<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Angel/Demon: The Occurrence by Chaosmode00</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28673349">Angel/Demon: The Occurrence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaosmode00/pseuds/Chaosmode00'>Chaosmode00</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angels vs. Demons, F/F, F/M, First Love, Multi, Older Woman/Younger Man, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Original Character(s), Science Fiction, Shotacon, Slow Romance, Spirits</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:33:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>150,783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28673349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaosmode00/pseuds/Chaosmode00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They have always lived among us, our myths, religions, and legends all have some truth to them, but they're not exactly how we imagined. in the modern world darkness is growing and those that had protected humanity from it for centuries have all disappeared. Now after a long while one of these beings has awoken and bonded with a human, but these two are about to find out that their bond was created for a specific reason. They have a destiny not only to fight a loosing war, but to protect an unforeseen new emergence that has the chance to change the tide of the war forever.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is a pure work of fiction, all the characters are my own and the story is my own interpretation of what angels and demons are.  This was heavily inspired by Anime, but the creation itself is my own through and through.  If you enjoy please let me know!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/><br/>The sound her car was making this morning as Jessica Levinson pulled into the teachers parking lot at Jespson Private Middle School was not a comforting one. It was obvious that she needed to get the brakes looked at, but the old Ford car was on its last legs anyway. Jessica was hopeful that if she got the job at the private school that she’d be able to get a new car among other things. Paying back college loans over the next few years was going to be a real bitch even with the little she owed. Most of her tuition had been paid for up front from the money that her parents had saved up for her schooling along with a small grant that she had gotten as well. The rest had gone to loans for the last year of school, so in a way Jessica was luckier than some of the other students that she had gone to college with. Still even a small bit of debt was not something anyone should have to leave college with.<br/><br/>As she turned the engine off on the fifteen-year-old car that had been hers since her junior year of high school Jessica pulled down the visor to look in the mirror one last time. Her auburn hair was pushed back behind both of her small ears, she used her fingers to run through it hiding the four piercings that lined each ear, including the earrings that she wore in all of them other than the dangling ones on the lobes that were little dolphins. She checked the light bit of makeup that she wore making sure that her eyeliner and eye shadow were still applied correctly, the color of the shadow on the lid brought out the green of her eyes better. This was about the extent of makeup that Jessica wore, her skin had always been fairer than most women her age. Of course there were other factors that attributed to how youthful she still looked other than just genetics.<br/><br/>She slipped from the car grabbing a mint from the small case that she dropped into her skirt pocket so that if she got nervous she could take one out and suck on it to clam her nerves. It was an old trick from high school when she took tests. Jessica wore a simple blouse to go with the long skirt that was tight and very conservative going down to her knees. She could still hear Myra mocking her for wearing something ‘grown up’. Like her mom before her the young woman had been blessed or cursed depending who you talked to with a very boyish figure. In high school and her first two years of college Jessica had used her long legs and almost willowy figure to the advantage that suited them, running track.<br/><br/>She had been over five and a half feet tall before tenth grade and most every boy in the same grade as her had been shorter than her until her Junior year when they all finally sprouted and got above her five feet and ten inches. Jessica by fifteen had already achieved the height that she’d have for the rest of her life, by sixteen the rest of her figure had come in as well. Often she was described as willowy, taller than average for a woman, but so slender that she barely had hips or breasts and doubted she’d ever need anything larger than the a-cup bra she wore. Some men in college had found her young teenage appearance (besides the height) very appealing. During her last year of college she had stopped competing in track, focusing more on her academic studies with the goal of becoming a teacher firmly in place.<br/><br/>Jessica ran her hands over the blouse once making sure that it was hanging on her slender figure correctly before she started walking into the school’s front doors. Jespson Private Middle School was one of three schools in the Jespson system, there was also a high school and an elementary school that sat on the two campuses on either side of this one down the same long street that sat on the edge of two subdivisions. The middle school was one of two that she had interviews at, the other one had only gone okay and she hoped that his one went a lot better. This was the job she really wanted for more reasons than one.<br/><br/>The school was a large two story structure that was two rectangles pushed on either side of a large half circle in the center of them. This half-circle was the front entrance to the school which was where Jessica needed to be. At the front doors she had to push the button on the call box before someone buzzed her in after she showed her Driver License. The person on the other end had to look up her name then seeing she had an interview buzzed her into the school building. Unlike the private school she had interviewed at a few days ago this school looked modern and well maintained. She had told Myra that it would be difficult to get a job at such a school, but she had to try.<br/><br/>As she stepped inside heading to the central office Jessica had to admire how clean it all felt, even the marble tiles that covered the floor looked nearly brand new. There were televisions in the hallway that had what appeared to be set up so that local students in the school could broadcast a newscast to the school. Jessica had seen these kinds of things replacing traditional newspapers from schools even when she was in high school. She imagined a private school like Jespson could get a lot more funding to make this state of the art. This was probably an elective class that some of the schools students signed up for. Right now it was showing past broadcasts from the previous school year, as it was the end of summer and school wasn’t in session right now.<br/><br/>The front office had a woman somewhere in her fifties sitting behind a desk with a small headset currently resting around her neck. When Jessica entered the woman looked up at her. She gave Jessica a once over as she was used to from a lot of women who envied her willowy frame. For Jessica she often wished for more of a waist, or more of a bust, like the older woman had. The amount of guys in her college years that had made it out like some great travesty that she didn’t have breasts had made her realize that her tomboyish looks weren’t going to work anymore. That was why she had ditched the look and gone for a more classic feminine look even though at heart Jessica was still the tomboy that she had been in middle and high school.<br/><br/>The woman had a name tag on that said Florence and she reminded Jessica of one of those older classic women from old movies in the fifties. “I’m here for the interview with Dean Sesser?”<br/><br/>The woman looked over at her computer screen then said, “Take a seat over there, if you want some water there’s a machine with cups. Dean Sesser will be out in a moment.” Jessica gave a small curt nod as the woman went to answer her phone when it rung putting on the headset. “Jespson Middle School, yes?” She started typing as Jessica took a seat on the small couch in the corner of the room. “Yes I have your son’s courses right here, he did sign up for Advanced Theories, let me see hold on for a moment.” She clicked something on the computer then she rolled on her desk chair across the small reception desk to another corner where she pulled up something on a second computer.<br/><br/>As the woman was doing that a door to the offices back behind reception opened with a man somewhere in his forties with a receding hairline that was graying at the temples stepped out. He was short too, just barely hitting five and a half feet, with a round stomach, wearing a dark blue sweater and slacks. The man reminded her of one of those friendly guys that everyone got along with at a gathering, but they also forgot the moment he was gone. He smiled at Jessica when he saw her, “Oh Ms. Levinson, I hope you didn’t have to wait too long?”<br/><br/>Jessica stood up straightening her skirt, she felt weird being nearly five inches taller than the man before her. A part of her felt like hunching down to shake his hand, but she just put her own out and shook his as she said, “Not at all Dean Sesser.”<br/><br/>“Good lets go back to my office and talk.” Jessica followed him back through a door then down another hallway passing a few other doors that looked like rooms for councilors, and even a teacher break room. He arrived at a door with his name on the small glass window by it leading her into the office. It was a quaint and simple office with a desk of dark brown wood. There were two filing cabinets on one wall both with a lot of pictures on them. Pictures from previous school years hung on the walls that all appeared to be from special elective groups over the years. There were awards for outstanding achievements for the school hanging on the walls as well, including more than one for best private middle school in the state.<br/><br/>He gestured for Jessica to take as seat in one of the two chairs on the other side of the desk as the dean took his own seat behind the desk. “Did you find the school okay?”<br/><br/>“Yes, it a very nice campus you have here, it must be nice for the kids having the high school and elementary right on either side as well makes transition easy I would imagine.”<br/><br/>Dean Sesser agreed, “Indeed. It is one of the benefits of our schooling system.” He leaned back studying her, “Typically Ms. Levinson I do not interview first year graduates for positions at our school. I don’t feel comfortable hiring someone that hasn’t gotten their feet wet with students before, the private system is a lot different than the public one.”<br/><br/>Jessica agreed, “It is, I went to private school during my elementary and middle school years. Only reason why I didn’t for high school was that my parents went through a divorce and they couldn’t afford to keep paying my tuition plus my two brother’s as well.” No need to mention the time that her older brother almost killed the entire family when he was nearly driven insane. It was only something her family knew. They had dealt with it privately, but in reality Jessica had taken care of the thing that had nearly driven him insane. That was how she had met Myra after all, her constant companion for the past ten years.<br/><br/>He leaned forward slightly as he asked, “What makes you think that you’d be a good fit at Jespson Middle School?”<br/><br/>Jessica had talked with herself about this, remembering what her teacher had taught her, but also knowing that being herself was the best way to go. “Well I don’t want to be one of those teachers that just goes by the numbers, I want to inspire kids to want to learn. I want to teach them in ways that gets their minds working. I know that this is an all boys school, and I imagine that the challenges that come with that are difficult keeping boys engaged can sometimes be challenging.”<br/><br/>Dean Sesser leaned back again his eyes going over to the computer, “You graduated top of your class at Texas University, that’s definitely something to be commended. Have you interviewed elsewhere yet?” Leaving Texas had been hard, as all of her family was there, but this was where she was needed. Jessica had gotten certified to work in Georgia over the summer instead of having fun. That was often the case, during her college years she had taken trips to places where she was needed when Myra discovered them. She needed to get hired here at Jespson, but with her having such a new teaching degree it was hard to say if they would hire her. Most Private schools wanted experienced teachers.<br/><br/>“Just Henderson middle school in the Fairbanks Independent school district on the other side of town.”<br/><br/>Dean Sesser nodded, “What was it about them that interested you?”<br/><br/>Again Jessica decided not to lie, “I only recently graduated from college as you know and generally speaking getting a job at a public school district is the way that is recommended. They were the only one hiring this close to the start of the school year. I spent an extra month of summer school adding a few extra courses to get certified for this state as I wanted to work here to be closer to family. I want to teach, its all I’ve wanted to do since ninth grade. This is the job I wanted, but I knew the odds were pretty low.” It was sort of true just not fully.<br/>Dean Sesser moved to stand walking over to the trophies on the table against the wall along with the awards hanging up above them. “We’re a very prestigious school Ms. Levinson. There’s a lot of pressure on us to stay that way. We’re seen now by many as the old way of doing things, only allowing boys onto our campuses for example. We do have a sister school ten miles away that only allows girls.” He stopped turning to look at her, “Was there any particular reason you applied here instead of there?”<br/><br/>Jessica admitted to both truths, “Well first was that your sister school wasn’t hiring, second and I don’t mean this in a bad way, but I find boys need more stimulation in the class room, more engagement that they don’t get but girls usually do.”<br/><br/>Dean Sesser chuckled then with a smile on his lips. “Honesty is a nice trait Ms. Levinson. If we hired you for the sixth grade Language Arts class what would be your one wish in changing the course?”<br/><br/>Jessica thought for a moment with the man studying her, “Probably making it more interactive. I went to a lot of Language Arts classes as a student teacher during my last two years to get a feel for how they were taught. Sadly most of the teachers droned on while the kid stayed half awake. It doesn’t have to be that way. The class can be fun just by getting the students involved in things. Putting on little skits. Kids say that its annoying but in reality they want to be stimulated. They remember better that way, the tests just get in the way of real learning so I’d probably do as little testing as I could.”<br/><br/>Dean Sesser nodded again this time sitting back down at his desk. “I think I see what kind of teacher you would be Ms. Levinson. I have two more interviews today, and then I need to make a decision, Barbara retiring was hard on us, but she’d been doing the job for ten years and it was really time for some fresh blood. I will be giving you call when I’ve made my decision either way.” As Jessica stood up with the man he said, “If I do pass Ms. Levinson do not be surprised if you get a call from one of the other local public middle schools. I have a few friends and I’d hate for someone who has your passion and talent to not have a job this fall.” He put his hand out, taking it she had to wonder where his thoughts were. It was obvious that the dean was a very nice man, but getting a read on how he really felt about her was nearly impossible.<br/><br/>“Thank you Dean Sesser. I appreciate it either way this goes.” As they walked from the office she saw another woman sitting on the couch, she looked older and more experienced that Jessica with her darker hair up in a bun that made her face look even more stern and sharp. The kind of teacher that Jessica had hated when she was in school. Jessica stepped out into the school parking lot letting out a deep breath as she finally felt relaxed and wondered if perhaps she had gotten the job or not. There really was no way to tell.<br/><br/>As she slipped into her car and started the engine Jessica leaned back in her seat closing her eyes then almost jumped a thousand feet up into the air when a soft feminine voice from the back of the car said, “So you think you got it?”<br/><br/>Jessica let out a simple groan under her breath staring at a figure that only she could see, “Why the fuck do you do that?” Jessica eyed the girl in the back seat of the car, she was always there even when they were very far apart. Jessica could sense her within her mind, even see her when they weren’t occupying the same body. No one else could though unless Myra wanted them to by pulling herself into the physical realm fully. Right now she was halfway between the two realms of existence. Hence the light bluish glow around her figure. In this state only Jessica or another Soulbonded human could see her not anyone else.<br/><br/>Myra appeared to be all of ten perhaps eleven years of age. Her hair was a silvery white color going down almost to her shoulders, she had dark piercing purple eyes that were large on a small thin face with a button nose. He figure was as slender as Jessica's own, yet smaller, the girl was just barely above four feet tall. She had been with Jessica since her Occurrence shortly after her eleventh birthday. The day that her brother almost killed her and the rest of her family. Myra had looked as she did now for thousands of years in the physical realm. In realty she looked far different, but she was also far older than Jessica as well. Her real form could only be seen by entering the spirit realm, and even then only when Myra used her powers or returned to Purgatory.<br/><br/>“Because I can, and the look on your face is priceless especially when I do it public.” Sometimes Jessica could forget that she wasn’t totally normal, but then Myra would appear to remind her that she wasn’t like other women or girls either. Myra appeared to be wearing a simple tee-shirt with the words: I’d Rather be Slaying on the front of it. There was an old broken skull beneath the words with two steaks sticking out of eye sockets. The shirt was tight showing off her slender shoulders and flat chest. She wore jeans that were torn in a few places on her almost too skinny legs. The shirt was similar to one that Jessica had owned at eleven when she had been obsessed with Buffy the Vampire Slayer.<br/>“Well I’ve gotten pretty practiced at you showing up when I don’t want you to.”<br/><br/>“Like when you were having sex with Brad a few months ago.” Jessica sighed then Myra said, “Sorry touchy subject.”<br/><br/>Jessica gestured to the school, “You’re sure about this place? You went looking while I was being interviewed I could feel you away from me. It didn’t feel any stranger than any other public space I’ve been too since we bonded.”<br/><br/>Myra leaned between the seats then jumped into the passenger seat as she said, “I’m sure, I can see it in the spirit realm. Here close your eyes.” Jessica hated being pulled over like this with just her mind, it was easier to slip her soul into the spirit realm with Myra’s help. Though that also took time, this was far easier it not more annoying. She could feel Myra slipping back into her making them one person for the moment. She closed her eyes resting her head back against the car seat as Myra from within her mind said: <em>Now open your mind to mine.</em><br/><br/>Jessica opened the connection between the realms that she and Myra existed in at the same time. Myra wasn’t a delusion or personality split, she was her own entity. Myra had lived for thousands of years, far longer than any human. Though the spirit realm where she lived saw time differently than the physical realm where Jessica resided. When Jessica had been eleven her oldest brother Ben had been infected by a spirit that Myra had told her was a demon. That demon had nearly killed Jessica’s family, but her need had awoken Myra from a very long sleep. Jessica and Myra had joined together, becoming one soul giving Jessica special abilities that had aided her in freeing her brother from the demon. After that incident Jessica had learned how to live with Myra. She had also learned about the true nature of both the Physical and Spiritual realms.<br/><br/>When she felt the connection complete Jessica opened her eyes. The school was mostly there, more than half of it appeared to be normal, but on the left side that was where thing were different. Here as Jessica saw into the Spirit Realm, the school was torn in half on the other side, decaying, falling apart, a black mass existed at the center of this area, slowly spreading out as tendrils trying to rip the school apart. Things that existed in the physical realm also existed in the spiritual realm, as all living and even non-living things had a spiritual resonance within them. The black mass that was ripping the school apart was one that she had seen before, and been able to stop back in Texas. Jessica had fought this darkness more than once with Myra. Yet she could only fight it when it infected people not things.<br/><br/>As the image shifted back to normal Myra appeared beside Jessica again, “The school is being eaten by a Void, just like that apartment complex back in San Antonio that we dealt with. Only this is older than that one, we’re sure to find a lot more demons here. It explains why this part of the city has been infected with higher than normal violence these past few years. Someone is trying to birth a Greater Demon to attack Purgatory. Probably one of the Princes that are still free on earth.”<br/><br/>Myra was well versed in her own world, having lived a very long time fighting demons since she had been created by the High Angels along with her brothers and sisters. The High Angels called them Battle Angels. When she needed to Myra would visit Purgatory the last stronghold of the Angels in the universe. Usually though she was bound with Jessica on earth fighting demons that infected human souls. Jessica had woken Myra from a long sleep with her need, only children could bond Angels. Once the Occurrence happened it took a few years for the bond to fully form. Since the day of her sixteenth birthday her bond with Myra had been permanent thus Jessica had stopped aging, and would not age again until the bond was broken. “So like at the apartment this thing is slowly gathering up demons as they transition back to the spiritual realm after their host has expired?”<br/>Myra gave a small nod, “Yes just like at the apartment complex back in Texas. Only this one is a lot bigger so its reach is far beyond the school. Voids are created, the demon spirits gather at them when they pass back over to the spiritual realm after having consumed a human soul fully. Some take years to do so, others only months it all depends on when the human host’s soul is taken or what type of demon it is. Then also on how long it takes for them to die usually in very violent ways. They merge with the void making it bigger till its big enough that one of the Princes can use it to birth a Greater Demon to attack Purgatory once more.”<br/><br/>Jessica started her car, simple rock music from the early twenties began to play as she backed out of the driveway. “So what you’re saying is that a group of demons have attached themselves to human children or teachers at the school and thus the Void has come to feast on the remains of the school?”<br/><br/>Myra leaned back putting her booted feet up on the dash. One of the boots laces were undone, you could see the dark blue socks that she had on underneath. Angels always looked human in the human world, in their own world they looked totally different when using their powers. “Well I’d bet more on teachers, or staff, demons find it difficult to bond with children. They’re still too pure, demons like dirty souls. Generally with this level of build up you usually find Wrath and Lust demons, adult humans in today's world are so full of sexual repression and violent expression. You really need to get hired it’ll make our job easier. I imagine that you could do something to get hired the way that Dean Sesser admired you...”<br/><br/>Jessica chuckled, “That would mean me getting intimate with a married man who is three times my age, I’d rather not do that.”<br/><br/>Myra sighed shifting so that she was leaning back in the passenger seat, “You’re such a prude, its just sex. But you’re right its not a good idea to mess with married men for a job. We’ll just have to hope that your I want to make school interesting for the kids bullshit works.”<br/>Jessica pushed on the car brakes hard at the stop sign making Myra shoot forward in her seat, “Its not bullshit My.”<br/><br/>Myra holding her head where it had hit the dashboard said, “Fuck Jessie if I was corporeal in your world that would have really hurt.”<br/><br/>“Well your not! I just wanted to give you a little scare for calling my stuff bullshit.”<br/><br/>Myra sighed, “I think we need to get laid.”<br/><br/>Jessica grunted, “There’s nobody I want to fuck right now.” They both just looked at one another. It had been awhile since she’d even slept with Myra she pushed those thoughts away for now. Jessica turned down the street to the apartment that she had rented with her mom’s help her credit was still not the best due to the loans. Myra stayed with her for now, the two of them walking from the car to building ten where they lived. Myra was her own person, she had her own thoughts, her own desires. Yet at the same time their bond had blended their personalities together. As the years went on Myra’s thoughts and her thoughts began to become one thought when they were together. Sometimes if Myra was inside of her instead of separated she wasn’t sure who’s thought was whose. Yet moments like now when they were separated she could feel Myra still but not hear her thoughts. It was strange and had taken her years to complete the bond. According to Myra it was one of the reasons why angels bonded children and not adults, because the mind was more open to two souls becoming one.<br/><br/>The apartment that they lived in was on the second floor the two of the walking inside as Jessica kicked her flat shoes off by the front door. She headed for the kitchen grabbing a White Claw from the fridge popping it open and taking a sip as she walked with the can to the bedroom at the back of the one bedroom apartment. In there she pulled off the blouse aware of Myra sitting on the corner of her desk watching her. “Do you have to watch me?”<br/><br/>Myra shrugged, “Its more interesting than anything else. When we were younger you didn’t mind so much that I watched.”<br/><br/>Jessica grunted undoing the clasp on her bra revealing her small breasts as she said, “I don’t mind when you watch now either Myra, its just… it leads to places and things that get confusing. You do realize that you still look like a ten-year-old girl in our realm right?”<br/><br/>Myra jumped off of the desk going to stand on the bed as she said, “Not this shitty argument again. I’m not ten Jessie. I’m eternal and now so are you, we attached because of this. The Occurrence could only happen because we both wanted the same thing, to save your brother. Its been centuries since an angel and a human joined together my people still aren’t happy that I did this. Well I thought something needed to be done. We lost the war while I slept, and I’m not going to stop fighting just because the High Angels gave up. I was born for battle and I will keep fighting it till I’m dust.” Jessica sighed, the spirit realm and physical realm were connected, the reason why the world was rotting away according to Myra was that the angels had lost the war with the demons and none of the ones that had survived in Purgatory cared to try and mount a comeback against the darkness. The High Angels it turned out only cared about protecting themselves and the Other Realm not the living souls on earth or any other planet in the universe.<br/><br/>Jessica slipped on a tight sports bra along with a sweat shirt before pulling her skirt off and grabbing a pair jogging shorts. “Well if you figure out a way to win it let me know. Right now I need to go for a run or I’m going to go insane thinking about this job. Even if there’s some demons at that school I still really want the job, its an incredible opportunity.”<br/><br/>“Plus you’ve got rent to pay and loans and all that shit too.”<br/>Jessica sighed, “Yeah thanks for reminding me mom.”<br/><br/>Myra stuck her tongue out which made Jessica stick hers right back out as if she was the eleven- year-old that had bonded with the angel eleven years ago all over again. “Hey if you see any cute guys on your run maybe we can use them tonight...”<br/><br/>Jessica just grunted as she grabbed her sneakers, then her key to the apartment putting it on the necklace around her neck before heading for the front door. “If I do you’re the last person I’ll tell.”<br/><br/>Myra popped up in front of her, “Please I can read your mind, we’re one soul remember?” Jessica walked through the girl as she was not really there, “Hey what’s the big deal you’re disturbing my energies here.”<br/><br/>Jessica looked back at Myra, “You’re so full of shit Myra… I swear you got all of your bad habits from me.”<br/><br/>As she closed the apartment door and locked it Myra from inside shouted, “We share one soul Jessie remember that!” The occurrence had given Jessica and Myra the ability to fight and see demons in the human world. Imagine that at eleven learning that demons were real? Jessica had freaked out and been a mess for nearly four years before her bond with Myra finally settled at sixteen, and she accepted her new life. “I’ll see you tonight, I want to scout around the city some more, see if I can spot any other trouble spots in the spirit realm.” Then she was gone. Jessica could always tell when Myra had fully left her to go back to the spirit realm. It was like a part of her consciousness was sleeping now.<br/><br/>Jessica slipped on a pair of Airpods as she went through her tracks on her watch to find some rock music that she could listen to as she ran. There was a trail behind the apartments that ran through the subdivision that was behind them. It was a nice trail too with trees covering it and a huge lake at the center of it. On the other side there was a small strip center as well with some restaurants and a convenience store. Jessica ran that way, the feeling of the wind around her as she ran was comforting. She had given on up on track, but she had never stopped loving the feeling of running.<br/><br/>By the time she rounded the curve up to where the strip center was at the front of the subdivision three miles later she was sweating, but feeling alive. As she turned the corner to walk up to the convince store a boy came around the same corner running right into her. He impacted her hard and suddenly. The boy had been running around the corner blindly so hadn’t seen her coming at the same time. He stumbled almost falling onto the ground, but Jessica reached out to grab the kid by his wrist pulling him back up. The sound of another boy shouting came around the corner, “Hey Eli you little sh- oh” This larger boy who looked like he was ready to beat the smaller one saw her and turned running the other way. Probably not wanting trouble with an adult.<br/><br/>The boy named Eli, stood rubbing his wrist from where she had grabbed it, looking back at the the larger boy before turning back to look at Jessica. The boy wore a tee-shirt with Ezra from Star Wars Rebels on the front of it, along with a pair of jean shorts and sneakers that were both untied. His dark brown hair was a mass of soft curves going almost to his shoulders. They were the kind of curls that were due to length of hair, if it was cut short they’d disappear. His eyes were a dark blue color as he looked up at her. If Jessica had to guess the boy was all of ten years old. Maybe eleven, but he was short if he was that old. She took out one of her airpods, “You okay?”<br/><br/>The boy gave a nod as he said, “Sure. I should go before Vicktor catches up to me again. See ya!” The boy took off around her carrying a soda bottle in one of his hands as he ran back towards the path that she had just left. She chuckled shaking her head, he was a cute boy and clearly he and that other boy had something going on with one another. Jessica walked into the convenience store picking up a bottle of water after she saw that the store did take Apple Pay. Otherwise she would have just gone back home to get a drink.<br/><br/>As she was walking down the chip aisle Myra appeared sitting on top of of one of the counters, “Ooo get some Funyuns! They’ve got the flammin’ hot ones!” Jessica did her best to ignore the girl as she walked down the aisle. When she turned towards the counter to pay Myra appeared before her, “Come on Jessie those are so awesome tasting. Remember senior year of high school...” Jessica ignored her again walking through her making Myra groan, as she stepped up to the counter paying with her watch before going out onto the street taking a swig of water.<br/><br/>The other boy from earlier was across the street with two other boys the three of them sitting on their bikes talking. The boy Vicktor looked a lot bigger than the other boy she had seen earlier. She knew the type, bullies that picked on smaller kids in the same grade as them. As she watched the three boys she said, “Any of them strike you as odd?”<br/>Myra standing beside her crossed her arms on her flat chest as she said, “No, they’re just mean kids, they’ve got a little of the miasma, but most bullies do attract it. Demons find even mean kids hard to attach to, they like the soul dirty already. Its a darkness that they usually shrug off of their souls in adulthood its what creates regrets and apologies at school reunions.”<br/><br/>Jessica just grunted starting to walk back the way she had come, “Just human nature to pick on the smaller and weaker. That’s what you mean?”<br/><br/>“Animal nature, look at how animals attack their prey. To boys like that bully the cutie you knocked over is easy prey.”<br/>Jessica stopped for a second as she looked at Myra, “Cutie?”<br/><br/>The angel girl shrugged, “What he was! That kid was a looker, with all that dark brown curly hair, those huge blue eyes, on that cute little face. Did you see the little freckles he had? Those lips? That body...”<br/><br/>Jessica sighed, “You really need to get laid. That boy was ten if that!” Though there was something about him...<br/><br/>“Eleven, sixth grader, named Elijah Iring. Or he will be in a few week when school starts.”<br/><br/>Jessica said, “What did you enter his mind or something?” She knew Myra couldn’t really do that, the only mind she could read was Jessica’s because they were linked together.<br/><br/>Myra shook her head, “Nope, followed him back to his house, just to see. The mailbox said Iring on it and there was a letter in it from Jespson Private school addressed to his mom about his tuition for sixth grade. So he’s either eleven or twelve and I’m betting on eleven.”<br/><br/>Jessica put in her airpods again ignoring Myra as she started jogging back to the apartment. She twisted down one path and realized that she wasn’t going back to the apartment, but heading up to a group of two story houses. Outside of one of the houses the boy from earlier sat with a bike on the ground in front of him. It looked like he was replacing the chain, as he finished Eli stood up grabbing a helmet from the ground that was far too large for his small head. The boy secured the strap under his chin before getting on the bike. “What the fuck am I doing here Myra?”<br/><br/>Myra appeared slipping out of her body, “What? He’s cute!”<br/><br/>“And I’m an adult.” She started walking back towards the path again. The thing that made her really mad was that Myra wasn’t really wrong the boy was cute, more than that he was kind of beautiful in that way that a preteen boy could be but adult men rarely were. Jessica grunted, “Myra I swear to god...”<br/><br/>“What?” she turned looking at Myra who was halfway across the street still looking at the boy riding on his bike.<br/><br/>Jessica sighed, it had been her own thought not Myra’s since they weren’t joined right now. “Nothing. I’m going home I really need to get fucked.”<br/><br/>Myra appeared beside her, “Yeah I do too… its been too long.” They looked at one another then Jessica started her run back to the apartment. The thing was as she ran her mind kept going back to the boy, he was a boy true, but well… Myra wasn’t wrong he was very cute. Still even if her soul bond was a girl of ten in appearance neither of them was a ten-year-old for real, they were an adult and that was all there was to it kids were off limits. Myra looked as she did because of how the soulbond worked, she couldn’t change the nature of it. She had once told Jessica that it was partly due to how young soul bonds usually happened. Because of how human minds worked any angel that was bonded always looked like children to children. It was partly a mental projection of the two souls, a perfect desire. Jessica had always desired to have a sister to share secrets with, and Myra had become that sister that didn’t age, but was wise beyond her years.<br/><br/>At the apartment Jessica started the shower as she began to take off her running clothes. She paused before the mirror now in just a pair of light blue panties resting a hand on the scar that ran across the center of her stomach, the only physical reminder of what she had gone through eleven years ago when saving her older brothers life. Myra sitting on the bathroom counter studied it as well, her smaller hand reaching out to touch it. The two girls shared a look between each other, the flash of a memory in Jessica’s mind. Myra shouting at her, “Shoot your brother if you want him to live.” A much smaller Jessica with tears running down her eyes and a deep slash across her stomach pointing a gun in trembling hands at her big brother who growled inhumanly as he lunged for her ready to attack with the knife he held. The gun going off, her brother falling to the floor, a dark menacing spirit rising from the boys body…<br/><br/>Jessica shook her head the memory fading as she pulled her panties down her long slender legs before slipping into the shower. As the water rushed over her she was not surprised to see Myra step into the shower after her. She had removed her clothes as well, though for her it was just a simple willing of her mind for them to disappear. Jessica rested a hand on Myra’s head and the young appearing girl became corporeal. When Jessica had been younger it took them a long time to get to this point, though a physical connection between them had made it easier. Being eleven and curious about her own body exploring Myra’s along side had felt natural. For some reason being intimate with Myra hadn’t only felt natural, but healthy. It had also made their connection so strong that Myra could fully come into the physical realm for hours at a time. Though it did exhaust both of them if it was for too long of an extended time.<br/><br/>The slight dark bluish outline of her aura disappeared as Myra slipped fully into the human realm for now. Her sliver hair getting soaked from the water, as her purple eyes met Jessica’s. Myra was only four feet and a few inches tall so Jessica went down on her knees as she took in the young appearing girl. Her chest was flat compared to Jessica’s with her small firm apple sized breasts. Where Jessica had just a flare of hips Myra’s were flat as a boys. Her eyes trailed down over the girls stomach taking in soft white skin as water trailed down over it from the shower above them. Between Myra’s legs rested her vagina, it looked as Jessica’s own had at the same age two small perfect immature lips that held a wonder of pleasure behind them.<br/><br/>Jessica stroked Myra’s cheek, the angel girl stroked Jessica’s cheek too as she said, “Should we be wasting our energy like this?”<br/><br/>Jessica leaned over to kiss Myra’s lips softly, “For tonight yes sister we should.” They often thought of themselves as sisters despite the fact that they were not. It felt like Myra was her sister, they had been together for eleven years now. They shared every single thing with one another, even the same taste in men...well… no best not to think about that for now. Myra smiled leaning in to kiss Jessica back, their tongues finding one another, as Jessica sat on her knees in the shower pulling Myra’s smaller body into her arms. Their chests pressed together, the preteen looking girl’s pushing against the adult woman’s small bust.<br/><br/>Jessica ran her hands down Myra’s soft back, there were two slashes of darker skin on the girls back right at the shoulder blades that marked where her wings would be in the spirit realm. Jessica’s hands went down past those, to gently stroke and squeeze Myra’s soft perfectly rounded bottom. The preteen’s hands were between them now stroking on Jessica’s breasts as their tongues continued to play with one another.<br/><br/>Jessica pulled back from their kiss, reaching behind her to turn off the water as she grabbed a towel drying them both off quickly. They walked from the bathroom into the bedroom silently holding hands. Jessica climbed onto the bed pulling Myra with her, the woman and angel girl fell onto the bed with Myra on top of Jessica. Their lips meeting again hungrily, as Jessica ran her hands over the girls back softly stroking her warm skin. While her hands ran up and down the younger girls body Myra’s tongue darted around Jessica’s larger in her mouth. Over the years Jessica had found it comforting that Myra stayed the same age. Her physical form was a constant reminder of those days of early discovery for both of them. Yet it was also far easier for Myra to get places that Jessica couldn’t always go as well.<br/><br/>The preteen looking girl pulled back from their kiss both of them breathing heavily as Jessica stroked and squeezed her bottom tightly. Myra moved down from Jessica's mouth, her small lips touching the hollow of Jessica’s neck before continuing down to one of her breasts. While on her back the small mounds were almost impossible to see, though because of how firm they were you could make out the small rises. Myra squeezed one with her hand, it almost fit perfectly in the palm, as her tongue darted out to lick at the hardening nipple of the other breast.<br/><br/>Jessica ran a hand through Myra's silver hair, it was soft like silk as her fingers threaded through it. The preteen appearing angel went lower, her lips kissing along Jessica’s sternum then down lower on her stomach. Myra ran a finger along the scar on her stomach tracing it once before her tongue dipped into the shallow belly button. Jessica let out a small moan as she felt one of Myra’s hands stroking one of her inner thighs. The girl went lower, her lips coming in contact with the outer labia. Jessica’s was plumper than Myra’s though not by much. Myra’s fingers were there spreading the lips open fully as the angel dipped her tongue into Jessica’s pussy. The feeling of her tiny tongue darting over Jessica’s clit was like a small poker of heat hitting it sending a wave of pleasure up through her body.<br/><br/>Myra whimpered with the pleasure, their soulbond meant that what Jessica felt Myra felt as well when they were both corporeal. The same was true in reverse. Myra’s fingers pushed into Jessica’s tunnel, the feeling of them entering her sent a shiver up Jessica’s spine. Two fingers pushed fully into her now slowly moving in and out as Jessica moaned resting a hand on the smaller girls silver head her other hand playing with one of her small breasts. Myra’s tongue dared around Jessica’s clit sending another wave of pleasure through her body the preteen girls hips were moving up and down on the bed as she pressed her fingers back up into Jessica’s pussy.<br/><br/>“Myra...” The girl’s dark purple eyes looked up at Jessica’s the hunger in them matched her own as Myra began to suck on her clit digging her fingers back into the opening. Jessica could tell through their bond that the reason why Myra’s hips moved up and down was that the angel was riding her own fingers on her other hand, while her fingers from her left hand pushed into Jessica’s pussy. The young woman cried out pushing up to meet Myra’s mouth as she she sucked harder on her clit. Myra’s fingers plunged back into her depths sending Jessica over the edge as Myra moaned her own orgasm into the woman’s pussy, the preteen looking angel cumming as well.<br/><br/>After they lay there with Myra’s smaller body pressed to Jessica's her hand stroking along the girls back while they held one another. “If someone had walked in on that they would have thought you were forcing a ten-year-old to eat your pussy…”<br/><br/>Jessica grunted, “You’re not bringing this back up again...”<br/><br/>“He was cute… but you’re right we’re not eleven anymore… its a shame…” Jessica only stroked Myra’s back as the angel curled up into her arms. Jessica felt Myra’s breath on her chest in the space between her two small breasts. The girls small hand rested on Jessica’s side while Jessica’s second hand ran through Myra’s silver hair. Being with Myra was like being with another part of herself. Jessica still desired men sometimes… but she really desired.... She shook her head trying to not think about how her desires had not changed even as she got older.<br/><br/>Somehow her thoughts went back to earlier today. The boy had been cute, there was no denying that. There had been something different about him though as well, something beyond just his physical presence. Jessica had no problem with adult men, though all through college they had never really satisfied her as much as she would have liked. It wasn’t that she wanted to be with boys Elijah’s age over men, she preferred both and had desired both in the past. Myra had a special gift that she could use to even show Jessica what the men she slept with had looked like when they were boys.<br/><br/>Jessica was an adult now though, she couldn’t actually be with boys though growing up as a teen she had been with a few boys who were a few years younger than her. Exploring as a kid with other kids was totally natural. Even when you weren’t really a kid, having an ancient older than your concept of time Angel bonded to you mean that you learned things others didn’t far sooner than they did. Discovering that she and Myra could be intimate with one another had opened up a whole new door to explore. Yes Myra would always look like a child, there was no way around that, and yes a part of Jessica did desire boys around the age of Elijah. Neither of those were factors in why she had felt strange about Eli upon meeting him. He had looked like a typical small eleven-year-old yet something about him… it wasn’t his physical looks that kept her going back. There was something there, something just below the surface that seemed to be calling to her even as she slept.<br/><br/>Making love to Myra always wore her out, yet neither of them would ever want to give it up they loved one another far too much. She would sleep for hours if she could to recover all of her lost energy. Jessica woke around seven in the evening when her phone began to ring. She groaned reaching for the device as she left the realm of sleep and dreams. Groggily she answered the phone. “This is Jessica.”<br/><br/>“Jessica, this is Dean Sesser, I wanted to welcome you to Jespson Middle School we look forward to seeing you in two weeks when teachers report. I’ll send you an email with all of the important information. I think we’re going to have an incredible year.”<br/><br/>Jessica slightly more awake now agreed, “Me as well Dean Sesser, I will see you then.” After hanging up Jessica rolled onto her back looking up at the ceiling, “Well that’s something.”<br/><br/>Myra appeared dressed again this time in a tee-shirt with Nsync on the front of it and tattered jeans. Another reminder of something from when Jessica had been a preteen girl. That was what Myra usually wore. “Now the real work begins. We’ll have to start hunting in the school for infect teachers and staff, especially on the left side of the school where the Void is growing it will attract more dark thoughts naturally.” Jessica just sighed, it was going to be a busy school year.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The pop, snap, and crackle were always kind of strange to Elijah as he poured the milk over a bowl of Rice Crispy cereal. The sound made him smile it always brought back memories of his mom pouring him a bowl every morning before school. Summer had ended, and it had been one of the worst summers of Elijah’s life honestly even with the trip to Disney. If it wasn’t Vicktor and his gang of dumbasses messing with him it had been his father insisting that they do as much together as they could so that Eli couldn’t be depressed about his mom’s passing in the winter. Eli sat down at the kitchen table with his bowl of cereal dipping his spoon in as he thought about if he wanted to eat it or just go to school hungry.</p><p>His thoughts filtered to his mom for a moment, she had been sick for a really long time before she passed. Seeing her in the hospital there at the end with tubes and other things sticking out of her nearly too skinny body had left something scarred on the young boys mind forever. Sometimes he could close his eyes and still see it, hear the machines breathing for her before his dad finally signed the form to end her life so that she wouldn’t suffer anymore. Sometimes still even now six months later he’d wake from a dream of his mom tied to those machines telling him in a raspy voice that there was real evil in the world. That had been her last words to him a few days before she had been tied to a machine to help her breath.</p><p>His mind went back to it now as he pushed the bowl of cereal away. That moment where she had gripped his arm tightly while her raspy tired voice had said, “they’re out there Eli I can see them now… they walk among us… monsters of darkness… I… Eli… I love you.” The memory came crashing down as his dad walked into the kitchen while tying his the tie that he wore for work. Elijah tried to smile for his dad, but like his mom had been able to his dad could also read his moods. He stopped with the tie coming over to the table as he sat down at he chair close to Eli’s.</p><p>He gently pushed the bowl back in front of him, “you need to eat something please Eli. I know...” he paused resting a hand on Eli’s small shoulder, “I know that it’s hard still believe me I do, but your mom wouldn’t want you to stop living would she?” Eli picked up the spoon as he gave a small sigh knowing that his dad was right. As the man stood again Eli looked up at him. He had gotten his fathers swooping curls of dark brown hair, though his father kept his hair cut short so you couldn’t tell it got curly when long.</p><p>His father was tall, over six feet with broad shoulders, strong in physical appearance, even now at eleven he could still lift Eli who was small for his age. His father had once been small for his age too, as his mom had often told him the man hadn’t hit his first growth spurt till high school. She often had said with a chuckle that she had been the only girl in ninth grade that had seen just how handsome he was going to be, and how he’d give her such cute boys. Though she had only had one boy, and spent most of his life struggling with resurgences of cancer before it had finally taken her. His dad and mom though together had always taken care of Elijah and he had felt comfortable in either of their arms while growing up. Though he had been a lot closer to his mom, but then again even when sick his mom had given her two men all the hugs and love that she could.</p><p>Elijah began to eat the cereal trying to keep his mind from thinking about his mom. Today after all was the start of sixth grade! He was finally in Middle school though it sucked that he was still going to have to deal with Vicktor since they went to the same private school, there were still going to be so many cool things. Middle school meant that he got to pick electives and do things that he had always wanted to try like theater! After he finished eating his dad said, “Come here.” Eli stood before his dad as the man bent down and wrapped the dark blue tie under the collar of his light blue button up shirt. The tie was a blend of dark blue and light blue colors going down the front of his shirt. Then he pulled on the dark blue vest with white trim along the neck and the school logo on the left pocket. It was the fall and getting cool out so he wore slacks today to go with the uniform. Jespson was an all boys private school, and Eli had been accepted into it because of his mind, like almost all the kids that went to Jespson he was smarter than the average. Though some kids like Vicktor got in from tradition as their parents had gone to the school.</p><p>Elijah grabbed his backpack that had his notebooks in it and binder as he followed his dad out of the one story house they lived in on Helms Street. Eli’s notebooks were his prized possession, they were filled with drawings he often did when bored, mostly things from Star Wars, as that was his favorite thing in the world. His mom had loved Star Wars and shared it with him from when he was really young. Memories of times Eli, his mom, and dad would all snuggle on the couch together watching the movies with him between his parents feeling their love for each other and him filled his mind. The world felt a little less magical without his mom in it. Now there was a certain darkness to it that the young boy had never noticed before while growing up.</p><p>The ride to Jespson Middle school wasn’t a long one, they lived just a few blocks away from the school. As they arrived his dad said, “I’ll be here to pick you up at three so be outside waiting okay?” Eli gave a small curt nod then slipped from the car. He shrugged his backpack on one shoulder as he headed up to the school. He walked past a few other boys who were all putting things in their lockers in the hall. His first period was also his last period, at the beginning of the day they had what was called a Study period where you had a chance to finish any homework or do any other work you wanted to do.</p><p>Eli walked down the hallway then up the stairs to the second floor arriving at Language Arts Room 2-C stepping inside. Like all the rooms at Jespson Middle School there were three windows facing out onto the front of the school, four rows of desks so that all the students could fit into the classroom at their own desk. A teachers desk in the left corner and a large modern blackboard that was actually electronic screens that could display information from a laptop computer that was hooked up to them on the teachers desk.</p><p>As he stepped into the room Eli almost tripped over his own shoes when he saw the teacher. About two weeks ago he had run right into a girl that he had thought was an older teenager. She had been running and was all sweaty, but she had grabbed his wrist and kept him falling onto his ass. She had also chased Vicktor away for a time which had been nice. Now he realized that the older teenager was not a teenager, but an adult woman. She was standing by the desk watching all the students file in. Eli’s eyes caught hers for a moment and he saw that her name was written on the electronic board: Ms. Levinson.</p><p>As Eli walked into the class room he saw her eyes for a moment meet his own, they were a really pretty dark green, and she was tall like his mom had been. There was something almost familiar about her in that regard, though she was a lot younger than his mom. Like his mom though Ms. Levinson was a teacher so that was another strange similarity between the two of them. Eli decided to take one of the seats in the front of the classroom as he sat down his eyes went back to the teacher again. She did appear very young, and her smile when she saw him looking at her was soft and gentle like how his own mom’s had been before she got sick. Her hair was this wonderful dark reddish brown color as well and hung down over her shoulders, she had two dangling earrings in her ears that had little dolphins on them. Eli had never had a crush before, but suddenly he knew what one was as he stared at his new teacher. When her eyes caught him again he looked away afraid that she might think he was a creepy kid.</p><p>A part of him was excited, he was going to get to see Ms. Levinson twice a day every school day. Of course his excitement was tempered when one of Vicktor’s cronies Samuel walked into the class room. Samuel was more than two times the size of Eli, the boy had a shaved head other than the mullet of hair that ran down the middle, his face like his body was round with fat. The boy was almost always eating and like Vicktor has dad had gone to Jespson so of course he had gotten into the school no questions asked.</p><p>He walked past Eli’s desk pushing him once as he said, “teachers pet!” Last year in fifth grade that had been his nickname as well so Eli wasn’t surprised it was going to stick around. He ignored the larger boy, he was used to it, he was the smallest in sixth grade just like he had been in fifth. Other boys filed into the classroom. The last boy in was a strange one, Eli had never seen him before which was surprising since schools like Jespson rarely took in students that hadn’t been in the elementary schools. The boy had blonde hair that was cut short though a strand of it fell before his light hazel eyes that he quickly wiped out of them while running into the room.</p><p>Eli had once been told that he was a very pretty boy by his Aunt Sherry with his dark brown curly hair, the freckles on his cheeks, his small button nose and full lips. She had told his mom point blank that he should model, something that Eli most definitely did not want to do. Well this boy made Eli remember that because that was how you would describe the boy. His blonde hair was more straight than Eli’s, his face far more fair in appearance with a slightly rounded almost feminine look to it which actually made Eli’s own fair face look less feminine in comparison. The boys hazel eyes were large on his small face and his nose was turned up at the end. He was just slightly taller than Eli, though he was every bit as skinny.</p><p>Eli had never considered kissing another boy, only girls from movies he watched or now his new teacher, but this boy… it was a strange feeling. Especially since moments before he had been thinking about his teacher whom he had thought was a teenage girl that lived somewhere close by him. These feelings were slightly new for Eli. They had started during fifth grade then when his mom got really sick he had stopped having them at all. Yet as summer had rolled on he had stared to admire girls again in that way that young boys did when they discovered that girls were interesting for reasons that they had never considered before. Also sometimes looking at pretty girls would make him feel really good. Now looking at this strange pretty boy was making those same feelings flutter in his stomach.</p><p>The final bell rang as Ms. Levinson closed the door to the classroom then went to rest against her desk looking them all over. “Hello class I am Ms. Levinson I will be your Study Period and Language Arts teacher for the school year. I know that all of you are probably expecting this to be one of the least interesting classes in your curriculum but my promise to you is to make it as interesting as I can. We don’t have to sit and read from stuffy pages, I think it’d be fun to be a lot more interactive and do things that really get us being creative. What I’d like all of you to do today as you go to your new classes is take away one thing from them and write it down. When we come back to this class in the afternoon I want each of you to tell me five things you’re looking forward to in the new school year that you learned from those other classes.”</p><p>There were some soft groans as it felt like homework, but Eli didn’t feel that way at all. Was it because he had small sudden crush on his teacher? Maybe, he wasn’t really sure. Ms. Levinson went around the classroom after that getting everyone to give her their names and one thing they did during the summer as they stood up. He was most interested when the boy with the blonde hair stood up when Ms. Levinson got to the second row. “Hea-Henry Davenport, we pretty much just moved from another state to here, nothing really interesting other than that.” Henry’s voice was higher and a little softer than Eli’s own.</p><p>After a few more minutes of going through the rows it came Eli’s turn, he stood up looking at Ms. Levinson trying to look taller than he was as he said, “Elijah Iring uh I went with my dad to Disney to see Star Wars land.” There was one snicker from the back of the classroom and a look from Ms. Levinson back that way as Eli sat back down in his desk. The last row of students went though Eli didn’t really focus on any of what they said. His eyes stayed on Ms. Levinson as she watched the other students answer. Once as another student sat down her eyes made contact with his own and Eli quickly looked away feeling bad for his crush on his teacher.</p><p>IN the hallways after the class was dismissed Samuel caught up to him pushing Eli form the back as he snickered loudly. “Star wars land! you’re such a pussy Eli! Wait till I tell Vicktor.” Elijah only sighed as the large boy took off down the hall. The next couple classes were fine as neither Vicktor nor another member of his crew had a class with Eli. Though he did see the very pretty boy Henry again in his science class.</p><p>At lunch as he was carrying his tray to a table Vicktor came up from behind him bumping into him making him bump the tray into a larger seventh grader that had been in front of him. Some of his pudding going onto the boys shirt. The seventh grader looking down at him growled, “you little shit watch where you’re going!” If there hadn’t been a teacher nearby Eli was pretty sure that the older kid would have punched him. Instead Vicktor snorted and pushed at Eli from behind making him drop his tray on the floor when they teacher wasn’t looking. The older kid and Vicktor both laughed as Eli picked the tray up and put the remaining bits of food in the trashcan before putting the tray on the return pile.</p><p>He walked from the cafeteria into one of the hallways his stomach grumbled slightly at him, but Eli didn’t have more money for food. He held up his student id when a hall monitor stopped him saying that he was going to the bathroom. Eli walked into one of the bathrooms in the left wing and then into one of the stalls sitting down on the toilet after putting the top of the seat down. He sat with his knees up under his chin as he put his arms around them. School sucked again, just like it had last year and worst of all his mom was dead. He sniffled once then rested his head on his knees just looking at the clean blue stall door though really his eyes did not focus on anything at all.</p><p>We should push Vicktor into a huge tub of pudding make him drown in it that’d be funny. It almost felt like it was coming from inside his own head, but at the same time the strange whisper seemed to be coming from somewhere close by him as well. Then we could make that tub of lard Samuel eat him because he’d be pudding! Eli almost smiled at the thought of making Samuel eat a pudding Vicktor. That would be kind of funny, then maybe they’d stop picking on him too. Well he was too small to do something like that. Plus that was mean, really and Eli wasn’t mean. We could make the floor really slippery and watch Vicktor go flying into a trashcan, that’s not so mean.</p><p>Eli shook his head closing his eyes as he rested his cheek on his knees holding his legs still with his arms around them. “I miss my mom...” he sniffed once and there was this feeling of confusion and sympathy that seemed to wash over him for a moment. Then the bell rang and Eli jumped off of the toilet seat grabbing his backpack. He ran to his next class hoping that he didn’t run into Vicktor again. As he turned the hall he ran right smack into the new boy who was picking up what looked like a few pieces of paper that had been tossed out of his bag. Eli lost his balance falling over the boy onto the floor next to him as the boy had been bending down to pick up the papers.</p><p>As he fell he could hear a small laughter sound in the back of his head and a whisper, Sorry should told ya he was there but it was too funny. As he realized that he had landed on his back, the new boy Henry’s soft voices said, “sorry… uh Elijah wasn’t it?”</p><p>Eli sat up slowly as he rubbed his back, “Yeah… um its Eli..” he felt his cheeks flush as he stood up. The other boy was roughly two inches taller than Eli.</p><p>“Well Sorry again Eli. See you in Language Arts.” Then he took off down the hall. The whisper in Eli’s head spoke again, He’s kinda cute eh? Maybe we should try kissing him I’ve never kissed someone before, course I’ve never been in a human before either so how could I have? Eli shook his head trying to clear whatever his mind was thinking out of it. The day was filled with strange thoughts and Eli couldn’t quite figure out why he was having them. Though that last thought of kissing Henry had started something that could be very embarrassing if someone noticed it. Eli hurried to his next class, by the time he got there thankfully his boner was gone.</p><p>Stepping into Language Arts at the end of the day Eli again felt nervous and a little shy, his eyes went to Ms. Levinson who was sitting on the edge of her desk smiling at each of the boys as they walked into the room. She smiled at Eli and he quickly flushed before taking his own seat. It wasn’t fair that Ms. Levinson not only reminded him of his mom with how she carried herself, but she was also very pretty in a way that most adult women Eli had known weren’t. Henry again arrived to the class last as that little whisper trickled in Eli’s mind, oh there he is again. Eli wasn’t sure what the strange voice in his head was, it felt almost like his own voice but also different. The pitch was higher than what he usually imagined when he thought in his head. I’m not your voice dummy I’m my own voice. Eli shook his head as the bell rang.</p><p>The rest of the class was spent with students standing up to talk about what they had taken away from their classes. When it reached Henry, Eli again found himself drawn to the boy as he stood up. The way that Henry’s lips moved as he talked, the light tilt of his head, the thought of kissing those full lips entered Eli’s mind and he felt his penis again start to stiffen like it had been doing lately at night when Eli thought about some of the pretty cartoon girls in the Star Wars shows he watched. Yet Henry wasn’t a girl so why was he making Eli get stiff. When Henry finished talking Eli started to relax until the voice in his head said, he’s really cute, maybe we should just run over and kiss him! Eli sternly talked back to the strange voice, Shut up! Then he saw it was his turn to stand up.</p><p>He stood looking at the notes that he wrote down, “I-um I’m looking forward to using the microscopes in science, and in reading we’re going to get to make our own short stories and I’ve got lots of ideas for those, and um t-theater they’re going to let us put on a play.” He sat back down not sure what else he wanted to say, other than thoughts about writing a story about light sabers. The voice in his head said, Oh those sound cool! A sword made of light! Eli shook his head as the rest of the students continued their presentations.</p><p>Shortly after they were all done Ms. Levinson said, “I want each of you to pick out one thing of media either written or something you watch or even a game you play that you really love and write a one page paper on why you love it. That will be our first real assignment. I want to know what you all like doing in your spare time. No curse words and no violent games or movies please. Keep it PG we’re in a school not your house.” She pressed a button on the laptop bringing up a list of bullet points. “We’re going to be learning how to structure a paper over the course of the school year. I know it all sounds boring and uninteresting but I promise you the curriculum is not something I plan to follow as it is written. We’re going to be doing a lot of activities that involve actually experiencing things not reading from a book or sitting in a stuffy classroom.” The final bell rang as she said, “the one page assignment is due tomorrow, I know homework on the first day. I can already hear the groans, but the only way I can get to know you is by you telling me about you.”</p><p>As he exited the classroom Eli looked at Ms. Levinson one more time then hurried out to the bus. The new voice in his head spoke again, She’s strange,really pretty but there’s something really strange about her. Eli just shook his head in disagreement Ms. Levinson was the best teacher he had at the school he could already tell. The other teachers even his theater teacher had been so uninterested in what the kids had done and had only gone on about the rules of the class and what their semester was going to entail. Eli saw his dad’s car almost immediately as he headed out the front door, he headed over to it slipping in. As he did his dad said, “so how was the first day?”</p><p>Eli smiled, “It was pretty cool, I’ve got an awesome teacher… Ms. Levinson…”</p><p>His dad chuckled, “Yeah? that’s nice. I’ll be sure to be extra nice to her when I meet her at the parent teacher conferences if you like her that much.” Eli felt his cheeks heat as he tried not to think about his crush on Ms. Levinson or his other set of feelings for the boy Henry. It wasn’t wrong to like boys, but it felt strange to be attracted to one honestly. He had never considered another boy when he thought about kissing someone only girls, and usually cartoon girls from shows he watched not even real girls until Ms. Levinson that was.</p><p>At the house Eli got to work right away on his paper he knew exactly what he would write about and when he had finished working on the paper about how Ahsoka had left the Jedi order in his favorite season of The Clone Wars that small voice in his head said, Wow that sounds really cool, can we see it? I want to see those light swords for real. Eli shrugged giving into the voice because it actually had a really cool idea. He put on one of his favorite episodes of the cartoon and as he watched it he could feel himself getting caught up in the story until his dad called him for dinner. The voice in his head said, no way we gotta watch more. Eli again responded back to it, “when dad says dinner its dinner time. And now I’m talking to myself.” He shook his head, maybe he was so messed up that he had created an imaginary friend to talk to. After all besides his dad he didn’t really have anyone.</p><p>After dinner Eli went into the bathroom to take his shower then get ready for bed. As he started the shower the boy took his clothes off. He stopped for a moment once he was naked holding one of his arms up to make muscles that barely appeared as he sighed, “I wish I was just a little bigger..” The voice returned, We don’t need to be bigger to hurt someone like Vicktor, we just need to be smarter and we are! Eli shook is head, “I’m not hurting anyone. Hurting people even mean people is wrong.” He said that sternly as his mom would have said it. The new strange voice in his head seemed to whimper and go quiet.</p><p>Eli slipped into the shower as he grabbed a loofah and began to wash his body the strange voice returned its voice sounding interested, Oh this feels strange a little rough but also soft at the same time. Eli could only agree, he started rubbing his chest with it then his stomach as he did the strange passenger voice in his head said, Would this be like what someone else touching us would feel like? Eli had to wonder too, what would it be like if say Henry’s hand was on his stomach, or Ms. Levinson's, what would she look like naked with those small breasts. This of course produced a result that Eli hadn’t wanted to happen at school but here in the shower it was okay.</p><p>The boy looked down past his skinny chest and stomach with it small bump of a belly button down to his penis. It wasn’t fully erect yet as he watched though it continued to grow. It had started at roughly two inches and now as it ticked upwards growing from soft to fully hard it got slightly thicker and pointed up at his face in all of its roughly four inches of length. It was really skinny and he could just see the pink of the head from under the foreskin that wasn’t pulled back yet. The voice in his head said, Wow that feels nice. Eli agreed as he rubbed the erect pole with the loofah getting soap all over it and the small tight sack underneath it.</p><p>Eli dropped the loofah as he circled his left hand around the shaft to stroke it watching as he used his hand to pull the skin back fully making the glans underneath pop out fully. These were new feelings that Eli had only started to explore in the past two months of summer. It had honestly started with the trip to Disney and seeing a real live Rey whom he had admired in the movies in person. Sure it wasn’t the real actress, but she looked a lot like her. Something about small breasts, slender hips later that night combined with the cute face and his own thoughts had given him his first real boner. Of course Eli had started playing with it and now he usually did in the shower.</p><p>As he started to rub it tonight though he didn’t think about a girl from one of the Star Wars movies, instead he thought about Ms. Levinson. He closed his eyes remembering her auburn hair, those dangling dolphin earrings on her small ears. She had a really long slender neck too and her breasts were roughly the size of little apples if he had to guess on how big they were. He stroked faster those feelings rushing through his body. The other voice, the passenger said, Oh that feels really good! I didn’t know we could feel good from that! Eli agreed he pressed his penis up through his fingers as his orgasm finally rocked his young preteen body. Thoughts of Ms. Levinson making him feel really good all over as he came. Unlike what he had read online about it nothing came out of his penis, he was still too young for that. Instead his little organ just twitched in his hand as he stroked it.</p><p>Once finished he turned the shower off then started drying off. Of course his penis didn’t go soft right away, it still stood straight up twitching slightly as he dried off. The voice in his head said, we should do that again! Only this time think about Henry instead! Eli felt his penis give a twitch as he went for his underwear. Out loud to the strange voice he said, “W-who are you if you’re not me?”</p><p>The voice was quiet as Eli started to pull on his briefs with the Star Wars Empire symbol, Vader’s helmet and storm trooper ones all alternating around the white underwear with red trim. He swore he could tell that the voice was thinking before it finally answered as if it really was it own consciousness in his head, I’m Deverestan, I felt your anger, hurt, and thought you desired revenge, and to hurt them back so I joined with you. Its what I do, or at least what I think I do. I’m not really sure, the other ones all kind of told me that I was worthless and picked on me so I thought maybe we could pick on someone instead and show them that I wasn’t!</p><p>Eli paused in pulling on his night shirt which was also Star Wars themed. “Well Dev… um if you’re real… I’m Elijah… and I don’t think you’re worthless but its not nice to pick on other people or be mean to them either..”</p><p>The voice was quiet for a moment then it said, But Eli I’m pretty sure I’m a demon its what we do.</p><p>Eli softly said, “Then go bug another boy if you’re really real… I don’t do mean things. My mom taught me to be nice and kind to people. Even people who are mean to me.”</p><p>He felt like something was swirling inside his head and then the voice spoke again, I like your mom, I can see her in your memories… I… I don’t know if I can be nice, the other demons will laugh at me.</p><p>Eli said, “They don’t seem very nice to me, what are they doing anyway?”</p><p>Using humans to hurt other humans, its what we do.</p><p>“Yeah, well like I said go bug someone else then if you’re even real.”</p><p>Suddenly a dark light appeared on the counter before him then with a blink of his eyes a boy sat on the counter fully naked. The boy appeared to be even smaller than Eli, his hair was a dark red color, his skin fairer than Eli’s own, his eyes a deep dark red to match the hair. He was skinny with almost no real fat on his bones just like Eli, only he was clearly less than four inches tall his appereance was almost that of a human boy of six. There was a strange reddish glow around his figure as well. “I am real, I have no way to leave you, I don’t know how. I’m attached now, that’s what demons do. We attach to human souls and feed on them growing their darkest desires and making them do them. I have never tired to bond with anyone. I only did with you because you felt so familiar. I’m all alone too and sad a lot of times. You were hurting so much I thought we could hurt the people that hurt you, but now I see its a different kind of hurt and I want to make it go away because its so much like my own sadness...</p><p>Eli reached out to touch the boy his hand going through his shoulder as if he was a ghost. “Y-you’re...”</p><p>“This is a manifestation of my body here in the mortal realm. I truly exist in the spirit realm as all demons do. All demons learn this at our conception. Our worlds exist on a layer together, we are always with you, but most of us cannot attach to a living being unless they open themselves up to us. Giving into your anger or hate is one way to do so. I think anyway… I’m kind of fuzzy on the way it works because I’ve existed for a long time but I’ve been alone, cast out for being different my brothers didn’t like that…”</p><p>Eli’s dad from beyond the door said, “Eli did you drown in there?”</p><p>“Coming out dad!” He said pulling on his pajama bottoms as he opened the bathroom door. He looked back once and the strange red headed boy was gone. After hugging his dad goodnight and checking on his things for tomorrow morning at school Eli went back into his bedroom. He was unmaking his bed when he almost jumped ten feet in the air as Dev reappeared sitting on his dresser next to his set of Star Wars Lego toys. “Where did you go?”</p><p>“Back in you, I can only manifest for so long in this realm until our connection becomes very strong. I feel strange… weaker than I should be.”</p><p>Eli sat down on his bed, “welcome to my world. Its what I am weak...”</p><p>“We could be strong!” Dev appeared beside him still naked. Curious Eli looked down between the boys legs, he did have a penis, it was small too, less than two inches in length. “We could make those people that look down on us and call us weak see that we’re strong… we could..”</p><p>Eli interrupted him, “I'm not hurting anyone, and I don’t want to be strong. I want to… I just want to my mom back… or I don’t know… maybe get to know Ms. Levinson better… or Henry.. I don’t want to hurt people and you can’t make me.”</p><p>Dev sighed, “No… you’re right hurting people is wrong… but its my nature I mean I’m a demon.”</p><p>Eli shrugged, “So go against your nature. T-that’s why I joined theater I… I’m shy and quiet but I want to be confident and I thought maybe learning how to talk in front of others up on stage… well it was something I had to try.”</p><p>Dev studied Eli for a moment then stood up Eli almost laughed at the way that his little penis waved as he said, “Okay!” He held out his hand and Eli took it this time though his fingers didn’t pass through the other hand it actually gripped it, “I’ll try to be good if you’ll try to stand up for yourself some. We don’t have to hurt the bullies, but we can make them leave us alone somehow. I don’t think your mom would be mad about that.”<br/>
Eli said, “We’re touching… you’re real now?” As he said that the other boy went back to being ghostly again.</p><p>“No, I can’t maintain that for long it takes a lot of energy and we’re young… see you’re getting tired now too.” Eli agreed with a nod he was feeling very tired.</p><p>He started to climb into his bed as he said, “So we’re not going to harm them but we’ll figure out a way to get them to leave us alone. Then do you leave me alone?”</p><p>Dev standing beside the bed said, “I… I don’t think I can leave you Eli… I feel different.. if I left you… what if I went and hurt people I don’t think I want to do that now… being with you is changing my very nature...”</p><p>Eli patted the bed next to him, “Well we could have a sleepover though I wish you’d wear something...” Dev looked down at his naked body then actually giggled. He snapped a finger and suddenly he was wearing pajamas that looked just like Eli’s only with reversed colors. “that’s better.” The demon climbed up into the bed laying down next to Eli.</p><p>They were both quiet for awhile before Dev said, “Hey Eli… could you tell me more about Star Wars?” Eli smiled and talked about A New Hope till he fell asleep. As he slept Dev lay there on his side next to the boy studying him. The demon felt strange, the moment he had seen Eli in that bathroom he had felt a pull that he had never felt before. The boy soul had been so interesting, he had mistaken the anger for something stronger than it was, but it was the sadness that had fused their souls, the feeling of not belonging that Dev had felt for so long just floating around outcast from the other demons. Well now he had a partner, a strange relationship… maybe they could show the demons instead of being mean to people they could help them. Dev dreamed of being an angel as he slept next to Eli. He wondered what Angels were really like since he’d never seen one after all…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Three.</p><p> </p><p>Jessica put down the final paper on top of the pile that she had gotten from the students through the course of the day. He finger rested on the one on top, “Thinking about him again I see.” Jessica looked over at Myra who was sitting on top of the very desk that the boy Elijah sat at every day during first and last period. She blew air out in a large sigh as Myra said, “He’s different than the other boys in the classroom. Peculiar honestly, his story about that girl, what was her name?”</p><p>“Ahsoka its from Star Wars, we’ve watched it before you know.” She eyed Myra trying to figure out the girls angle here. She knew what Jessica was struggling with they shared one soul, and often when joined their thoughts were one as well. He was a gorgeous boy both on the inside and outside as well. Yet there was a lot of sadness in him as well. Jessica had learned from one of the other teachers that the boy had lost his mother to a long battle with cancer back in February. “Anyway he’s just a kid, and its my job to nurture his mind and his spirit, not another part of him.”</p><p>Myra appeared on the desk sitting next to the stack of papers. She rested her hand on the boys name at the top of his paper. His hand writing was actually very graceful, if not for the way that he stared at her at times she’d almost think that the boy wasn’t interested in girls anyway with how he acted. Instead she now was under the impression that he was just one of those very soft spoken, shy boys that knew too much and never spoke about it with others. He was exactly the kind of boy that a woman… she pushed the thought away as Myra grabbed the paper, “He’s got a real way with words too and I saw some of his drawings when he had his notebook open. Its all star wars stuff, the boy practically lives it.”</p><p>Jessica sighed, “Its clearly his connection to his mom if I had to guess. Its not my job to worry about it. My job is to give him an education in Language arts.”</p><p>Myra slipped off of the desk, “How about your other job?”</p><p>Jessica put the stack of papers in her bag as she stood up, “You’re sure?”</p><p>Myra gave a curt nod, “Positive, if we move now it’ll be before he can do much more damage but its been going on for a few years, the infection might have started with him.”<br/>Jessica grabbed her bag as she walked out of the room turning off the light, “I doubt it, he’s only been teaching here for three years, I thought a Void that size took a decade or more to develop?”</p><p>Myra seemed doubtful, “That’s observations from the time before the angels stopped trying to fight back. Things have changed in the time since then, humans and demons have become more… familiar with one another. More and more humans find their anger, dominance, and other scummy behaviors to be comforting now.”</p><p>“Like wanting to sleep with a sixth grade boy? How comforting I find that.. .Maybe you’re a demon after all.”</p><p>Myra shook her head, “Wanting something is different than taking it Jessie. You know that. Consent isn’t the same as taking a boy and… well… lets just hurry please I-I could feel his pain when I left...” Jessica gave a small nod. Sometimes dealing with Demons left her feeling dirty and tired. Yet she knew that Myra was right, her wanting to be with Eli wasn’t a dirty thing or even a bad thing. The bad thing would be her pulling him off the street and forcing him to be her lover, or making him stay after class while she made her moves on him unprovoked. Even if he found her attractive it didn’t mean the boy wanted a relationship with an adult.</p><p>Jessica headed down the main hallway then out the front doors of the school to where her old ford car was parked. As she slipped into the car and started it Myra appeared beside her again, “So my overall creepy feeling I had when talking to Coach Senders actually paid off this time?”</p><p>Myra said, “Yeah, don’t let it go to your head, you’re still not right all the time about creepy men. Remember Donald? Turned out he was just really really into water sports….”</p><p>Jessica groaned, “Fuck don’t remind me. That guy… I mean… how could that not be a demon?”</p><p>Myra shrugged, “Sexual deviance isn’t demon related. Demons just feed on it if they find someone that’s willing to take what they give. Coach Senders is a pedophile, like you he was probably born one, difference is that some demon found him and pushed on him joining with him slowly consuming his soul until he became a dark and deranged person. Its like a murder, someone can kill someone else for various reasons its not always demon related, but the really violent sick ones… its always a demon at the core corrupting them. The problem is that humans have lived so long surrounded by Demons that they’ve begun to accept it as the way things are.”</p><p>“Yet your brothers and sisters won’t help anymore?” Myra shrugged her shoulders as Jessica drove towards the address that Myra had given her. It was her and Myra’s biggest thorn, the remaining angels had given up on winning the war, they were content to let earth be consumed by the demons. For the Angels it was more important to protect Purgatory than it was to fight a war they felt they couldn’t win. Myra insisted that what they needed as something to end the stalemate. Finding where even one of the remaining six rulers of the demon world who lived among humans could end that stalemate. Demons were spirits as well so killing them was impossible, when they left an expired host they just became spirit again waiting to find another human to feed on. Unless you were an angel and could summon one of the six blades that had been forged.</p><p>She turned down the street that led to a small one story house that sat at the end of it. She parked before the house, a dark blue van was parked in the driveway. The front yard looked like it hadn’t been taken care of in months, the house had dark blackout curtains all over it. Jessica slipped from the car walking up to the house. Myra walked beside her, “So what’s our plan? Just walk in?”</p><p>Jessica studied the house, “I doubt its that easy, pretty sure his doors are going to be locked. Although...” She gestured to the side of the house. They went to one of the windows there and Jessica nodded, “its facing away from the other houses, if we’re quick this is our way in. Go find out where he’s at first though, see if the boy is okay.” Myra nodded slipping into the house quietly. Myra could open doors if needed, but typically Jessica would break in as it was usually a waste of time when the demon they were hunting had already taken control. Plus it took energy that they might need for something else, summoning Myra as a weapon in the physical realm took a lot out of both of them, it was different than her appearing as herself. Yet a weapon was the only way to pull the demon from the human host without killing the human.</p><p>Jessica studied the window, she could break it with a bat easily. Myra appeared beside her again, “He’s in the back bedroom, he’s got the boy on the bed currently he’s got him tied up in just his underwear. He hasn’t done anything yet, but he’s clearly about to start things because he’s got a camera out as well.”</p><p>Jessica nodded going back to her car to grab what she needed. She came back with the baseball bat that had once belonged to her older brother when he played college baseball. “Is anyone coming?” Myra moved to look down the street then shook her head. Jessica swung the bat through the window, it shattered the glass as she used it to clear away the glass on the bottom of the windowsill before climbing up through the window into the house. It was clear to her that Coach Senders was far too preoccupied with giving into the demon that had invaded his soul to even hear the sound of a window shattering. She just hoped that they weren’t too late, that at least a little of the man’s soul still remained.</p><p>Myra appeared beside her, “The back bedroom is down the hall that’s where he has the boy.” Jessica nodded then stuck her hand out. Myra disappeared then suddenly the hefty weight of a Glock-17 pistol appeared in Jessica’s hand. It was silver like the color of Myra’s hair, and its manifestation in the physical realm was actually that of Myra’s weapon in the spiritual realm. As Myra had explained it to her, she was still inside of Jessica, but a part of her had manifested in the physical realm as the gun. The bullets as well were a part of Myra that could slice into the human without harming him and pull the demon out. It was a reminder that their bond was the only thing that could draw a demon out of a still living host. Though Myra said back in the ancient days bonded pairs had worked with Hunters though she hadn’t elaborated what Hunters were or how the partnership had worked since she was sure all the Hunter Clans were long gone now.</p><p>Myra spoke in her head: Remember we need to insure the boy doesn’t see us. Jessica just gave a nod as she headed down the hallway. She paused at the door, like the rest of the house it looked like it was in bad need of repairs. She knew that Senders had owned this house as rental property that he was fixing up. In reality apparently it was being used for something else altogether. The question was how long had this been going on? The man had been teaching at Jespson for three years now. Had he abused other boys? If he had they would need to find those boys.</p><p>Jessica turned the knob not surprised at all to see that the door was unlocked. The man had no idea that someone was onto him. Myra had only followed the man because one of the boys in Jessica’s fourth period had said that Coach Senders was really creepy, and his big brother hated the man for some reason. They went on instincts never sure if they were right or not. Most times when someone found someone creepy it was just human nature not related to a demon at all. This time though well… this time. Jessica pushed the thought away as she twisted the door knob and prepared herself for the room beyond.</p><p>Coach Senders was an older man in his fifties, he was fit other than a slight beer gut. The man was naked now up on the bed holding his dick which was roughly about five inches and fully erect. He had positioned the eighth grade boy that was the head quarterback for the school football team this year on his stomach so that the man could push into him from behind. The boy still had his underwear on, and he was gagged as well Jessica noticed.</p><p>Jessica moving into the room made just enough noise for the boy to try calling out around the gag, and the man to twist on the bed looking at her. He eyed her, looked at the gun in her head and then in a guttural growling voice said, “You think you can stop me? I’m not going to let you bitch!” He started for her, lunging suddenly, it would have been funny to see a naked fifty year old man trying for her with a gun in her hands if she hadn’t seen something similar before. The man’s soul was nearly gone, clearly he was barley in control of the situation anymore. The demon would soon consume all of him then eventually the physical body would die for without a soul a body couldn’t live.</p><p>Lust demons were by far the most common to latch onto human souls and consume them. Generally Lust Demons looked for humans that were already a little depraved. Most humans could shrug off a Lust demon, but those that found certain types of sexual activities stimulating were easier to latch onto. It wasn’t depraved to desire children, it was depraved to desire raping and torturing them. Some men like Senders got off on power and all demons fed on that lust for power. Lust demons just fed on the darker parts making them even more appealing until they consumed your soul. By the time they had taken over half of you what was once a human was slowly becoming less than. Coach Senders was nearly not even in the body anymore, just the demon that had eaten away at his soul.</p><p>As he lunged at her Jessica pulled the trigger on Myra, her weapon of choice had been a gun as she had always felt comfortable with them even at eleven. Her father had often taken her to shooting ranges and hunting. A glock was light and easy to handle there was a reason why they were so popular as a weapon of protection. This one though didn’t fire bullets or even have real weight to it anyway, it was her connection to Myra. The bullet that shot out was a spell of sorts, it pierced into Coach Senders chest but in reality it separated his soul or spirit from that of the demon living within him.</p><p>As the bullet shot into his chest the coach feel back onto the bed the Lust demon appeared for a second in the human realm, a large hulking mass of blackness with a huge phallic organ hanging down between its legs. Then it was gone back into the spirit realm within seconds. Jessica’s connection to Myra in this moment was strong enough that when Myra transitioned over to the Spirit realm to kill the demon Jessica could see all of it through her bond. The house looked the same in the spirit realm though it had lost its roof, and one of its walls. The other houses in this side all looked pristine and as new as they did in the real world. Most of them were not infected, a home that was lived in usually was protected from demons. Demons generally found humans not at their homes, or places of worship, but at their jobs or out in the world itself where everything was ugly. Most homes were not ugly, most families were full of love for one another so demons couldn’t invade such places easily. Learning about all of that from Myra had been eye opening, her brother had clearly got infected at college. He had been having a very stressful year and some how the demon that had found him had made it appealing to just give it all up.</p><p>In the spirit realm Myra stood just over six feet tall, her hair was still a translucent silver flowing down almost to her feet. She was as slender as Jessica herself, wearing a white robe that flowed over her slender figure only revealing it slightly. Her wings were easily the most impressive things, four times the size of her body they spread out on either side as in her hand was Everent her blade now summoned from the halls of Purgatory. She only looked this way in the spirit realm when she had summoned the bonded blade or when she returned to Purgatory. They only had these few seconds, demons as powerful as this one would escape to the void if given the chance, then they’d never find it.</p><p>Here in the spirit realm the demon sickened Jessica to look at. His horns were as long as the angels wings, sticking up form his head, his skin a deep dark red color with black hair everywhere, his penis as large as it had appeared in the physical realm for those brief seconds, standing erect though like it was a weapon that he tried to use against Myra. She sliced him like he was nothing, the blade cutting through the weakened demon. He howled in pain then just as if he was nothing he became nothing again, the spirit fully consumed by the blade. Showing again that demons were noting but corrupted spirits. A regular human could kill demon infected human, the demon just escaped back to the spirit realm either to find another human or to join other demons in the Void. Only one of the six blades could actually kill the spirit forever. It was why they Angels had only made six and let them be summoned through the bond.</p><p>Jessica blinked and she was back in the physical world, Myra gone for the moment. Coach Sender lay on the ground breathing but unconscious. Myra appeared again with the light blue glow around her. She moved to where the boy lay. He was sobbing still no doubt in fear of his own life or what was about to happen. Myra rested her hand on the boys head, it slowly slipped into his mind and then he stopped crying. When he slumped onto the bed Jessica untied the boy quickly. She moved to cover him with a blanket as well.</p><p>Myra touched the boys cheek gently as Jessica watched. The boy looked very handsome in his sleep, it was easy to see why a man like Coach Sender would find him attractive, but the lust demon had corrupted the mans soul to the point of no return. Myra said, “He’s got a gentle spirit in him despite his toughness outside… most of them do.” Jessica gestured that they needed to get out of here, and Myra stood, “Yes, he’ll wake in a moment, run out the door and tell people that the coach tried to do something but fell unconscious...”</p><p>Jessica moved to the door as Myra kissed the top of the teenage boys head once before following her. “We will need to hear his testimony to find any other boys he did something like this with. They could be infected with a demon as well if they went to Jespson. Things like rape have a way of corrupting a soul and making it easier for demons to find them.”</p><p>Jessica unlocked the front door then went out the same window she had come in from. At her car she leaned back against the d riverside door watching the house. A few minutes later the boy came stumbling out with just the blanket covering him. He fell once on the grass and a younger boy who lived in the house next door to Coach Sender’s house came running over. Within minutes the younger boys mom was out there and the cops were being called. Jessica slipped into the drivers seat and started her car pulling out of the subdivision. Myra said, “I’ll keep an eye on the coach, see what he tells the police. Now that the demon is gone he will be full of nothing but remorse and regret, he won’t feel like it is reality. I feel sorry for the man, but he did give into his lust one too many times and a demon found him because of it.”</p><p>Jessica pushed down on the gas pedal more wanting to feel the road underneath her. “W-what if one day my desires...”</p><p>Myra rested a hand on Jessica’s arm, “They won’t. Not only do I protect you from Demons, you’re also strong and pure of heart. You will never let your sexual feelings for boys or girls overwhelm your love for them and your desire to protect them. You’re a teacher and a caregiver not a… Sender was lacking the will before the demon took him, it only made the final barriers fall down and he let lust consume him.”</p><p>Jessica couldn’t argue with that. She had seen more than one Lust demon these past ten years, the one that had disturbed her the most was one that had attached itself to a teenage girl in her own high school. What that girl had done to those two boys… Jessica had been unable to stop her from taking her own life after she became aware of what she had done. Most humans that were cleansed of a demon infection rarely lasted very long on the mortal world. Demons bonded with a soul and killed it, an angel bond was different, it brought longer deeper life. Jessica could live centuries as long as Myra wasn’t killed by a Greater Demon or one of the Princes that Myra insisted were still out there. According to her the six remaining Demon Princes were the ones that created the voids to summon Greater Demons. Which had once attacked the many angel cities and way points across the spirit realm, and now focused all of their energy on trying to take down the gates that protected Purgatory from demon invasion. Myra just hoped she never met one of those princes...they were as powerful as angels...</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Eli sat on the edge of the roof of his house looking down at the back yard. “I don’t know about this Dev, its really high up.”</p><p>Dev sat next to him dressed in the same Clone Wars tee-shirt and jeans with a tear on the knee that Eli wore right now only the colors were inverted. Dev was about the size of an eight or nine-year-old boy, in fact he reminded Eli of himself at that age other than the hair color and eyes. “I can do it Eli you have to trust me. We’ve been partners for four weeks now, if we’re going to pull off this prank to get Vicktor to leave us alone you’re going to have to do this at the school.” Eli nodded looking at his friend. He was beginning to trust Dev they had the same feelings about almost everything. Dev loved Star Wars as much as Eli did now that they had consumed all of it together. Best of all Dev was as in love with Ms. Levinson and Henry as Eli was too. Though they both still felt confused by their feelings for Henry. Ms. Levinson though was the best teacher that Eli had ever had.</p><p>“Okay I trust you Dev.” He studied the ground once more then stood up on the roof. He felt his heart hammering as Dev stood up next to him then moved to stand in front of him. The boy looked down at his new friends curly red hair It was so much like his own that he almost felt like he was looking at his younger self. Dev was cute in that little brother kind of way that Eli had always wanted. Dev said that he had manifested as little brother because he could feel Eli’s desire to have one. So now he had a little brother even if he was the only one that could see Dev.</p><p>Having someone to talk with at night about how much he missed his mom was helpful too. His dad tried to fix it, when all that Eli wanted to do was talk about how much he missed her and be a little sad about it. Dev got sad too. He said that it felt like Eli’s mom had been his mom too because of how joined they were. Dev wanted to be a good demon because he knew that Eli's mom would want him to be a good demon. Even if demon’s weren’t supposed to be good. Eli said that maybe Dev was an angel pretending to be a demon. Dev liked that idea so they were going to be good people. That didn’t mean that they wouldn’t pull a prank on someone being mean to them… just this once.</p><p>Eli studied the ground again then said, “Count to three and I’ll jump.”</p><p>Dev nodded then when he was ready counted down, “three, two, one!” Eli stood there with Dev looking at him with his head cocked sideways, “Uh Eli, I counted to three!”</p><p>Eli giggled, “You counted down from three! Not up!”</p><p>Dev giggled too, “Ooh yeah you said count to three…” The demon boy hit his head with his hand as they both giggled again. Then they studied the ground once more, “I can do this Eli...”</p><p>Eli nodded in agreement with his brother then pretended to touch his shoulders though they weren’t solid. He stepped to the edge of the roof as he said, “I trust you Dev.”</p><p>Dev counted up this time, “One…two…. Three!” As he finished on three Eli jumped off of the roof like he was going to jump across it to the roof of the other house behind theirs. He felt like he was going to fall for a second then suddenly he was lifted on the air flying across the gap between the two houses landing on the other roof like how a Jedi did when they jumped across large gaps in Star Wars. Upon landing Eli jumped up and Dev appeared beside him, “I DID IT!”<br/>Eli looked back across the roofs as he said, “Holy shit you did! WE just jumped across roofs Dev! Like real Jedi!”</p><p>Dev nodded in agreement, “Yeah we’re padawans right now but we can be so much more!” Eli moved to sit down on the edge of the roof of their neighbors house. It was currently an abandoned house as it was for sale it was why Eli had chosen to jump this way and not the other way. Dev sat down next to him as he sighed the demon boy said, “What’s wrong Eli?”</p><p>Eli swung his feet as he sat on the side of the roof, “I wish my mom could have seen that. She would have loved it Dev… like really loved to see me jump like a Jedi.”</p><p>Dev swung his feet too, they were smaller than Eli’s but he wore the same converse sneakers that Eli did. They even had the same scuff marks on the sides. “Yeah, mom would have laughed and probably tickled us afterwards… probably would have told us not to do it ever again because it scared her so much...”</p><p>Eli smiled, “Yeah but that’s what moms do! Its our job to take the risk cause we’re boys and that’s what boys do.” Dev agreed as Eli slipped off of the roof hanging from the side of the house for a second before letting himself fall to the ground. As he landed Dev landed beside him and Eli said, “So now that we can jump like Jedi we just need to use it to get away quickly after we surprise Vicktor and pants him when no one’s expecting it.”</p><p>Dev walking by him as they headed back to their house said, “You think pantsing is going to stop him from messing with you?”</p><p>Eli shrugged, “I don’t know, but it’ll be funny and a prank is better than hurting someone right?”</p><p>Dev agreed, “Yeah its more funny than hurtful. Plus Vicktor pantsed Steve last week in front of the girls that were visiting from Leston our sister school right?” Eli agreed with a nod, “Now he’s had two girls ask him out for some reason. That’s what I heard the boys saying in PE.” Yeah Eli didn’t get that either. Steve wasn’t super tall or even super smart, but when the girls had seen him without his pants or underwear they had giggled but then afterwards had asked him if he wanted to go steady too. Girls were strange, and they all thought Eli was strange too. Well if he pulled off this prank maybe people wouldn’t think he was so strange after all. He knew people thought he was strange because Dev liked to listen in on what other kids were talking about and report back to Eli, especially at recess or during PE. Dev could actually slip into bodies and feel thoughts sometimes too, but he said they were hard to really understand sometimes.</p><p>As they walked back into the house his dad from the kitchen said, “Dinner’s going to be ready I a few Eli.” Eli knew his dad tried his best as the young boy sat down on the couch in the living room putting on another favorites of his shows Teen Titans. Dev sat down next to him the two of them quickly laughing at the trouble the Titans got out of on the show. Dinner was a simple meatloaf that his dad made. It felt strange to eat with Dev sitting there in an empty chair, the demon boy had once explained to him that he could go back to the Spirit Realm, but it was lonely there for him. He preferred to stay with Eli and that was just fine with him as Eli was lonely too. After dinner as his dad cleared the table he said, “Shower Eli, then bedtime you’ve got school tomorrow morning. Even though I don’t know how safe I feel about you going to that school anymore.”</p><p>Eli pretended like he didn’t know what his dad was talking about though it was all over the school that Coach Sender had been a really bad man. Apparently he had abused three eighth grade boys over the past two years and was now under arrest for it. As he started the shower Dev sitting on the counter said, “What did he do again that was so bad?”</p><p>Eli had tried to explain it before, but a part of him really didn’t get the entire details either. He didn’t know how a boy had sex with another boy for example only that there were gay people. As he pulled his underwear off Eli said, “Well uh he forced the older boys to have sex with him.”</p><p>Dev on the counter blinked and became naked like Eli was, “I don’t get what that means exactly. Boys don’t have vaginas like girls do, how does sex work without a place to put the penis?”</p><p>They both understood the basics of sex, after all Eli wasn’t a little boy he had taken sex education in fifth grade health class. Dev though he looked younger shared Eli’s mind though he didn’t get why humans would want to have sex at all if all it did was make babies. Eli figured that if stroking your penis felt nice then he imagined putting it in a girl felt nice too. Though he was confused by his feelings and desires to want to put it in Henry also somehow. “I dunno how it works either Dev but apparently whatever Coach Sender was doing it was really bad.”</p><p>Dev agreed as they stepped into the shower, “yeah really bad. You think he had a demon in him?”</p><p>“L-like you?”</p><p>Dev shook his head, “Not like me I’m a special demon remember?”</p><p>Eli agreed with that, Dev was his best friend and little brother so he had to be a special kind of demon because according to Dev any other demon would have consumed Eli’s soul not merged with it. Though Eli had no idea what that meant. He was different just like Dev was, they were special and that made them happy. Eli grabbed the loofah as he started to wash his body he closed his eyes thinking again about Ms. Levinson. Eli knew that it wasn’t something other boys his age did, think about their teachers but she was so pretty and she still really did remind him of his mom in some ways. As he started to rub the Loofah over his skin he opened his eyes seeing Dev right in front of him.</p><p>The younger boy said, “Look!” He pointed down and Eli giggled making his own erection twitch as he took in the little nearly three inch erection that Dev had gotten from their thoughts of Ms. Levinson. They even shared the same thoughts and liked the same people. When Eli touched his erection Dev put his own smaller hand on his own touching it as well. The two boys even had the same type of penis though Dev’s was smaller as a part of Eli’s mind felt his little brother should have a small penis. He didn’t get how it worked, but somehow Dev was what Eli’s mind projected. Before he had joined with Eli, the demon boy had been nothing but a speck of energy in the spirit realm according to him.</p><p>Eli closed his eyes again thinking about Ms. Levinson as he did the young boy began to stroke his penis, he could feel Dev right there nestled in his mind doing the same thing, the two of them rubbing their erections while they stood in the shower thinking about Ms. Levinson. Every now and then a thought of Henry Davenport entered their minds as well as they rubbed their little poles. Eli loved how it felt to move the skin back and forth on his small penis, the head popping out each time that he pressed up between his closed fist. He could hear it when Dev let out a little moan that matched his own the two preteens both having orgasms to thoughts of kissing Ms. Levinson and maybe seeing her small boobs.</p><p>After Eli put on his pajamas and Dev materialized his own that matched just with inverted colors the two of them climbed into Eli’s bed to sleep. As they lay under the covers Dev said, “I wish we could snuggle in Ms. Levinson’s arms.” Eli felt his penis start to grow in his briefs as he agreed. The two boys looked at one another then Eli felt Dev meld into him until they were one entity. He pulled the blankets over his head as together he and Dev said, “good night I love you brother.” They giggled in Eli’s head at one another before sleep took them together. In just two weeks their souls had fused together tighter than should have been possible for a demon, but then again Dev wasn’t a normal demon and Eli wasn’t really a normal boy…</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>The feeling of someone watching her was enough to make Heather Davenport turn and stare back at the man who was clearly eyeing her. She shrugged the pack on her shoulder to the other one was she stared back at the man. He suddenly looked away as she had figured he would then she grunted looking back out the window as the bus pulled up to the next stop. She turned to study the man again as he walked down the aisle to get off at this stop while other people got on. Heather slipped from her seat, a hand going through her short boyish haircut once, as she eyed the man while he started to walk down the street. Heather slipped off of the bus holding her backpack she had her school uniform inside and was a little afraid that the man had seen her at Jespson which is where she had followed him from. He was a seventh grade teacher there, but he was more than that.</p><p>Heather was short for her age, and also undeveloped with a still very boyish figure, and it would be years till she started to develop. She was stuck looking eleven, as much as her mom still looked like she was in her twenties though she was in her forties. Being what she was it came with long life, but at a cost. With her hair cut short and wearing boys clothes all the time she could easily pass for a boy and had often done so out of boredom when she went to school. Her real job was not to be a student, like her parents and her brother it was to hunt demons.</p><p>Heather would like it when she started to grow into a woman, but for now she was content the way she was. She was a tomboy at heart and liked being outside far more than inside. Most of all like her family members she loved hunting demons, she was part of one of the last four clans that did just that, hunting demons. She had been trained from a young age, and that was what she was doing now as her mom worked another angle to find out what was going on at Jespson Middle School. She followed the man from a distance using all of her training to hide when she needed to. This teacher was infected by a Wrath demon, of all the seven types it was the least intelligent.</p><p>Since coming to this city she had felt uncertain about where to go, her mom had enrolled her in Jespson because of the strong presence of demons that they could feel there. It was why her mom had taken a job in the high school across from the middle school to keep an eye on things there as well. They were only half of the family, her father and brother currently were dealing with an issue in New York that they weren’t certain when it would be resolved. A nest of demons had infested a couple of buildings with no signs of leaving. As her grandfather had once said, it appeared as if the Demons were growing stronger every year, as fewer and fewer humans believed in them they were easier able to consume their souls.</p><p>Heather pulled her thoughts from that as she stopped before the apartment building that the man had arrived at. She closed her eyes and opened herself to the powers that lived within her. The Davenport family was one of only four clans left alive that could sense and fight demons when they crossed over into the physical realm from the spiritual one. Once the church before loosing its way had hired those like the Davenports as Demon hunters. Those who had angel blood mixed with their human blood. Now the church had lost its way as well, fake exorcisms, money hungry, even the pope was more about keeping the corrupt church system going than he was about caring for the people. No the church was fractured just like all of humanity.</p><p>Heather checked her watch, a message from Henry scrolling across it: You really used my name? Heather just ignored the message for now, her twin brother would have to get over it though for her it did feel strange calling herself Henry. She missed him though, missed being able to just hug her brother and her father too now that she thought about it. Missed the nights when Henry would sneak into her room and... Heather shook her head, she had a job to do. A week ago Coach Sender had suddenly been caught having sex with one of his students. Heather had been tracking the man as a pretty nasty Lust Demon had attached itself to his soul, but now he was cleansed of it. She had no idea how that was possible.</p><p>Since the Angels had all abandoned the humans to their fate centuries ago all that Hunters could do was kill a human once a demon had taken full control of their soul. Sometimes an exorcism could be performed if less than half of the soul had been consumed, but if more than half had been all you could do was either force the demon out or kill the host, both of which involved violence. Once according to her grandmother hunters had found demons for the angels who would then take them out of the human body. Now though all the angels were gone. Heather had come here seeking answers, figuring that a demon might know what was going on as they had their own ways of communicating with one another.</p><p>That was why she was following seventh grade math teacher David Cathers. He was infected with a demon and it might have an answer. David had started acting strange in the past few days since Coach Senders was arrested. Somehow Senders had been cleansed by a method that was not familiar to her. She had never known of a Demon Hunter that could clean the soul to the extent that remorse led to full confessions and beyond. Generally if someone was as gone as Sender, all that a hunter could do was kill the man to free him from the demon before it fully consumed the soul. Freeing the soul to go to the spirit realm was better than letting the demon consume it. Once your soul was gone you were gone, at least if you were in the spirit realm you could find your way to the realm beyond as her grandmother referred to the place beyond the spirit realm.</p><p>Heather put her backpack down and pulled out a small rectangular device that was about the length of a pencil but about the thickness of a bottle. She pushed her backpack into a small alcove next to one of the apartment doors before walking down to the one that she could sense the demon from. Opening her mind to her residual angel powers was not an easy thing to do it had taken her years of training and now at nearly seventeen she had some basic control of it, but she wasn’t as good as her mom or dad. She pushed a button on the device and rested it against the front door of the apartment. When she head the door unlatch she stepped into the dark apartment.</p><p>“I thought I felt you little bitch.” The voice rasped from somewhere in the darkness. She could see the man standing there looking at her, the voice was his, but also somehow not. He smiled studying her as if she was easy prey. According to what her mom had learned Mr. Cather’s wife had left him with his daughter after he had started becoming more violent. He had always been violent probably, but the Wrath demon that had invaded him had clearly made it worse. These types of men usually ended up doing a murder/suicide in order to get revenge on the one that they felt had done them wrong.</p><p>Heather stood her ground as she closed the door to the apartment, “Well then why don’t you come get me.” She rested her hand on the middle of the device and clicked a button making a silver blade pop out of the end of it that was almost as long as her forearm. Being a human even with angel blood she only had human weapons to defend herself. It meant that a lot of times especially with lesser demons like wrath or lust ones a human would get killed instead of cleansed. Fiction and the church said that exorcism worked, but in reality the only way to get rid of a demon was to make it leave the body and for most types of demons that involved harming the human host unfortunately. Once there had been better ways, but with the angels gone all those weapons were long gone as well.</p><p>From her left the voice spoke, “Oh I will little one, this soul belongs to me.” Through the rasping overlapping with it was another more human voice, “Please help me.” She had heard this before many times, the human was no longer the one in control of the body now, the demon had mostly consumed his soul. So the end was already very close for Mr. Cathers apparently. “You are a child and cannot harm me.”<br/>Heather moved when she felt the creature coming for her. She dove under it her small body moving quickly, sometimes the benefit of being prepubescent and a little too skinny for her age were a good thing. She bumped into the couch as she said, “I just want you to answer my questions and I’ll let you keep the body.” Like hell she would, but lesser demons were easily tricked most of the time.</p><p>“I am almost free,” it rasped again, “To return to the Spirit realm why would I believe you I have other things to worry about little half-blood.”</p><p>“Then tell me what I want to know.”</p><p>“NO!” It struck at her again from the darkness and Heather only barely moved out the way, this time her blade sliced down the length of of the mans arms drawing blood which made the demon howl. For some reason demons hated silver, apparently the metal had been used to sever demons from hosts though the methods were lost now with the angels gone. “I WILL HAVE YOU!” Anger was what it lashed out with and Heather used that to her advantage.</p><p>She went for the light switch on the wall when she found it just as the man lunged for her. She flicked the switch bathing the room in bright light when it had been so dark before. Spots appeared before her eyes as the demon howled and Heather lunged at it pushing it down onto the table in the center of the room. The table crumbled underneath them as she and the adult man fell to it. Heather brought her blade up to the neck resting it ready to slice.</p><p>“Who has you running in fear little demon?” With the lights on she noticed that there were bags packed as if the demon was planning on going somewhere. So it had not yet fully consumed this man’s soul. Yet it feared that someone would kill it before it had to. “Is there another demon hunter at the school”</p><p>The demon rasped and laughed, “you harm us not human child. WE do not fear when you take our bodies.”</p><p>She sliced at the neck, “I could leave you incapacitated, trapped in the human for years unable to finish consuming his soul...”</p><p>The demon chuckled, “I Fear you not… I only fear death and the Everent has arrived to bring death.” The demon then suddenly pushed at the blade at his neck sending it deeper into the wounds he had made before he tried to grab her by her own neck leaving Heather with little choice but to slide the blade across the demon’s neck and watched it bleed out as she slipped off of it.</p><p>Heather sighed and on her apple watch texted her mom, We’re going to need a clean up at apartment 2013. Damn demon wanted to be freed instead of taunt me. What’s an Everent? A few minutes later her mom texted her back: The demon said Everent? You’re certain? Heather typed back: Positive is that something I’m supposed to know. She started out of the apartment after checking to make sure that there was no blood on her clothes. She had to take off her jacket as it had gotten some blood on it then after stuffing it into her bag she began to make her way back to the bus stop. Her mom texted back then: The Everent is an ancient angel blade, one that can cleanse a human soul of a demon, and kill the demon in the spirit realm. Its one of the six blades. They were sealed with the angels in purgatory when they abandoned the spirit realm. If it is on earth that means that there is an angel here somewhere again.</p><p>Heather leaned back on the bench at the bus stop looking up at the sky where you could see the moon already coming out even though the sun was only setting: Grandmother said that all the angels abandoned earth hundreds of years ago. Her mother agreed: She did, it doesn’t mean that they all agreed or wanted to. Perhaps one returned. Heather typed back: And has come to Jespson Middle school just when we did? Why? Heather knew why but she wanted her mom to say it: Because its got a huge influx of demons, as does the area of the city around the school. I’ve already found two more in the high school. We need to find this angel maybe they can help us. Maybe the clans will finally be able to do the job we were meant to do again.</p><p>As the bus arrived a dark black car headed down the street she had just come from no doubt to take care of the body and other issues at the apartment. Slipping onto the bus Heather leaned back again looking up at the ceiling. If there was an Angel at Jespson that would be something to see. All she did was send demons back to the spirit realm where they could continue to eat human souls. Hunters had been made to be a stop-gap to help the angels find demons faster, as there weren’t enough angels and they couldn’t make more. Heather didn’t know how the Hunter clans were made, only that it had something to do with angel blood being mixed with human blood centuries ago.</p><p>So yes if there was an angel on earth after all these years then maybe something had changed. Maybe the angels had figured out a way to win the war against the demons. Finally maybe the four remaining clans could have the tools that they had once had to help the angels stop the demons from spreading across the world. Her grandmother had said many times that demons were far more prevalent now than they had been even a hundred years ago. Something was happening, and whatever it was Heather would be ready for it.</p><p>As the bus bounced along the road back towards the apartment she was staying at with her mom Heather sent a text to her brother: I liked saying your name so much that I had to use it. There was a moment of silence then her brother sent back: I miss you. Having you in my arms. Heather smiled as she sent: You miss being inside of me more I bet. Henry sent back an emoji with its tongue being stuck out which made Heather smile as she sent back two emoji’s a peach and an eggplant. Henry just sent back: I really do miss you. Heather couldn’t only agree with that, she missed Henry as well, being separated from him was hard, he was her brother and more after all...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really hope that everyone who finds this is enjoying the story so far!  Things pick up pretty quickly from here as the story starts to build how the soulbond works and also where this story is gong.  Any comments are always welcome, thanks!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of the bell for recess made Eli look up from where he was drawing in his notebook after eating lunch. He swallowed a bit feeling nervous, this was it, today was the day. He closed his notebook slipping it back into his backpack as he walked with the other kids out onto the playground. He looked over at the jungle gym knowing that he needed to climb up to the top of it so that he could be as close to Vicktor as possible, but not close enough for the boy to reach him right away. They had practiced jumping across the roof from his house to the neighbors two more times on Sunday. The cost had been that both Dev and Eli had been so tired that Eli could barely keep his eyes open during dinner. So Eli was going to have to do the hard part of pulling Vicktors shorts down in front of the whole playground. Then after that Dev would lift him back up onto the Jungle Gym out of the reach of a Vicktor who by then would be very angry they figured.</p>
<p>Eli watched from up on the jungle gym as other kids ran around chasing each other. Sitting next to him dressed in the same school uniform as Eli with the tie being red instead of blue to match his hair was Dev. The boy said, “look at him.” Eli looked at where Dev indicated at Vicktor picking on another sixth grader who was almost as small as Eli. “Why do you think he’s so mean?”</p>
<p>Eli shrugged, “Maybe he had a demon in him.”</p>
<p>Dev shook his head, “not yet… or at least I can’t see one. I could see the one on Coach Sender remember I told you to stay away from him.” Eli did, the second day of PE when Coach Sender had come seeing what kids wanted to try out for one of the sports teams. Eli’s mind went back to that day for a moment. He had been sitting on the bleachers with a few other kids in his PE class after they had all run a mile in their PE uniforms. Which was a gym shirt with the school logo on the corner of it and a pair of gym shorts with the same. Eli had felt hot and tired from all the running, and he was still getting used to always having Dev with him at that time as well. Not like now after nearly five weeks of being together. When the Coach had come into the room Dev had suddenly hidden inside of Eli as he spoke in his mind: that man is a demon, whatever he asks Eli say no… I’m scared. Eli had not gone forward like other kids to try out for sports.</p>
<p>Dev was scared of other demons just like Eli was scared of boys like Vicktor. Well today they were going to not be scared of at least one person. Eli still watching said, “If he’s not infected by a demon then why does he act like he is?”</p>
<p>Dev shrugged, “Because he’s human and was probably treated badly by other humans.” Eli had to admit that made sense. Vicktor probably had a really bad dad or something like that. Wasn’t taught how to take care of people or be nice. “Not all humans are bad because of demons Eli… they have to be bad before we connect to them...”</p>
<p>“B-but I wasn’t bad...”</p>
<p>Dev agreed, “Yeah but I’m not bad either… or at least I don’t want to be. I don’t know...” Eli smiled at Dev who smiled back before disappearing inside of him, Lets do this if we’re going to. Eli agreed climbing down from the jungle gym when Vicktor came by with his two cronies Samuel and Mark. They didn’t see Eli as he slipped off of the jungle gym they were still too focused on the boy that Vicktor had chosen to torment today.</p>
<p>The sixth grader they were picking on was Billy the only boy in the sixth grade that was African-American. Eli had only talked to him once, he apparently really liked dinosaurs and wanted to study how evolution worked one day. It had been kind of interesting, but Billy had his own friends at the school though they were both in the seventh grade. So they weren’t here to protect Billy from being bothered by asshole Vicktor. As Vicktor stepped closer to Billy other boys moved out of the way with Billy saying, “Come on Vic I gave you my lunch money already.”</p>
<p>Other sixth grade boys were all starting to come over as well perhaps sensing that a fight of some kind was going to break out. “Well that’s not enough Billy, see little fags like you need to pay with more than money.” Eli had no idea what Vicktor was getting at, but both Samuel and Mark had moved to take hold of Billy’s arms. No doubt a teacher would be coming over really soon. As he stepped up quickly behind Vicktor with Dev’s help to make him move a little faster than normal he felt someones eyes on him. It only took him a second to see Henry off to one side watching everything with quick eagle eyes. In his mind Dev said: I’m ready!</p>
<p>Eli reached out and pulled at Vicktor’s shorts making sure to grab both his shorts and his underwear and pull them down the boys legs. As he felt them go down he also felt Dev inside of him pulling him off of the ground as he thought about jumping high. He jumped landing on the jungle gym just as the other kids in the sixth grade all start laughing and pointing at Vicktor. All the boys even Billy were laughing now and pointing. Samuel and Mark looked hesitant then when they looked at Victor they started laughing too. Eli from where he was couldn’t see what they were all laughing at. The only person not laughing, as Eli landed on the jungle gym was the boy Henry who was staring right at him.</p>
<p>A teacher came running over as Vicktor ran from the center of the ring of students crying while trying to pull his pants up. That was when Eli saw what had to be the smallest penis he had ever seen in his life. It was so tiny that it was almost not there, even Dev’s was bigger when soft. One of the teachers came over pulling Vicktor away as another teacher said, “Okay you all had a good laugh at him for what he did last week, now back to recess.” It was apparent that none of the teachers had seen Eli pants the other boy, but the students that had. Almost all of them kept looking at him sitting up on the jungle gym and giving a thumbs up.</p>
<p>Eli felt his cheeks heat with the praise, and for a moment thought that he was going to get a swelled head until he saw Henry just standing at the edge of the playground watching him with dark hazel eyes. The way the boy was looking at him was unnerving, almost like he could see Dev too. Inside his mind Dev said: We got him so good! Eli agreed, “Yeah but I think we made Henry really mad.” Dev was quiet for a moment then said: Maybe he’s going to be our friend now? He hasn’t made any friends yet. Eli wasn’t so sure as he climbed down from the jungle gym after recess was over. I don’t think so Dev, he looks really mad.</p>
<p>As he was walking inside Henry stepped up beside him, “good show, maybe now Vicktor will leave everyone alone huh? You the new class bully? Want my lunch money?”</p>
<p>Eli swallowed, “Um no…” The boy looked at him strangely then as they continued into the school. Henry broke off from him going to his own next period as Eli headed off to math. Dev appeared beside him whistling with a big smile on his face. Eli smiled too when a couple of other boys clapped him on the shoulder telling him that they saw what he had done. One of them even asked him how he jumped so high up onto the jungle gym. Eli just shrugged, “Maybe I um have Jedi powers?” The other boy laughed and Dev gave him another thumps up from the front of the classroom where he was sitting on the teachers desk.</p>
<p>The rest of the day up till last period was just like that, other boys coming up giving him praise for taking down the class bully. Even Mark didn’t mess with him during fifth period like he usually did, and Eli had to admit that it felt really good. Maybe pulling pranks wasn’t such a bad thing after all, especially when it was to mean kids. Surely that was okay, he and Dev had agreed that it was okay to pull pranks. They didn’t hurt anyone, though Vicktor had looked like he was in a lot of hurt, no it was just a prank he hadn’t really been hurt. Well he had been crying when the teacher pulled him away and Eli had never seen Vicktor cry before. It was just a prank, everyone laughed we did good. Eli knew Dev was right when he said that in his head. They had just pulled a prank… why didn’t he feel as good now as he had at first though? He felt like his mom might be disappointed in him...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I felt it, a powerful demon using their powers. Jessica typed something out on the board for the students in her period before the last one to work on. Within her mind she spoke back to Myra who was within her. You’re sure? I thought that the Greater Demon was sleeping in the Void? There was a slight hint of irritation from Myra as she replied back: Its not a Greater Demon its a powerful demon, it feels different than anything I’ve felt for a very long time... I can’t explain it. All I know is I felt it use its powers earlier and I can’t track it. Jessica out loud to the class said, “Who wants to read their short story today first?” One of the students raised his hand and Jessica gestured for him to stand up and start to read. Internally as she listened with half a mind Jessica said: Can you sense them if they come closer? Myra was clearly thinking when she said: Yes, there will be enough residual powers left that I should be able to spot the teacher or facility member its infected when we see them. They had never actually dealt with one of the more powerful seven types of demons since joining together. Of the seven types both Pride and Envy demons were more powerful than the other five types.</p>
<p>The seven classes of demons all had their own hierarchy, both Pride and Envy demons took longer to consume human souls. That meant that they got more time in the physical realm which meant they were smarter and more capable. So if a Pride or Envy had infected a human here at the school it would likely mean that it had been around for more than just a few months. Finding demons even for an angel trained in hunting them could be difficult until they used their abilities for something. Unless like Coach Senders the human had nearly been consumed those demons were so close to killing the host that they stopped being invisible to angel eyes. By then though it was a race against time to pull the demon from the human before they were no longer human at all.</p>
<p>As class ended Jessica watched the boys filing out, Myra felt nothing from any of them. It did not appear as if any of the kids in sixth grade had been affected by the growing void. They had both feared that the boy Vicktor might be, but it turned out that he had inherited something far more human from his parents, neglect and bad parenting. She had seen it first hand at the first parent teacher conference for students that were below the medium GPA and in danger of being kicked out after the school year. The boys mother was something else, and the father had a look of dead in his eyes. Jessica had wanted to get someone to look into the boys life, but he wasn’t the only troubled kid at Jespson.</p>
<p>Most kids rose above it, but after what happened at recess today Vicktor was going to have a harder time it seemed rising above his parents. She still couldn’t believe that Eli had actually been the one to pull such a stunt either. He didn’t seem like the type of boy that would want to be mean to other kids, even those that were mean to him. Myra had agreed with her that it seemed out of character, but she had figured that perhaps he had been pushed too far one too many times. That happened with kids, and it was unlikely that he had known of Vicktor’s ‘condition’ or how other kids would react to it. Well hopefully the school councilor could help Vicktor overcome what had happened.</p>
<p>Jessica was watching all the students closely as her last period walked into the room, kids were still talking about the incident at recess it seemed. Jessica was setting up the things that she would need for her last period when Myra said: Well shit. Jessica looked up just as Elijah Iring walked into the classroom. For just a moment she saw what Myra did a strange reddish aura surrounding the young boy. He sat down in his usual seat looking at her with a small smile on his face then quickly looking away as his cheeks heated. One of the other boys in the class that usually ignored Eli clapped him on the shoulder as he said, “Awesome job man!”</p>
<p>Jessica studied Elijah as she said to Myra, You’ve got to be kidding? Him? I don’t think he’s harmed even a single animal in his life. Myra was quiet for a long while, she could feel the angel studying Elijah her feelings for him were the same complex mix of emotions as Jessica’s. He was her favorite student for more reasons than one. The past four weeks he had shown just how smart he was along with his clear love of Star Wars. He was that quiet over looked type that usually ended up doing something super creative with their life. Myra said: He… its got him for sure, but I can’t… I can't feel anything… its like… I can’t explain it I’ve never seen something like it Jessie. Myra was scared Jessica realized as she felt the angel tremble inside of her.</p>
<p>Jessica pushed it away, if there was a demon of some kind inside of Eli they would have to watch him and monitor it for awhile to see what kind of demon it was. It couldn’t be what Myra had thought though: Its not all that powerful Myra, we can remove it without harming the boy. Jessica finished her thoughts. Myra still shaken said: I… I was mistaken its something… something else its… I will return. Just like that Myra was gone from her consciousness. She could still feel her just barely, a sliver of Myra always remained within Jessica, but the angel was able to travel all of the spirit realm without problem. More than likely she had gone back to Purgatory to seek answers with the High Angel that studied demons.</p>
<p>Jessica went about teaching the class as she always did trying her best to not think about what was happening to the young boy that sat at the front of the class. The only other oddity she noticed about the class was that Henry wasn’t present. He had been in class during Study period so either he had gotten sick or he was skipping. Jessica was starting to see what kind of a kid each of the kids in the class were, she had a suspicion that Henry had gotten ill as the boy wasn’t the type that missed school. Like Elijah he actually seemed to like learning and had more than once stayed after to ask Jessica some questions. She went through the class as best as she could again finding herself less inclined to teach today as her mind kept going back to Elijah and the fact that his appearance really did disturb Myra.</p>
<p>As class came to an end and all the students were filing out for the buses Jessica said, “Elijah can we talk for a moment?” Myra still wasn’t back so she had no idea what she was doing,what if she brought the demon out by addressing things. True it was still small, but if it was an aggressive demon like a Wrath one it could become more powerful quickly if she went about things the wrong way.</p>
<p>She waited till all the other students had filed out before she sat on the edge of her desk looking at the young boy sitting at his own desk still. His curly brown hair had fallen before one of his eyes which he pushed out of the way. Jessica had never felt what she was starting to feel for this boy. He was different than other boys his age and now she was starting to maybe get why. If he was infected by some kind of demon it was possible the demon was making him act a certain way that boys his age did not typically act. Or maybe her own desire to actually meet a more mature preteen boy were somehow feeding into all of this as well.</p>
<p>Jessica sighed once pushing sexual feelings aside though that was hard to do as she said, “I heard about what you did today…” She almost stopped herself, any other student demon or no she’d not say anything. Yet this boy… if he was infected she wanted to stop it, his soul needed to be saved ever inch of her character told her as such. He was important somehow. It was more than her physical attraction, it had to be. In this moment she almost felt like she was his mother yet not as well. “Its not something that people who care about others do. I’d consider apologizing to Vicktor the next time you see him.”<br/>Eli’s entire face was suddenly stricken. One minute the boy was unsure what she was going to say even had a soft smile on his face. The next moment he looked not only afraid but also really sad. It looked like he was close to tears, as if any moment they could come. The disappointment on her face and of her words seemed to physically hurt the boy. He looked at Jessica once briefly then down at his backpack sitting on his desk, “I… I will Ms. Levinson please don’t tell my dad? He’d be really mad at me I think… m-my mom probably would have too...” He looked up at her, the sadness in his eyes was not something you could fake. He looked away once as if he was looking at someone else then he said, “I.. I’m sorry I thought… that he deserved it for being mean all the time… h-he didn’t.. did he?” The boys eyes looked so sad in that moment that Jessica almost reached out to touch him.</p>
<p>“Eli...”</p>
<p>His bottom lip trembled as he said, “Don’t tell my dad please Ms. Levinson.” Then before she could stop him the boy grabbed his bag and ran from the room so fast she was left stunned. For one brief moment Jessica thought she saw a smaller boy with red hair running after him sniffling as loudly as the first boy. Just for a brief second then he was gone. Jessica sat there on her desk watching the boy run out of the room shocked by how quickly he did it. He was there one second then gone just as quickly looking like he was about to cry. She had made him cry by being disappointed in him… Jessica hit her leg with her fist, she hadn’t wanted to make the boy cry, his sadness could draw him closer to the demon…</p>
<p>Just then Myra appeared before her sitting on the desk that Eli had abandoned moments before. “Holy fucking shit.”</p>
<p>Jessica said, “what did you find out?”</p>
<p>“He’s not infected by a powerful demon… its a fucking Prince...”</p>
<p>“What?” Myra stood slowly coming over to where Jessica was to explain to her exactly what she meant.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Elijah ran from Ms. Levinson’s classroom feeling tears welling in his eyes as he ran. All afternoon long other kids had congratulated him yet a part of Elijah had not felt good at all about pantsing Vicktor. The look of shame and the tears on the other boys face had left Eli feeling hollow inside. To the point that even Dev had started to hug himself while sitting next to Elijah in their classes on the floor. The little demon boy had started crying at one point in sixth period while Ms. Levinson was teaching about how to write a paragraph. He had wanted Eli to just hold him, as he felt so bad for making another kid cry. Inside they were both filled with confusion, regret, and sadness. It was supposed to make them feel good, they had gotten a victory on Vicktor a boy who was always mean to them, yet instead they just wanted to curl up in a ball and cry because they had hurt someone else. Their mom would be so disappointed in them.</p>
<p>Then Ms. Levinson had been so disappointed to. The look on her face had almost made Eli start crying right there. His most favorite teacher was telling him that he was bad, and he knew that he was. He knew that his mom would have told him too, that she would have sat him down and explained to him just like Ms. Levinson had jut how bad he had been. That was why he had run out of the classroom he hadn’t wanted her to see him cry. Not Ms. Levinson because she wasn’t just an adult, but a really pretty girl that he had a crush on and wanted to be more mature in front of. He didn’t want Ms. Levinson to see him as the little lost boy he was so he ran from the classroom begging her not to tell his dad.</p>
<p>Dev ran with him, the demon crying when Eli couldn’t. He could feel Devs sobs as they stopped in the hallway after turning the corner from Ms. Levinson’s classroom. He ran to one of the bathrooms on the second floor feeling his tears coming as two of them escaped his eyes. He climbed into one of the stalls sitting down on it like he had that first day holding his legs with his arms around them. He knew that his dad was waiting for him downstairs at the car, but he couldn’t go down there not like this. A silent sob escaped his mouth, as Dev was there trying to hold him but their concentration was all over the place. He couldn’t become solid as their emotions were too powerful. The demon boy just sat down on the floor in front of the toilet holding his legs the same way crying too. “I-I”m sorry Eli I thought.. I thought… it’d be a big laugh and he’d leave us alone I didn’t know...”</p>
<p>Eli sniffled he had to be the big brother. He moved to sit on the floor next to Dev trying to put his arm around him, it went through him the first time but the second time Eli managed to finally hold his strange little brother. “Its my fault Dev not yours.. I should have been the big brother and said we shouldn’t do it like mom would have told us not to. Its just we had the powers and we were just trying to get him to stop being mean to everyone… N-now Ms. Levinson hates us…”</p>
<p>Dev sniffled as he said, “She should we’re not nice…. we’re mean after all maybe I can't be a good demon...”<br/>Eli hugged his new strange brother as tightly as he could feeling their blended sadness, “Of course you can! We made a mistake, we can fix it and make it better somehow. Ms. Levinson told us how. We need to apologize to Vicktor and even if he doesn't’ forgive us we can make it better and keep making it better every day. Mom used to say that we all make mistakes, so we can correct them and learn from them. Remember?”</p>
<p>Dev sniffled again as his head rested against Eli’s it instead slipped inside of his own, the two of them unable to maintain the concentration needed for him to be in the physical world for long. “b-but she wasn’t my mom..”</p>
<p>“She was too! You’re a part of me Dev, so she’s your mom too even if she didn’t give birth to you. Right?” He felt Dev’s small nod of agreement, they after all did share everything. They had the same soul now so that meant that Dev had to have the same mom. Eli wiped his eyes then as he stood up and walked out of the stall. He felt ready now to face his dad, and tomorrow they’d apologize to Vicktor and Ms. Levinson as well. He stopped suddenly shocked when he saw someone else in the bathroom. Standing close to the door leading out was Henry Davenport. He didn’t look very happy at all to see Eli. The young boy held a strange silver blade in his hand.</p>
<p>“Talking to yourself Elijah? Trying to fight back the urge to hurt people?” Eli shook his head as the boy stepped closer, “I saw you today, that was quite the little trick you did, jumping nearly five feet up onto a jungle gym.” The boys hazel eyes flashed going almost purple in color.</p>
<p>Inside his mind Dev said: Eli I don’t like this boy… he’s… not nice after all! Eli agreed looking at Henry as the boy held out the long silver blade pointing it at him. “W-what… are you going to do to me?”</p>
<p>Henry smiled, “I’m going to cleanse your demon Eli. Get rid of it before it infects you further. That’s what a Demon hunter does. We get rid of the demon, purify the soul before sending it to the spirit realm.”<br/>Eli stepped back closer to the door to the stall that he had emerged from. Don’t let him get any closer I’m really scared Eli….. Really scared.</p>
<p>Eli stepped back again, “Leave us alone! Dev never hurt anyone and he doesn’t want to. He’s good not bad!”</p>
<p>Henry laughed, “Good? Demon’s aren’t good Eli. My family has been hunting them for four generations. They’re not good! They’re evil! They consume human souls for their own benefits and after they kill one of us they move onto another one. You’re being consumed Eli, but its still early. I can make the demon leave you and you might even live once its been removed. Stop trying to fight what you know is right. You can feel the demon, its only going to make you do even more horrible things than you’ve already done. That’s what they do, its feeding on your anger and hate...”</p>
<p>Jedi force push! It was the thought that entered Eli's’ mind from Dev right as Eli thought it as well. The two of them syncing up. Eli had no idea what a demon hunter was all he knew was that he wouldn’t let Henry or anyone else hurt Dev. Dev was the only person in the world that got Eli, the only friend he had and no one was going to hurt him. “You’re not going to hurt Dev, he doesn’t make me feel angry or hate...we want to be good! He’s my brother!” Their will combined as Henry came for them with the blade still out they shoved, a power that they had never used manifesting, the boy went flying back against the mirrors above the sink, crashing into them shattering three of them before hitting the sinks beneath them, while Eli ran from the bathroom. In his mind Dev said: We have to get out of here…. I… I’m so tired now Eli..</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jessica sat on the edge of her desk looking at Myra in disbelief. “You have got to be shitting me?” Myra shook her head again with a firm no and Jessica said, “Fuck me! Why is it that every time I think you’ve told me everything about Angels and Demons you come along and tell me something new? Do you keep this information from me on purpose?”<br/>Myra said, “I do not! There is nothing in the history books of demons or angels that talk about a prince sharing a soul with a human. Princes don’t like humans, they consume the entire soul and they never take over the body of a child, to them children are weak and useless. This isn’t… normal Jessica no one has ever seen something like this!”</p>
<p>“No fucking shit!” Jessica said as she stood up, “That thing is… its really infected the boy? He’s going to...”</p>
<p>Myra standing as well said, “I don’t know… I’ve never seen a demon prince do what this one is doing… they’re all sadistic the most evil of evil. They don’t go around crying about pulling down the pants of sixth grade boys. They don’t form bonds with human children, the just take over the soul and kill it. Whatever it is, well its new Jessica, never seen before. I couldn’t find any mention of a prince sharing a soul with a human. The only prince that ever did bond a human child was Merihem and he did it for his own sick games. Nothing like this has ever been recorded before.”</p>
<p>Jessica grunted starting for the door, “and I probably just unbalanced the boy by making him an emotional wreck! FUCK!” She was pulling the door open when a sudden crashing and banging sound could be heard form the hallway. Jessica stepped out as the lights on the ceiling flickered, the door to one of the bathrooms came flying open hitting the lockers on the other side of the hallway and a small figure right around four and a half feet tall came running out of the bathroom heading down the hall in the other direction.</p>
<p>Jessica groaned taking off after the boy, not sure at all what had set him off but didn’t have the time to stop and look. She was afraid that he might have really hurt someone, but more than likely whoever had sent him in this kind of a mood was probably already dead. She turned a corridor and started down the stairs when she saw him sitting against the wall in the turn on the steps leading down to the first floor hugging himself clearly sobbing. Jessica slowly approached him, as the boys eyes looked up at her. His voice was a mix of sobs, but it was distorted as if it was two voices speaking at once, “We-’re so so sorry Ms. Levinson we-we d-didn’t mean to hurt any-anyone they were go-going t-to h-hurt us.” Jessica moved to slowly sit down next to the boy.</p>
<p>“Its okay Elijah. No one is going to hurt you anymore.” She slowly put her arms around his shoulders comforting him. Whatever was happening was the unknown, and she and Myra would help the boy figure it out together. As she comforted the boy a sound made her turn to look at the head of the stairs. Standing up on the second story was the girl who called herself Henry. A piece of glass was embedded in the skin just below her eye. The girl or boy held a silver blade, he looked less than happy. There were other scratches on his arms and legs as he wore school shorts today. His eyes glowed purple for a second as he picked the piece of glass out of his cheek blood running down from the cut. The cut itself was slowly healing, though it would take hours to fully do so. Jessica knew who this ‘boy’ was now.</p>
<p>“Please step away from the boy Ms. Levinson he’s not what he appears.”<br/>Jessica gestured and Myra appeared before the boy who stumbled back almost falling on top of himself. “I know he’s not Hunter, you will leave him in my and Myra’s care. He’s not what you think he is either.”</p>
<p>Holding his chin the boy studied Myra dressed in a Nirvana tee-shirt today along with a pleated skirt with her silver hair pulled back in a ponytail “You’re the angel? A bond? Then you know what he is.. he’s been infected by a demon it will kill his soul and corrupt him it must be cleansed.”</p>
<p>Eli yelled up at Henry, “Dev’s never hurt anyone and never will unless they hurt him! You don’t know what you're talking about!” Jessica pulled the boy into her arms as she did she felt the other boy, when both of them clung to her. She could feel the second soul bound to the first the two connected to one another.</p>
<p>Myra standing before Henry said, “You’re ignorant, that is no more a demon than I am. Ask your clan about the Twelve Princes sometime.”</p>
<p>Henry slowly dropped the blade in his hand as he finally sat down on the top step. “I know what a prince is. They’re just legend… myth… my grandfather said that they couldn’t be real.”</p>
<p>From the bottom of the stairs another voice said, “Eli? Did something happen!” Jessica turned to see Eli’s father running up the stairs. Her eyes met Myra’s as she slowly stood up going to meet Mr. Iring on the steps just before where Eli was. As she stood she saw the Prince for the first time. He sat next to Eli his hands wrapped around his knees looking as lost as Eli was. His hair was a deep red, his eyes were as well, but other than that he was a beautiful younger looking copy of Eli. As Mr. Iring stepped up the stairs he stopped as well and gasped almost falling backwards clearly he saw the second boy as well. Eli put his arm around the Demon Prince their two heads touching one another as they held onto each other. Jessica had a feeling that her entire life had just become a thousand times more complex.</p>
<p>From the second story the boy Henry slowly came down the stairs Myra not stopping him. He slowly sat down in front of Eli as he did Jessica put a hand out to stop Mr. Iring. This was important. Henry softly said, “I- I’m sorry I tried to hurt you… I was only trying to protect Eli from someone hurting him...”</p>
<p>The boys spoke together, with that same strange overlap. “We forgive you, we didn’t want to hurt you either. We don’t like hurting people its not nice and it hurts us too.” Myra appeared next to Jessica looking back up at the three children which made Nathan Iring jump in shock at seeing a girl glowing blue suddenly appear next to Jessica.</p>
<p>Jessica gently rested a hand on Mr. Iring’s shoulder, “Nathan, can I call you Nathan?”</p>
<p>“S-sure… what the… who is that other boy with the red…” He was a mess of emotions and clearly was trying to process all the strange things he was seeing.</p>
<p>“Nathan, can we talk for a moment, over here?” She gestured to a bench by the stairs and Nathan Iring looked at his son one more time before finally giving a small nod letting her led him over to the bench.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heather Davenport touched her cheek where the glass had left a cut as she sat in front of Eli and the strange demon boy he called Dev. Eli seeing her touch it reached out with his hand touching the cut himself. The feeling of his fingers lightly touching her cheek sent a small shiver up Heather’s spine. The boy was very good looking, she had thought so the first time she had seen him in class. The way that his dark brown hair fell before one of his dark green eyes as he looked at her, that small row of freckles on his cheeks. “We’re sorry...” Eli said this time on his own with no double sound from the other boy speaking at the same time.</p>
<p>Heather took his hand from her cheek as she said, “I’ve had worse.” She barely had, she had only started fighting demons in fifth grade after years of training from her parents and still didn’t see much action. This was only her third real mission on her own. She sat down fully in front of Eli and Dev with her legs crossed. Dev was not physical, she could see a glowing aura around his form, but he did look a lot like a younger Eli, only his hair and eyes were different. He even wore a school uniform like his ‘brother’ and seemed to want to stay as close to Eli as possible. “I’m sorry I tried to hurt you. I thought I was just cleansing a demon that was corrupting your soul its what I do I stop demons from harming humans.”</p>
<p>Dev spoke this time, “I-I don’t want to hurt anyone.”</p>
<p>The hurt and pain in his voice made Heather swallow back her own sudden desire to just pull both of them into a hug like she would for her twin brother when he got hurt. “I know you don’t. I’ll help you not hurt anyone…” She didn’t know what she meant by that.</p>
<p>The angel stepped up beside her. She turned looking at the girl, she knew that it was just her physical form in the human world but still it was an Angel sitting next to her. A real true angel! No one since her great grandmother had even seen one! Myra appeared to be all of ten years of age. Her hair was a deep dark silver color and looked like it was pure silk. Her eyes were a deep dark purple color like how Heather’s glowed when she used her limited powers to find demons. Her figure was tiny, not quite as small as Dev, but a little smaller than Eli and Heather both. “We will help you learn how to use your powers if you want, Jessie and I to protect yourself...”</p>
<p>The two boys seemed to be unable to stop staring at Myra, taking in her angelic beauty. Heather wondered what she would look like in the spirit realm. “Y-you carry Everent one of the six heavenly blades?”</p>
<p>Myra turned looking at Heather and she felt like her entire mind was being explored, “I do, child of Karth. I did not know that any of her offspring had survived.”</p>
<p>“My grandmother was the last of her children that lived, we are the last of the Davenport family… so its true? The angels have returned to the fight?”</p>
<p>A sad look passed across Myra’s face before she said, “no, I am the only one, the other battle angels still sleep and the High Angels refuse to leave Purgatory. I slept many years here on earth unknown to my people… Jessica woke me with a powerful call when her brother was infected by a demon we saved the boy. I should not have woken, but something in Jessica called to me, just as something calls me to protect these boys from harm. I am bonded to Everent as I was the moment the blade was forged. I shared the bond with other sleeping angels, but they cannot feel that I have awoken. I fight alone and I will fight until Jessica dies, but I am the last unless something can be done to change the tides…” Here her eyes rested again on the two boys before them.</p>
<p>Heather softly said, “I guess since everyone’s telling truths.. my names not Henry, that’s my twin brothers name… My name is Heather...” She gave a small shrug. A look passed between Eli and Dev before the two boys went back to looking both her and Myra with eyes of shock, wonder, fear, and a little bit of what she figured was probably attraction. They were after all boys.</p>
<p>Myra said, “Jessica knew you were a girl, but we figured that you were one of those gender identity things so didn’t say anything...”</p>
<p>Heather groaned, “I like being a tomboy why does everyone think I want to be a boy just because I like dressing like them?”</p>
<p>Eli and Dev together said, “We don’t.” Heather smiled at them as the two boys smiled back at her. Well at least they understood like her brother did. She liked hanging out with boys way more than girls. They got that she just wanted to play outside and get dirty.</p>
<p>Myra said, “Jessica would understand, but you were a girl in a boys school she had to make a guess that you wanted to be a boy and the school let you in because of that.” Heather just sighed, it wasn’t far from the truth.</p>
<p>Eli said, “S-so what happens now?”</p>
<p>Myra turned back to him, “Now your dad and Jessica talk, after that we get something to eat.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jessica sat down on the bench next to Mr. Iring. “Who is that boy sitting with Eli? What happened up there? Who is the glowing girl...”</p>
<p>Jessica sighed then trying to figure out how to explain something so big and lift changing to a simple human man and father who loved his son. Looking at him she softly touched his arm then began as gently as she could, “Mr. Iring do you believe in God?”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>Jessica sighed again, “Do you believe in the afterlife? Eternal salvation? Angels, demons?”</p>
<p>“Are you trying to preach to me?”</p>
<p>Jessica chuckled, “No. I’m just asking if you’re a christian or a catholic? Do you know anything about the bible itself?”</p>
<p>Nathan Iring sighed, “I’m not anything. My parents were Jewish I suppose. For the first few years before Eli came along they didn’t like me marrying a woman who didn’t believe in anything then we had Eli and well… my parents adore him, we all do he’s a really special kid.”</p>
<p>Jessica agreed, “He is. So see the Catholics like all the other religions on earth, they get some things right and a lot of other things wrong. They interpret the little they can see and make it their own corrupting it for their own gains. Religion is like that the longer it dominates the more corrupt and changed from its original form it becomes. There is no Salvation, but there is an afterlife. Even people who don’t believe get to go… as long as they’re not consumed before they go.”</p>
<p>Nathan said, “I don’t understand what you mean.”<br/>“There are three realms of existence, the Physical, the Spiritual and the Other, or the Beyond. Humans have souls, so do other intelligent species all across the universe, all matter is made up of physical things, but within each physical thing there is also spirits. All living creatures have a spirit within them, but humans have a soul. Not because we’re unique, but because its the way God designed the universe. We evolved to a point where souls or consciousness could join the human body from the Other Realm and become. When a person is born, the soul attaches, its new just like the person. When we die it goes to the spirit realm where its guided to the realm beyond either by its own pull or by the angels that watch over us. About the only thing religion gets right in its current form is that there are angels and demons both.”</p>
<p>“I don’t…understand. You’re saying Demons are real? Is tat who that boy is… is he harming my son?”</p>
<p>Jessica rested a hand on his arm, “Your son is fine and is not being harmed. Dev is not a demon. He’s something else. Demons and Angels live in the Spiritual realm. Its a plane of existence very close to our own. Like the physical it is spread across the universe. It is like a layer that sits just beneath the physical one. When God set the universe in motion he placed the two realms in equilibrium with one another. In the physical realm he gave birth to life. It is seeded across the universe much more than you can imagine. Each galaxy has its own version of Physical life though it mostly loos just like us. It was his (well he has no real gender he just is)will that each life in the physical realm would evolve and spread across its own galaxy to seed the fertile worlds with more life. He estimated it taking billions upon billions of years thus he gave the universe trillions of years of life.”</p>
<p>Nathan chuckled, “Yes that makes sense, but why wouldn’t this be in say a bible?”</p>
<p>Jessica sighed, “Because it doesn’t put human importance first. We’re insignificant, just one of billions of different lifeforms that have grown in galaxies like our own across the universe. Also the bible was only written after the war began. Unlike the bible God didn’t stick around either, he just… well he went back to the Other realm that he came from. Life, all life returns there when it passes beyond the gate in Purgatory in the Spirit realm at its time of death. Some life when it passes lingers in the spirit realm for longer than other life. That is the strange phenomenon we refer to as ghosts. Eventually they tire and go beyond to the Other Realm as well.”</p>
<p>“Well if demons and angels are real I guess it makes sense that ghosts would be too.” Nathan was listening but she could tell that he was impatient to check on his son.</p>
<p>“So God realized that the spirit realm would be tempting to living beings that they would want to stay and experience it because it is as wondrous as the physical realm and just as large. So he created gate keepers, eternal beings that never age and never die...”</p>
<p>“I can see where this is going, that was the angels and the demons I imagine to test us and see if we’re worthy of the realm beyond.”</p>
<p>“Well no, God doesn’t test us at all Nathan, all souls go to the Other realm no matter what they do in life, we don’t know what the Other Realm is, but according to Myra those that lived bad lives are souls that don’t get re-birthed in the new universe. Its like God is slowly reaching towards a goal that only he knows. He didn’t create the demons either, they came later. You see, not all mortal beings were… as enlightened as you would hope. They had been given life, but they wanted more and sought more as they got more power in the mortal realm. They didn’t believe there was an afterlife and they sought for ways to stay alive forever. IN the distant past on another planet in another galaxy when the universe was still pretty young a group of living beings similar to our development now penetrated the spirit realm. They figured out how to live forever by feeding on life through the spirit realm. These were the first demons. The angels called them the Six Demon Lords. They infected their own world slowly killing it before the Angels were even aware of what had happened.”<br/>Nathan looked up at the stairs above them as Jessica continued, “Thus the war for life began between Demons and Angels. There were thousands of angles once, they built grand cities across the spirit realm in every galaxy that they existed in. They communed with the species when they discovered the spirit realm. When the demons came the Angels and living species joined together to fight back, many many galaxies have gone dark, more than half by now. Earth is a young planet, our species is a young one that hasn’t even made it off of our planet or much contact with the spirit realm like other species have before us. Yet we’re being exterminated as surely as all the other ones because the demons have come here and are slowly infecting us.”<br/>Nathan turned looking to meet her in the eyes, “Why?”</p>
<p>“They want the key to destroy Purgatory, to tear down the gate between the spirit realm and the Other Realm, they want to destroy all life as it exists Mr. Iring. The demons feel that if they can get to the other realm by tearing through the fabric of space/time/spirit they can have the power and eternal life that they seek. In reality they will break the wheel and destroy all living life even that which exists in the realm beyond...”</p>
<p>Nathan closed his eyes leaning back against the wall, “You believe this?”</p>
<p>“I’ve seen it with my own eyes for the past ten years. We’re at war and have been for thousands of years. Angels, demons, spirits, its all real.”</p>
<p>Nathan sighed turning to look at her, “Maybe it is, but my son is just a child, he doesn't have to be a part of this. He’s already lost his mother, just get rid of what ever that other thing is...”</p>
<p>Jessica gently rested her hand on his shoulder, “Mr Iring… Nathan… That other thing is as much a part of Eli as he is of it. They are a living breathing bonded pair. Killing Dev would Kill Eli just like Killing Myra would kill me. He is not going anywhere, he is your son as much as Eli is. They share the same thoughts, the same feelings, the same desires. You and your wife raised an incredible boy, he is caring and clearly deeply emotional. He bonded with Dev over something they shared, a moment that they both needed one another. They are one soul now and what Eli needs now more than anything is your acceptance and our help.”</p>
<p>Nathan stood up slowly going to the stairs to look up at his son. Jessica joined him. Henry (if that was her name) and Myra sat with the boys the four of them were playing a game of cards that Eli had pulled out his backpack. He was explaining the rules carefully to Myra and Henry who had both never played. Dev was interjecting when Eli got something wrong which made the older boy roll his eyes in annoyance and Dev giggle and try to push him but his arm went through Eli instead. “He looks so much like Eli… other than the hair… we always wanted to give him a brother… but Nancy...’ He sighed looking pained.</p>
<p>Jessica gently rested a hand on his shoulder, “I will protect him, Nathan, with my life if I have to. Eli is special, he’s not like anyone I’ve ever met and Dev… Dev is special as well. The fact they found each other means something. Get to know your other boy, he might not have been born to you and your wife, but he’s the brother that Eli always wanted. That’s how the bond works.”</p>
<p>Nathan said, “Can’t they just… be boys?”</p>
<p>Jessica softly said, “I would love nothing more Nathan.. but no they can’t. Just like I couldn’t be a little girl for very long and Henry up there couldn’t either… we’re at war and we’re loosing. Every year they get closer to breaching purgatory. Every year less human souls make it to the Other realm beyond. Every year another galaxy goes dark…”</p>
<p>“but they’re just children… we’re just children I suppose… if what you said is true…</p>
<p>“I’ll keep him safe Nathan. I think its what I was born to do. I don’t know what he was born to do, but I know its something amazing...”</p>
<p>As the boy sat a card down and laughed in triumph from his win over the other three and Dev tried to punch his shoulder to make him stop bragging Nathan said, “now you sound like his mother...” The two of them started up the stairs so that Eli could introduce his little brother to his father. The look on Eli’s face as she started up the stairs made Jessica smile at the boy, no her feelings for him were not motherly at all.</p>
<p>Deep inside a torrent of love and desire burned that was only growing more complex as she realized that Eli was not like other boys his age at all and probably never had been... why did she have to feel this way? His smile which was matched by Dev’s, as she followed his father up the stairs filled her heart with love. Had she been born and paired with Myra exactly for this purpose? Had she been fighting demons and preparing to train this boy for these past ten years unknown to herself? Was there a purpose to all of this, had they all been born at this moment for a reason beyond just luck? She stopped for a second when he smiled at her. Her heart beat faster, she had never felt such emotions as they flooded her body. Dear god that smile was beautiful, he could light a thousand stars with it...was this what it felt like to be in love?</p>
<p>END OF PART 1: Awakenings</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you are enjoying this, those of you who are reading.  I loved writing this story and as I edit it to post it I am reminded of why I did.  Please if you have the time or feel like it any feedback is appreciated.  It is the only compensation I get for trying my hand at creating my own myth story.  Thanks!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Interlude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Part 2: Training and Growing Darkness</p><p> </p><p>Interlude.</p><p> </p><p>The sound of Beethoven’s Symphony number 5 played through out the entire large office on the top floor of the Provincial Tower. Down far below cars moved like ants through the streets of the human city. Going about their daily works as if it was all somehow important when really all they were was more fuel for the fire. They mated making more and more children to the point that they over stressed their world as countless others of the intelligent “Life” across the universe had done before them. It was truly glorious unknown to the life below they fed into the machine that would one day destroy all life in the three realms so that it could be remained in the image of Bel’s wishes when he won this war. Long ago he had abandoned his fathers wishes the four remaining Lords slept and Bel was content to let them sleep till the end of all time when he took control of the universe.</p><p>Bel turned from the large windows that looked down on the city below, no longer wanting to look at the little ants scurrying about their daily lives. Countless worlds he had visited in his long life in countless galaxies and this one was the final stand? This pathetic little rock of life was where the angles had set up one of the six gates to Purgatory. Well at least the life was somewhat interesting to taste here. He had yet to grow bored of it these past few centuries. He straightened the dark red tie he wore that went so well with the dark black suit, his dark eyes scanning over the large office that was his. The desk sat in the center close to the windows that he had just been looking out of. A modern computer upon it, among other useful things within it. Like all the Princes, Bel resided within a human host that he had taken over, the soul wiped from existence the moment that Bel invaded the body. Humans like all mortal life were weak and easily corruptible to the darker things that they craved so much.</p><p>This one had been a simple farmer two hundred years ago, and had so easily been tempted by Bel when he needed a new body. They only lasted so long before they burned out. That was the cost of taking the soul, the body became his, but only for a short period of time. Perhaps if they bonded with the soul like angles they could live far longer, but why when you could just take a new one? Humans like all sentient life were dull and boring who would want to bond with one and live an eternity with their stink stuck to yours?</p><p>Bel was pulled from his melancholy thoughts by one of the large doors to his office opening. The office floor was a beautiful stained marble that had been lain painstakingly by men who were paid far too little for the job that they did. Then again that was what Bel and his brothers wanted, humans must suffer, it made the demon spirits attach to their souls far easier. The sound of heels clicking on the marble tile made Bel move to lean on the front of his desk watching as the young woman Theresa that was his secretary walked across the floor towards the desk.</p><p>Bel only hired beauties it at least made this dull world a little interesting that human women had evolved to be truly beautiful. Although he had seen female of other species that rivaled them on worlds that he had killed during the millennia of wars the Princes and Angels had fought with one another before the angles had sealed Purgatory. They had only done that after imprisoning six of the twelve princes, and the two sides had reached a stalemate. The stalemate had come from the princes taking down the last of the Grand cities of the Angels built in the spirit realm. In time Purgatory would fall too Bel and his brothers would see this war ended for their own reasons now not that of their slumbering parents.</p><p>Theresa stopped before him, today her golden blonde hair was down over her shoulders, the pantsuit she wore was simple but it showed off her more than ample bosom and her slender waist with flared hips. She carried a tablet in her hand where once just ten years ago it would have been a clipboard of some kind. Now humans kept all information on technology that the demons had encouraged them to make as it made corrupting them even easier. “Mr. Frasith your meeting with the CEO of Global Networks is in two hours. I have the reports that you wanted as well on that man in the suburbs.”</p><p>Bel took the tablet from her when she handed it to him, his fingers gently playing with hers with a simple slide across them. He sent shivers through her body knowing that he could activate the chemicals in her mind that regulated sexual need and desire. Sometimes he would play with humans for hours by stimulating their minds beyond the breaking point. This could summon a truly fascinating demon that would reek all kinds of havoc in the physical realm but usually burned itself out so quickly it was useless. Demons weren’t what humans thought they were. The seven demon types that infected the souls of humans were by best human analogy sperm. They were seeds of life that the Demon Lords had left behind in the spirit realm. This was how they had attacked the great cities in the spirit realm and made the angels retreat to Purgatory and seal its gates.</p><p>“Very well, you can leave me Theresa, till later… say five?” Theresa gave him a small nod as she hesitated to go, licking her lips. Perhaps he had been a little too forceful in his push of her desires. She did turn to go though as Bel holding the tablet returned to his windows. The lesser demons infected human hosts, corrupted their souls and were reborn in the spirit realm stronger than before. They gathered at Voids that the Princes created. As they grew more powerful they became a part of the Void until their collected powers birthed a creature known as a Greater Demon. These things had no names, they were just machines used to attack the Angel cities… and now that all of them were gone they were used for one purpose only, Purgatory.</p><p>Bel’s job like all the Demon Princes was to created the voids, to maintain them and watch them grow. They took sometimes decades sometimes centuries to grow as they started small slowly expanding until they burst. Some Voids never came to be, failed either by sheer dumb luck of those in the physical realm giving into their superstitions about bad places. Or rarely when a Demon Hunter managed to find one by sheer luck as they couldn’t see voids only demons. There were very few hunters left on Earth though. It was a feeding and breeding ground for a reason. IT was why Bel and his brothers were here. Though now three of the six remaining brothers all worked for themselves, and who could guess what Asmodeus's ultimate goal was, the second born was almost as insane as the first born prince had been before the angels had captured him.</p><p>Bel looked down at the tablet, the report was not one he wanted to see. The first was about a coach that had been caught fucking his male teenage students. IT wasn’t the fact that the coach was raping the kids that interested Bel at all. All across the world and countless others the Demon Spirits that infected the living convinced them to do such acts as rape and murder. Yes humans like all living things did in fact rape and murder without the help of demons, but that was what attracted the spirits to the living in the first place. That was the design that his and his siblings parents had put in place when they created the Demon Spirits that the twelve Princes watched over and nurtured.</p><p>It was the fact that the man had been caught that made him mad. One of the teenage boys had escaped his house and the man had confessed a full on confession to all of his dirty deeds. Three teenage boys raped over the past two years, a soul being fully corrupted to the point that eventually he’d start murdering them or torturing them was now free. This was one of two reports, the other of a man that had apparently planned to murder his wife and daughter who had taken his own life after writing a note telling them he was sorry. Both had been infected by spirits. One by a Lust Demon and the other by a Wrath. Both were freed before the demon could birth itself and become a part of the void growing the power of the Greater Demon that Bel had been creating these past ten years.</p><p>Schools were good places for demon spirits. Human children rarely attracted demons until they were teenagers, but the teachers, parents, administrators were all so over worked that they often were stressed and tired. Perfect incubators for a demon to attach to them. Add to that the fact that a lot of human adults who were attracted to children sought employment at places where they could be around them. Well that was one more thing a demon soul could attach to and pervert. Make the temptation that they swore they’d never give into far to tempting and send them over the edge. Yes Lust demons loved pedophiles, and all other sexual deviants. Though surprisingly enough for some reason pedophiles were harder to corrupt than other sexual deviants… something about their love of children. Yet enough of them were weak enough to drive the machine.</p><p>The coach had tried to commit suicide twice in jail already ranting about how he never wanted to harm anyone that he loved children. This wasn’t really problematic demons failed all the time, but it was the way the coach talked that left Bel feeling cold. Two of his voids in this part of the world had collapsed in the past decade. If this one did as well his siblings would start to question his methods in the Americas. He had been granted these continents for a reason, he had proven that he could raise effective Greater Demons. There was only one answer as to what was happening and Bel did not like the taste it left in his mouth.</p><p>There was a Soul-bonded Angel on Earth. An angel had left Purgatory to bond with a human something that hadn’t happened in over a century. Angels had sealed the bridge between Earth and Purgatory when the demon spirits arrived en-mass after Velvora had fallen in the Andromeda galaxy. The demons ruled the planet, slowly corrupting humans only the hunters had remained trying to stop them, but they were nearly all dead now. As far as Bel knew only four clans of demon hunters remained alive. Yet the demon inside of this Coach Senders had not been killed by a hunter, hunters could only kill the host now without the mystics. No the demon had been pulled from the body leaving the man alive. It was then killed in the Spirit realm by an Angel blade.</p><p>That was why his other two voids had collapsed as well, one at a college, and one ten years ago that he had been building over a run down apartment complex. Yes for some reason an angel had left purgatory to return and fight. Perhaps one of the many that had slept for centuries had awoken healed from battle and wanted to return? Perhaps one abandoned on an ancient battlefield on earth had woken and didn’t know the angels had retreated? Well whatever the answer it had to be stopped. He would have to find the soul bonded pair and take care of them.</p><p>Bel pushed the call button on his desk, “Theresa get me Richard Noctis please I have a job for him.” He moved to sit down behind his desk slowly turning his chair to look out over the city as Noctis came over the phone. “Richard, I Hope I haven’t caught you at a bad time.”</p><p>“Lord, you have not.” The sound of someone screaming in the back made Bel smile, “Do you have a job for me?”</p><p>Bel threaded his hands together as he rested his elbows on his chair, “I do indeed Noctis. It appears that your special abilities could be very useful. There’s a Soul-bonded pair somewhere in the city of Atlanta. They would be somewhere close to the Private Middle school called Jespson. I want you to find them and eliminate them.”</p><p>“Of course Lord Bel it shall be done.” The line went dead seconds later as the screaming on the other end started up again. Bel leaned back in his chair smiling. Noctis was a very powerful Pride demon, he had lived on earth for nearly fifty years now in the body that he inhabited. Pride demons consumed souls slowly, and were able to retain the body for longer periods of time after the soul had been taken. Not quite to the extent that a prince could take over a body, but for far longer than other demon types. He would hunt around the school, which was not far from downtown. Perhaps he would find the angel, perhaps not, but in the end if he found the hunter clan that was there as well Bel would consider it a success.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>The sound of the bullet flying into the target at the other end of the shooting range was familiar to Henry as he stood behind a barrel of hay that he was using to rest his guns. The sound was muffled but he still loved how it sounded. As he loaded the shotgun again his father tapped the muff on his left ear. Henry slipped them off putting them down around his neck as he looked at his father who had arrived from the farm house behind them. Cal Davenport was just shy of six feet, almost a little to skinny and looked to be somewhere in his twenties, though he was really in his forties. His golden blonde hair was cut short going around his ears as he stood there next to his son. “What dad?”</p><p>“Your mom wants us to come inside dinner is ready.” Henry picked up his other two guns slipping them back into the case as his father took the shot gun and started back for the house. Henry wasn’t tall like his father, one day when he was in his thirties he might actually reach his fathers height, but right now at sixteen he was still the size of a boy around ten or eleven years of age. Angel blood, even the small amount that Henry and his sister had, granted them longer life. With that longer life came the ability to hunt demons. Henry had special bullets made of silver that could hurt demons twice as much as regular bullets. These days the old powers were gone, none of the four clans had any of them left so their only option was to kill the infected hosts and free the human from suffering. If the demon had consumed less than half of the soul there were still ways to pull it out through exorcisms though those were very dangerous and could actually corrupt the soul faster if done wrong.</p><p>Henry like his father had light golden blonde hair, though his was long going almost to his shoulders, unlike his sister who cut hers in a very boyish cut. Henry had kept his hair long for his sister when she had cut hers for her current job. Heather and Stephanie their mother had both returned to the homestead north of New York city though their job was nowhere near done. Henry had a feeling that there was a reason for their return though his sister had refused to talk about it until after dinner. That was why Henry had come out to the shooting range. He had been frustrated because Heather always told him everything they were twins after all.</p><p>Inside the smells of his mother’s pot roast filled the house. It had been nearly two months since Henry had smelled his mother’s cooking. Before his mom and sister had gone to Atlanta, Henry and his father had been in New York dealing with a sloth demon that had been plaguing one of the high rise apartments in the city. Nasty thing too, it had kept jumping hosts as Sloths were known to do. They hid for decades sometimes feeding on human insecurities until they overwhelmed the soul and drew it back into the spirit realm as a fully born demon. All Henry knew for sure was that their job was to stop demons before they could fully form and free humans from them. Once a long time ago they had worked with Angels and the job had been different, but there were no angels left on earth.</p><p>As he stepped into the kitchen Henry’s eyes rested on his twin sister. Since before birth they had been inseparable. Their mother had once told them that they would often start bothering her at the same time while in the womb. Being apart from Heather was hard, it was like a part of him was missing when she wasn’t nearby. When he couldn’t reach for her hand or pull her to him in the night in their shared bed it just didn’t feel right. She gave a small smile to him as he entered the kitchen. Henry liked her hair cut short, there was something really sexy about how it looked, the bit of hair falling down just above one of her eyebrows. He might not look sixteen, but mentally he was just like his sister, with that came sexual desires that at eleven had been easy to bury, but now were much more difficult.</p><p>As he sat down across from Heather his mom at the stove said, “Does the sight on your revolver still need to be replaced?”</p><p>A small foot rested on one of Henry’s pant legs he could feel it rubbing along the inner part of his calf as he said, “no its fine. I’ve adjusted to it.” The feeling of his sisters small foot rubbing up his inner calf towards the knee made his penis start to rise in his boxers. Heather rested her head on her hands looking at him as her foot continued up the leg. “I-I just need the shotgun fixed still.” Heather smiled as her foot reached for his inner thigh. Henry scooted the chair he was in just a little closer to the table which made Heather’s smile widen more.</p><p>When his sisters foot rested on the chair between his thighs Henry spread them open slightly on the chair and his dad said, “I think its just time we got you a new shotgun. I know that you love that one but the amount of times that we’ve had to repair it just isn't worth it.”<br/>Heather’s foot rubbed at his crotch as Henry said, “I-I think i-its still okay dad really.” his dad looked at him strangely for a second then went over to the stove to kiss his wife. As he did that Heather’s foot pressed to Henry’s erection rubbing along the length of the roughly four inches that he grew to when he got stiff. Her foot was only covered in a sock Henry noticed when he rested his hand on the top of it while she pressed the sole into his crotch some more.</p><p>Heather said, “I think that Henry’s shotgun is cute dad, we should let him keep it a little longer then get him a bigger one when he’s ready for it.” Her foot pressed to his erection driving home that she wasn’t talking about the shotgun that he had been firing on the range at all.</p><p>Henry breathed in deeply as his penis throbbed in his pants achingly wanting out. Their dad said, “Well that is something to consider for sure. Are the two of you going to come and get your dinner or do you expect us to make it for you like you’re babies?”</p><p>Heather's foot slipped out from between his legs as she said, “I’m coming, but I’ll get both mine and Henry’s he doesn’t have to cum get it.” She gave Henry a wink letting him know that she was using the word in a very naughty way. Also letting him know that she knew him getting up might reveal his erection and the last thing they wanted as their parents to know what they got up to. Henry and Heather were pretty sure that their mom and dad would not approve of their children having an incestuous relationship.</p><p>Heather put his bowl of pot roast before him as she did Henry sat up more on his chair arranging his lap quickly so that his penis wasn’t pressing up in his boxers quite as painfully. “Thanks sis.”</p><p>Heather quickly kissed his cheek, “Its cause I missed you so much.” Henry could hear the double entendre in the words she spoke before she giggled and sat down in her own chair across from him. Her foot came back to rest between his legs again as Henry grunted from the sudden feeling of the sole of her foot pressing a little too hard against his sensitive balls. Heather mouthed the word sorry as their parents sat down on the other two ends of the table.</p><p>Her foot was roughly the same length as his pole, so it just rested against his penis her little toes covered in the sock pressing to the head rubbing at it as his mom said, “So we’re going to need the two of you to come back with us to Atlanta.”</p><p>His dad as he began eating said, “Atlanta?” Heather was eating too and his father noticed that Henry hadn’t eaten yet, “Henry something wrong with your food?”</p><p>From her side of the table as her toes rubbed over the head of his penis through the pants Heather said, “Its a little too hot for him I think.” She winked at him again as Henry grunted and this time tried to push her foot out from between his legs. It was far too distracting as it had been weeks without sex. Henry was sixteen even if he didn’t look it physically he felt like he was a teenager. “Mom is right though we need your help in Atlanta.”<br/>“Well Henry and I managed to catch the sloth, though sadly those things are a dime a dozen in a place like New York so I’m sure another one will wreck havoc soon enough and we’ll be right back where we were before.” He sighed, then as Henry started to eat giving up on moving his sisters foot from between his legs he said, “what’s going on in Atlanta?”</p><p>Heather did move her foot from between his legs then surprisingly as his mom answered. “A void has appeared over a school. I saw it with my own eyes.”</p><p>Henry feeling the seriousness of their talk said, “I thought voids were… myth no demons actually want to be near other demons.”</p><p>His mom nodded, “I did as well, apparently they’re not, and they’re becoming more common on earth this past century. Heather had an interesting encounter...”</p><p>Heather after finishing her bite of pot roast said, “I’ve met a bonded pair, an angel and human bonded pair. They showed mom and I the Void. Apparently Voids are like magnets they draw demon spirits to them, creating more and more of them until the void is large enough to give birth to something that the angles call greater demons.”<br/>Henry had forgotten about sex for the moment as he leaned forward and said, “What is a greater demon?”</p><p>His mom answered, “creatures of myth in the bible or other religious texts they’re the ones that bring about the end of the world. Only of course those texts didn’t have it right, they only exist in the spirit realm and their sole purpose is to attack angels. According to Myra angels and demons have been fighting for millions of years across countless galaxies… the demons apparently want to break the cycle of life, invade the Other Realm beyond and remake all life into their own corrupted image.”</p><p>Silence around the table then his dad said, “So basically they want to destroy all life? The angels though abandoned us anyway and gave up didn’t they? That’s what your grandmother always said...”</p><p>Henry turned to look at his mom who didn’t answer instead Heather did, “M-Myra said that the Angels lost. That they once had many grand cities in the spirit realm to watch over life in the physical realm and guide it towards the Other Realm when it passed over into the spirit realm. Then the six Demon Lords came and corrupted the Spirit realm, for a very long time the demons and angels fought until all the great cities were destroyed. When that happened the angels abandoned living beings in order to help them fight their war against the Angels and get beyond the Gate that the angles protect to the Other Realm where the six demon lords want to get so they can remake all life in the three realms in their own image.”</p><p>The entire table was silent, Henry looked down at his bowl as his dad said, “So what have we been doing all these years...”</p><p>His mom softy said, “apparently we’ve been doing only half the job… according to Myra demon hunters and angels used to work together, the hunters would track down a demon in the physical realm trap it and an angel would come and drag it back into the spirit realm where they could kill it so it couldn’t infect another human. Apparently every Hunter clan used to have a Mystic in them that could use powers that were very similar to demon powers. They’re all gone now, but Myra thinks she might eventually be able to teach Heather how to be one after she finishes another job first.”</p><p>Again silence then Heather said, “So we need to go to Atlanta to help Jessica and Myra by tracking demons that are helping the void grow. Myra says that there are quite a lot of demons in Atlanta so that’s where we need to go. She’s worried that one of the six princes remaining on earth might be in the city so we’re going to help her find him if he is.”</p><p>His dad cleared his throat then pushed his mostly empty bowl away, “I knew we were fighting a loosing battle, just by looking at how much violence has begun to creep into every day life as being normal… but this… I always thought that we had it kind of right that the bible’s myths were sort of… and I guess they kind of are but not really...”</p><p>Henry said, “Wait this means that there really are aliens out there?”</p><p>His dad and mom both looked at him and Heather just sighed, “yes though according to Myra most galaxies are overrun by demon hordes now that are slowly spreading across their spirit realms in ever growing numbers. Apparently once they get powerful enough by eating a human soul if they aren’t fed to the voids they start to procreate in the spirit realm eating the souls of the living that pass through it on their way to the other realm. Earth is a battle grounds so most of our souls still manage to get to the Other Realm, but eventually...”</p><p>Again silence then Henry said, “what did you guys interrogate the angel or something?”</p><p>“WE asked her a lot of questions, and she answered them. She’s been alive for a very long time though according to her she slept for nearly a thousand years after the great city that used to be on earth in the spirit realm fell to the demons…. One of the last of the great cities to fall.”</p><p>Food finished they all stared at their plates for a moment before his mom said, “Well there’s nothing we can do about the past. We can help Jessica now, she’s a very smart and capable young woman and Myra as her partner is unique as well. Other angels might not be willing to fight down here, but they are and we’re going to help them.” Henry and his dad collected the plates to clean off then put in the dishwasher.</p><p>As he was finishing loading the machine he said, “are you feeling okay dad?”</p><p>His dad sighed, “I’m fine Henry, its a lot to take in, learning that I’ve been fighting only half a battle isn’t something that I… enjoy.”</p><p>Henry rested a hand on his dad’s arm, “I know but now we know more and aren’t you always telling Heather and I that we learn more things every day? That its part of growing up?” His dad chuckled but hugged him once briefly before sending him on his way out of the kitchen. His thoughts were a whirlwind still from the revelations at dinner, but the moment he saw Heather on the stairs leading up to the second story his thoughts circled back to one thing, he hadn’t felt his sister in his arms in weeks. She wore a simple tee-shirt and jeans today as she stopped on the stairs turning to look down at him. The boyish haircut only added to his sudden growing powerful desire.</p><p>Heather continued up the stairs, her invitation was not one that Henry could ignore. He kissed his moms cheek as he told her that he was going to go play a game and then take a shower. Henry did his best not to run up the stairs, as he felt his penis growing in his pants again at the thoughts circling in his head. He found Heather standing in the center of his bedroom. Despite them both being sixteen they still looked like they were ten or eleven in age. Heather had yet to start growing breasts, the dark blue tee-shirt she wore with a Work Hard Play Harder slogan on the front of it pressed to her flat chest and stomach perfectly.</p><p>Henry closed his bedroom door as Heather rushed to him. Within seconds her hands were on his shoulders pulling him down onto the bed. Henry fell on top of Heather, their lips pressing to one another with hunger. Her tongue dipped into his mouth while her hands pulled at his tee-shirt dragging it up from his back sliding down over the slender shape of his still preteen like body. He could feel it when Heather’s legs tangled with his pressing his middle to hers so that his erection was pushing to her stomach. He could taste their mom’s pot roast still on his sisters lips as their tongues played dipping into each others mouths.</p><p>Henry breathlessly said, “I missed you.” His lips again meeting his sisters with only a second of rest. Heather pushed at him until Henry was underneath her. She broke their kiss her hands pawing at his shirt trying to pull it off faster than her mind could work at it. Henry helped her get it off as her lips made contact with one of his nipples, sucking gently on it. Her hand snaked down between them rubbing at his erection through his jeans as her lips made contact with his second nipple. Down they went, sliding along his stomach until his sister was undoing his belt, her hands quickly pulling at the jeans getting them open. As she pulled them open her fingers slipped along his stiff pole through the boxers he wore. Henry felt it when she pulled him out of the opening in his underwear, all nearly four inches of his skinny pole resting in her fingers as his twin sister stroked him.</p><p>Henry groaned when he felt Heather’s lips make contact with the exposed head of his penis, then her tongue snaked out rubbing along the glans before she drove the entire erect pole into her mouth. Henry pressed up into his sisters mouth as she sucked on him, her fingers slipping into the boxers to rub his small sack gently. He could feel it when they rubbed over his balls sending a wave of pleasure up through his erection. It had been so long since Heather had touched him that Henry couldn’t hold off for long at all.</p><p>The boy rested a hand on his sisters head, running his fingers through the short hair as she bobbed her mouth up and down on his preteen length. Being sixteen and still looking like a child really was a pain sometimes, but in moments like this with Heather it all fit so perfectly that Henry didn’t even realize that they looked years younger than they were. Her tongue snaked around his entire pole was it was buried in her mouth again, rubbing over the exposed head with his foreskin drawn back. Then as she sucked on him once more Henry groaned pressing up into her mouth fully as he felt his release arrive. His erection surged, spurting one simple jet of seed into his sisters mouth as she continued to suck on him.</p><p>Slowly as his orgasm passed Heather slipped off of his pole, it still glistened with saliva from her mouth as she sat up between his legs undoing the button on her own jeans. She stood to pull them down as Henry pulled his jeans and boxers both off quickly his eyes taking in his sisters body as it came into view. Like Henry his sister had yet to start developing or showing any signs of her real age. Her chest looked the same as his, no rises at all underneath her two small dime sized nipples that were even the same color as his. As she stood there now in just a pair of panties with blue outline and little flowers on the white cotton part Henry could feel his penis throbbing.</p><p>From where he was sitting up on the bed Henry reached out resting his hands on his sisters flat hips. He leaned over and kissed her stomach just above the little shallow indent that was her belly button. Heather smiled down at him as his lips continued to kiss lower on his sisters stomach while she stood on the bed. His hands stroked over the sides of her hips feeling the soft cotton on the panties before he finally took hold of them gently pulling the cotton down his sisters legs. Her pussy came into his view making Henry’s penis again start to throb. As she stood there with her legs closed he could see how the two small outer lips pressed to one another forming the perfect little prepubescent bit of flesh. The lips were slightly puffy, lacking maturity as Heather had not truly entered puberty yet despite her age.</p><p>Henry ran a finger along the cleft between the lips making Heather breath in suddenly as he slipped the finger across her clit like this. He could feel how wet she was as his finger rubbed along the cleft. He leaned over kissing her stomach while he rubbed the inner folds with his finger. He slipped his finger out of the cleft as he pulled his sister back over to the bed so that he could lean over her. Heather lay on her back now as Henry’s hands rested on her upper thighs rubbing along the tops of them while she had her legs bent at the knees her feet resting on the bed.</p><p>Henry was between her legs now, bending over his sister as he kissed lower on her stomach. His eyes feasted on the barley parted lips of her outer labia, the inner folds just visible to him while his tongue gently played with her belly button. He went lower kissing the bit of flesh below her button while his hands stroked her thighs with her legs still bent at the knees. He felt Heather’s hand on his head as the young boy went lower with his kisses worshiping his twin sisters body. He kissed the outer lips lightly, teasing Heather who pressed up to meet his lips spreading her legs open more. Henry’s eyes feasted on the flower that became more exposed with her legs slowly going flat on the bed.</p><p>His hands stroked her inner thighs, feeling the soft flesh of her slender prepubescent legs as he ran his tongue along the cleft between the two outer lips. He just dipped into the inner folds, tasting her sweet juices as Heather’s hand ran through his hair. He found her clit, his tongue rubbing along it as Heather said his name just softly on her lips. Henry gently sucked on the bit of flesh there, his lips playing with the hood as well as Heather’s fingers gripped his hair sightly. He could feel her pushing her flat hips up to meet his mouth opening her inner folds more for him to feast.</p><p>Henry dipped his tongue in deeper, rubbing along till he found the opening he had sought. Heather gasped again pressing to her brother's mouth as he pushed his tongue into the tight tunnel that it sought. Between his own legs the boy could feel his penis throbbing with his need to be inside of his sister again. Heather moaned when his tongue pushed deeper inside, his hands squeezing the soft supple flesh of her thighs while the prepubescent teenager pushed up to meet his mouth again. She whispered to him, “I need you inside me Henry...”</p><p>Henry slipped his mouth from her pussy, moving to climb fully on top of his sister as she one more bent her legs at the knees on either side of him. Henry felt her hand slide down his chest and stomach until her fingers were gripping his erection guiding him between her legs. The feeling of pressing to the outer lips of her labia then how they opened up around his penis sent a shiver of desire up through Henry’s body. His thickness was more than a pencil but not even half as thick as most adults. Yet his size was a perfect fit for his twin sister as he pushed into her tightness. He could feel the tunnel pressing around his thin shaft as the head popped into her opening first. Heather gasped pressing up to him, “Henry!”</p><p>Henry leaned down his lips meeting his sisters as he ran his hands over her flat chest and stomach once before putting them on either side of her head just above her shoulders. The boy pushed into his twin sister, the two prepubescent children joining together as he felt his nearly four inches slip fully into his sisters body. Heather’s light hazel eyes met his own, the two of them filled with the same desire. Slowly after he had sunk all of his erection into his sister Henry began to move. As he pulled out before diving back in Heather put her arms around his neck pulling his face down to hers. They kissed when Henry dove back into his sister. Again the feeling of her tightness surrounding his erection sent waves of pleasure up through Henry’s body.</p><p>They began moving slowly at first, their two bodies joined together in this moment of need. Henry could feel it every time he pushed fully back into Heather, the way that their bodies pressed together when he was fully inside. How his balls rested against the lower bit of skin just below where his erection sunk fully into his sister. Their tongues feasted on one another as their bodies built towards climax each time that they met again. He could feel the urgency building as Heather’s hands slipped from his neck to go down his sides. He could feel her small hands slip over the two small cheeks of his bottom squeezing on him urging her brother to go faster on top of her.</p><p>Henry could feel his climax approaching the faster he moved inside of his sister. Each full thrust of his hips back into her sent another wave of pleasure washing through his body. Every time her tight tunnel would press around him squeezing on Henry as she started to drive him towards the finish line. “Faster Henry...” Her words spurred him on the two kids pressing their bodies to one another as they crossed that finish line. Heather’s arms and legs wrapped around him pulling Henry down on top of her as she gasped arching her back, and her head. The feeling of Heather’s orgasm arriving finished Henry off as well, the young boy pushed into his sisters tightness again, his lips meeting hers as he felt the familiar surge of his orgasm.</p><p>After slowly Henry slipped from his sister, the two of them moving till they were laying in each others arms. He stroked Heather’s cheek gently as they recovered her one hand on his chest stroking up and down the middle of it. Between them his penis was still erect and demanding. It was a simple reminder that while they were in fact sixteen they were also both only on the cusp of pubescence and could easily pass for ten or eleven still. Heather’s fingers gently circled around it as Henry breathed in as it was very sensitive afters such a session. “I missed you.” He said softly.</p><p>Heather smiled, “I love you too brother...”</p><p>“What?” Heather hesitated as he said, “Heather...”</p><p>She still stroked his erection as she said, “I don’t know how long we can keep this from mom and dad, one day they’re going to find out.”</p><p>Henry softly sighed, “You know what they’ll do if they find out Heather. Especially dad, you know how he feels about this kind of stuff… how old fashioned he is when it comes to sex.” Heather didn’t argue with him as her fingers continued to rub his stiff penis. Henry could feel his desire to be inside of his sister again growing as she rubbed him.</p><p>Heather didn’t argue, “I know how dad is Henry, but eventually we have to tell them. Its getting harder for me to be apart from you. Its not just about missing this,” she squeezed him to emphasize that she meant his penis. “Its missing your mind, the way that you think completes me. You would have noticed something about Jessica sooner than I did. Or you might have seen that the boy wasn’t normal either before I did...”</p><p>Henry reached out to stroke his sister’s face, “Heather you underestimate your own abilities again you know I don’t like that.” Heather smiled then moved to kiss him again before she climbed on top of him. This time when he entered her it was with his sister’s fingers guiding him into her warmth. The feeling of her tunnel again surrounding his erection as Heather worked him inside sent waves of pleasure and desire up through Henry’s body. He ran his hands over her lithe prepubescent body as he looked down between them seeing how his sister pushed down on his erection. The feeling of her outer lips around the base as she slowly pushed back down to him again felt wonderful.</p><p>Henry pulled Heather down to him, so that her lips could meet his as the two of them felt their need and desire growing. There was no one else in the world now as Henry rose up to meet his sister while she pushed down onto him. He could feel it when her bottom made contact with his ball sack as she began to ride him faster. Her hands went into his own as she sat up fully, their hands squeezing together while they climbed to climax. Henry could feel it when all of his sister’s tunnel squeezed on his nearly four inches driving the boy to reach his climax finally as she leaned down pressing her mouth to his as their moans escaped into each others mouths.</p><p>After they lay there with Heather still on top of him, their bodies joined together as closely as possible. Softly Heather said, “Do you think we slept like this in the womb...”</p><p>Henry chuckled, “no, we each had our own little bubble in the womb.” Heather sighed as she moved her head on his shoulder snuggling more in his arms as he rubbed her back. “I love you Heather.”</p><p>“It’ll be okay when we tell mom and dad Henry, they’ll understand...” He wasn’t so sure, but he didn’t want to argue with his sister again about it. Not when there were so many other things to worry about. For now he was just content to hold his twins sister in his arms and fall asleep with her nestled where she belonged. From the first time that they had kissed one another when they were nine they had both known that they belonged together. Perhaps they could show their parents, but he knew it would be a difficult thing for them to accept. Heather was right though, eventually they would have to tell their parents. After all one day they probably planned to have children together…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of his dad knocking on his bedroom door made Eli groan as he rolled over in his bed, he wanted more sleep, even ten minute would be fine. That’s what he’d told his dad ten minutes ago too. His eyes were open though as he tried to pull the blankets over his head to go back to sleep. His eyes met Dev’s as the other boy lay on the bed beside him trying to hide under the covers as well. Technically according to him, Dev didn’t need any sleep, but the boy still climbed into bed with Eli and went to bed with him every night anyway. He had told Eli more than once that it was more fun to pretend to sleep than it was to stay awake trying to pass the time, as he couldn’t really go that far away from Eli. They had tested it once and Dev could get to about the front door before he faded out and bounced right back to Eli. Plus according to Dev, Eli’s dreams about Ms. Levinson and Heather were quite interesting.</p><p>Another knock on the door, “Time to get up Eli… Dev, you’ve got school in an hour!” Eli groaned pushing the sheet that he had pulled over his head down to his waist as he rolled onto his back. It had been two days since the incident with Heather in the bathroom that had changed Eli and Dev’s lives forever. That had been on a Friday and today was Monday. Learning that Dev wasn’t a normal demon, but something else, a special kind of demon hadn’t surprised Eli. After all their bond was unique according to both Dev and Myra. Myra said that he appeared to be a demon prince, but she had never heard of him in any of the angel records. Myra knew all the demon princes, she had been alive for a very long time and had fought in a lot of wars between demons and angels in the spirit realm.</p><p>That was about all that Eli knew about any of it. His dad and Ms. Levinson had agreed that starting today after school instead of going home he’d start training. His dad had even helped Ms. Levinson rent a place for them to train at. Apparently the Jedi jumping and Jedi speed that he had done were part of the powers that Dev and Eli could use together. Plus according to her if they didn’t learn how to use their special bond it could end up corrupting both of them. Then there was the matter that if Dev was a Prince and had decided to turn to the side of good other demons would come hunting him down. Eli knew that the other demons scared Dev, because they scared him too. Ms. Levinson though said she’d help and protect them.</p><p>His dad wasn’t so comfortable with the idea, he still wasn’t sure about Dev at all. Though on Saturday Eli and Dev had both hung out with his dad all day long and shown his dad some of what they could do. Dev had even told his dad that he loved him because Eli loved him and that he missed Eli’s mom as much as Eli did. His mom would have loved Dev, Eli knew it. That was just the kind of person she had been. His dad agreed with him, his mom would have adored Dev because he was a part of Eli and that meant that he was family. So his dad didn’t like the fact that Dev had unknowingly put his son in danger by bonding him, but he knew that Dev hadn’t meant to hurt Eli as well.</p><p>Eli slipped from his bed as he went over to his dresser to find some underwear to wear. He pulled his pajama pants down and looked at his naked preteen body. He wished he was bigger and stronger, that he was an adult like Ms. Levinson so he could ask her out. Dev stood next to him naked as well, “Maybe Ms. Levinson will want to date us anyway. I mean Myra looks like she’s about our age.” Well more Elis’ age than Dev’s. After all the demon boy looked more like an eight or nine-year-old than an eleven-year-old. Still he was right, Myra was really old, but she still looked like a girl in the physical realm.</p><p>As he pulled on a pair of briefs Eli said, “Ms. Levinson said that Myra looks a lot different in the spirit realm. Do you look a lot different?”</p><p>Dev looked down at his body as he materialized a school uniform that was the same as Eli’s, but red in color instead of blue. Dev really liked making his uniform tie match the different shades of red that his eyes were. “I don’t think so… I… I don’t want to go back there if I don’t have to. Maybe we should ask Ms. Levinson about that at training today.” That was a good idea! Eli walked over to his closet pulling out a pair of dark blue uniform shorts and a button up shirt. He pulled the shirt on buttoning it up before tucking it into the shorts that he put on after. He tied his belt then slipped on his knee high socks before going across the hall to the bathroom. In the bathroom he brushed his hair and tied the small dark blue and lighter blue tie he wore around his neck. It was warm enough right now that Eli didn’t bother with the sweater or vest.</p><p>In the kitchen his dad got him a bowl of Rice Krispies cereal as he sat down in front of it Dev moved beside him to lean down and listen to the crackling of the cereal as Eli poured the milk over it like his mom had done every day before she got really sick. Dev softly said, “It reminds me of mom.” Eli agreed, it was why he still ate the cereal every morning even though his dad had told he could get any cereal he wanted. To Eli and Dev as well it just felt wrong to not have Rice Krispies for breakfast it had been his favorite cereal since he was a much smaller kid.</p><p>His dad was already dressed for work as he sat down at the table drinking a cup of coffee. His eyes studied both Eli and Dev as he sighed slightly, “You don’t even need me to put on your tie anymore, you’re growing up so quickly.”</p><p>Eli’s dark blue eyes so much like his moms met his dads lighter green, “I… I’m sorry.” He wasn't’ sure if that was what he was supposed to say, it felt like his dad was a little sad about it. Dev agreed: Dad is worried about us growing up and not needing him anymore.</p><p>His dad smiled, “It’s nothing to be sorry about Eli, its what happens, boys grow up. You’re growing up to be a really good young man.” He paused studying Dev, “And I suppose that Dev is too huh?”<br/>Dev agreed saying to their dad, “Yes, Eli’s showed me how to be a good person dad, its what a big brother should do…. Right?”</p><p>Dad chuckled then said, “Yes Dev, its what a big brother should do.” He still looked worried and both Eli and Dev knew why. They weren’t a normal boy, supernatural evil really did exist and it made men darker than they were naturally. That same evil would try to kill Eli and Dev for their bond with one another. Well that was why Eli and Dev had to learn how to use their powers. After breakfast his dad drove them to the middle school. When he pulled in front of the school Eli opened his door to climb out as his dad said, “Remember Ms. Levinson will be dropping you off at the house around six tonight after your training. You’re to listen to what she tells you and obey her like you would me okay?”</p><p>Eli nodded with Dev doing the same though currently his dad couldn’t see Dev only Eli could. “I promise dad!” Then he headed off into the school. As he stepped into the school Eli realized that it felt strange, like there was something heavy lingering over all of it. He had felt the feeling before, but now after talking with Myra and Heather while they played cards that Friday afternoon Eli got the feeling that this strangeness was the Void that Myra had talked about. There were so many things to ask questions about, but the big one was where were all the other angels if there were so many demons to fight? In his head Dev agreed: Yeah why is Myra the only one! Did the rest all get killed? Dev was sad at that thought just as Eli was.</p><p>Up on the second story of the school Eli walked past the bathroom where he had fought with Heather back when he thought she was named Henry. The door had a lot of yellow tape over it saying that it was out of order currently. The fact that Heather was a girl made those funny feelings that Eli had felt for her make more sense. Well, sort of he wasn’t really sure if he cared if Heather was a boy or a girl. Plus she had told him she had a twin brother. What if he liked the twin brother too in the same strange way he liked Heather. While he was attracted to Heather in some way, she didn’t hold a candle to Ms. Levinson to Eli. Even before he had joined with Dev he had felt drawn to her, was it because she reminded him of his mom somehow?</p><p>Walking into the classroom his heartbeat did increase when he saw Ms. Levinson. Her dark reddish brown hair hung down over her shoulders in straight strands of thickness. Her eyes were a large dark green on her thin slightly oval shaped face. There was a softness to her full lips and button nose that just added to the beauty. Like his mom Ms. Levinson was tall for a woman coming in about four inches above five and a half feet, so nearly a foot and a half taller than Eli who was small for eleven nearly twelve. His mom had actually been a few inches taller than his dad before she got really sick just like Ms. Levinson was.</p><p>She smiled when she saw Eli. Today she wore a simple dress that hugged to the slender curves of her body. Mrs. Levinson as a few kids had remarked before looked like a teenager not an adult woman, despite her height she could have easily passed for sixteen if she needed to and gone to probably any high school in the nation without anyone blinking an eye at her admittance. “Good morning Eli, Dev how was your weekend?”</p><p>Apparently even though Dev was only visible to Eli for some reason now after the incident in the bathroom Ms. Levinson and Myra could always see Dev unless he was hiding within their shared soul. Eli though could now see Myra even when no one else could. While Dev had a slightly light reddish outline to his figure when not solid Myra’s was a deep dark blue giving a look that Eli thought was like a Jedi ghost. He had even told her that on Friday when they played cards. Myra had said, “ask Jessie about Star Wars sometime.” Then they had gone back to playing cards.</p><p>“Good morning Ms. Levinson it was really good. Dad and Dev got to know one another.” He waved at Myra sitting on Ms. Levinson's desk wearing a strange outfit, steel toe boots, tattered jeans with a strange stud belt hanging off of them in many loops, a tee-shirt with the name Orgy on the front of it along with what appeared to be dark black lipstick. Dev in his head said: Myra is really pretty don’t you think? I mean for an angel? Eli studied the angel, she didn’t have wings though she said she did in the spirit realm. HE supposed that she was pretty though he wasn’t sure if she was a pretty as Ms. Levinson.<br/>Myra jumped off of the desk walking up to the two of them. She studied both of them in their matching school uniforms though the colors were different then said, “Come on Dev, Jessica and I want to test and see how far your influence ranges.” Ms. Levinson indicated for Eli to take a seat at his desk as other kids started coming into the classroom. He had no idea what Myra meant by influence just like Dev didn’t. Yet a few minutes later just as the school bell rang Dev reappeared suddenly right in front of Eli. He melded into Eli as he said internally: Well that was no fun at all! That actually hurt a little bit! Eli felt concerned for his brother as he said replied with his own thoughts: What did she do?</p><p>Myra appeared next to Ms. Levinson and it was clear that they were talking about something before she seemed to meld with the teacher just as the final bell rang for class to start. Dev in his mind said: She forced me to stay with her instead of bouncing back to you when we got to the furthest point I could go. She said that I could go further, a lot further but we hadn’t grown in our powers enough yet. So I tried to go further but it really hurt so I bounced back. Eli did feel a little afraid that if Dev went too far away that their bond would break or something like that. Dev felt the same way too: Yeah what if I go so far away that our bond stops working and then we’re not together anymore… or we die or something like that because we broke the bond. In thought as other kids worked on homework that Eli had already finished he said to Dev: But Myra and Ms. Levinson get really far away from each other without breaking their bond. Maybe you should try a little harder next time just to see… He could hear Dev agree with a virtual nod in his head.</p><p>After study period again Dev went with Myra and again he popped back to Eli around the middle of his second period slightly in pain. Though he had gotten a little further that time. He said: Myra is really nice about it too. She doesn’t push me to go further just encourages me like I’m a kid I guess we are a kid huh? Eli agreed they definitely still were a kid even if they were growing up and having adult thoughts about girls. Like wanting to fall in love, have sex, and all that other stuff. Well they wanted to with Ms. Levinson and maybe Myra now too.</p><p>At lunch Eli and Dev sat together chatting silently through their link about the new episode of The Mandalorian that they had gotten to watch over the weekend and also about other things related to Star Wars. There was a really Kylo helmet that Eli wanted to ask his dad to get him for Christmas this year too. At recess Eli stepped out onto the playground where on Friday he had done that very bad thing that had almost broken him and Dev. They weren’t going to be bad, and when he saw Vicktor sitting on a bench by himself Eli approached him.</p><p>Dev said: What are we doing? Eli responded: Apologizing. Being good. Dev nodded in agreement that was a good thing. When Vicktor looked at him Eli said, “Uh-- um I’m sorry about Friday V-vicktor...”</p><p>The bully sneered, “leave me alone pussy boy.” He gestured for Eli to take off and Eli walked away as he thought to Dev: I Don't get it we apologized to him why is he still being mean? Dev said back: No idea, maybe he’s infected with something we could ask Myra. Eli stopped feeling Dev’s new surprising thoughts. Well that was strange, for weeks now Dev and Eli had both had a crush on Ms. Levinson but now he realized that Dev had the same feelings for Myra that Eli had for Ms. Levinson. In his mind the other boy actually flushed as he said: She’s really pretty and she’s really powerful too I can feel it, plus she’s really nice. Eli agreed about all of that except he thought Ms. Levinson was prettier. Dev said: Maybe we’re supposed to like different people. Or maybe they both liked Ms. Levinson and Myra because they were pretty much one person just like Eli and Dev were.</p><p>During last period as Eli listened to Ms. Levinson teach Dev and Myra tried a few times to take him as far away as they could. Eli never felt it happen, but every time Dev bounced back to him it felt like he was being stretched and pulled. Myra said it was how it worked when the bond was new. You had to work at freeing yourself from the confines of the bond. Eli just worked at his vocabulary and even got up to read some out loud when requested. When the final bell rang and all the other kids gathered up their belongings Eli stayed behind with Ms. Levinson as she started to clean up the room.</p><p>Eli got up to help her, throwing away some trash that other students had left behind. As he was throwing it away he noticed that Ms. Levinson was looking at him. She smiled softly. “Myra said that you tried to apologize to Vicktor today?” Eli gave a small nod, “Good, its not on you for him to forgive you though Elijah. He’s got his own things to deal with and if he doesn’t want to forgive you then that’s on him not you. So don’t make it your mission to make him a friend.”</p><p>Eli as he tossed the last of the trash away said, “I don’t think I want to be his friend Ms. Levinson I know that’s not nice, but its the truth.”<br/>Ms. Levinson sat down on the edge of her desk smiling. “That’s fine Eli, its good that you know who you want to be friends with and who you don’t. So are you and Dev ready to try some training today?” Eli agreed with a nod as Ms. Levinson turned off the lights in the classroom while he grabbed his backpack. “Good, lets get going. Your dad and I talked with the dean today so the school knows that you are coming home with me. I think they think I’m seeing your dad, but we’ll let them think that so that you and I can work on your training.”</p><p>As they walked out to her old Ford card Eli suddenly had a horrible thought. Ms. Levinson was an adult, just like his dad. What if she did want to date his dad? What if his dad wanted to date her? That would be absolutely horrible, the worst possible situation! So he asked as he got into the passenger seat and put his backpack down between his legs. “Uh Ms. Levinson do you want to date my dad is that why you’re helping me?”</p><p>Ms. Levinson smiled as she buckled her seat belt. “Your dad is a very nice man Eli, but no I do not want to date your dad. I think we might be friends one day like I hope I am your friend, but your dad’s not the type of person that I want to date.” Eli wondered what that meant exactly? Maybe she was like his neighbor Mr. Thorpe who was married to the other Mr. Thorpe? That would mean that Eli didn’t have a chance with Ms. Levinson even when he got older. Dev sighed: That would suck! Eli agreed as it probably meant that Myra wouldn’t be interested in Dev also.</p><p>They arrived at a strip center that only had two small resturants in it and a sign for a Gyro place that was opening soon. It was a two story building and Ms. Levinson walked with Eli up to the second story that used to be a Kick-boxing studio of some kind. The windows were all covered in dark black blinds other than one in the center that had the name of the business on it: Lane’s Kick-Boxing Center. Ms. Levinson led them into the space. It had been cleared out of everything other than mats that were lining the walls, mats on the floor and a fridge that looked like it had seen better days.</p><p>As they stepped into the space Myra suddenly appeared which made Dev step out of Eli’s body and become his own person. Ms. Levinson and Myra studied both of them as Ms. Levinson said, “how far?”</p><p>Myra answered, “Roughly two miles in any direction. I believe he really did try to break beyond it. He also can’t step into the Spirit realm which might be causing the limitation as well.”</p><p>Eli said, “I thought that Dev was a spirit and already in the spirit realm unless he became solid.”</p><p>Ms. Levinson said, “Let me see if I can explain how the two realms work. Can I see one of your notebooks?” Eli pulled one of his notebooks out of his backpack handing it to Ms. Levinson. He was slightly shy about her opening it and seeing all of his Star Wars drawings. He had drawn lots of pictures of tie fighters and x-wings, even some crude drawings of people though he wasn’t as good at them as he was at ships. Ms. Levinson stopped looking at one of the pages, “these are really good Eli. You’ve got a real eye for art.”</p><p>Eli flushed, “T-thanks Ms. Levinson.”</p><p>Myra said, “See I told you to ask her about Star Wars! Ask more after the training is over today!”</p><p>Ms. Levinson tore out two pieces of paper from the back of the notebook as she eyed Myra, “Hush up or I’ll make you scout for a few hours.” Myra stuck her tongue out then disappeared in a heartbeat. Eli swore that they were like two sisters. Ms. Levinson sat down on one of the mats with her legs cross so Eli sat down in front of her. She put one of the two papers down on the mat then the other one on top of it but only half of it the other half rested on the mat only. “Okay Eli and Dev see these two pieces of paper? This one here,” she tapped the top one, “is the Physical realm.” Then she tapped the bottom one, “This one is the spiritual realm.”</p><p>Eli and Dev both nodded as she slowly pushed them together until they were almost fully on top of one another. “The physical and spiritual realm actually sit right on top of one another they’re just slightly out of phase with each other. To the point that sometimes things in the spirit realm actually cross over into the physical realm.”</p><p>Eli said, “like demons?”</p><p>Ms. Levinson nodded, “Yes but other things too. Angels and Demons are not the only things that exist in the spiritual realm. Do you know what happens to people, animals and plants when they die?”</p><p>Eli guessed, “They go to heaven?” He didn’t really know if he believed in heaven or hell or any of that but there were demons and angels so he figured that was probably right.</p><p>Ms. Levinson smiled a gentle smile as if to say he was close but not quite right. “No, there is no heave nor is there a hell. When anything living dies Eli it goes into the spirit realm. For a very very long time the angels guided living things that passed from the physical realm into the spiritual realm when they left their bodies at the time of their death. Some beings such as basic animals and plants do not need a guide, they’re either reborn as new energy in the physical realm shortly after they die or they go to the Other Realm to be rewoven and sent back out into the Physical realm as something else.”</p><p>Eli listening said, “So no one really dies? I mean our souls come back as something else or someone else?”</p><p>Ms. Levinson gently touched his leg, “no, not us. Humans are special just like all the intelligent species across the universe that God created. Yes there is a God, but he’s not… well he’s not anything really. He’s the wheel that keeps the universe going. New souls are created whenever a living being gives birth. Smaller beings such as a dog or a cat, they do not get new souls they are to put it in simple terms recycled spirits. They live to function as part of our world because its how the universe evolved.”</p><p>Eli shook his head feeling confused, “I don’t get it!”</p><p>Dev agreed, “Yeah that’s really major confusing.”</p><p>Ms. Levinson chuckled, “Yes that’s why man created religion so that they could simplify what the angels told them. Let me try this a new way.” She opened his notebook up again and turned to a page at the end as she also got a pen out of the pouch on his backpack. She drew three circles and then lines with arrows connecting them to each other. She wrote Spirit, Physical, and Other on the circles. “So when the universe was created it done so around a central axle that was the Other Realm where God came from. What is beyond the gateway to the Other Realm we do not know because no human ever comes back once they step through it. All the angels know is that humans who go through it go on to exist in another realm with all of their life and other memories intact. As long as your soul is not consumed and destroyed by a demon Eli you go on forever because the soul is forever. God made them forever because each soul that is born is a part of him. Though again Him is not the right word as God has no gender.”</p><p>She paused for a moment then Eli said, “So my mom when she died… she went to this Other Realm?”</p><p>Ms. Levinson softly squeezed his leg, “I hope she did Eli… I hope she did but I don’t know if she did or not. You see… there’s a problem, the system is broken. It didn’t used to be. For a very long time Angels would meet humans in the spirit realm at one of the great cities that they had built across the universe. Some spirits took hundreds of years to decide they were ready to go to those cities. Sometimes they lingered in the spirit realm enjoying the freedom that it offered, becoming wiser and stronger sometimes even affecting things in the physical realm. Angels would watch over them from afar and even sometimes join in on the fun and became more than guardians to the souls. Then eventually the souls would grow tired of the Spirit realm and they were ready to travel beyond. Angels would take them to the great cities where they would enter a portal that took them to a place that Angels named Purgatory. There they would walk through a gateway and enter the Other Realm to become One with God again as he intended and continue to live as always before.”</p><p>Eli studied the circles finally understanding what Ms. Levinson was saying, then he thought about Dev because Dev said, “What about the demons? You haven’t mentioned them at all.”</p><p>Ms. Levinson nodded in agreement, “I haven’t. Do you know why Dev? Eli?”</p><p>The boy looked at Eli and both of them thought for a moment then together they said, “because the demons broke the wheel.”</p><p>Ms. Levinson smiled, “Yes, God did not create the demons, a small group of physical beings in another galaxy a long time ago found a way to break through the very thin barrier between the physical and Spiritual realms so that they could step into the spiritual realm as physical beings. They sought eternal life of their own making wishing to break from God and his cycle of birthing new souls. They saw that the universe wasn’t infinite and were scared of that, scared that passing beyond to the Other world meant that eventually it too would collapse when according to the angels that’s not how it works. You see this isn’t the first time that God has created a universe. We’re finite Eli, but our souls are eternal reborn every few trillion years to make anew the universe in an ever repeating big bang and great expansion.”</p><p>She drew a series of six stick figures holding swords. “These six people though, they didn’t like this. They wanted to break Gods cycle of birth and rebirth so that they could control it and make it how they wanted it to work with them living forever and the rest of us suffering in eternal torment. They created many horrible things, and began to fight a war with the Angels. This was new to the angels as in every other iteration of the universe no one had ever tried to actually break Gods wheel. Suddenly they had to do something they had never had to do before, fight something.”</p><p>Eli said, “You mean evil never existed till then?”</p><p>Ms. Levinson shook her head, “What is evil Eli?”</p><p>“I-… um people doing bad things to other people or animals… hurting them...”</p><p>She agreed, “yes, that is evil, but is it Evil? What you’re describing a lot of people call human nature and unfortunately humans along with other animals do bad things to one another all the time but its not technically Evil. Is it wrong yes, should it be stopped absolutely, but God didn’t create a perfect universe. NO doubt he didn’t want it to be perfect because we’re supposed to be tested while we live. What his end goal is why he keeps remaking the universe and re-birthing all the souls is anyone’s guess, only he knows the answers. The demons didn’t bring sadness, death, hatred, or even pain with them. They just feed on it like… well like how cancer fed on your mom...” She gently touched his arm squeezing it as it was clear she didn’t like using the analogy but Eli understood what it meant.</p><p>He looked down at the six stick figures with swords, “so these six people, Dev is one of them he just doesn’t remember?”</p><p>Ms. Levinson shook her head, “No Dev is not one of the six Demon Lords. When the six crossed into the spirit realm they found that spirits were everywhere, animals and plants are after all just spirits not souls. They float around and attach themselves to new animals and plants. Some animals are very close to sentience but aren't’ quite there. Those are the truly strong spirits that make up animals like Elephants or dolphins, or even dogs and cats. They often get reborn and are harder to corrupt. The demon lords though found a way to use them and smaller spirits, even spiritual energy to create the first demons.”</p><p>“Like Dev?” This was fascinating, it was so much better than the bible ever had been or any other book, it was almost better than Star Wars.. Almost!<br/>Again Ms. Levinson shook her head, “no not like Dev. I’ll get to Dev in a moment. The Demon Lords used these new tricks to infiltrate living souls and corrupt them, taking the evil that men did and making it even worse. The worst of the worst in human history is almost always related to a demon of some kind. Take Hitler, that was one really nasty demon and the man that it had invaded the only way he could free himself was to kill himself in the end because he had become the demon through and through to the bitter core. It consumed his human soul and ate it like you would a piece of pie for desert. When a human soul is eaten by a demon it does not get to travel beyond Purgatory it just stops existing.”</p><p>Eli swallowed and said softly, “T-that’s not… nice.”</p><p>Ms. Levinson agreed, “Not at all. The angels didn’t know that this was happening at first, not until the first world fell in a distant galaxy. By then though the demon lords had already invaded other galaxies and were starting to do the same thing in them. The angels began to fight back, in the galaxies where it was really bad they did something that they had known they could do but had never dared do. They created new angels that they called Battle Angels. These Battle Angels could create something else new as well, something they called a Soulbond. Angels joined with physical beings to fight back against the demons that invaded the physical realm. You see you can’t kill a demon when its attached to the soul without killing the soul as well, but if even a small spec of the soul still lives with the right weapon you can pull the demon out of the soul and send it back to the spiritual realm where an angel can kill it with one of their blades.”</p><p>Eli said, “That’s cool! Like a Jedi taking down a Sith in star wars!’</p><p>Ms. Levinson chuckled, “Well sort of, but those are just regular demons. The Six Demon lords and twelve Demon princes can’t die like that. They can be weakened, but like angels and souls they’re eternal. When the angels confronted the first Demon Lord many of them died before they realized that he could not be killed with simple spiritual weapons. They forged the six Great blades then. Blades that could pierce the Lords souls and send them to the Other Realm. Two of the demon lords were killed like this, before the Lords created the Princes which were their own weapons against the angels. The princes created things called Voids, great monsters that were hundreds of corrupted souls all pushed together to form what we call a Greater Demon. These were the things that attacked the great cities of the angel kingdom and destroyed them all. With the Demon princes leading them they attacked and put many battle angels into extended sleep after the bonds were destroyed and their human counterpart died. Angels unlike the demons and their lords are truly eternal beings. There were only a few thousand of them as their job was basically as easy as pushing a pencil across a desk with your hand until the demons appeared.”<br/>Eli said, “so God made more angels to help stop the demons?” Then he paused looking at Dev who looked and felt really sad as if he was going to cry. Eli suddenly wanted to hold his little brother and tell him that everything was going to be okay. Before Ms. Levinson answered he did himself, “no he didn’t did he?”</p><p>“He couldn’t. Angels are eternal for a reason, they like God love to see life reborn every time the universe resets. They never appeared in literature or anywhere else until this cycle of the universe because they had to do something different. Angels realized that they had to fight back. So they turned to soul bonding after they learned that the Demon Princes could do it as well. The only difference is that when an Angel bonds a human we become one entity existing together to fight the demons yet also having our own personalities and our own desires. Myra and I are like sisters, we disagree about things sometimes, but we also deeply love each other.” Here she smiled at Myra who appeared sitting on the mat close to Dev and looking concerned at how sad he was. Ms. Levinson did as well. “Demon princes consume a human soul and take over the body sometimes living in it for hundreds of years before an angel would find it and drive the prince out with a great blade summoned form Purgatory.”</p><p>Dev put his legs up bent at the knees before him as he rested his head on them and said, “I Don’t want to consume Eli’s soul! I love Eli!”</p><p>Ms. Levinson softy smiled and Myra put her arm around Dev’s body as Eli said, “You won’t do that Dev! I love you too!”</p><p>Softly Ms. Levinson agreed, “He’s right Dev you won’t. The Demon princes do not have to consume a soul, they choose to. They don’t want what they consider impure and disgusting as most souls desire to return to God. You’re not like them, somehow you’re different than the twelve other princes. We thought there were only twelve, but perhaps there were more? The point is that you get to chose what you want. You and Eli are bonded like how Myra and I are. Demon’s are just spirits that can’t help but do what the Lords reprogrammed them to do. Princes chose consciously just like the Lords do to consume a soul if they move into the physical realm. At one point when you and Eli met each other you had a choice and you chose to become Eli’s friend instead of consuming him. I am curious why?”</p><p>Dev and Eli looked at one another then softly Dev said, “Because Eli is like me, he’s lonely and didn’t have anyone and I wanted someone so badly… I Didn’t even know I Did but I really did. When Mom died a part of Eli broke and well a part of me is broken too I guess… but together we’re not broken.”</p><p>Ms. Levinson looked at both him and Dev as the redheaded boy moved to sit as close to Eli as he could so that they could hug one another. Softy Myra said, “Nope together you’re strong and Jessie and I are going to help you get even stronger so you can protect yourself against the demons.”</p><p>Ms. Levinson gently touched both Eli and Dev on the shoulders squeezing them as Dev was real for the moment to hug Eli. As she did Eli said, “Ms. Levinson, Myra… what happened to all the other angels?”</p><p>Myra shrunk back a little and Ms. Levinson said, “They lost Eli, the war its over, the High Angels are all in Purgatory protecting the gate to the Other world. All the Battle Angels still sleep on earth waiting for a human soul to awaken them. If the gates of Purgatory fall to the demons then they will overwhelm the angels and enter the Other World as the Demon lords want. Right now human souls wonder the spirit realm trapped until they find their own way to Purgatory as souls can still enter through a special gate. It takes them centuries sometimes though without the guide posts and the great cities. The angels had to seal the gates to purgatory or the demons would have won already. Myra fell in a great battle here on earth and slept for a really long time until I awoke her when my brother was nearly consumed by a demon. We formed a bond though I Had no idea I had done it and we killed the demon making my brother better. Since then these past eleven years I’ve hunted demons on my own learning with Myra. Now we’re going to teach you.”</p><p>Eli softly said, “its like Revenge of the Sith… only a lot worse..”</p><p>Ms. Levinson smiled and squeezed his arm again. That felt nice almost like when his mom would ruffle his hair, “Yes Eli, its like that. That’s a really good way to look at it. I think that’s enough for today, tomorrow we’ll start your real training.”</p><p>As they stood up Eli said, “Uh Ms. Levinson… what about Heather she’s not normal but she doesn’t have a soulbond either...”<br/>Ms. Levinson said, “Well Eli at some point during the wars battle angels discovered something that they hadn’t expected, if their human partner had a child, that child carried angel blood. They could see demons and angels alike. Those kids like their parents chose to hunt the demons, and because the battle angels were alive they could do more than what Heather’s family does now. In the future after your training is over Myra and I will train Heather and her brother in the ancient ways that were lost to their clans after the battle angels all fell. Battle Angels also cannot bond just any human, almost all of them bonded human children. Children like you, and like I was are closer to the spirit realm, our souls haven’t been in the physical realm for long. The High Angels could only create so many Battle Angels, they couldn’t make infinite amounts. You and Dev share a bond just like that, just like Myra and I are one person you and Dev are one person. It is an unbreakable bond… and with it comes a very long life. Halflings like Heather also have very long lives.”</p><p>Eli and Dev looked at one another then in unison said, “how long?”</p><p>Myra said, “Till the sun burns out unless you break the bond or a demon prince kills you.”</p><p>Eli thought about that then said, “I don’t want to look old and wrinkly for a really long time.”<br/>Myra laughed and Ms. Levinson said, “well you won’t. I stopped aging at sixteen, and Heather looks your age but she’s sixteen herself. Halflings age slower than regular humans, and angel bonded pairs stop aging at the end of puberty roughly… as for Demon Prince bonds...”</p><p>Myra and Ms. Levinson exchanged a look as Eli said, “What happens to them?”</p><p>Finally Ms. Levinson said, “they don’t age at all Eli… You and Dev are going to look like you do right now for a very long time… I’m sorry.”</p><p>Eli looked down at his figure then over at Dev who shrugged. Eli said, “its okay we’d rather be brothers than grow old.” Inside he sighed, he felt defeated now Ms. Levinson wold never want him if he didn’t grow up. No adult woman wanted to date a little boy. Even one that was in ten years twenty-one. He’d still look like a little boy. In his head Dev said: I’m sorry Eli I didn’t know. Eli just mentally hugged Dev: Its okay maybe we’re supposed to date Heather instead since she looks like us but is older. Dev shook his head inside of Eli’s head: I don’t think so Eli.. I think we’re supposed to date Ms. Levinson and Myra… what if she doesn’t care that we don’t age physically? We're already a lot older and smarter than other eleven year olds! Eli chuckled at that, while it was true he still had the body of a little boy, no woman that was as pretty as Ms. Levinson and could have someone tall handsome, and muscular like say Mr. Vine his math teacher would want to date a scrawny prepubescent boy of eleven. It made Eli and Dev both a little sad, but if they got to be together and learn how to use Jedi powers then they’d survive and just be Ms. Levinson's friend.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm thinking because of how slow moving this part of the story is that I might post the next two chapters together to start moving things along. There's a really emotional pay off in Chapters 2 and 3 of Part 2 that set up the rest of the story. I think it might play better if I release a few chapters at a time so look for Chapters 2 and 3 of Part 2 on Monday hopefully. If not Tuesday at the latest.</p><p>As always thanks for reading if you're enjoying this please let me know, comments are the only compensation I get for writing and this is a crazy off the wall story, but that's what I wanted to do this time out. See you soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jessica studied Eli as he sat beside her in the car on the way back to his dad’s house. They had spent a week now in training, the boy and Dev both were still stuck on the same issues. They were afraid of trying to push beyond the simple abilities of jumping high, running fast, and using their power to push objects. There was something holding them back and both she and Myra were starting to suspect they knew what it was. Eli was afraid of doing something bad, of hurting someone else even if it meant protecting himself from harm. Dev was afraid of what he was, afraid that he was as evil as all the other Demon Princes that Myra had told them about. The boys were her and Myra’s charge now, they had to find a way to break through the barrier that was preventing them from using all of their abilities. Or even discovering new ones since Dev was a prince and not an angel. Jessica and Myra had talked about it for the past few days. They had a feeling the knew the answer to the problem, but it wasn’t going to be easy.<br/><br/>The car made a spurting noise as she pulled up at a stop light and Eli said, “I think your car might be sick Ms. Levinson.” Jessica could only agree as it had been sputtering along quite sadly for awhile now. The guy who had changed her oil a few weeks ago agreed as well. It was fifteen years old and definitely showing its age as a car. She smiled as she pulled through a stop sign at the boys words though. When he had asked her earlier if she wanted to date his dad Jessica had been a little surprised that the boy would think about that kind of stuff. No doubt he thought because of how often her dad and Jessica talked she must like Nathan.<br/><br/>That was far from the truth, but very close to home. While explaining to him about the nature of the world more than once Jessica had wanted to just reach over and hug Eli to tell him that he didn’t have to worry about such things. He was after all just a boy of eleven, but he was more than that too. Eli’s maturity surprised her, but didn’t shock her. She knew that some boys grew up faster than others, that they were forced to because of the world that they had been born into. No doubt watching his mom succumb to her illness had made the boy grow up faster than other boys. Add in his clear above average intelligence, what had happened with Dev, and a picture began to emerge of what kind of a boy Eli was.<br/><br/>He was still a boy though, not a man and that was what attracted Jessica to him initially. Now it was a little harder to define what was starting to happen to her. There was only one person in the world that she loved, Myra. Since their bonding and learning about one another the angel woman and the young girl had become more than partners. Yet their love was far different than the kind of love that Jessica was starting to feel for Eli. Not that she’d push her feelings on the boy ever, Jessica wasn’t a sick person. Yes she was attracted to preteen boys and young teen boys, always would be, she had been born this way. Unlike someone like Coach Sender she’d never give over to those darker impulses and force children into something they didn’t want or understand. Yet if Eli came to her naturally of his own accord as he grew more mature Jessica would open her heart to him.<br/><br/>As they pulled up to the front of Eli’s house she parked in the driveway looking over at Eli. “I know what I told you was a lot to take in Eli, but try not to worry about it too much okay?”<br/><br/>Eli as he undid his seat belt said, “Ms. Levinson there’s just one thing I’ve been thinking about since you told me all that… i-is my m-mom trapped in the spirit realm? C-could I see her again if I went there?”<br/><br/>Jessica gently reached over and touched Eli’s cheek wiping the one tear that had appeared there. The boy could so easily break through her barriers. She almost wanted to just hug him as tightly as she could and tell him that they’d go find his mom together. “It doesn’t work that way Eli, finding your mom in the spirit realm would be nearly impossible if she was still there. Even with the gate to Purgatory sealed a lot of souls still find their way to the city as they can see it always no matter where they are. Something really strong would have had to keep her here and your mom knew that your dad would protect you from harm and that she’d see you again.”<br/><br/>Eli smiled as he put his hand on hers, “You remind me of my mom sometimes Ms. Levinson… other times its more confusing.” A small flush appeared on his cheeks then he slipped from the car. His shadow Dev separated from Eli for a moment smiling at Jessica as well before he slipped from the car too with a flush on his cheeks also. Jessica watched as Eli walked up to his house, the boy stopped at the door once more and waved her as she started to pull out of the driveway. She waved back feeling her heart beat faster. No her feelings for Eli were not simple at all.<br/><br/>“They are simply beautiful boys.” Jessica grunted refusing to be shocked by Myra’s sudden appearance beside her. “Well they are. Both of them listened to you intently when you told them the history of the universe. They’re really smart too.”<br/><br/>Jessica stopping at the light that led out of the subdivision said, “Yes well Eli is going to a private school that requires you to have a certain GPA to get in. It doesn’t mean that he’s ready to enter into a relationship with an adult woman.” She sighed then said, “what do you think about Dev. The two of you spent most of the day together.”<br/><br/>As she asked she felt Myra’s sudden flush as the angel actually stammered, “W-well h-he’s quite amazing too just like Eli as I said.”<br/><br/>Jessica looked over at Myra. “Really? I thought you were millions of years old… you’re getting a crush on a child? A demon child at that”<br/><br/>Myra stuck her tongue out and said, “Clearly your sexual preferences have corrupted me beyond repair.” Jessica groaned and Myra said, “Angels are no more immune to the charms of cute boys than young adult women are. There’s something about him… he’s so… well hes not anything like any demon that I’ve ever fought before. You know I’m one of the young angels, the ones that were created to fight the demons… I-I’ve never felt love other than a soulbond type which is more sisterly than anything else.”<br/><br/>Jessica blew out a chuckle, “Its the oldest story in the book an Angel falling in love with Demon.”<br/><br/>Myra said, “I am not in love with him or falling either. He’s a child like you said and I don’t think that either he or Eli are ready yet for that kind of a relationship… but they like us a whole lot they’re barely able to hide it. Its all over their souls.”<br/><br/>Jessica softly agreed, “I feel it too when he looks at me, when they both do. I’ve had countless of crushes on boys over the last ten years, but I’ve never seen one that would understand or be able to know what it meant to consent to a relationship with an adult until Eli.” She sighed resting her head on the steering wheel until the car behind her honked then took off around her. “He’s a child Myra...”<br/><br/>Myra made herself physical to rest her hand on Jessica’s shoulder squeezing it, “Love is love Jessie, and like you he’s going to live a very long life. There is no need to rush things, though humans always do. Let things develop see where takes you. Its true that you hold his heart now and it will only grow stronger. Especially if we do what you want to do… what we want to do.”<br/>Jessica nodded then sat up driving through the green light at last. As they drove, “You think you can find her?”<br/><br/>Myra leaned back in her seat putting her feet up on the dash as she became spirit again. “I think we can yes. She’s not going to be far from where she passed. She’s probably trying to find Eli and Nathan. Freed Souls don’t exactly know that they’re stuck in a loop at first without a guide. It was why the angels created the beacons. Guides to show the souls where the great cities were. Like the cities though the beacons are long gone now. Most of them are trapped in the places where they died reliving their final moments. Some haunt the living, some just wither away until they’ve forgotten what they were.” She shivered as she said it.<br/><br/>Jessica shivered too at the thought of forgetting who she was, of being unmade. That was what the Lords wanted after all. They loved the tortured souls it fed their machine as much as the demon spirits did. “So we go looking for her at the hospital first?” Myra nodded yes and Jessica sighed, she hated going into hospitals. Seeing what they looked like in the spirit realm was disturbing. Demons rarely haunted hospitals though, they weren’t afraid of them. It was just hard to get into them, hospitals were like churches and houses protected by the natural strength of caring for others. Yes sometimes demons made it in, but in general most hospitals were safe. Souls that died in hospitals tended to stay inside of them as well for a very long time before finding their way out. Most of them suffered from forgetting who they were barely able to hold onto their previous life. “Do you think it will work?”<br/><br/>Myra crossed her feet up on the dash, “I do yes. Their bond is already strong, but I think Dev and Eli both are afraid of trying to enter the Spirit realm. They’re afraid of the bond breaking, and I think that Dev might be afraid of what he looks like in the Spirit realm as well. If they’re going to learn to work together, and with us their going to need to be able to enter the spirit realm. Saying goodbye to Nancy might be the bridge that Eli and Dev need.”<br/><br/>Jessica studied the hospital where Nancy Iring had died back in February nearly eight months ago now. It was a large structure of glass and solid steal. St. Michael’s was one of those modern hospitals that had been built to replace the older ones that had been torn down in other parts of the city as it continued to grow and expand over the years. They parked in the visitor’s area though they weren’t going to enter the hospital in the realm of the living. “Should we even be teaching Eli and Dev how to use their powers?” This was what was bothering her more than entering the hospital. “I mean beyond keeping themselves safe. Maybe its better that Dev can’t enter the spirit realm.”<br/><br/>Myra rested her hand on Jessica’s shoulder, “You know just as I do that they’re not going to leave the boys alone. Eventually lesser demons will make themselves known just like they have to us in the past. All the demon princes have the same choice as Dev, they just chose the wrong path just as their fathers taught them. We can teach Dev and Eli how to fight back, and we’re sorely lacking in allies Jessie.”<br/><br/>Jessica sighed, “He’s.. they… they’re children Myra.”<br/><br/>“You were too when we bonded. For angels its actually the best way for a bond to form, older bodies can’t handle the bond as well as younger ones. Younger minds are also more open to possibilities that older ones have forgotten. You called to me in that moment and I woke hearing the cries of someone in need. Eli and Dev joined for similar reasons, they were both lost and alone.”<br/><br/>Jessica turned the car off looking up at the hospital. “Now they have us… and we will protect them Myra.” Her hands squeezed on the steering wheel once before she opened the car door.<br/><br/>Myra ghosted out of her side of the car as she said, “Hell yes we will they’re important to us, just not in a very parental way...” Jessica grunted, that was the truth. She wished a thousand times that she could have caregiver feelings for Eli, that she could just think of him as a child that she needed to care for. Yet, really she had stopped aging at around fifteen or sixteen, sure she had kept having experiences but her body hadn’t aged a moment after her sixteenth birthday. It would be the same for Eli. He would continue to grow up even if physically he wouldn’t.<br/><br/>She could tell herself that she’d wait till he was seventeen before she even kissed the boys lips, but Jessica knew that was a lie. Eli wasn’t really eleven, sure he had only lived eleven years. Just like Jessica at eleven though Eli didn’t have the maturity of an eleven-year-old. He was older, even if he wasn’t physically. It was a complicated line that she walked now, razor thin and she feared walking over it every day that she got closer to the boy.<br/><br/>She sighed looking up at the hospital, the truth was she was falling in love with Eli. Jessica knew all the signs, and it had started before she had even known he was bonded to Dev. In both Study Hall and last period the boy was always the most thoughtful. His writing and all the other small things the boy did had left her wanting to get closer to him in a way that she had not wanted ever. Jessica had always known where her physical attractions lied, but they had never matched up with her mental ones. She had seen many beautiful boys around Eli’s age, but the moment they talked she could tell how immature and unready they were for something serious. Eli… she shook her head pushing away the complex thoughts he gave her.<br/><br/>Myra said, “You’re mind is filled with nothing but thoughts about him.”<br/><br/>Jessica sighed, “He’s the most complicated boy I’ve ever met.”<br/><br/>Myra agreed, “Even without the bond he would have been special. He’s not like other boys or even men…” She studied the hospital, “What if he… no I can’t start believing in stupid things…”<br/><br/>Jessica looked over at Myra, “just say it My.”<br/>Myra’s eyes met hers then she turned back to the building before them, “What if he was born special, destined to be Dev’s partner. What if someone made him for Dev at exactly the right moment when they would both be needed the most… when the darkest hours had arrived...”<br/><br/>Jessica felt a small chill go up her spine then softly she said, “As if God himself reached down and made Eli? Like some kind of Jesus?” Myra nodded, “If he did then that would mean that you were destined to find me as well, because without you I wouldn’t have found Eli and without me finding him its possible he and Dev die from Heather attacking them… That’s a lot of moving parts Myra… I thought God was separate from all?”<br/><br/>Myra gave a small nod then softly said, “What if he’s not, but the angels don’t know he’s not. We’re not all knowing we can’t know what he’s watching or not watching. Maybe he saw Dev and knew he wasn’t like the other princes and knew he needed someone special to awaken his special…”<br/><br/>Jessica said, “That would mean that I was made a lover of young boys so I’d bond with him over anyone else as well… that’s its preposterous Myra...”<br/><br/>“Maybe that’s why he did it because we’d never believe it in a thousand years. Which would mean none of the Demon Lords would either… no one Jessie would see Dev and Eli coming… not a single one of them! Think about that. They might have powers that we don’t even know about yet, something truly amazing.” They looked at one another again then Myra said, “Ready?”<br/><br/>Jessica nodded in answer as it was time for them to travel into the spirit realm together. For now she wouldn’t think about fate or rather or not God could actually touch the realms beyond the gate to the Other Realm. He never had before as far as anyone knew, Jesus like most powerful men who did amazing deeds had been a Soulbonded angel during the early days of the war for earth. The bible had made him the son of God because it had needed that tale to inspire people to be good to one another.<br/><br/>Jessica took Myra’s hand as they walked into the hospital. The bottom floor had a waiting area close to the reception desk, she let the lady there know that she was waiting for someone as she took a seat on one of the couches then closed her eyes. Stepping into the spirit realm when still flesh was not something that humans could do, after all they were living beings. The Demon Lords had done it and in doing so had stripped away all that made them living. Jessica could enter the spirit realm though as a part of a bonded pair a piece of her soul could leave her body for some time with Myra’s help.<br/><br/>As she sat on the couch with her eyes closed she felt Myra slowly meld their bodies to one another. Then she felt a small tug as if someone was drawing her out of her body. She blinked and stood before her body with Myra standing next to her. Myra did not currently have Everent as it was only called upon when striking down a demon. She also did not appear as an angel at the moment resting in the body of a girl who appeared to be all of ten as she always did. Places like hospitals were too close to the spirit realm that seeing an angel walking down the halls would stir too much trouble so she was in disguise.<br/><br/>The hospital had changed as they stood up in the waiting room. Humans were like shadows as they walked through the halls. Most of them were white shadows showing that they were young and vibrant. Even some of the older souls that were far beyond middle age still showed as young and vibrant in this entry area of the hospital. The building itself was new, not very old and as such looked new even the spirit realm. There was freshness to it as all things even things humans thought of as dead had a spiritual essence that showed up in the spirit realm.<br/><br/>Myra and Jessica were not visible to any of these souls as they were still in their bodies. A soul freed from its physical body was stuck in the spirit realm, so to the soul the spirit realm was as solid as the physical was to a person. Myra’s blue glow was no longer around her, she appeared as solid as Jessica. Their hands gently entwined together as they started for the elevator. The spirit realm was like a copy of the physical, they could see echos of the people that lived, but it took real effort to interact with people. It was why most souls that wondered lost only affected inanimate objects it was much easier to interact with something that was exactly the same in both realms than something that was constantly changing.<br/><br/>They rode one of the elevators up to the tenth floor where Nathan had told Jessica Nancy’s room had been. As they stepped out things changed. This was the cancer ward of the hospital and Jessica felt sickened by the differences. The first room they passed a man clearly was stuck to a machine that kept his body going, either of his own will or someone else. The soul ached to be freed, but the man had it trapped. Already it was a sickly black around the edges, showing that it was stuck within the body aching to be freed. It was also in this room that they encountered their first freed soul.<br/><br/>As they entered the room Jessica saw him right away. When a soul was freed from the body it no longer glowed showing where the body was, instead like Jessica this young man appeared to be solid. His eyes were haunted as he saw them enter the room. He stepped up to them as he said, “w-what is this place? I can’t leave. I try but I cannot when I step out the doors I find myself back here.”<br/><br/>Jessica and Myra looked at one another then softly Myra said, “You’re safer here than you out beyond the doors.” Souls in the spirit realm sought safe places, always before they had beacons to guide them to the cities where they could learn about the spirit realm and choose to stay or go out beyond it instead. Now most souls were stuck in the places where they left the body. Those that did leave with a strong enough will could be found by Lesser Demons that weren’t in the physical realm and consumed to make them even stronger. Yet Lesser Demons had limitations in the spirit realm that they did not have in the physical they could not enter certain places. Hospitals, holy buildings of any religion, and even most houses that were well cared for.<br/><br/>As corny as it sounded it was Love and Caring for others that mattered far more than what religion you practiced for a place of protection from the demons. Most homes were filled with love and caring, most hospitals, and most holy buildings. They moved on past the mans room. He would forget that they had even been there in a few hours as souls on the spirit realm rarely remembered anything now that the cities and beacons were gone. Myra said that they were like lost and scared little children… the beacons and cities had taught them how to live in their new lives as souls freed from the mortal realm. Now all of that was gone so most of them remained lost and broken.<br/><br/>They saw others as they walked through the rooms of the hospital. It wasn’t the dead that had passed beyond that disturbed Jessica as always it was seeing the living trapped in their bodies aching to be freed. There weren’t many freed souls here anyway, most still did wonder from the hospital out into the city streets. Despite how often people died most souls did not remain on earth, they still found their way to purgatory, it was always calling to them always visible to them. Some just got trapped in their own loops for decades or centuries. It just took them centuries now instead of a few decades at the most as it had in the past according to Myra. Most souls did escape, and then there were the ones that sadly didn’t make it the ones that lesser demons found.<br/><br/>The room that Nathan had said belonged to Nancy for nearly two months was the last room that they checked, as it was at the end of the last hall that they had to turn down. Currently the room was empty in the physical realm other than what appeared to be a custodian cleaning. Standing at the window though was a woman that was clearly a soul trapped. Her hair was a light dirty blonde color, flowing down over her shoulders. She heard Jessica and Myra enter the room and turned to see them. Her eyes were Eli’s, Jessica could see that right away. They were the same beautiful dark blue as her sons. Like Jessica, Nancy Iring was tall for a woman, and willowy in figure. There was a soft kindness to her face and Jessica could feel immediately.<br/><br/>Nancy was not alone in the room, a boy of perhaps six sat on the windowsill looking out the same window she had been looking out of. The boy had light red hair and dark green eyes, his entire face was freckles. As they entered Nancy studied both of them with a critical eye as Jessica said, “Nancy Iring?”<br/><br/>The woman seemed hesitant, “T-that was my name once… I feel it...” she turned back to look out the window, “I need to get to someone… I need to tell them… to protect them.”<br/><br/>Jessica moved further into the room sitting down on the bed. The boy was looking up at Nancy who was holding his hand her instinct to protect and care for a child was very strong. Clearly she had found the boy somewhere in the hospital all alone. Most children when they passed did not get stuck in the spirit realm for long. Their souls were so close to new that they knew the path still and usually sought it out naturally. It was the one blessing that had been given to such short lives. Older souls forgot the path, as they were stuck to the physical realm after living in it for so long.<br/><br/>As she sat down Jessica said, “Elijah is being protected by those that care for him Nancy. You did your job good, you raised a wonderful boy.”<br/><br/>Nancy turned back to look at Jessica, “E-Eli… my boy. Yes that is where I need to go to care for him.”<br/><br/>Jessica wasn’t good at this, thankfully even though she was an angel birthed for the war with the demons Myra was. The young angel came to stand with Nancy taking her hand. “You cannot care for Eli anymore Nancy, like Jessie said you’re job is done, its our turn to take care of him in the physical realm. We can guide you to your next destination, but first we can help you say goodbye to your boy one last time. Let him see you as you were before you got sick one last time.”<br/><br/>“I-I… barely remember its all so fuzzy like… corners… of my mind...”<br/><br/>Myra gently put her arm around her, “When you see him you will remember all of it, every moment.”<br/><br/>Nancy turned to look at the boy sitting on the windowsill, “T-the boy.. he was alone...”<br/><br/>Jessica took Nancy’s hand, “Come with me Nancy we’ll let Myra take care of the boy.” Myra moved to where the boy was as Jessica walked Nancy out of the room making sure she didn’t turn around. For a soul freed from the body seeing an Angel in their true form would always guide them to the Realm beyond. They needed Nancy to do one last thing for her son before she passed on. “Eli is a really smart boy, it must have been a joy raising him?”<br/><br/>Nancy as they stepped into the hall agreed, “Yes..yes it was he was smart even when he was a baby… and so independent too… I always thought that he’d make a wonderful big brother… w-we never got...” She trialed off sudden memories coming to her as behind them a glow filled the room that they had left behind. Within minutes as they stepped into the elevator Myra joined them back as a girl of ten years of age. Jessica had to rejoin her body, staying away for too long was troublesome in a public place. If someone tried to wake her they might not like the fact that she stayed asleep. Myra led Nancy out of the building as Jessica slipped back into her body and woke in the physical realm again.<br/><br/>She walked by herself to the car knowing that Myra would lead the woman there and that they would continue to talk. Tomorrow she would have to stay with Nancy while Jessica went to work without Myra. If they left Nancy alone she would probably wonder back to the hospital or anywhere else in the world and they’d never find her again. Now though came Jessica’s real worry. Nancy’s reaction upon seeing Dev when he appeared in the spirit realm. Humans were naturally fearful of demons and often reacted badly to seeing one. Jessica and Myra were certain that the boy would appear as a demon figure, all Demon princes did in the spirit realm.<br/><br/>She drove the car to the training center as Myra appeared to her for a moment before leaving the car, “I’ll bring Eli by tomorrow after school. I will talk with him and Dev let them know what’s happening before we try teaching them how to bridge to the spirit realm.”<br/><br/>Myra said, “Its going to be strange not sleeping in the same bed tonight.”<br/>Jessica chuckled, “You don’t even need sleep unless your injured...”<br/><br/>Myra’s small hand touched her cheek, “Jessie...”<br/><br/>Jessica touched the hand, “I know Myra. Go keep Nancy company before she wonders away as souls tend to do. I will see you tomorrow afternoon.” Myra studied her for one more second then she disappeared back into the sprint realm. Jessica drove off back to her apartment. Angles likes demons and souls did not need sleep to function the only time they had to rest was when they were injured. Angels were hard to injure as well. Generally speaking lesser demons couldn’t harm them. Greater demons, lords and princes could.<br/><br/>At her apartment Jessica took a quick shower then slipped into her pajamas. Her mind drifted back to Eli again. She missed Myra, usually they would work together to take care of her desires for young boys. She had asked Myra why she didn’t grow up, and Myra had explained it simply: Jessica’s bond with Myra had formed when she was a young girl just starting puberty. The bond had created how Myra looked and Myra liked how she looked so she stayed that way. Plus it had helped them a few times on missions, and she knew that Jessica liked the way she looked as well. Although in reality Jessica’s bisexuality only extended to Myra, and it was almost like she was making love to herself when she made love to the angel. Tonight she really would have to make love to herself though as her thoughts of Eli were so powerful. Lately the boy had filled her mind more than any other person or angel.<br/><br/><br/><br/>*<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>The sound of the water starting to run made Vicktor Dubely look up from where he was sitting on the toilet with the lid down in just his briefs. The twelve-year-old boy was tall for his age, he always had been, but his height hadn’t changed one thing about his body. That part of him had never gotten bigger and the doctors his mom took him to all said the same thing he’d need surgery to make it better or bigger or whatever. The boy sniffled as his mom who had started the water said, “that’s enough of that Vic! I’m tired of hearing it!. You’re pathetic like your father was, a whimpering little pissant.” She grunted walking to the door that led out of the bathroom. “Now get in the bath and then get into bed for school tomorrow.”<br/><br/>Until that past Friday Vicktor had ruled Jespson middle School sixth grade. He was the big shot on campus the asshole that all the other sixth graders were afraid of. He had made the other boys run in fear of him. Now not even Samuel would talk to him, after seeing his humiliation. That fucking asshole Elijah Iring had done it! He had ruined Vicktor’s life but he wasn’t the only person that had. No all the other boys now made fun of him in the halls and weren’t intimidated by his bigger size at all. They had given him a nickname: Micro Dick because of how small it was. Even when it got big it was just an inch in length.<br/><br/>His mom had always treated him and his dad like they were useless, she was the ruler of the house, and if you didn’t do what she wanted you were sent to bed without food. Worse were the times that she had spanked his bottom and told him he was a bad boy. Vicktor blamed his mom for all of this. His dad as well, the man was weak and pathetic. He had all the guns and all the power, but he was afraid to use it on the woman that abused him. They all deserved to pay for making fun of him, for humiliating him, and for punishing him for things that weren’t his fault. He was supposed to be the big shot, the one that made fun of others and humiliated them! That was what he had always done because he had known that if he didn’t others would make fun of him!<br/><br/>As he slipped into the water Vicktor realized that what he really wanted was revenge on Elijah the boy that had pulled his pants down in front of the whole sixth grade at recess. That little cunt boy deserved to pay! <em>No. They all deserve to pay! Pay with vengeance! It would be so easy to go into dad’s gun room.</em> That was an idea, yes it was an interesting one, but his dad kept his guns locked up really good. For now Vicktor sat in the tub and stewed over what to do. There was going to be a reckoning at Jespson Middle school, he would be the top dog again and all of the boys in sixth grade would fear him like they had until Eli had done that stupid prank. Eli was the answer, take the boy down again and make him howl in pain and suffering. That would make all the other kids fall back in line as well… <em>Yes, hurt him like he hurt you, inflict pain on Elijah Iring that’s what you should do! Its what you always do Vic just like your dad won’t do to that bitch of a mom!</em> Vicktor shook his head trying to clear his thoughts, lately they had been merging into darker areas and Vicktor was having a hard time figuring out what were good thoughts, and what were bad ones all of them seemed so good.<br/><br/>As he got out of the tub Vicktor dressed in his pajamas then went to tell his parents good night. As he stepped into the living room his mom was yelling, “You’re a fucking looser Jack that’s why you can’t hold a fucking job! What were you going to wait till we couldn’t pay rent to tell me that you lost all of our money on a gambling trip?” He stood in the entryway to the living room watching as his dad stood there trembling with fear. “Fucking pathetic I’m going to have to call my father again, and he’s going to do what he always does and bail you the fuck out!” She grunted as his father started to say something. As he opened his mouth she smacked the side of his face hard, “Don’t fucking say it.” She turned quickly to look at Vicktor, “And you.. you pathetic little runt go the fuck to bed!” She pointed her finger threateningly, if he didn’t go she’d give him a slap too or worse.<br/><br/>Vicktor felt his eyes widen as he ran for his bedroom just as his dad tried to calm his mom down again and she started to yell at him once more. <em>We should start with her set an example, she’s the pathetic one don’t you think?</em> She was, and she didn’t love him anyway. Maybe first he should show his mom that he wasn’t pathetic or a weakling like his dad. Maybe he should start with vengeance on his mom first then Eli. After all his mom had been the first person to hurt him, maybe she should be the first to pay. He needed a plan though, a way to get to his dad’s gun room and get one of those guns. <em>YES! Make them pay Vic, make them all pay!</em> Victor softly out loud as he lay in his bed trying to stop such thoughts said, “who are you?” <em>I’m you Vic, the part of you that doesn’t want to take shit anymore from these pathetic people in your life. We’re going to show them all that they’re not in control of us...we’re going to get our revenge on them for treating us like garbage for so long…</em> It sounded like a good idea to Vic as he lay there in his bed, but also sounded like a bad thing to do. <em>NO the only bad thing to do is to let them keep walking all over us Vic.</em> That was true.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>Eli sat at his desk during the start of sixth period. He could feel Dev inside of his mind nestled with him still as the two of them watched the other kids from their class walk into the room. Today was Friday and that meant that it had been a whole week of him and Dev being trained by Mrs. Levinson. As he sat watching his eyes went to her, making Ms. Levinson smile at him briefly. There was this almost motherly feeling he got when she looked at him, a deep caring and protective feeling. Yet sometimes when she touched his cheek or told him that he was doing good in his training it felt different too. He didn't feel like Ms. Levinson wanted to be his mother, or even take her place, but he didn’t really get what he felt from her.<br/><br/>Dev inside his mind agreed: <em>Its so confusing, she treats us so differently than dad or mom did. Yet she also treats us like she’s our teacher.</em> Eli gave a small sigh of confusion. His feelings for Ms. Levinson had not gone away, they were still as confusing as ever before. If anything since she had started training him the had grown even more confusing. It wasn’t just that she was so pretty even though she really was. It was more than a crush he felt, though the young boy had nothing to compare it to. His feelings for her weren’t like his feelings for his mom or his dad. They weren’t even like his feelings for Heather. Those had been strange at first, and yes a part of him still did desire to kiss her, but those feelings weren’t like this. There were lots of pretty girls that Eli would consider kissing, but none that he’d consider doing more than kissing with… other than Ms. Levinson.<br/><br/>Again he expressed his thoughts: <em>I wish we were older then if we were around the same age as Ms. Levinson we could just ask her out and call her Jessie like Myra does.</em> Dev inside swirled around, his feelings for Myra boiling over to Eli making him remember how much he liked her as well. Softly Dev said: <em>I’m sorry we’re not Eli… I wish we were too. T-they’re probably always going to think of us as kids because we’re not going to get any bigger…</em> Eli mentally hugged Dev as he responded: <em>I’d rather stay small forever than loose you Dev, you’re my brother.</em> Dev hummed happiness inside of him which Eli returned with another deep mental hug as the bell rang for class to start.<br/><br/>Ms. Levinson as all the kids sat in their seats said, “Today we’re going to try something a little different. I want all of you to take turns going up to the windows, looking outside and I want you to write a one page paper on one object from out there that you pick. It can be anything you want, an object, a plant, a person if there’s someone out there. Just anything you see. You need to use at least four vocabulary words from the the last week as you write the paper as well.” There were a few groans as she smiled, “I know its a pain its Friday and you all just want to go home and play outside, but flexing you’re creative muscle is as important as your physical ones.” She studied the four rows then said, “Row One you’re up first.”<br/><br/>Eli as the head of the third row didn’t get to go till after row two had gone up to look. By then row one was already well onto working on their papers, some of the students at the back grumbling about it. Eli stood up going over to the closest window as he stood there with a couple of other kids his eyes went out to look at the other side of the school. From here on the second floor you could see the front of the school not the back as this class room faced that area. Up here you could see the large fountain at the center, the parking lot where teachers and faculty parked their cars, and also where parents picked up their kids.<br/><br/>As he stood there looking Dev in his mind said <em>What about the fountain?</em> Eli shook his head that was a little too obvious and he was certain more than a few students would pick it. He wanted to pick something that Ms. Levinson would find unique. He wanted to impress her with his writing about something different. Dev said: <em>What about him.</em> Eli turned in the direction that Dev was suggesting his eyes resting on a man who had on the brown clothes of the grounds keeper, but there was something strange about him when he moved. It took Eli a second to realize what it was when the man didn’t cast a shadow though he was standing in a spot where he should. Eli thought to Dev: <em>He has no shadow.</em> Dev agreed with a nod in Eli’s head then the man sort of jumped from one place to another like he was teleporting. Then as suddenly as he did that he disappeared altogether. Dev said: H<em>e just vanished into nothingness when we blinked.</em> Eli nodded in agreement. He tried looking around one more time but didn't see the man again.<br/><br/>Sitting back down at his desk Eli began to write about the disappearing grounds keeper as the other kids began writing their own things as well. He tried his best to describe the man, what he had been wearing how he had been moving. He used five of the words from the week, not because he wanted to impress Ms. Levinson but because he found as he wrote that the fifth word fit perfectly to describe how the man had vanished. As he finished he did as a few other students before him had done and handed in his paper to Ms. Levinson.<br/><br/>He was drawing something in his notebook when Dev thought: <em>Ms. Levinson just went to the window</em>. Eli turned to look at her, the clothes she wore today looked very nice on her. A part of Eli wished he could just be in Ms. Levinson’s arms feel her holding him tightly. A moment later she turned to look at him and Eli could feel that she was not only looking at him, but Dev as well. Another student handed in their paper and she took her seat again behind the desk as she started reading and grading papers. The last student handed in their paper with ten minutes left in the class. Ms. Levinson began to hand papers back out treating it like a pop quiz. Eli’s had an A+ on the top of it though she did circle a few words at he didn’t spell right and pointed out that he could have used a sixth vocab word in the last paragraph to say the same thing as another word he used.<br/><br/>Eli’s eyes met hers as she went back to lean on the edge of her desk. Ms. Levinson smiled at the class but he felt that she was smiling at him more than anyone else. Did she liked him in the same confusing way that he liked her? Eli doubted it, she was a beautiful woman, she could have any man that she wanted, date any man she wanted, be with anyone she wanted. Softly Dev said: <em>But maybe she likes us Eli because we’re special like her.</em> Eli doubted it, she just saw them as her student and someone that she would take care of because he was a kid that needed to be protected.<br/><br/>“Okay, over all I’m impressed with how all of you picked something pretty different. There are countless things in our world that we just ignore and gloss over. I think my favorite piece today was Lucy’s on the lock for the window and how it was keeping you stuck inside. It was almost poetic really Lucy so thanks for that. Over all I have seen that each of you is improving in their use of words since we started doing these exercises. I know that they’re not a lot of fun, and next week we’re going to do some outside the classroom activities that I think you’ll all enjoy.” As the bell rang she said, “No homework from me this weekend, just remember we’re starting Romeo and Juliet next week so we’re going to get into some serious themes that William Shakespeare was working with when he wrote the story.”<br/><br/>Everyone began to file out of the classroom. Very few kids disliked Ms. Levinson, he had heard more than one kid in his sixth period class say that she was their favorite teacher. He knew that some of the other boys had crushes on her to, but he was the only one who knew she wasn’t just a teacher. As the last of the students filed out she stayed sitting on her desk looking out the window. Eli said, “Are you okay Ms. Levinson?”<br/><br/>Her eyes went to him as she slipped off of the desk going to the window. “I’m fine Eli, I just feel a little blind without Myra.”<br/>Dev stepped out of Eli, becoming physical enough that Eli could see him though he noticed that when Dev spoke, “Where is Myra?” Ms. Levinson didn’t seem to hear the other boy at all.<br/><br/>Eli when she didn’t respond to him said, “Uh can’t you see or hear Dev?”<br/><br/>Ms. Levinson turned back to look at Eli. She softly said, “Myra is not with me right now. I mean we’re always connected, but she’s so far away that I can’t see the spirit realm. Even though he appears solid to you when you’re not connected to me he is nothing without my connection. Same for the ghost you saw.”<br/><br/>Eli and Dev looked at one another then Eli said, “Where is Myra?”<br/><br/>Ms. Levinson went to her desk to start putting her things together, “Back at the training center. We had to be separate today. You’ll see why when we get there. I think we’ve found a way to help the two of you break into the spirit realm. I know that you’re afraid to do it, but it needs to be done. You’re ability to use Dev as a weapon in the physical realm, and also to protect yourself in the spirit realm is hampered greatly by not being able to enter the realm together.”<br/><br/>Eli held Dev’s hand, “We want to Ms. Levinson, its just what if it hurts?”<br/><br/>Ms. Levinson gently squeezed his shoulder as she stepped up to where he was, “I know what both of you fear Eli, but I think what we’ve found will make you want to step into the spirit realm. Both of you will want to see what we have found. It something that living humans rarely get to experience.” Now both Eli and Dev were very curious, but when he asked what it was Ms. Levinson only smiled, “I want to wait till we get there first make sure that Myra was able to protect it for us while we were gone.” Now that was even more curious though Eli didn't try to push he wasn’t that kind of a kid. He knew if Jessica wanted to save the secret till he got there she had a reason for doing so and he would trust her. He wasn’t aware of it, but this maturity was one of the things that attracted Jessica to Eli so much, along with his patience and deeply caring soul. The boy didn’t know that he was far more mature than other boys his own age, he just knew that trusting Ms. Levinson was the right thing to do. He could after all feel just how deeply she cared about him every time she squeezed his shoulder or hugged him when he struggled to use his powers. Those hugs always included Dev as well.<br/><br/>Usually Myra was there hugging them too though she didn’t like to extend her powers to become physical for something so short of a time. Myra could physically touch Dev even when he wasn’t solid in the physical realm, like him she existed in a state between solid and spirit while manifested in the physical realm. Yet both Eli and Ms. Levinson would just walk through the two of them when the blue and red hazes were around their bodies. Though Myra like Dev preferred to be inside of her bond, communication was just easier that way.<br/><br/>In the car while they drove to the training spot Ms. Levinson said, “You’re getting a lot better at writing Eli.”<br/><br/>Eli smiled, “Thanks. I like doing it. Um Ms. Levinson in a few weeks the school is putting on a um play… uh I didn’t get really big part but um.. a-are you going to come watch?”<br/><br/>Ms. Levinson looked over at him for a second then said, “Would you want me to come watch Eli?”<br/><br/>Eli flushed, “Y-yes… b-but um o-only if you want to. You could go with my dad.” He didn’t want Ms. Levinson to date his dad. His feelings for her was so complicated now, she was his teacher in more than one thing now, but she was also a friend, but so much more. Eli had lain in bed every night this week with Dev right next to him both boys lost in thoughts of Ms. Levinson and Myra. Often in bed they’d call Ms. Levinson Jessica instead. He wanted to be her boyfriend, not her student, not her step-son, but a part of Eli would take whatever he could get if it meant being close to Ms. Levinson as she was becoming that important to him.<br/><br/>“Well Eli, I would love to come watch you in the play.” She looked over at him then as she took his hand and squeezed it once, “And I’ll even sit with your dad, but I’d be there for you not for him. You’re my friend not just my student.” Eli flushed at that while also liking how Ms. Levinson kept her hand on his squeezing it softly. After training every day they’d lay on one of the mats just him and Ms. Levinson with Myra and Dev on either side of them the four looking up at the ceiling. Usually Ms. Levinson asked him about things he liked to do. Often she’d tell him about her favorite things to do too. Most every time she’d hold his hand with her other hand holding Myra’s and Dev’s in Eli’s.<br/><br/>He knew now that Ms. Levinson was twenty-two and this was her first year out of college. That she had grown up here in Atlanta, but had gone to Texas for college. She told him about the demons she’d fought before, but she didn’t like talking about the incident with her brother that had formed her soulbond. Myra on Thursday afternoon had told him, “Keep working with Jessie, she wants to talk to someone about what happened that day, but it’ll take time. I know you’re still a boy, but trust me Eli she’s what you need.” He had no idea what that meant at all, perhaps that Ms. Levinson wanted him to be her little brother? Or step-son? Yet she had said she’d come to his play as his friend not as a date for his dad. Maybe Ms. Levinson was… gay? Maybe she only liked girls. Well that was okay too she could still be his friend.<br/><br/>As they turned a street Ms. Levinson said, “You’re really thinking over there I see.”<br/><br/>Eli flushed just slightly, “Yeah just trying to figure out what the surprise is.” That was better than admitting that he was thinking about the very complex feelings he had for her. They were so hard to get his head around and Eli knew it was because he was only eleven and had never had these feelings before. The crush had been easy to understand, but the more he learned about Jessica… er Ms. Levinson the less it became a crush. It was something more now, and not just for her either. No he had feelings for Myra too… or Dev had feelings for Myra. Yet Dev was Eli as they were one soul bound together now.<br/><br/>Ms. Levinson smiled as she turned into the parking lot before their training building. As she turned the car off Myra suddenly appeared in the back seat, “Hey Eli, Dev!” Eli and Dev together both jumped at her sudden appearance in the back seat right next to Dev who had been sitting back there lost in the same complex thoughts as Eli. The surprise was so sudden that Dev actually bounced back into Eli which made Myra giggle, as Eli jumped again. Ms. Levinson just sighed as Myra said, “Now I’ve got three people I can make jump with my sudden appearances.”<br/><br/>Ms. Levinson opening her car door said, “Just ignore her boys she’s a mischief maker. I think its why the other angels left her on the battlefield a century ago.”<br/>Myra appeared in Ms. Levinson’s abandoned seat sticking her tongue out at the woman as she said, “I happen to be well loved in the angle community thank you very much.” Ms. Levinson just closed her car door without comment making Myra float through it. Eli and Dev together in Eli’s head giggled at the exchange. Watching them was like watching an older and younger sister argue with one another. Yet seeing them talking with one another you could see just how much they did love each other. Slipping out of his side of the door Myra appeared beside him suddenly making Eli jump again, “Sorry!” She said with a giggle and look in her eyes of not being sorry at all. “Did Jessie tell you that we have a surprise for you?”<br/><br/>Eli gave a nod, “Yes but not what it was.”<br/>Myra skipped ahead of him like a girl of ten might do, “Well if she told you what it was then that wouldn’t be a surprise.” Then she vanished perhaps going back up to the training center. Eli with Dev still inside of him walked with Ms. Levinson up the stairs into the training room on the second floor of the strip center. Dev inside said: <em>I wonder what the surprise is nothing looks different here.</em> Eli agreed the entire training room looked as it always did.<br/><br/>Myra appeared then again looking almost solid as she sat on one of the mats. Ms. Levinson said, “Where is she?” As she said this Eli felt something warm and familiar wash over him for a few seconds. That feeling that he had gotten when he was younger, and his mom would pull him into her arms to hold him when he was feeling hurt or sick. Even when she was really sick before the machines she’d always just hug him and love him. That was the feeling that he got for a few seconds before it stopped.<br/><br/>Myra gestured right beside her, “Right here, she’s just looking at him she already tried to hug him. She’s a little distressed that she can’t… or that he can’t see her.”<br/>Eli swallowed as he said, “W-who?”<br/><br/>Ms. Levinson moved to stand in front of him bending down so that they were eye level as she rested her hands on his shoulders, “Remember what I told you about the spirit realm and souls trapped earlier this week?” He gave a small nod, “Well it took us some time, but Myra and I brought your mom here. She wants to say goodbye to you before Myra takes her to the Other Realm…”<br/><br/>Eli felt his breath stop, Dev slipped out of him the two of them looking at one another. He looked over at where Myra was sitting, trying to imagine that his mom was right there next to her. “M-mom is here?” Ms. Levinson gave a small nod, “I c-can say goodbye?” Ms. Levinson gave another small nod and Eli tried to keep the tears from his eyes, but this was his mom.<br/><br/>When one fell down his cheek she gently wiped it with a thumb then said, “Listen Eli and Dev.” She turned looking at him too. “Your mom is a soul, she’s stuck in the spirit realm and because she’s not an angel nor a demon she can’t become physical again. The only way you can actually see her again is for you to do what you’ve struggled with for the past week.” She paused moving so that she was in front of both of them though Dev wasn’t physical. “Myra explained to your mom while we were at school about you and Dev, and how you’re bonded like Myra and I.” She smiled at them both, “If your will and desire is strong enough I think the two of you can bridge the gap over to the spirit realm to say goodbye for a while.”<br/><br/>Dev softly said, “I-I’m scared what if...” He trialed off not wanting to finish the thought that he had circled round in Eli’s head more than once. He was afraid of not looking human on the other side, Ms. Levinson had shown them what demons and princes both looked like in the demon realm from drawings in books. He looked at Eli though and they both had the same thought, this was Eli’s mom, she had given him life, but more than that she was the woman that had taught him how to be a good person. Had taught him that boys could be sad if they wanted, that being emotional was okay and all of the other things too. Plus she gave the best hugs in the world, dad’s were okay and the only ones that came close were Ms. Levinson's. They were a very close second, but they were different too because his feelings for her were far different than his feelings for his mom.<br/><br/>Eli said, “We can do it Dev… and it doesn’t matter what you look like y-you’re always going to be my partner and we’re going to do good things like Ms. Levinson and Myra do, not bad things right?” Dev gave a small nod in agreement as his hand found Eli’s.<br/><br/>Ms. Levinson nodded, “Good now remember what we taught you, how to pull yourself into the spirit realm. It takes a great amount of will on your side Dev, but also a lot of relaxation and desire to transition over on your side Eli. Here sit down.” He sat on one of the mats crossing his legs with Dev sitting next to him. “Now close your eyes and concentrate, think of your body as being like your clothes something that you can take off. Dev remember your way back to the spirit realm its within your core being you’re only a slight transition away from it. Reach out and touch Myra’s hand let her guide you from physical to spirit.”<br/>Eli wanted so badly to succeed as did Dev so the first time they failed, Dev bounced back into Eli suddenly jolting his eyes open as the two of them tried to reorient again. Softly inside Eli said to Dev: <em>We need to do this please…</em> Dev said: <em>I know… I think Ms. Levinson is right we need to let go… we’re too focused on wanting to happen instead of letting it happen.</em> That sounded like something Myra would say. Eli and Dev both giggled inside their head as they realized that it indeed was something Myra would and probably had said to them during the past week. They slowly separated for one another again.<br/><br/>This time Eli let go of the thought of needing it to happen. He thought back to Ms. Levinson’s words from a few days ago: just imagine yourself becoming lighter than air, your slowly floating up from your body and then with a snap of the finger you’re weightless. As he started to take the words to heart Eli closed his eyes only thinking of being lighter than air, of floating up out of his body like he was a spirit not a person. Like how Dev slipped out of his body to stand next to him or in front of him sometimes like in the shower. Next to him he could feel Dev now holding Myra’s hand bridging a connection of his own.<br/><br/>Then it happened, Eli couldn’t really understand how it happened, but he could feel it when it did. He became less, or more he wasn’t really sure which was the right description. Suddenly he felt as if his body was no longer his body, and he slowly opened his eyes unsure what to expect at all. He stood now, though when he looked down he was shocked to see that his body was still sitting. The room he was in looked the same, though it looked more dusty like no one had really been in it for a long time to clean it. Yet his eyes only saw the room for a moment. They rested on a woman that Eli had known for eleven years, the most important woman in his life until he had met Ms. Levinson a few months ago.<br/><br/>She didn’t look like she had in those final two months at the hospital. Her hair was once more a golden blonde color and lustrous flowing over her shoulders. Her eyes were vibrant blue like his own on a small pixie face that Eli had clearly gotten from her as well. Like Ms. Levinson his moms figure was willowy with just a slight flair of hips, though other than that they were not very similar in appearance. There were tears in her eyes, she appeared as solid now as she had in the living world and Eli started to walk towards her when suddenly his mom screamed in shocked terror taking a few steps back.<br/><br/>Next to where Eli stood another boy had appeared only… well Dev didn’t look as he had in the physical realm at all. Over there he looked like a human boy with fair skin and dark red hair that was long swooping girls like Eli’s own. In fact his face and body reminded Eli of himself at six as Dev had taken the form of Eli’s little brother. Now though he looked different, though not any bigger. His eyes had gone from that strange light reddish brown to a dark black, his skin was red like his hair had been on the other side. His hair was a dark black now on his head though still curly, but at the top of his forehead two small horns just barely pushing out had appeared. Eli’s mom said, “D-de..-emon… he’s a...”<br/><br/>Dev looked down at himself, then at Eli, then at Eli’s mom. The connection between them began to weaken, Eli could feel himself being drawn back to his body as he looked at his mom. Then he did the only thing he could think of to do to strengthen Dev’s hold on the spirit realm. Ms. Levinson and Myra had both appeared now as well, though they had not been fast enough to stop what was happening. Eli grabbed Dev in his arms holding him as he would in the physical realm when they were both solid and said softly to his brother, “don’t Dev… trust me.”<br/><br/>He didn’t care what Dev looked like on this side, not at all, he was still Dev to Eli and he could feel the goodness in the other boys soul. Dev gave a small nod as Eli turned looking back at his mom who was trembling and had crumpled onto the mat looking anywhere but at Dev and Eli. Eli stood holding Dev’s hand walking with him over to where his mom sat. Softly she said, “Myra told me what to expect but seeing… I can’t...”<br/><br/>Eli gently reached out and put his hand on his moms shoulder, “Mom...” touching her felt wonderful it brought back countless memories of all the times she had held him. All the moments she had told him how much she loved him. How when he got hurt she’d be there to gently help him up. How when she got really sick he never wanted to leave her side, just lay there on the hospital bed with her. “T-this is Dev, he’s my brother. The one you and dad wanted but could never have. I know he looks different on the outside, but he’s really good just like me, and he loves you as much as I do.”<br/><br/>His mom slowly looked at Eli standing before her, then over at Dev who was sitting next to him, one hand in Eli’s. He could feel Dev’s pain, could even see the boy sniffling. His mom saw it as well as she moved to look at him. She reached out and when her hand touched Dev’s cheek the soulbonded connection between him and Dev did something that Eli didn’t expect. Suddenly memories of his mom playing with him became crystal clear. Memories of him and her snuggling, but they were different, Dev was there just nestled with Eli, within him as a part of him even though back then he hadn’t been. His mom softly said, “Dev...” She stroked his cheek, “I’m sorry I hurt you… if you’re important to Eli you must be a really good person because my son knows when people are really good or not.”<br/><br/>Dev sniffled, “I-I try to be g-good really good every day mom… J-just like Eli shows me..” Eli moved to sit next to Dev as he did his mom’s eyes rested on him. He could feel Jessica and Myra just off to the side though neither of them spoke or moved to say something. “I want to be good… I’m sorry I look so...”<br/><br/>Nancy Iring interrupted the demon boy, “You look perfect the way you are Dev, the way that I’m sure God intended you to look.” She stroked his cheek then she stroked Eli’s too as she said softly, “I only wish I could have seen all the amazing things the two of you are going to do.”<br/><br/>Eli sniffed as he leaned in to hug his mom, feeling tears sliding down his cheeks as she pulled both him and Dev together into a tight and hard hug. “I-I don’t want you to go mom.. I miss you so much… every day...”<br/><br/>His mom stroked his back, kissing the top of his head then Dev’s as well as she said, “I know you don’t Elijah, but I have to my job of taking care of you is done. I wish I had had gotten longer, but I know you’re in good hands. Your dad will do a wonderful job finishing what he and I started. You’re already so much more grown up than I remember. Jessica and Myra will be here for you too, they love and care about both of you as deeply as I do. So I know they’ll protect you and take care of you when your dad can’t.” She hugged them tighter, “But you have to take care of them and protect them too, its what you’re supposed to do as their partner right?”<br/><br/>Eli sniffed looking at his mom, then over at Ms. Levinson and Myra standing just to the side. “Yes its what partners do…” Softly he said, “We’re scared though mom… its all just a little scary knowing that monsters are real and they want to-to-to harm us...” Dev agreed with a nod.<br/><br/>Again Nancy hugged both of them then softy she said, “Its okay to be scared Eli, Dev. That’s part of life. Remember how scared you were when you were learning how to ride your bike?” Eli gave a small nod, “Well this is scary too just like that, but if you learn how to use your powers, and if you keep being the boy I raised you to be then you’ll see that its not so scary because you’re stronger than the bad things that can hurt you.”<br/><br/>She slipped back from the hug just enough to again stroke both of their cheeks, “When the doctor handed you to me the day you were born Eli I knew you were special, we had this other silly named all picked out for you, but the moment I saw you I knew it was the wrong name. Its why we named you Elijah because I knew you were special. I could see that you were going to do great things… and now I know that I was right.” She again hugged them then she stood wiping at her own eyes, “You’re my sons, both of you and I will always be in your heart watching over you, trust that you’ll protect each other and remember what I taught you...” Then she turned to look at Myra and Ms. Levinson. “I’m ready to go…” her eyes rested on Eli and Dev again, both of them wanted to tell her to stay, but they knew she couldn’t.<br/><br/>Jessica moved sitting down between them both suddenly as Myra moved to stand by his mom. Eli felt Jessica’s hand go around his shoulders just as they did Dev’s and Eli together with Dev said, “I love you mom!”<br/><br/>She smiled, “I love you too forever my boys. Jessica, take care of my Eli I trust you to finish the job I started. I can see your heart. I can see how you care for him differently than I, but yet the same in the most important way...” Myra held out her hand and Eli and Dev both were hugged deeper by Jessica. Suddenly when his mom took hold of Myra’s hand Myra changed. The angel came fully over to the spirit realm, changing shape to become a woman rough six feet tall with the same silver hair, the same purple eyes, but now behind her the two largest whitest pair of wings appeared. Eli felt wonder wash over him, just as Dev did too, he felt love from Myra as it poured out of her and even his mother seemed taken aback by the angel appearing before her.<br/><br/>Then in a blink of the eye Myra and his mom both were gone from the room as if they had never been there. Just as suddenly Eli snapped back to his body and collapsed in tears as Jessica gathered him up into her arms. Inside of him Dev was once more buried feeling as exhausted as Eli felt too. They cried together in Ms. Levinson’s arms as she held them stroking Eli’s back which was also at the moment Dev’s as well. They cried till there was nothing left anymore, the pain was different this time though, it wasn’t as hurtful as when she had passed. This time Eli had gotten to say goodbye to the woman that she had been all of his life, not the shell at the end of it.<br/><br/>Softly as she him them Jessica said, “You’ll see her again one day… we’ll all see her again when the time comes.” Eli held tighter to her, until he cried himself out and fell asleep in Jessica’s arms like a boy much younger than he was. Inside Dev slept too needing to recover from expending his powers so much today. As he slept Jessica gently stroked his cheek with all the love a mother would give, but not motherly at all. Her feelings for Eli had gone beyond caregiver, beyond teacher, beyond feelings she had ever had for anyone before. He was a special boy perhaps destined to be born, someone the world needed, but he was more than that to her, he was quickly becoming the only thing that mattered to Jessica. Yet she did not want to be his mother, or mentor, she ached for the day that he could become her equal…<br/><br/><br/><br/>*<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>She had lived for hundreds thousands of years, fought in thousands of battles on battle fronts that she knew no human could imagine on worlds that they couldn’t even dream up. Yet today a piece of Myra had broken just a little at watching Eli and Dev struggle to say goodbye to their mother. Thousands of years of life, and she had never struggled with the feelings that she was now developing. Yes she loved Jessica, they were a bonded pair and their souls sung to one another.<br/><br/>Yet flying now with Nancy Iring’s soul in tow towards Purgatory Myra’s heart and soul were feeling something they had never felt before. This the angel knew was love, but not the kind that she had felt for Jessica all these years which was more sisterly. Eli and Dev complicated her life, made things more difficult. They were not what Myra had expected to encounter when paring with Jessica. In all the millennia of the war no angel had ever seen or thought that a Prince would ever betray their nature. They had after all been created by their fathers for destruction and nothing more. All twelve of the demon princes were created to reek havoc across the universe and bring about the end of Purgatory so that the four remaining Lords could awaken from their slumber and step through the gate into the Other Realm and remake all of it in their own twisted image.<br/><br/>Then along came Dev, the thirteenth and unknown prince. Maybe there were even more unknowns that had been born, but Myra had a feeling there weren’t. The demon prince was nothing like the others though, and she suspected why now more than ever after having met and spent a day with Nancy. Elijah was not a normal boy, he never had been. Listening to Nancy you’d almost think she was doing that motherly thing of praising her young boy because he was well her boy and special to her. Yet the more you listened the more you thought about your own time with the boy and suddenly your prospective changed.<br/><br/>Nancy telling her that Eli had always had a soft gentle heart could have been a mom being kind to her boy. Till you listened to her talk about the time at six when he had found a hurt bird and struggled with its death a week later. Or the simple way that he looked at you when you did something wrong not really judging, but asking why you did it. She had told Myra at one point that teaching him right from wrong had never been a struggle. A part of Eli knew bad when he saw it, but he had taken all of his mom’s lessons to heart. Nancy had told her about his determination, he had learned to use the potty by two, learned to ride a bike without training wheels by four, learned how to read at a fourth grade level by five. A part of her before she got really sick when he was ten had felt like her little boy was growing up too fast, but now she knew he had to.<br/><br/>As they flew toward Purgatory, Nancy said, “You and Jessica love Eli.” Her soul was nestled within Myra at this moment seeing what Myra saw as she flew through the spirit realm towards the last remaining gate to Purgatory. “I can tell in how you care for him and Dev.”<br/><br/>Myra slowed in her flight as she talked, “Yes, Jessica loves him… though not how you do.”<br/><br/>Nancy sighed, “I always figured he’d fall in love with an older woman. I just thought it’d be after he was done with school.”<br/><br/>Myra slowed even more looking within to meet Nancy’s face again. “Jessie won’t move beyond boundaries till he’s...”<br/><br/>Nancy softly interrupted her, “She’s already past the boundaries dear, as you are. I can feel how much you love them. How much they love you. Being a soul now not trapped in my body when I touched Eli and Dev I felt not only their love for me but their love for you and Jessica as well. My son.. he’s special Myra. He has a great capacity for caring for others. He loves his father but not as deeply as he did me… you and Jessica though. Your souls are already so twisted with his and Devs that its hard to tell you apart anymore...”<br/><br/>Myra softly agreed, “Yes… and we hardly know one another. Both Eli and Dev are so young..”<br/><br/>Nancy laughed, “So is Jessica, so am I when compared to you now that I can see you by being inside I can feel how old you are… but you’re not all that old either are you compared to others of your kind.”<br/>Myra nodded as she began to move towards Purgatory again, “I am a battle angel, we were only born after the demons had shown how powerful they were and the angels needed a new weapon. The angels sealed the gates to Purgatory, then used the powers of creation given by God to make us. So yes I am fairly young compared to other angels.”<br/><br/>“And dear have you ever been in love before?” Myra shook her head, “I see, well now you know what that’s like as well. You and Jessica will take care of my boys?”<br/><br/>“Yes, we would give our lives to protect them.”<br/><br/>“And you will let them discover these feelings on their own? Let what ever happens happen naturally?” Another agreement, “Then you have my permission to date them, and be there for them in a way that a mother never could be. I give Eli and Dev to you and Jessica to take care of for me. When they’re ready you can teach them the one thing that a mother can’t, how to love another person in an intimate way. That kind of love is just as meaningful and important as parental love, and you and Jessica are the perfect wife for my sons...”<br/><br/>Myra almost stumbled in her flight as she felt warmth wash through her at the thought of being with Eli and Dev in such a way. “Not what I’d expect the mom of a boy as young as Eli to say...”<br/><br/>Nancy softly said, “Eli isn’t like other boys his age. He was born special we both know it, when you look at his soul… did you not see it?” Any other woman she carried to purgatory saying how special their son was Myra would have scoffed internally as all moms thought their boys were special. This one though, no she had seen it when they brought Eli over to the spiritual realm. His soul… there was something different about him.<br/><br/>“Yes I saw it Nancy, he’s not like other boys, but then again Jessica is not like other girls...” She was not, she had woken Myra from a long slumber because like Eli, Jessica was special.<br/><br/>As they flew through the spiritual realm Nancy spoke again, “what is that place?” Myra’s eyes turned to look down at the husked remains of a great city that sat in the middle of the Atlantic ocean. You could see the roads that had once lead out of it, the pathways that people could walk, even buildings that once stood but had now collapsed. All that remained was a dried husk of a city that once hundreds of angels had lived in with thousands of human souls and other alien souls that had all congregated there for years till they were ready to go to the realm beyond through the gate in Purgatory.<br/><br/>“That is Alteean or in human myth Atlantis one of the great angel cities in the spirit realm. Its where souls came when they transitioned from life to death. It was one of the last cities to fall before the angels abandoned them all.”<br/><br/>Looking around the spirit version of earth Nancy said, “Those Lords you told me about and the princes that are like Dev but not like him they did this?”<br/><br/>Myra agreed, “They did all of it Nancy.”<br/><br/>Nancy sadly said, “We really do have an absent god then...”<br/><br/>Myra would have agreed with that a hundred years ago, even ten years ago. “No, I don’t think he’s as absent as we think he is… I think it just took him a really long time to figure out how to do something about it. He’s not all knowing, he exists in the Other realm only, where he waits for us to rejoin him so that he can continue to remake life in a never ending cycle. This… this iteration of the universe Nancy is unique, its the first time the Lords have ever succeeded in doing what they did. I think he gave you Elijah for a reason… just like I think Jessica was born to teach and guide your son and be his partner...”<br/><br/>Nancy softly said, “You really believe that they’re strong enough to stop all of this?”<br/><br/>Myra as she headed up the pathway that only she could see and was blocked for all mortals and demons alike said, “I believe that they’re the start of something that has been set in motion. I believe we can stop the Lords, Nancy because I don’t believe for a second that God wants them to win. He just didn’t know how to stop them till now.” Nancy agreed as they continued on their flight to purgatory. Myra had been feeling this for a long while now, there was a reason Elijah was able to bond the thirteenth unknown prince. There was a reason why that prince had gone against his very nature the moment he met Elijah.<br/><br/>There was a reason why Myra had heard Jessica’s call when her brother had succumbed to a lesser demon when before Myra would have stayed asleep. Someone far more powerful than Myra or any other angel had set something into motion, the pieces were on the board so to speak, now it was time to play… and Myra had no intention of losing to a bunch of demons. She’d do everything in her power to protect Jessica, Elijah, and sweet beautiful Dev as well. They were her charges now and she could feel just how special they all were…<br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>Four<br/><br/><br/><br/>Sitting in front of Lancer Home Decor, Bryan tapped his fingers on the steering wheel of his dad’s old beat up Chevy truck. The radio still had a tape deck built in it though at the moment it was off as it would only annoy the voices as they fought over what he needed. Bryan hadn’t always heard the voices, but they claimed that they had always been there just buried beneath the surface until he got old enough to hear them. At first he had wondered if they were the same voices his dad had heard at the end. <em>We need something sharper than what we used last time, but not something that’s an obvious weapon.</em> That was Kal one of the two voices that spoke to him, often now they were more in control than Bryan was. He could feel his control slipping each time they made an appearance just like he could feel his receding hairline when he ran his fingers through his dark brown hair when he was frustrated.<br/><br/>Like his dad’s it was receding at a young age, the whole inherited from your mom’s side thing sure did seem like bullshit to Bryan. Inside Hal raged:<em>It must be something that we can hide easily too, something we can use multiple times I’m tired of always buying a new killing device.</em> Bryan almost burst into laughter, Hal was acting like they were some kind of seasoned pro. They had only killed three so far. All young mothers that they had met online and lured to his dad’s old house within the guise of selling the place. All of whom looked like or acted like his mother in some way or another. Since her passing the voices had become more present than before, insistent that she wasn’t really dead sometimes when they saw certain types of women.<br/><br/>Bryan tapped his fingers on the steering wheel as another car pulled up to park next to the truck as it continued to shake with the engine rattling inside of it. The truck was on its last legs, had been for years since his dad’s sudden death. His mom had found it comical how the man had passed while working construction not from an accident but form his heart giving out. That was when the voices had come to Bryan, and they had shown him the way. The voices were why he now had sole possession of his parents house, why his mom shouldn’t be able to bother him anymore. Yet she kept showing up again and again just as younger woman that was somehow taking care of other kids. The voices said she was tricking him, well he’d stop her if he had to.<br/><br/>The voices had helped him, and then slowly as the years had passed they had begun to gain more control of his impulses over Bryan’s own ability to control them. It had started on his twentieth birthday he had woken up the following morning in the bedroom of some woman twice his age who had tied to the bed and beaten near within an inch of her life. Bryan though hadn’t killed her, no he had been too terrified to do anything other than run into the night only to discover that he was in another state. He had lost two days in reality thinking he had lost none. The voices had told him then that she was his mother come back to life. He had shaken them off but a year later another woman had clearly been his mother as well.<br/><br/>Now the voices were with him always, when he tried to get help they had both fought back and Bryan had woken four days later with the voices in control of his body fully though who could say which one had been in control the whole time. Kal and Hal was what they called themselves, though at times Bryan swore that they were actually just one voice pretending to be two, playing games with him to get him to come over to their side of thinking. At first he hadn’t wanted to, but when he had gotten the first woman over to his house he had given into it. She had started telling him in a shrill evil voice about how his house was a mess and how did he live that way. She had sounded like his mother, so much like his mother! He had become aware a few minutes later to see the woman on the floor and a knife in his hand as she bled from the throat.<br/><br/>Then with blood going everywhere as she tried to save her life they had given control back to Bryan who had tried putting his hands over the wound to keep her alive holding her head in his hands while her blood poured out and he watched her life leave her eyes before he let the body slump to the floor. Bryan had freaked out then screaming about what he had let them do that he’d never let them take him again. Then calmly Kal had began speaking in his mind again, telling him how to get rid of the body so that no one would find it. How to clean the blood from the floor and the couch. Then telling him that they had gotten it out of their system, they had just needed proof that hey could do it.<br/><br/>Months went by then a year and Bryan found it hard to sleep in his dad’s house, the voices kept him awake. Kal and Hal begging him to give into his desires, he wanted to kill again, he needed to kill again. They were all like his mother, just her come back to life again, they all needed to die. He became afraid of again of Kal and Hal taking control so he put the house up for sale. With no house he wouldn’t have a place to bring back someone to kill. Instead the voices made him go seeking a young new mother who was also a Realtor. Inviting her back to the house to take a look. Before Bryan had realized it Hal had once more taken control of his body, he watched in terror as the other personality struck, taking her down with a poker from the fireplace blood spraying from her neck like a fountain. It had been even messier than the first one.<br/><br/>The voices were louder then, both of them constantly in his head warring with one another along with Bryan himself. They needed more blood, this woman wasn’t enough. Kal was a wonderful liar though, when the police came searching for the woman named Beth King they never questioned that she had left their house and never come back. Of course when they found body Kal had made sure that more than one item had pointed to her husband. Somehow all while Bryan slept within his own head the other two personalities had arranged things that he knew he couldn’t have ever done. It sometimes felt like Kal/Hal weren’t even human.<br/><br/>As he turned off the engine Bryan got out of the truck heading towards the hardware store. Kal was confident that what they needed was inside. They were going to kill their fourth woman soon now that they had finally found their target. Bryan grabbed a sharping cart as he walked into the store, a man dressed in a dark red apron looked at him once as he walked down the aisle with the shovels and other outdoor gardening items. The man though never stopped Bryan as Kal in his head kept repeating a list of things that they needed. If Bryan tried to deviate from the list like he did with the large metal trash can Kal began to repeat: <em>Get the trash can. No Bryan go back and get the trashcan. DO you want to get caught you fucking idiot? Get the trashcan we’re going to need it. Go back for the trashcan right now. You’re fucking useless...finally! </em><br/><br/>As he picked up the items that Kal kept reading off his mind went to the third woman, another Realtor who worked from her house and had three young children. How she had begged him to not kill her, that she had three babies and another on the way. How Hal had laughed and tormented her as he told her that she’d die a slow and painful death. Bryan still felt sick when he stepped into the bedroom that had once been his parents room. Though the blood was no longer on the bed his mind would see it all in the same gory detail as Hal made Bryan watch. How he maimed Trudy, using tricks he knew to stop blood flow to the limbs that were cut off. They had buried everything but her head in the back yard each limb in a circle around the torso somewhere close to the center of the back yard.<br/><br/>Just thinking about it made Bryan’s stomach lurch as Hal in his mind howled: <em>Fucking pussy, we’re a god now. Mother can keep coming for us, but we’ll stop her. Well show her exactly how we feel and she’ll never be able to get control of us again! Get the garden sheers! </em>Looking at the gardening sheers he knew what they were going to be used for and already he felt sick to his stomach. They had left the mothers head on the front doorstep of her house a week ago, the cops were still trying to figure out who had done it. Nothing led them to Bryan’s house because Kal had somehow moved their appointment to a week later than the original date in her online calendar.<br/><br/>Bryan picked up the sheers as he put them in the basket the older man in the red apron with the hardware stores name on it said, “Going to be doing some fall gardening I see.”<br/><br/>Bryan knew he had no choice in the matter, that if he tried to say something or do something foolish the voices would just take over, they had been doing that a lot more lately enjoying how they made him suffer as he watched and listened to them play with the people that asked questions. “Yes I am going to be doing a lot of gardening. I want to have it ready for early spring.” He just moved past the man not wanting to say anything else. Though really it was no crime to buy gardening materials even if it was strange to do so in November.<br/><br/>Bryan found the last of the items that he needed before heading to the check out counter. The woman at the counter was younger than Bryan by a few years, but he could see distaste for him when he tried to strike up a conversation with her. He didn’t know why women detested him only that they did. Kal though spoke in his mind again: <em>We’ll make all the women respect us eventually</em>. The way that Bryan looked at her, almost leering as he watched her ring up the items was disturbing in a way. This was how he looked at all women he lusted after, not caring if they noticed his eyes lingering on their tight bodies. Her breasts were astounding really as he took them in. He hungered to have them and the voices in his head only egged him on with Hal saying, <em>Yes she will be ours, they all can be ours just as you want Bryan if you just let US have control of you. Aren’t you tired of not getting respect. Your momma hated you, your dad punished you, and now the whole world thinks you’re a worthless stain. Let us free you!</em><br/><br/>Bryan roughly shook his head as he walked into the parking lot as he said, “I wish you’d just get out of my head.” Inside Kal spoke again: <em>Why would we do that? You need us Bryan, you know you do. We make you the great ma that you could be if you’d just let us. Why fight us? It is inevitable that you will become more than just some loser. We’re going to do great things if you just let us…</em> Hal spoke next: <em>Let us show you the path Bryan, the path to enlightenment.</em> He put the tools in the back of the truck getting in before starting it. As he pulled out he thought back to how the old man and the young woman both had looked at him as if judging him to be worthless. “I want to show the world that we’re better than them… I’m just scared of loosing myself.” The voices both spoke together: <em>WE are one person Bryan, let us be one person together, let us show the world that we’re the new God that they all want to worship. Women will cower before us begging for our cock! Let them come and take it! Let us give them what they desire.</em> Bryan only nodded, it was time to stop fighting the voices, they were stronger than he was….<br/><br/><br/>*<br/><br/><br/>The sound of thunder echoed across the sky, as Eli stopped before the two story building where the training center was, out of breath. He breathed in deeply a few times with his mouth open and his hands on his knees. The young boy could feel the heat on his face, how his sweat had plastered the sides of his hair, even his shirt had some sweat on it as he slowly stood looking at Dev who stood just beside him looking not tired at all. Even though it was the first day of Christmas break with the temperature in the fifties Eli no longer felt like it was after the run.<br/><br/>Ms. Levinson came up beside him as she said, “You’re getting better.” Eli turned to look at his teacher, thankfully she couldn’t see the slight flush on his cheeks as they were already red from running. Ms. Levinson wore a half-top that was tight on her chest showing off the two apple sized swells that were her breasts. Also he could see all of her flat stomach even the belly button. Eli had never thought about finding a stomach attractive, but all of Jessica was to him. She wore tight shorts as well that stopped at the middle of her thighs. At one point during their run she had been ahead of him giving Eli a view of her long slender legs but also her round bottom which was more than a handful to the young preteen boy.<br/><br/>Dev had made a comment while “running” beside him that every inch of Ms. Levinson was very pretty. Eli knew that she was supposed to be their teacher and trainer in all of these new powers that he and Dev had, but every day he felt like it was becoming more than that. Yesterday as they had sat at the small table that she had brought for the training room eating lunch more than once he had wanted to just lean over and kiss her lips. His attraction for Jessica and Dev’s for Myra was only becoming more complicated as the days went on since saying good bye to his mom.<br/><br/>There was more to it though than just his and Dev’s attraction for them. Ms. Levinson and Myra both didn’t treat them like they were just students. They treated Eli and Dev like they were friends. More than once these past few weeks since the goodbye he had sat with Myra instructing him instead of Ms. Levinson, with her talking to Dev separated from him. At first Eli had been nervous around Myra as she was not only a lot older than him but also an angel. Yet after the first time he had felt like he was talking to Ms. Levinson not to some ancient much older supernatural entity. She had the same gentle way of encouragement that Jessica did. She would squeeze his leg gently with her small hand that was the same size as his while she told him to close his eyes and concentrate. Sometimes Myra would sit beside him and ask him about his memories of his mom. Almost like she could sense when he was thinking about her.<br/><br/>It felt like Ms. Levinson and Myra were far more than their teacher. Eli and Dev would lay in bed at night talking about it softly with each other trying to figure out how the women felt about them as well. Did Ms. Levinson and Myra only see them as kids that they were protecting and teaching? If so why did they often talk about their own lives. Why did Ms. Levinson answer all of Eli’s questions about her time growing up as a kid if they were just their teacher? She had already told him about some adventures she had running around with her brothers for example.<br/><br/>As he and Dev had grown more in their abilities in the weeks that passed it also felt like Jessica and Myra were talking more with them about their own lives. It wasn’t only Jessica, but Myra who talked with Dev sometimes. The angel and prince would sit together while Eli was in school and Ms. Levinson teaching. Dev said that they talked often about Myra’s time before Jessica. The last battle she had been in against one of the more powerful princes. They talked about other things too about her life, but also about this current life. It was becoming clear to Eli and Dev that Ms. Levinson and Myra both liked them as friends. The two boys just wished it could be more than that.<br/><br/>The two of them along with Dev and Myra headed up to the training center. Ms. Levinson grabbed them both water bottles. After that they lay down on the mats looking up at the ceiling, he could feel Dev nestled within him as he studied the tiles in the ceiling. At that moment both Dev and Eli were exhausted after the run and also using their powers to try and find Myra while out on the run. It felt nice to just relax. After a few moments of silence Eli felt compelled to talk while he relaxed. “Ms. Levinson?”<br/><br/>“Yeah Eli?” Sometimes he felt like she wanted to tell him something, almost like she wanted to give him permission to call her Jessica instead, but she never did.<br/><br/>“You had two older brothers right?”<br/><br/>“Still do, I was always trying to catch up to them when I was younger too.” She had turned her head just slightly to look at him then she looked back up at the ceiling, “Why do you ask?”<br/><br/>He wasn’t even sure why he had asked, just that he wanted to know all about Ms. Levinson and she was willing to tell him things. “Is that why you like Star Wars?”<br/><br/>Ms. Levinson still looking up at the ceiling answered him, “Nope, the reason why I love that is exactly the reason why you love it too, but for me and my brothers it was our dad who showed it to us when we were young. The first time I saw Empire Strikes back was the summer that I had to spend three weeks on the couch.” She chuckled then, “I think I wore even my dad’s patience out with how many times I re-watched it.”<br/><br/>Eli looked over at her briefly, “Why did you spend three weeks on the couch? Where was your bedroom?”<br/><br/>Ms. Levinson twisted then so that she was on her side looking at Eli. He moved to so that he was facing her. She had such pretty green eyes, and whens she smiled at him they always smiled back just like his mom’s always had, only the look in them was different than the one that his mom always had. He could tell that there was love and caring for him, but it didn’t look like how his mom’s looked. It almost looked like how.. well like she wanted to tell him something, but she kept it back. “Well I did go to my bedroom too, but what I mean by that is that I couldn’t go outside and play with my brothers or any of my friends even.”<br/><br/>“Oh you were grounded for doing something bad?”<br/><br/>Ms. Levinson chuckled as she said, “No nothing like that. My brothers did these jumps on their bikes with ramps that they had made. I was six, they were ten and thirteen, but I was positive I could do it too. So I went over and came down alright, right on my leg that I broke in two places. See...” She rested a hand on the leg. “One was right here on the calf, the other one on the thigh right here. You can see the little scar from when they had to open my leg up as there was a bone shard. Thankfully six-year-olds heal fast so it was only three weeks in a cast, but it was torture for a girl who liked to be outside more than inside.”<br/><br/>Eli studied the leg for a second then said, “That’s pretty cool. My mom would often get worried about me on my bike, I liked doing jumps and stuff. Usually though I was trying to stay away from Vicktor and his friends as they liked to pick on me and Jeremy.”<br/><br/>“Whose Jeremy?” Dev knew who he was of course, he had shared all of his memories of his best friend up till his age of eight when Jeremy had moved away. Jessica though had no way of knowing that kind of stuff without asking.<br/><br/>“He was my best friend until third grade when he moved away. We used to go to the forest back behind our houses, you know the one with all the running trails?” Ms. Levinson nodded her eyes not leaving his. “We’d hide out there from Vicktor because he didn’t like going there. We built a fort once before one of the ground keepers tore it down.” He smiled at his memory, “We’d pretend sword fight with sticks too like we were Jedi. Jeremy really liked Star Wars also.”<br/>Ms. Levinson said, “It must have been hard when Jeremy moved away huh?”<br/><br/>Eli nodded, “Yeah, I really missed him, and then less than a year after that my mom started to get sick.” He shrugged, “That’s why I didn’t try really hard to make new friends too because I was so worried about her all the time...”<br/><br/>Ms. Levinson had touched his cheek then when she felt his sadness, “Well I can understand that. Your mom was very special to you Eli.”<br/>He smiled, “Yeah,” then he got a little sad, “I-is it bad that I well I loved her more than my dad? I mean I Love my dad a lot… a whole lot but….”<br/><br/>Ms. Levinson as his voice faded said, “No its not wrong that you loved her more Eli. Most kids have one parent that they love more than the other. Your dad is probably grateful that you loved your mom more than him. He knew just like you did that she was an incredible person. My mom was well aware that I loved my dad more than her.”<br/><br/>Eli said, “What about your brothers?”<br/><br/>She smiled, “Oh they loved my dad more than my mom too, he was always playing games with us, messing with us, just being as close as he could get. Mom was.. well she loved us a lot but she was always a little busy.” She sighed and Eli could see a bit of sadness as she said, “My dad passed during my first year of college. Since then we’ve all kind of gone our own way, but I have to because I want to keep them from all of this...” She gestured at the training room to suggest her bond with Myra.<br/><br/>Eli agreed, “Y-yeah… its a lot to take in. I know my dad is worried about me and Dev, about our powers and all the other stuff too.”<br/><br/>“Its a parents job to worry Eli. Kids are born not knowing anything, we have to be taught all of these things about the world around us then slowly starting around your age we start to pull away from our parents a little bit at a time because there’s other things in our lives that are influencing us. The kids around you, your teachers, friends, they all begin to impact your life as much as your parents did during the early years. You start to see the world differently because its not just black and white anymore by middle school you’re starting to see all the grays.”<br/><br/>Eli said, “Yeah and the demons too..”<br/><br/>Ms. Levinson chuckled, “Well in the case of you and I yes the demons too. Of course some people can sense demons even without our powers. They can get that feeling that someone is bad just by looking at them, its like a chill running up your spine.”<br/><br/>They were quiet for a moment then, and Eli could feel that Ms. Levinson eyes were on him not leaving him as he rolled back onto his back to look up at the ceiling. “I- what if Dev and I can’t fight demons?”<br/><br/>She rested a hand on his chest then gently as she said, “You don’t have to Eli. We’re teaching you how to protect yourself. If you don’t want to fight them that’s up to you. Myra and I will still protect you, but we’re not going to make you join the fight.”<br/><br/>Eli looked at her as she lay beside him on her side her hand still resting on his chest. At times like this he still felt like he was eleven, at other times he felt older, like he was two people trapped inside of one body. He knew that was part of growing up, that as you got older you matured and the part of you that was a kid was still there, but it saw the world as Ms. Levinson had said with all these different shades of people in it. When he had been six he had thought that there was just good and bad, but now he knew even before meeting Dev that some people were worse than others, that even good people sometimes did bad things… yet he didn’t feel like he was grown up yet, though he felt like he was a lot more than he had been even a year ago. Dev knew that he was afraid of growing up, though how you grew up when you didn’t age… “We want to fight them.. its just am I even going to grow up and become an adult Ms. Levinson or am I stuck being a kid forever wishing I could grow up?”<br/><br/>Ms. Levinson was quite for a moment, then as she moved her hand off of his chest she said, “You’ll grow up Eli. Physically growing up is very different than mentally. Just because your body doesn’t age doesn’t meant that you don’t age. Look at Heather, she’s sixteen though she looks like she’s your age she’s still nearly an adult by all practical standards. She just ages very slowly physically but mentally she doesn’t. I stopped aging at sixteen physically and haven’t aged a day since. Yet mentally I am more now than I was at sixteen, because I’ve seen more of the world than I had then. Of course you and I also have a uniqueness to us that no other humans do.”<br/><br/>Eli agreed with that, “Yeah our bonds to Myra and Dev…. But Dev isn’t uh well… old like Myra is.”<br/><br/>Myra appeared from around Ms. Levinson then and stuck her tongue out, “I’m not old! I’m eternal.”<br/>Eli giggled and Ms. Levinson just sighed, “Dev is old too, far older than you Eli, he was just asleep for a very long time and never had any experiences. If I had to guess Dev was cast out like he said a very long time ago and because of his uniqueness he wondered the spiritual realm alone for a very long time till he found someone who was as unique as him. The stronger your bond with Dev grows the more of his past life he will probably start to remember. Myra’s mind when she first woke was foggy with holes in it that didn’t start to clear up till after she visited purgatory when I was in high school.”<br/><br/>Myra leaned over Jessica again, “I didn’t even remember anything other than I was wounded in a fight and slept a very long time till Jessica called to me and I felt compelled to answer. It wasn’t till we had been bonded for five years that I started to recall things but by then my mind had become fused with Jessie’s so we were pretty much one entity. It feels like we’re sisters now how like you and Dev feel about one another. I like being like this too, if I wanted to I could probably spend the time to look older.”<br/><br/>Jessica said, “Being my annoying bratty sister?” Myra shrugged then Jessie said, “That’s not the only reason you don’t change.”<br/><br/>Myra agreed, “Its not, part of it is that it is easier to move around in the physical realm as a kid than an adult. Adults don’t notice you as much, and you can hide in places that someone like Jessie can’t. Plus its a pain to try and make a new physical form. It would take years of Jessie and I concentrating on it to make he even appear the same age as her. Our mind was set to this form when Jessie was eleven and called me. Same as my bond before I looked very similar to this then as well because a girl that was just a year younger than Jessica bonded with me. Just like you and Dev. Your desire for a little brother was written on your soul as such he formed as one.”<br/><br/>Eli said, “Well that’s good cause I wouldn’t want you to look any older Myra, or for Dev to get older either.”<br/><br/>Dev appeared then right beside Eli. “Yeah I like being Eli’s little brother.”<br/><br/>Ms. Levinson sat up then as she said, “Well that’s good because you’re both stuck with each other for a long time.”<br/><br/>As he sat up as well Eli changed the subject back to the beginning of the conversation. “So Ms. Levinson?”<br/><br/>She looked over at him, “Hmm?”<br/><br/>“What’s your favorite part of Empire? I mean if you watched it that many times there has to be a part that’s your favorite.”<br/><br/>She smiled at him, “Absolutely, you know the part on Dagobah where Luke lands his ship in the swamp?” Of course, Eli nodded yes, “Well the part where he meets Yoda for the first time and he’s pretty much laughing about Luke’s ship being stuck in the swamp?”<br/><br/>Dev said, “Aww, cannot get your ship out?” In his best Yoda impression.<br/><br/>Ms. Levinson chuckled, “Yes that part. That entire interaction, when he’s being this cantankerous almost senile like old man just testing Luke to see what kind of a person he really is. It always makes me smile and laugh.” Eli and Dev had seen the movie a lot of times. They really liked all of the movies and shows but that one was their favorite too.<br/><br/>Softly Eli said, “So is there no trying then just do or do not?”<br/><br/>Ms. Levinson gently put her arm around his shoulders, “Eli that’s a movie, Yoda was written by a man who was trying to make him sound smart and full of wisdom. If you didn’t try to do something new you’d never do something new. Trying and failing is part of life. Its up to you on rather or not you want to try and fight evil. You don’t have to do it even if you know it exists. Right now all you have to do is learn how to use your powers. When you’re an adult if you want to fight then you can, but you’re a kid right now you don’t have to if you don’t want to.”<br/><br/>Eli leaned over then resting his head on her shoulder, “But you were a kid, Heather and her brother were both kids, e-even the Jedi padawans in the the Star Wars movies were kids and they fought… shouldn’t Dev and I fight too.. I mean this is the real world not a movie, there really is bad things out there that want to hurt us and other good people too. Shouldn’t we want to stop them?”<br/><br/>Jessica gently kissed the top of his head, “You should only do what you feel like you can do Eli. You are a kid regardless of rather you want to fight or not. Like you I was thrust into all of this because of what happened to me. I decided to fight because it felt like the right thing to do. You and Dev have to look internally to find out if you want to fight. Maybe you don’t want to right now, maybe you will be ready in the future, but you won’t know until you ask yourself what you’re ready for.”<br/><br/>It felt right with Jessica’s head resting on top of his, her arm still around his shoulder softly stroking his arm. Again it didn’t feel motherly, it felt almost… well almost like how his dad and mom would sit sometimes talking with one another about things. “W-what if we decide to try and we mess up? Or we find out that we couldn’t?”<br/><br/>“Then you try again some other time Eli. Like I said trying something new and failing is part of living life. If you don’t take risks you never grow as a person. Yet its up to you on how far you are willing to go. There is no right or wrong answer, only what you feel inside that you should do. So you and Dev have to ask yourself one simple thing Eli, ‘What do we want to do with the powers given to us?’ When you have the answer then you’ll know. This isn’t like the Jedi and the Sith, real humans have shades of gray in them. Some really good people have done some really bad things, and some really bad people have done some good things. We all make mistakes, we all fail, we all get up and try again because the other option is to let your failures define you instead of your successes.”<br/><br/>Eli softly said, “You’re really smart Ms. Levinson.”<br/><br/>Jessica chuckled as she stood up taking his hand to pull him up too, “I am not, I’ve just failed a lot because I wasn’t going to let Myra fight alone.”<br/><br/>Eli still holding her hand said, “I-I won’t let you fight alone either Ms. Levinson, I want to try and fight too… I don’t like the idea of you fighting all by yourself just you and Myra. It feels wrong to me… to us.” Dev next to him agreed with a nod. “We’re special like you are, so we’re going to try and fight too.”<br/><br/>Ms. Levinson smiled then as Myra appeared again too, the two of them both touched his and Dev’s faces as Ms. Levinson said, “Well then lets get back to that training. You can do a lot more than jump high, run fast, sense other supernatural beings, or throw people into mirrors.”<br/><br/>Eli was curious, “What else can we do?”<br/><br/>Myra suddenly disappeared and in Ms. Levinson hand was a silver gun that seemed to glisten, “Well for one you can form your partner into a weapon to use in the physical realm to separate a demon from its host. As long as the human soul has not been fully corrupted pulling a demon out will set the human free. So Myra shoots bullets that pull the demon out of the body and back into the spiritual realm where she then appears and slices them down with Everent.”<br/><br/>Eli asked, “Why a gun? Does it have to be a gun?”<br/><br/>Ms. Levinson smiled as the gun Myra disappeared and the real girl came back again with that dark blue glow around her figure appearing to be all of ten years of age. “No it doesn’t have to be a gun at all Eli. For me Myra becomes a gun because I used to go to the gun range and hunting with my dad and brothers all the time. It felt natural that I’d call her as a gun and not something else. It can be any kind of weapon that you’re comfortable with.”<br/><br/>Dev said, “So I Just become a weapon to separate a demon from the host? W-what if because I’m a demon I just kill the host?”<br/><br/>Myra rested her hand on his shoulder, “You won’t Dev, its your will that matters. You and Eli don’t want to kill humans right?”<br/><br/>Dev agreed, “No way, killing is wrong I can feel it so very deeply. Mom wouldn’t be happy with us killing people.. a-and you a-and Ms. Levinson wouldn’t either.”<br/><br/>Eli interjected, “We wouldn’t either Dev, we’d be very sad.”<br/><br/>Dev and Eli looked at one another then Ms. Levinson said, “Then that will determine how you act when you are a weapon. Your intent is what happens, its written on your soul so you will use your weapon only to sever the demon from the host just like we do.”<br/><br/>Myra said, “The only trick is finding out what kind of weapon you should summon. Jessie’s was easy it was done in the heat of battle she needed a weapon to defend herself and I told her to shoot her brother when I became a gun in her hand. There is no battle right now, but that just means you get more time to perfect it.”<br/><br/>They were both kind of anxious now to try this so looking up at Ms. Levinson Eli said, “how do we do it?”<br/><br/>Ms. Levinson smiled, “Like how you do most things. Dev and you need to join together then close your eyes and concentrate on making Dev into a weapon. Make him something you know really well. Something that you could use as a weapon.”<br/><br/>Dev stepped back into Eli the two of them becoming one again as they stood there in the center of the training room. Eli closed his eyes inside of him he could feel Dev doing the same the two of them trying to concentrate. Dev said: <em>Should I become something like a stick? We played with a lot of sticks as weapons.</em> Eli disagreed: <em>Not a stick that’s silly we should try a really cool weapon, like we used to pretend the stick was a sword, can you become a sword?</em> Dev internally shrugged as Eli kept his eyes closed trying to think while talking with Dev: <em> I can try, what about a light sword! </em> In Eli’s mind he could see Dev as he was when they were separated, appearing to be all of eight or nine years of age with curly red hair and dark red irises for his eyes, skinny like Eli, with the same face and the same body just smaller. When Dev suggested this the two of them both smiled really big.<br/><br/>Eli scrunched his eyes as he tried to concentrate. He couldn’t see the gentle amused smile on Ms. Levinson's face or even feel her desire to reach out and encourage him with a hand on the shoulder. He couldn't’ see Myra’s desire to do the same either as both the young looking girl and young woman stood there silently encouraging them. Eli concentrated as he said to Dev: <em>What color though, color is important</em>. Dev said: <em>Red like my hair, or blue like your eyes, those are the two strongest colors…</em> Eli shook his head as he thought about colors and one came back to him over and over again: <em>Green Dev, it should be green like… like Jessica’s eyes… she has such pretty eyes.</em> Dev agreed: <em>Yeah and when she and Myra are combined and use their powers do you see how the get that purple tint.</em> Eli felt his concentration slipping thinking about how pretty Ms. Levinson and Myra’s eyes both were was something eh could easily get lost in. <em>Green… </em>Dev agreed with a nod as they concentrated.<br/><br/>Eli tried to imagine a hilt I his hand, one that felt like he could grip it tightly then he tried to imagine a light saber in the same hand, coming out of the hilt standing up till it was almost as tall as Eli was. He felt something happening as he opened his eyes, like Dev was being pushed through him out to his arm. It only appeared for a second in Eli’s hand, and it was only about a foot long but it was green before it faded. Eli put his hands on his knees feeling like he had run a mile all over again. Ms. Levinson rested her hand on his back, “Good first try, should have known you might try that.”<br/><br/>Eli looked up at her and the encouraging smile on her face. Inside of him Dev was exhausted again. Using their power always made Dev tired mentally and Eli physically. “Would it really cut through things too like a real light saber?”<br/><br/>Myra standing there as well said, “No, its not a real light saber, its an extension of you and Dev’s soul. It can only interact with things in the spiritual realm its why it wouldn’t hurt a human, only the demon.”<br/><br/>Eli sighed, “Oh well, I wouldn’t want to hurt anyone physically with it anyway.”<br/><br/>Ms. Levinson squeezed his shoulder, “Hey you can summon a real light saber Eli think about that, it might not be able to do Jedi things, but you did that in front of anyone and they’d be impressed.”<br/><br/>Eli shrugged, “I don’t want to impress anyone, not really. Dev and I… we talked about it we just want to be able to protect you and Myra...” he flushed then quickly to cover his thoughts, “And our dad and friends from demons...”<br/><br/>Ms. Levinson said, “Well then that’s what you’ll do Eli. Come on I promised your dad that I’d have you home for dinner.” As they drove back towards the house with the rain having passed by now while they trained inside Eli thought about things. He wasn’t sure why every time Ms. Levinson did something that was almost motherly it didn’t feel that way. She had told him that she had no desire to date his father, that she wasn’t interested in him. Though at first Eli had thought that she might be with how they talked to one another. Yet when she talked to Eli she talked to him like she did his dad.<br/><br/>Yes she was teaching him stuff, but Eli almost felt like she couldn’t wait till she no longer had to teach him things. Not because she wanted him out of her life, but because she wanted a partner not a student. Maybe she saw him and his dad both as friends. Eli wished she’d see him as more, but the boy was pretty smart for his age he knew that she wouldn’t because he was a kid. Worst he’d always look like a kid and he doubted she’d ever see him as anything more than a friend because of that.<br/><br/>Inside though for him it didn’t matter. It hurt a little that she’d never want to be more than friends when he so badly wanted to be more than that. Eli was right at that age where thoughts of girls became far more complex than they had been before. He was only a month away from turning twelve and already more than a few boys in his school had talked about how they had girlfriends and had kissed and made out. He had heard them, but try as he might the only girl Eli could imagine trying to make out with was Ms. Levinson and she was an adult.<br/><br/>Yet he was a boy of nearly twelve and worst of all he was physically stuck in a body that had just been on the cusp of puberty which mean that he had the body of a child, but the physical desire of an adolescent. He found the idea of sex, the thought of doing it intriguing and had for months now. Yet the only girl he imagined when he thought about it was Jessica...well and Myra too, but that was usually Dev’s thoughts that bled over to his thoughts which bled back to Dev. Myra and Jessica were one person like he and Dev so maybe that was why.<br/><br/>When training he could often forget that he found Ms. Levinson and Myra so very pretty. He could forget about the moments in the shower where he and Dev would sometimes close their eyes and think about Jessica and Myra. They’d think about how they wanted the two girls to touch them, to kiss them, to do far more than just hug them and praise them. It didn’t feel like Ms. Levinson was his second mom, or Myra was either it felt… stronger than that for him. Eli knew it didn’t for them because even though Ms. Levinson did still look like a teenager and Myra girl around Eli’s age both were far older than him and Dev. They’d never find him as anything other than a kid, then when he was legally eighteen they’d still only see the kid because he’d never get any taller than this. Worst of all Eli had no desire to date or get close to girls his own age, they weren’t going through the kinds of things he was going through and wouldn’t understand.<br/><br/>At the house his dad came out as they pulled up, as Eli was climbing out of the car Dev slipped out of him becoming visible for their dad who both Eli and Dev hugged, the fact that his dad had embraced Dev as a second son was all you needed to know about how good of a man Nathan was. He told both of them, “Go get your showers and into your pajamas I’ll have dinner ready in a few.” They started inside as his dad started for Jessica's car. When Eli heard his dad ask, “How about if you stay for dinner tonight I know that Eli and Dev would love it.” His heart thumped at the thought of more time with Ms. Levinson.<br/><br/>He didn’t hear her response but he did hear the car turn off. Upstairs as they started to undress in the bathroom after Eli got his pajamas Dev said, “I think dad wants to date Ms. Levinson.”<br/><br/>Eli disagreed, “No dad’s still not over mom he’s not ready to date anyone. He and Ms. Levinson are just friends.” They were quick in the shower today as they wanted to spend more time with Ms. Levinson and Myra. They always wanted to spend more time with Ms. Levinson and Myra, even when they were making them work really hard at training or even with school stuff. All that mattered was that they got to hang out with Ms. Levinson and Myra.<br/><br/>Ms. Levinson was sitting at the table in the kitchen when Eli walked into the kitchen. “You’re sure I can’t hep with something?” Like always Eli wore one of his three favorite pajama sets today he had gone with his onesie that was Star Wars related looking like a Storm Trooper uniform and even had a hood on it that went over his head shaped like a helmet. Ms. Levinson seeing him smiled, “I Like the PJ’s Eli.. Dev.” Dev’s of course were the same type only his was black in color with white outlines. There was a moment where he swore Ms. Levinson was studying him in that way she did sometimes with a far off look in her eyes.<br/><br/>Dev as Eli started to get the plates down said, “thanks they’re our favorite.” He actually put his hood up making Myra who was sitting at the table as well giggle and remark that he looked cute. Which made Dev flush and Eli as well because they both knew that she meant both of them. He wished again for the thousandth time that he was older or at least looked older, so that Myra and Ms. Levinson wouldn’t see them as a little kid.<br/><br/>As they were eating dinner his dad started making small talk, “So, Jessica when did you decide that you wanted to go into teaching?”<br/><br/>Ms. Levinson after taking a bite said, “Eleventh grade. Till then I hadn’t really been sure of anything. Other than helping Myra fight the few demons we saw here and there. I knew I wanted a college degree and other than getting state certified a teacher can work in any state so I figured that it might work with traveling if I had to...”<br/><br/>His dad smiled, “I see, any particular reason why you picked sixth grade?”<br/><br/>Her eyes went to Eli for a moment which he found a little strange then she said, “Not really no, it just seemed like the right age that I wanted to teach. I debated for awhile about going a grade older, but I guess there’s a reason why I settled on sixth after all.” The conversation after that turned to how the training was going with Eli talking about making his small sword appear which his dad seemed uncertain about. Though Ms. Levinson assured him it was only for Eli’s protection not for anything else. Eli and Dev knew that their dad didn’t want them fighting, but they also knew that they were going to anyway. They just weren’t going to tell him till they were adults. They might not look like adults in six years time but they would still be adults then.<br/><br/>After dinner as his dad was taking the plates Ms. Levinson stood up as she said, “Thank you for dinner Nathan, and you, Eli, and Dev for the company but Myra and I really should be heading home.”<br/><br/>Eli felt impulsive, he knew that he couldn’t ever date Ms. Levinson that even when he was an adult she’d always see him as the kid she trained and taught in sixth grade, but he still didn’t want her to leave. “Can’t you stay, we don’t have school tomorrow, and we could watch Star Wars.”<br/><br/>Dev quickly agreed, “yeah! We could all sit on the couch and watch one of the movies.”<br/><br/>Eli held Ms. Levinson's hand as she said it and his dad chuckled from the sink, “You should stay, watch a movie the boys would love it I’m sure.”<br/><br/>Ms. Levinson looked at Eli then at Dev who was also looking up at her. Myra was nowhere around though Eli knew that she was probably inside of Jessica not wanting to take up space at the dinner table. She smiled and agreed, “Sure I’ll stay for one movie.” Eli smiled back then ran towards the living room to find one of his favorites as he put it in Ms. Levinson came and sat on the couch. His dad came out a well to sit on one of her sides so Eli climbed up to sit on the other side. He noticed that Ms. Levinson seemed smile at him as if she was admiring him in his storm trooper pajamas which was just silly. In his mind Dev nestled as Eli sat next to Ms. Levinson.<br/><br/>About halfway through the movie when Ms. Levinson put her arm around the couch just behind his shoulders Eli felt his head rest on her shoulder like he had done at one point during their talk earlier. It felt like leaning against his mom, but it also felt different. There was this thrill of being held by Jessica that was so different than the one he felt from being held by his mom. Eli knew that it had to do with his attraction for her and how different it was. The more he got to know Jessica the less similar to his mom she seemed. Sure she had some similar things like she could hug the best in the world, and she knew how to explain things to Eli he didn’t understand.<br/><br/>Yet when she taught him things it didn’t feel like a mom teaching, it felt like a friend discussing things with another friend and letting them figure it out for themselves. His mom had taught him things in a similar way, but it always felt like a mom imparting her own experiences onto her kid. Same for his dad. With Jessica it almost felt like she thought of him as her equal, or someone that could be her equal one day. Though Eli had no idea if that really made any sense at all. As the movie ended he realized he didn’t want Ms. Levinson to go, he wanted to stay nestled up to her side all night long. Yet within a matter of minutes they were all off of the couch, she had hugged him once then promised that tomorrow she’d work him twice as hard which was met with a groan form both him and Dev.<br/><br/>Shortly after that he and Dev were alone in their bedroom together, looking up at the ceiling while they lay on their bed Eli said, “I wish we weren’t so young.”<br/><br/>Dev agreed hugging his brother, “Yeah then we could just ask Ms. Levinson out on a date like we want to.” They didn’t even know what they wanted beyond a date, a kiss, and cuddles. They knew what sex was, but they weren’t sure they were ready to go that far. That was like after lots and lots of dates before you got to have sex right? You didn’t have to be married, but you had to be committed to the other person first both Eli and Dev knew that.<br/><br/>“By the time we’re old enough she’ll probably have met someone her age or something like that… We’ll always just be alone.” Dev hugged him tighter as the two of them lay there wishing that they were older, that they could date Ms. Levinson not just be her student or friend. They wanted to what their dad had been to their mom. Not just a friend or partner in fighting the demons, but someone who they climbed into bed with at night and snuggled…<br/><br/>No one was ever going to want that with them let alone Jessica, not when they were going to look like a sixth grader for their entire life and never even go through the rest of puberty which they had only started when they bonded… it wasn't’ fair, but Eli wouldn’t change any of it he loved Dev far too much to want it to change. He’d always have Dev and that was more important even if he really did want the kisses and cuddles with Ms. Levinson like how his dad and mom had always done with each other. Eli and Dev held each other wishing for that as they slowly drifted into sleep unaware that they weren’t alone with difficult thoughts.<br/><br/><br/>*<br/><br/><br/>As she drove through the streets heading back to her apartment Jessica couldn’t keep her mind off of how adorable Eli and Dev had looked in their Storm Trooper pajamas. Now sitting next to her in the passenger seat Myra was clearly lost in the thoughts as well. Jessica had wanted nothing more than to pull Eli into her arms in that kitchen, to kiss his lips gently as she stroked his cheek then moved her hand down to start undoing the zipper on his onesie. More than once today during their talk after training she had wanted to touch him in a far more intimate way than just a hand on the cheek. Her desire for Eli was getting dangerous now. The more she got to know him, the closer she got the harder the lines were to see. He wasn’t a typical eleven year old, and worst of all she wasn’t a normal adult. Next to her Myra said, “Love is love it doesn’t know physical age Jessie.”<br/><br/>It was not a surprise to her that Myra felt the same. She was struggling with these feelings as well. They had fallen or were starting to fall hopelessly in love with Eli and Dev. The boys were not like any other boy that she had ever met. Not that boys Eli’s age weren’t complex, they were that was part of their charm. It was the maturity it went beyond a desire to learn. No kid Eli’s age was as put together in thoughts as he was. Well no that wasn’t fair to some kids. There were some kids who were as mature as him, but they were so far and few between at his age that you might as well as say there were none.<br/><br/>As she turned the car off in front of the apartment Jessica said, “I remind you again Myra that he’s eleven.”<br/><br/>“I remind you that we’re not going to just jump his bones because we fall in love with them and want to be around them all the time. Though it’ll be torture to watch him fall in love with some girl around his own age in a few years when he starts to...” she stopped then to look out at the apartment, “Only he’s not going to is he? He’s not going to grow up physically all the girls his own age are going to just keep seeing a little boy...”<br/><br/>Jessica sighed slipping from the car not talking. As she headed into the apartment with Myra following behind her she headed back to her bedroom. In there Jessica stated to pull off the tee-shirt she had put on over the half top after finishing Eli’s training. In just her sports bra she headed over to the bathroom to start the shower. As she was rinsing off the days sweat and wishing that she could hold Eli again Jessica said, “Its a problem, but we’ll help him get through it.”<br/><br/>Myra slipped out of her appearing naked as Jessica, her eyes helpless to not look over the body that Myra presented before her. A thought of being in Myra’s arms when she was the six and a half foot tall angel passed through Jessica’s head, they had tried to do something sexual before in the spiritual realm their concentration loss had ruined it. For a physical living being to stay in control in the spiritual realm while in the middle of a building orgasm seemed impossible. Yes she desired Myra as the ten or eleven year old girl that appeared before her, yet she also desired angel Myra as well.<br/><br/>Just as she knew with how Myra’s eyes roamed over her body, taking in the small swell of her breasts, the slight flair of her hips Myra desired her too. Myra stepped to her, resting one of her smaller hands on one of Jessica’s breasts. “I can still feel your thoughts on pulling that onesie down, seeing what we know is between his legs… its not wrong that we desire that Jessie. He and Dev they were made for us… I… can feel it.” As she squeezed on Jessica’s breast she was helpless to not lean down and kiss Myra’s lips. Myra had become physical again her silver hair as wet as Jessica's own auburn hair. When the kiss broke she softly said, “Plus Nancy gave us permission to take care of her sons as a woman not as a mother...”<br/><br/>Jessica turned the shower off grabbing a towel as she started to dry off with Myra going back to a spirit to dry herself off Jessica said, “What would it even be like? Would we just ask him out on a date and then what? At the end of the day Myra we’re roughly ten years older than them. I know you and Dev are both a lot older than us but at the time of bonding you became a part of me, here on the physical realm you’re a part of a young woman in her twenties struggling with an attraction and deep love for a boy who is all of eleven nearly twelve.”<br/><br/>Myra said, “No we let him ask us out I guess. They like us too Jessie. I mean they want to be with us as much as we want them. Only they’re new to all of it and can’t even tell we like them. It’d be wrong to do more than what we’re doing. Eli and Dev have to discover the steps to take on their own, if they want to date us they have to be mature enough to know that we like them like they like us. Right now they’re confused by all of this...”<br/><br/>Jessica dry walked towards the bedroom still naked, “They’re not alone. I’ve been attracted to boys his age before, boys older than him, even adult men. I’ve only ever dated boys that were the same age as me or a little older on purpose. We both knew what I desired above all else, but its not like adult men didn’t interest me too… What I… no what we feel for Eli and Dev is not like what we’ve felt ever before regardless of the age of the man or boy. Its like they were… made for us… like someone took my ideal wishes for a companion and just served them up to me on a silver platter...”<br/><br/>Myra sat down next to her on the bed, “Well Dev’s not how I imagined a partner...”<br/><br/>Jessica turned to look at her soulbond, “Isn’t he? I know you never imagined falling for a demon prince, but Myra, other than his race… isn’t Dev just like Eli exactly what you’ve been looking for all these years?”<br/><br/>Myra looked down at her feet for a second, “yes… he’s… the way they see the realms its captivating.. and he’s so funny too… the few times that Dev and I have just hung out together while you’re teaching Eli and other kids at school have been some of the best in awhile. He’s mischievous but not in a mean way… kind of like in the way I am. We like playing pranks but never to the point that someone’s harmed… its… I want to just hold him so badly Jessie… sometimes I can see his fears and pain written plainly on his soul… Yes I want them both. I’ve only ever loved two other people as much as I do Eli and Dev… you and my former bond-mate before she died in battle and I slept for so long.”<br/><br/>Jessica turned to look at Myra, resting her hand on the other smaller girls cheek. Myra became physical as she leaned down to kiss her lips. She lifted the ten-year-old looking angel by her arm pits dragging her to the bed until Myra lay on her back. Jessica’s lips played with hers, their tongues slowly swirling with one another as she stroked Myra’s shoulders. She could feel Myra’s smaller hands going to her breasts, holding them then gentle squeezing before Jessica broke their kiss.<br/><br/>She kissed the hollow of Myra’s neck, a part of her enjoyed that her forever companion in the physical realm looked like a child still. It reminded Jessica of her own physical shape when she had been the same age. Touching Myra was like reliving those moments of first discovery, those moments of realizing that her own body could make her feel so alive. Yet it was also different as this was Myra and she had her own likes and dislikes about how she was touched. She was an ancient being yet despite being supernatural she had been gifted just like humans with the ability to feel pleasure from sex, the need to express love to your partner was universal it seemed.<br/><br/>Jessica’s tongue pressed to one of Myra’s erect nipples, she had no swells on her chest, just like eleven-year-old Jessica had not had any. Running her tongue along the nipple sent a shiver of pleasure through Myra’s body that Jessica felt through their soulbond. The hard little nipple was firm as her tongue rolled over it once more before she moved to the other one. The angel’s fingers were in Myra’s auburn hair now running through it as she softly Myra said, “I bet Eli’s nipples are just as sensitive as mine.” Jessica gave a small groan feeling her desires for Myra swirling with thoughts and desires for Eli.<br/><br/>What would it have felt like to slip her hand into those onesie pajamas and rub his chest and stomach. To feel his warm vibrant skin pressed to her own. Jessica felt a wetness building between her legs as she ran a hand down between them. Her fingers were like an electric shock on the outer lips of her shaved pussy. Wetness covering two of them as she slipped them into her wet cleft while her own lips went down lower on the preteen looking girl before her. She rubbed her tongue over Myra’s belly button that looked so much like her own as her fingers pressed to her own clit rubbing over it. Feel Myra’s silky warm skin under her tongue and lips as she kissed one of her inner thighs combined with thoughts of what Eli would look like naked in this same spot on her bed.<br/><br/>Her eyes rested on Myra’s pussy, so like her own had been at eleven, thin lips with a slight puffiness to them, though no real maturity yet. They were parted just slight showing just a hint of the girls opening as Jessica leaned down and ran her tongue along the inner parts of the spread outer labia. As she did Myra moaned pressing up to meet Jessica’s tongue. She dove deeper between the thin lips, finding the inner sweeter areas. Her tongue rocked against Myra’s clit as the preteen looking girl pressed it to the older girls tongue. Jessica sat up slipping her own fingers out of her pussy as she moved to put her legs on either side of Myra's head. The young girl reached up to grip at Jessica’s legs with her hands as her mouth made contact with Jessica's much more plump pussy. When she felt Myra’s tongue dig into her inner folds she leaned down over Myra going between her smaller legs her hands rubbing over her thighs once before her tongue made contact with Myra’s clit.<br/><br/>The young woman and angel who appeared to be all of eleven began to grind their tongues on each others clits, as she felt Myra slip two of her fingers into her opening. Myra plunged them into Jessica’s pussy. While she ran a finger along the outer rim of Myra’s opening before slowly pressing it inside. Myra gasped pressing up to push the finger deeper in. Slowly the young woman worked her finger in until it reached the knuckle. She could fee it surrounding and squeezing. She pulled out then again pushed in deeper. Myra cried out against Jessica's pussy pressing her lips to Jessica's clit sucking on it as the two of them arrived to orgasm thoughts of only one another filling their heads in the moment.<br/><br/>As it passed they lay on the bed with Myra still physical, Jessica's hand stroking her stomach while Myra nestled her head on Jessica's shoulder right above one of her small breasts. “They love us like this Jessie. Its just that Eli and Dev probably aren’t ready to go this far yet...”<br/><br/>Jessica agreed with that. “No they’re still a while away from being able to have sex and I don’t even mean from a legal standpoint. You know what I mean.”<br/><br/>Myra agreed, “No they’re unlearned in relationships, but Jessie its not wrong for us to be their teacher in them and also their forever… Men like to be taken care of… we could take care of them forever and best of all you know we’d never get tired of them because they’re… unique in ways that no other man no other boy ever could be...”<br/><br/>Jessica stroked Myra’s back pulling her in closer, “I wonder what they would think about how close we are… if they got as close to one another as we are to each other… maybe there’s a reason our bond is so strong and there’s could be as well...” It was something to think about, Jessica might need to have Eli and Dev try some interesting exercises in the future.<br/><br/>Softly as they closed their eyes Myra said, “We’ll have to find out together all four of us… Nancy saw it when she flew with me Jessica… we’re Eli and Dev’s as surely as they are ours… its scary but also exciting. I’ve never wanted to be with someone that wasn’t a bond….”<br/><br/>Jessica responded back, “I’ve never wanted to be with someone other than you period. The boys I slept with when I was teen were fine, the men in college,they were well, okay, but it was all just sexual itches that needed to be scratched. With Eli and Dev I think I’m really scared of it not because of the age you know what I desire physically deep inside what I always have. Its because if we let it happen it means that we put our heart and our soul in the hands of someone who could… well they could shatter it forever...”<br/><br/>Myra melding with Jessica as sleep arrived said, “they never would Jessie, Eli and Dev they already love us so much. Just look at his eyes the next time you’re with him, really look. We are already in his arms, in his heart for all eternity. Its just a matter of letting him know that we feel the same way and the boys they’ll take the next step because Eli’s not like other boys his age, or even men that we’ve tried dating before, he’s one in a million, maybe one in a billion or a trillion. He’s our destiny as surely as we’re his.” Sleep captured them then, but Jessica knew as she and Myra slept her soulbond was right, they belonged to Eli and Dev. They had always belonged to them, it had just taken time for them all to find one another…<br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="bbWrapper">
  <p>His dad and mom were sleeping still when Vicktor sneaked into his dad’s study where he kept his guns. The boy had thought long and hard about this, there was really only one solution and the voice in his head had grown more insistent that it was the only way to take care of matters. Yet still Vic hesitated as he stood there in his dad’s office. The other kids had made fun of him and taken away his power and all he wanted was a way to get it back.</p>
  <p>He wasn’t going to be like his father and let his mom and others all walk all over him. He was going to be strong like he had been at school for years until that one moment. He stared at the locked gun cabinet that his dad had put in one corner of the room. As he studied the four different hunting rifles and the two handguns his dad had. All behind a simple bit of glass and wood that was locked the boy knew who was to blame. In his mind the voice that felt like his own but was also different said: <em>Eli that little shit, remember when we stole his lunch from him every day for a week in fifth grade? He deserves a hundred times more than that. Take the gun we’ll show them all. </em></p>
  <p>Vicktor tried to push the thought away, but it was so compelling. If he pulled a gun out at recess the rest of the school would have to respect him again! If he waved it around and shot it into the air then they’d fear him on top of respecting him. Yet it felt wrong to Vicktor, in the young boys mind he fought the battle with whatever had sickened him. The thought of making people fear and respect him did thrill him, but he was also smart enough to know that the gun wasn’t the answer. The voice though was so powerful and compelling. <em>You know its the only way Vic. They’re not going to stop laughing at us now that they’ve seen how small or peen is.</em></p>
  <p>Vicktor could see it all again in his mind, the other kids pointing and laughing, even Samuel had stopped talking to him now. He was the laughing stock of the middle school. Now even seventh and eighth grade boys knew about it. One of the eighth graders had even said to his face, “Its probably so small that a baby wouldn’t be able to find it!” He had no idea what that meant, but the two older boys with the eighth grader had started laughing uncontrollably. <em> Eli, it was all that little shits fault. He should have known his place and stayed in it.</em> Wait was that his own thought or the thought of that new strange part of him?</p>
  <p>He jumped when his dad said, “What are you doing in here son? You know my study is off limits!”</p>
  <p>Vicktor turned to look at his dad. He was taller than his mom, but there was a weakness to him that you could see in his eyes when he looked at you. The man was clearly unstable though it was hard to tell why he was. As always when his dad appeared the voice in Vicktor’s head went crazy: <em>Fucking pussy you don’t want to turn out like him Vic. Do you? Tell the asshole off!</em> Vicktor fought the voice back and responded, “I was just…. I was hoping we could go hunting again sometime.” When he had been a few years younger before his dad’s new job they had often taken a weekend to go hunting for deer.</p>
  <p>His dad sighed then touched his shoulder, “Maybe one day Vic, now come on out.” He gestured for Vicktor to leave which he did as his dad closed the door to go about whatever he did in there. In his mind the voice that was a part of him raged about his dad and what a pussy he was, about going back down there and telling him that he was going to take the gun no matter what. Vicktor ignored the voice this time as he knew it had no real power to make him do something. Yet it was getting stronger as the days went on, more demanding. Yesterday it had wanted him to hit his mom for calling him a pussy, and somehow he had found himself back behind the backyard in the small field that ran between the houses with a dead cat, its neck snapped in his hands. He had not remembered doing it, but the voice spoke of taking control. That they’d do this to Eli’s neck for making them the laughing stock of middle school.</p>
  <p>Vicktor was scared of himself, of what was happening to him. Yeah he had always been a little mean, always liked picking on smaller kids and pushing them down. Yet he had never actively wanted to inflict pain on someone. Picking on other kids had just been fun, he never went beyond pushing them, getting their lunch money, and issuing threats that seemed real, but were actually hollow. He didn't want to hurt people he just wanted to be better, stronger, and more in charge. The voice though, it wanted him to hurt others. <em>Your mom, your dad, Eli, the other kids in school, Samuel! They all deserve it Vic. They need to pay for treating us this way. Give in to me, listen to me, we can make the world fear us.</em></p>
  <p>There was no calming presence at school. A day ago once more for the third time Eli had tired to apologize to him, but Vicktor wasn’t going to have it. The boy could be sorry for what he had done, but it had been done. Vic’s life was forever changed by it and the only person to blame was Eli because he was the one who had done it. Inside his head Vicktor knew that he had asked for it, that he had spent years picking on younger or smaller kids and finally one of them had snapped and gotten revenge. Yet the voice spoke to him overriding that part of his brain telling him that he was in the right here not Eli or anyone else.</p>
  <p>In classes Vicktor was a loner now, his friends wouldn’t sit by him, or even talk to him they just ignored him and snickered with other kids about how small his dick was. They made fun of him constantly with teasing moments about it. In his head at least, in reality almost all of the kids other than Eli who was trying to apologize still had moved on beyond it. Some other thing had happened by now that they were all talking about. Vicktor though didn’t know it or see it because he was to focused on the one thing that the voice let him focus on: revenge. Samuel hadn’t come back to talk to him again because the first few times he had Vicktor had just raged about how Eli had humiliated him until Samuel had backed away not wanting to talk to him anymore.</p>
  <p>Vicktor didn’t see it, how the voice was slowly taking over his entire personality. The teachers were concerned with how he didn’t pay attention in class, but his mom and dad didn’t really seem to care about that. He was only at Jespson because his dad had gone to the school and they had a legacy program as his grandfather had gone as well. Vicktor was actually just barely smart enough to be accepted to the school through academic levels, but lately even that had been slipping. He just didn’t care about anything other than wanting the others to see him as tougher than them and better than them. He was close to failing out of Jespson to falling below what they allowed for GPA in order to stay in the school Legacy or not.</p>
  <p>Vicktor was slowly slipping into the area of not caring anymore, his mind focused on only one thing: revenge on all the kids that had made fun of him, and especially on Eli for showing the world how small his dick was. <em>Yes</em>. As Eli stepped into the one classroom they both shared, math for fifth period, the voice in his head ranted: <em>look at the little shit he deserves to pay for what he did to us! Trip him.</em> Vicktor went to trip Eli as he walked past him but the boy stepped around it almost like he had a second sense for that kind of stuff now. Vicktor stewed as the class started trying to figure out how he’d get his revenge if he couldn’t get a gun. <em>Pop his head like the cats!</em> Vicktor studied Eli ahead of him, the boys head was small and Vicktor’s hands were huge…. But he doubted Eli would be as easy to make stay still. No he needed another way…</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>*</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>With the blindfold on he couldn’t see anything, but even so Eli had his eyes closed underneath it as he tried to concentrate. Ms. Levinson was somewhere in the room, so was Myra but he couldn’t see where they were with the blindfold on. Dev wasn’t in the room at all, he was just out beyond the door sitting on the floor against it with his eyes closed as well. In the past week since they had managed to summon the small light saber the two of them had manged to also summon it again, but make it slightly bigger. Ms. Levinson and Myra both were impressed with their progress. They had even hugged them when they managed to do it while also running for a short period of time. The more that he and Dev worked together the more that they started to form a more powerful bond. They were already one person technically, but they were also two entities that shared one soul. As such they had to learn to work together longer in the physical realm.</p>
  <p>This was another one of those tests. Myra could actually be miles away from Jessica and the tow of them could still communicate with one another. Through a bridge Jessica could let Myra know if she was in danger or not while they worked in separate parts of the same area to hunt. That was what this was the start of, Eli and Dev learning to communicate and sense one another from far off distances. With his eyes closed all Eli could sense right now was how the blindfold felt around his head. It was tight so that he couldn’t see anything. Ms. Levinson had said that it was easier to learn this trick with your eyes blocked, they always tried to seek for things when it was the mind that should be seeking. Eli thought maybe Dev was to the left so he pointed there.</p>
  <p>Ms. Levinson said, “No, that’s not the right direction Eli.”</p>
  <p>He wanted to point in every direction just to have the game over as he said, “I can’t do it.”<br/>When a hand touched his shoulder he looked up though he couldn’t see. Ms. Levinson softly said, “You can too do it Eli, just clear your mind of all of your other thoughts.” That was hard, Ms. Levinson looked really pretty today in the dress she wore, and even Myra had worn a dress today though she could wear anything. Usually Myra liked to wear clothes that reminded Ms. Levinson of when she was Eli’s age eleven years ago. Over the past week more than once Ms. Levinson had stayed for dinner with him and his dad. Eli was still trying to figure out why his dad was inviting her over, and why Ms. Levinson was staying.</p>
  <p>He didn’t think his dad liked Ms. Levinson in the way that he had his mom, but he did think that his dad and Ms. Levinson had become friends. Yet always after dinner Ms. Levinson would stay and sit with Eli on the couch watching a movie while his dad did work. Those were the best moments, Dev nestled inside of Eli with Myra inside of Ms. Levinson the four of them on the couch together watching a movie. Ms. Levinson always put her arm around his shoulders, as he snuggled with her it kind of felt like when he had done that with his mom, only it didn’t either. His feelings for Jessica were not son like at all even if hers were maternal. Or at least he thought they were.</p>
  <p>Eli gave a small frustrated sigh but when she squeezed his shoulder again he nodded trying to concentrate once more. He knew that Myra had told Dev to move somewhere else so he wasn’t in the same spot as before. The trick was to reach out to Dev. When they were in the same room and he could see his ‘little brother’ it was really easy to mind talk across the space. They had done it more than once when his dad was sitting with them at the dinner table. It was funny how Dev didn’t need to eat, but he always liked to sit at the table and talk with dad about their day at school. Dev was learning as much as Eli so it really was like they were both going to school together.</p>
  <p>Dev, he wanted to talk to Dev, to tell him how nice it felt when Ms. Levinson squeezed his shoulder. He wished he could kiss her lips, though beyond that he had no idea what he wanted to do other than snuggle. He felt his concentration slipping again, so he pushed thoughts of her and what it’d be like to have sex with Ms. Levinson out of his head instead focusing on trying to find Dev. He thought about Dev, how funny he was sometimes, how connected they were honestly. Once he had actually had a thought about kissing Dev which had made both of them giggle. Though after they had both thought some more about trying it. They had seen Myra and Ms. Levinson kiss each other once. They weren’t sure if kissing your brother was a good or bad thing. He suddenly felt something as he thought really hard about Dev.</p>
  <p><em>Dev? </em>He said in his mind reaching out to the left of him. Inside the voice sound distant, but it responded back: <em>Eli?</em> He pointed his finger to the left of him then said, “He’s out there… but he’s down… somewhere…”</p>
  <p>Ms. Levinson said, “He’s on the first floor down by that Gyro King place.” Eli suddenly felt his stomach gurgle, that place always smelled so good when they walked past it. “Can you talk to one another?”</p>
  <p>Eli in his head thought to Dev: <em>How does the Gyro place smell?</em> Dev responded back with a giggle: <em>Incredible! Like always… we should come eat here sometime.</em> Eli agreed with that as he said to loud to Ms. Levinson, “Yeah he wants a Gyro.”</p>
  <p>She chuckled then pinched his side out of nowhere, “Boys, I swear your stomach is an empty pit.” Eli giggled as she said, “Well take off the blindfold I think that’s enough of that for now.” Eli pulled it off with Ms. Levinson right in front of him. She smiled and said, “You’re getting better, your connection to Dev is getting stronger. What I want you and him to try tonight is to make him solid for as long as possible. I know its exhausting, but Myra can go nearly a full day being solid in the physical realm now.”</p>
  <p>Eli nodded, “Okay… its just so hard for us to keep focus on it.”<br/>Ms. Levinson smiled, “I know it is. I remember how much Myra and I struggled. I can’t tell you a special trick for this one Eli. You and Dev have to discover for yourself what works.” As Dev and Myra walked through the walls and back into the room Ms. Levinson said, “I will tell you that our bond how much we love and care for one another helped us find out how to keep Myra corporal.” She stood back up, “I think you’re going to figure it out.” She paused for a moment then said, “One other thing about it that might help you Eli, remember that Dev is a part of you just like you are of him. Loving and caring for him is really you loving and caring for yourself.” Myra smirked at the way that Ms. Levinson said those words. Eli looked at Dev both boys shrugged together not sure at all what she was talking about.</p>
  <p>Eli knew she wanted a response though, “Okay we’ll try and keep that in mind Ms. Levinson right Dev?” The other boy gave a small nod.</p>
  <p>Ms. Levinson smiled then said, “Good, now how about if we go down to that Gyro place you want so badly and try some food? Your dad texted me earlier he has to work past dinner time tonight so I told him I’d feed you.”</p>
  <p>Eli felt his stomach rumble again, “That sounds awesome.” The four of them headed down to the Gyro King restaurant. Myra and Dev both stayed ghostly so that no one in the restaurant could see them other than Eli and Ms. Levinson. Because they were bonded unless Dev or Myra were inside of them Eli and Ms. Levinson could always see them. Ms. Levinson said that if other angels visited that weren’t bonded they’d be able to see them too. Eli ordered three things not sure which would taste good or not but he wanted to try it all. It turned out that all of it was really good.</p>
  <p>As they were eating Ms. Levinson said, “I think you’re almost ready to try your first severing with our supervision and help. We’re just looking for the right target to do it with. What do you think?”</p>
  <p>Eli and Dev looked at one another then Eli said, “We want to try, but what if we can’t keep Dev summoned as a blade?”</p>
  <p>“Well Myra and I would be there, but also that’s why you need to practice the solid state more. You need to figure out your connection to one another, explore it some more. The longer Dev can be in a corporal form the longer the two of you can maintain the light saber that you’ve chosen as your weapon. Try tonight, its Friday so I know you’re going to end up staying up really late anyway. Instead of using that time to play video games try practicing keeping Dev in the physical realm.”</p>
  <p>Eli and Dev together said, “Can’t we play games some too?”</p>
  <p>Ms. Levinson chuckled, “Of course you can. You’re boys and I’d expect nothing less.” She took the tray of their empty food to throw it away as they all got up to leave. In the car as they drove back to his house Ms. Levinson said, “Well your dad was right about one thing… feeding you is expensive.”</p>
  <p>Eli with Dev back inside of him said , “Sorry!”</p>
  <p>Ms. Levinson looked over at Eli then squeezed his hand, “Nothing to be sorry about I enjoy making sure that you’re fed properly.” He wasn’t sure why that made him flush but it did. As they arrived at the house around seven his dad had finally made it home as well. Ms. Levinson with the car parked said, “Remember try at least a few times tonight to see how long you can keep Dev solid.” As they started to get out of the car Ms. Levinson said, “And don’t be afraid of experiencing it.” Eli again agreed before heading up to the house.</p>
  <p>As they walked into the house his dad said, “How was it today?”</p>
  <p>Eli said, “Good, Dev and I are getting better at sensing each other when we’re far apart.” His dad nodded though he had no real idea what that meant. After saying goodnight Eli headed off to his bedroom grabbing his pajamas. Dev appeared next to him as Eli said, “Do you think Ms. Levinson was acting weird today when she was talking about how to keep you in the physical realm longer?”</p>
  <p>Dev sitting on the edge of the bed while Eli grabbed his pajamas said, “Yeah, I think she was trying to tell us something about it that she’s not allowed to tell us. Something about how she and Myra made it work.”</p>
  <p>In the bathroom as Eli started to undress he said, “Didn’t Myra once tell us that she and Ms. Levinson sometimes take showers together?”</p>
  <p>Dev giggled at that, “Yeah like Myra could get smelly, she’s like me only solid in this realm when she and Ms. Levinson connect the bond that way. Like how I pulled you into the spiritual realm. If she doesn’t need to take showers why does she then?”</p>
  <p>Eli shrugged, “That’s what I was asking you dummy.” Both boy stuck their tongues out at one another then giggled together. As he finished undressing Eli said, “Maybe water helps. Ms. Levinson was trying to suggest we try other things to strengthen the bond. Maybe taking a shower together makes the bond stronger somehow.”</p>
  <p>Dev as he made his own clothes disappear said, “But I always get into the shower with you.”</p>
  <p>“Yeah but never physically! You know water doesn’t hurt!” Dev again stuck his tongue out as Eli tried to flick water at Dev while getting into the shower. Dev got into the tub too as Eli said, “We should try it.” Dev agreed, as Eli reached out to touch his arm and draw him into the physical realm. Like when forming him into the saber Eli’s thoughts went to making Dev solid. He kept his eyes on his little brother. Dev suddenly went from being ghostly to being fully physical as he became solid.</p>
  <p>He just so happened to be under the water in front of Eli so within seconds he was soaked with the water, making his dark red hair look even darker as he howled, “OUCH IT HURTS THE Water burns us!” In his best impression of Gollum. Dev was pretty good at impressions.</p>
  <p>Eli groaned pushing Dev’s now solid shoulder, “Big baby!” Dev pushed back and within seconds they were trying to tickle one another while in the shower. Water sprayed all over both of the naked boys until Eli got Dev into a headlock and began to tickle his stomach. Suddenly Eli almost fell flat on his face in the tub, when Dev lost solid state. Both boys were giggling as Eli leaned against the shower wall, and Dev re-appeared on the other side. “Why did you go ghostly again?”</p>
  <p>Dev pouted, “Cause you were tickling me!”</p>
  <p>Eli said, “You tickled me too!”</p>
  <p>“Yeah but your tickles are better than mine!”</p>
  <p>Eli said, “Well then we should practice that more.”</p>
  <p>Dev giggled, “You want me to tickle you?”</p>
  <p>Eli shrugged, “When we were physically touching each other it seemed easier to keep you solid.” He grabbed the soap and quickly cleaned his body so that they could get out of the shower as fast as possible. He pulled on his pajamas tonight they were two pieces, a shirt with a Star Destroyer on it and a pair of pajama pants with little x-wings and tie-fighters. Dev made a similar outfit appear on his own body as the two of them walked from the bathroom back into the bedroom. In the bedroom Eli said, “Want to try again?”</p>
  <p>Dev gave a small nod so the two of them made the connection again pulling Dev over from where he existed between the two realms fully into the physical one again. Being able to physically touch Dev was nice Eli thought. He reached out to tickle one of Dev’s ribs as the boy giggled then started to do the same to Eli. Within seconds they were on Eli’s bed trying to wrestle one another to tickle somewhere. He’d get one of Dev’s armpits and the boy would retaliate back by getting his stomach. Actually physically touching one another did seem to help, but in a few minutes time Dev went back to being ghostly just as Eli went to try and tickle one of his feet.</p>
  <p>As Eli caught his breath the two of them lay down on the bed sharing the same pillow, though Eli was solid and Dev was not meaning that their heads sort of melded together on the bed. Eli said, “You think that Ms. Levinson and Myra ever tickled each other?”</p>
  <p>Dev giggled, “I can’t picture Myra being tickled.”</p>
  <p>Eli smiled, “You should try tickling her during our next training session.”</p>
  <p>Dev shoo his head, “No way, she’d probably kill me.” Eli couldn’t argue with that she was a lot older than them. Softly Dev said, “She’s so pretty though.” Eli’s mind along with Dev’s began to think about Jessica and Myra then. The mention of how pretty they were was enough to start the two boys spiraling again in their thoughts. When his penis started to stiffen at the thought of seeing Ms. Levinson naked or how nice it was to snuggle in her arms in a totally different way than he had with his mom.</p>
  <p>Eli looked down at his pajama pants where his stiff penis was now making a tent, “Hey Dev, do you get stiffies? Or is that just a human thing? I mean you have a penis… or is that just because its what I expected?”<br/>Eli could actually feel Dev’s flush as the boy said, “I get stiffies, usually when you get them, see.” He pointed at his own pajama pants which had gotten the same little tent in them, “And I get them on my own too. I mean I um have a penis in the spiritual realm as well and I think um Angel’s have sex with each other so I bet demons to too…”</p>
  <p>Eli felt his penis twitch as he said, “I-if we were older that’d mean that we could have sex with Myra and Jessica both...”</p>
  <p>Dev agreed though he was a little sad, “Yeah we could…”</p>
  <p>Eli got an idea, it was a pretty silly one but it was an idea. “I got a really silly idea… we should try to touch each other’s penises… we could pretend its Myra and Jessica touching us…”</p>
  <p>It was a silly idea… Dev giggled at the thought then said, “Okay! I-I’ve wanted someone to touch it other than me...”</p>
  <p>Eli said, “Wait, you’ve touched it? When?”</p>
  <p>Dev shrugged, “Sometimes while you’re concentrating on school work I break apart and go sit in your room and touch it wondering what it’d be like if Myra did… like you do in the shower sometimes!” It was true Eli did sometimes touch his penis in the shower when he went into the bathroom on his own. Dev didn’t always go to take a shower with him, sometimes the other boy would stay and watch television. He’d often think of Jessica while doing it too. “I think because you’re going through uh puberty stuff that I am too.”</p>
  <p>Eli flushed, “When you stay to watch TV while I go in the bathroom… do you play with it?” He knew he could say the words but this was so weird discovering that he and Dev both sometimes played with themselves.</p>
  <p>Dev nodded, “Yeah it feels nice.” Eli could agree with that one then Dev said, “um Eli thinking about it makes me want to play with it.”</p>
  <p>Eli couldn’t really argue with that, he really wanted to play with his too. Sometimes, well most times he didn’t really get boners. He knew from hearing other boys in his sixth grade class that they did as well sometimes. He looked at both his and Dev’s boners pushing up in their pajamas, “Remember when Eric and Dennis made fun of Ian in the locker room after PE?”</p>
  <p>Dev giggled, “Yeah cause he had a boner from changing in front of other boys! I thought it was funny till he ran out of the locker room, I mean some of the boys get boners in class..”</p>
  <p>Eli looked over at Dev, “What do you mean they get boners? How do you know that?”</p>
  <p>Dev shrugged, “I went looking. I get bored in class Eli, you absorb lots of knowledge about things, it just goes in and I can feel it and access it just like you can. No one can see me so I go looking at people. Dennis often plays with it under his desk with his hand in his pants. Especially in Ms. Levinson’s class...”</p>
  <p>Eli said, “Ew! What did you go looking at it?”</p>
  <p>Dev giggled, “No I go and sit in his body…”</p>
  <p>“I Didn't know you could do that, going into anyone’s body!”</p>
  <p>“Its not like when I go in your body. I can’t talk to him, but I can sense his feelings slightly. He’s got a crush on Ian who sits in front of him in Ms. Levinson's’ class. I think that’s why he made fun of him because he didn’t know what to do when he saw Ian’s boner. He wants to kiss him like how boys and girls kiss in movies. That’s who he’s rubbing it! And Eli he rubs it till stuff comes out! I watched him in the bathroom trying to clean it up, and he’s got hair down there that we don’t have...”</p>
  <p>Eli flushed thinking about what that must look like as he said, “Well yeah because I’m the smallest sixth grader in the school and you’re my little brother. I didn’t know you could sit in people I always thought you went off with Myra.”</p>
  <p>Dev said, “I do sometimes, but not all the time. Myra likes to help Ms. Levinson teach, that’s how she’s caught kids doing things in class that they shouldn’t. Like when Samuel tried to do spitballs at the other kids...” Eli remembered that. Softly Dev changed back to going into people, “Do you think its a bad idea for me to go into other kids? I never go into adults they seem strange...”<br/>Eli shrugged, “I Dunno if its bad or not, Myra doesn’t do it...”</p>
  <p>Dev sighed, “Yeah… true. I’ll try to stop… but what about this?” He gestured at his little boner that was still there.</p>
  <p>Eli looked down at his own thinking then he got an idea, “I’ve been thinking, I think our biggest obstacle besides our age and size to getting Ms. Levinson and Myra to like us is that we don’t know how to do stuff.”</p>
  <p>“What do you mean?”</p>
  <p>Eli turned so that he was looking at Dev, the two boys eyes meeting one another, “Well Ms. Levinson knows how to do all the stuff she’s teaching us, but she also knows how to do adult stuff like… well like kissing… and sex… and dating. If we knew how to do that stuff maybe she and Myra would see us as adults too?”</p>
  <p>Dev tapped his own chin in thought, “You mean like kissing? No one wants to kiss us though Eli. There are no girls at our school either...”</p>
  <p>Eli shrugged, “So, its not wrong to kiss a boy.”</p>
  <p>Dev agreed, “Yeah Danny really wants to… and it does seem like its not so bad, but none of the boys would want to kiss us.”</p>
  <p>Eli’s hand went through Dev as he was a spirit still at the moment, “Dummy we should try kissing each other.”</p>
  <p>Dev’s reddish eyes got bigger and then he giggled, “That’d be silly kissing each other we’re brothers.”</p>
  <p>Eli disagreed, “We’re more than brothers. We're one soul… and who better to practice with. We can do it whenever we want to, and we like each other already…” Looking at Dev he sighed seeing that Dev was uncertain still, “Its a stupid idea huh?”</p>
  <p>Dev flushed then and shook his head, “Nah its a smart idea… because its your idea. We could try it. If you want to.”</p>
  <p>The two boys stared at one another as they lay back down on the bed on their sides. “You gotta go solid.” Dev giggled remembering that he had to do that for Eli to touch him. Then he went solid the reddish outline disappearing as he came from the area between the spirit realm and the physical one so that now he was fully physical. Like Eli, the smaller boy wore the same pajamas only the colors were inverted. Human Dev had the same face as Eli as well, slightly oval in shape, with a small button nose and large eyes, though his irises were red as opposed to Eli’s own dark blue. Dev’s hair was a dark red like the color of blood and flowed down almost to his shoulders in soft curls. Like Eli’s if it was cut short it wouldn’t have been curly.</p>
  <p>The boys looked at one another then Eli just leaned over to peck Dev’s lips with his own like how his mom or his dad would say goodnight to him. Dev giggled as did Eli when their lips touched. They had actually never done anything besides hug one another and that usually only lasted a few minutes before the two of them would loose the physical connection. “Try kissing longer.” Dev suggested after a few pecks on the lips. Eli giggled, but leaned in to kiss Dev on the lips. He tasted of toothpaste which Eli found strange as Dev hadn’t brushed his teeth like Eli had. Though they did share one soul so perhaps that had something to do with it.</p>
  <p>Dev’s lips were smaller than Eli’s by just a fraction, the boy was also a little shorter, though that didn’t really equal much of a difference as Dev wast just at four feet and Eli was just four inches taller than him. Laying down though with their faces right by one another they were roughly the same size. This time as his lips touched Dev’s, Eli rested his hand on the other boys shoulder. Like his own it was skinny, as he rested his hand there Dev put his own on Eli’s shoulder the two of them trying to figure out how to kiss more intimately.</p>
  <p>After a few presses of their lips to one another Eli found it both strange and comforting, like he was kissing himself, but somehow not. It was clear that Dev was a part of him, but also separate so while there was a connection it was more than that. When he pressed his tongue out between his lips resting it on Dev’s lips the younger looking boy giggled pulling back from their kiss. Eli said, “Too silly feeling?”</p>
  <p>Dev shook his head then said, “My penis felt really funny when your tongue touched my lips.” Now thinking about it Eli realized that his felt funny too. Dev sat up on the bed as he started to pull his shirt off. Of course when his shirt came of it disappeared into nothingness as there was nothing holding it together other than his and Eli’s shared vision of Dev dressed in clothes. The only solid thing about Dev was his psychical body, not the clothing he wore. Though Myra could materialize all day long and wear physical clothes that she left behind if she wanted to she rarely did. Like Myra, Dev’s mind was capable of producing clothing just from simple thoughts and keeping it on all the time.</p>
  <p>Eli pulled his own shirt off as the two boys looked at their naked torsos. Dev’s features were roughly the same as Eli’s down to the little bump that he had for his belly button. His little nipples were the same size as Eli’s roughly about that of a dime. His skin was even the same fair white with a freckle right above his left breast area right where Eli’s own was. Eli continued pulling his pajama pants down watching as his erection popped out to thump against his stomach as he freed it. Dev did the same as his clothes dissipated his little penis stood up between his legs as well. Eli’s when fully hard was roughly three and a half inches, Dev’s was barely three, but they were roughly the same thickness as well.</p>
  <p>Dev looking at both of them said, “Dennis’s is thicker when stiff...”</p>
  <p>Eli sighed, “Yeah all the boys in our sixth grade class are thicker than me when stiff, I’m behind on the development curve and now I guess we always will be.”<br/>Dev looked sad and winked for second going back to spiritual as he said, “Sorry.”</p>
  <p>Eli shook his head, “Don't’ be sorry Dev, its not your fault anymore than it is mine. I think that we were supposed to be like this. One day we’ll meet girls who want to be with us cause we’re like them or something like that.”</p>
  <p>Dev sighed, “Yeah, but we want to be with Jessica and Myra.”</p>
  <p>Eli couldn’t disagree with that it was true but for now he wanted to focus on this. “Come on we were doing good you’ve been solid for almost thirty minutes now.” Dev smiled as they went back to their sides on the bed again facing one another. Eli leaned over to kiss Dev again, their lips lightly touching. At first he left it there, but then slowly he pressed his tongue out like how they did in the movies. When his tongue touched Dev’s lips the other boy opened them to press his own tongue to Eli’s. When they met it was like an electric shock going through both boys, flowing through their bodies before they broke apart.</p>
  <p>Dev said, “wow.” Eli agreed leaning back in again to kiss his ‘brother’ their tongues once more touched, as they did Eli moved a little closer resting his hand on Dev’s side. When their tongues tangled it was like a firecracker was firing through Eli’s body. This also made his penis twitch which made it rub against Dev’s with how they were laying on the bed facing one another. They broke apart again looking down at where their little erections almost rested to one another. Dev said, “Lets try pressing them together.”</p>
  <p>Eli giggled with agreement feeling naughty at the thought of pressing his penis to Dev’s slightly smaller one. Both boys little boyhoods had the same bit of foreskin covering the head, they were roughly a little thicker than a pencil, but not by much. Eli pressed his right to Dev as the boy pressed back, then Eli put his hand on Dev’s waist to pull the younger boy on top of him. They giggled as Eli fell backwards and Dev landed on top of him. He could feel Dev’s penis rubbing against his pubic region by his own that was rubbing against Dev’s. His brother’s skin was a smooth as his own as they looked into each other's eyes.</p>
  <p>Dev leaned down to kiss him again as Eli ran a hand down Dev’s back it just felt right to touch the other boy like this. He felt Dev’s hands on his shoulders as their tongues began to play again. Eli kept his eyes open, studying Dev’s dark red as they met his own dark blue. There was something in his eyes that mirrored Eli’s own desires. The young boy could feel the young demon’s love for him as the the two of them began to rub tongues together. When one of Dev’s hands touched his cheek Eli pressed up trying to rub his penis to Dev’s.</p>
  <p>It felt amazing really running his hands over another boys body. Mainly because the body felt just like his own. In the physical realm Dev had the same exact body as Eli, there was no difference other than the size because of Eli’s desire for a younger brother. They broke the kiss both breathing heavily, though Dev really didn't’ have to breath he always did when he was in the physical realm, so did Myra now that Eli thought about it. Dev said, “We should try touching each other.”</p>
  <p>Eli flushed when Dev said his thought out loud, the two of them twisted again so that they were on their sides facing one another. Eli looked down between Dev’s legs studying the other boy’s body. Both boys reached out to rest their hands on each other’s stiffies. A shock went through Eli’s system when someone else touched his penis for the first time. Yes it was Dev and yes his small hand felt familiar as if Eli had felt it on there before. Yet also at the same time it was someone else touching him for the first time in his young life. Dev’s penis was so firm it was almost like touching a pencil. Eli said, “When you were um in the Spirit realm fully do you think this was still the same size?” He circled his hand around it. Dev’s penis felt the same as Eli’s from his memories of when he touched himself in the shower sometimes.</p>
  <p>Dev said, “Yeah I think so, it felt the same. Here...” Dev stroked Eli’s penis which made Eli do the same to his younger ‘brother’ the two boy giggled when they both felt the same feeling of excitement slip through their bodies. “Oh we should have done this sooner!” Eli agreed with a nod as he began to use his fingers to stroke Dev’s penis like he did his own. Though it was slightly smaller it was only just barely. He liked how firm it felt in his fingers as he began to stroke it a little faster. Dev started doing the same.</p>
  <p>Eli looking at Dev said, “Just think if it Jessie or Myra doing this… they’d probably know how to make it feel a thousand times better being older and all.”</p>
  <p>Dev agreed, “Yeah, but this is fun too!” Eli giggled when Dev did the two of them starting to stroke one another faster. When they kissed each other Dev said, “Hey.. do yo think Jessie and Myra do this too?”</p>
  <p>Eli giggled, “They don’t have penises!”</p>
  <p>Dev giggled too, “Yeah but they have vaginas...” Both boys went quiet thinking about what it would be like to see Myra and Jessica kiss while naked. The thought was almost too much for their two brains to take in with all of the new feelings that were flowing through them while they stroked each other.</p>
  <p>Eli said, “I bet Jessica is such a good kisser too… she probably has had lots of boyfriends… she’s so pretty guys probably always ask her out...”</p>
  <p>Dev feeling how sad Eli was getting said, “Stop thinking about that! We're supposed to be thinking about how it’d be to watch Myra and Jessica kiss remember?” Eli nodded his head in agreement as they both started thinking about that again. It would be really cool to see smaller Myra in Jessica’s arms. To watch as Ms. Levinson started kissing Myra. Eli could feel those funny feeling in his stomach building as he and Dev began to stroke each other’s erections faster. Every time that Dev moved the skin fully back Eli would press up through the boys fingers to get even more feeling in his body. Dev was doing the same when the two boys both felt it happen. The thoughts of watching Myra and Ms. Levinson kiss and touch one another while naked were finally too much as the boys arrived. It was different having someone else stroke his penis to orgasm, as the feelings washed over him Eli groaned pressing to Dev who responded back by squeezing Eli’s erection. He could feel Dev’s penis twitching in his fingers a the boy arrived at his own orgasm as well.</p>
  <p>Just as Eli went in to kiss Dev again he suddenly fell into the space that Dev had been in moments before going right through his brother who was now no longer solid. Apparently their combined orgasm had made both boys loose focus on being solid. It was hard to both have an orgasm and remain focused on other things. “What happened?” Eli realized that he had almost rolled off of the bed when he had gone through Dev.</p>
  <p>Dev giggling said, “I think we both got worn out...” Eli agreed as Dev reappeared on his other side the two boy still naked looking at one another.</p>
  <p>Eli grabbed the blankets on the bed to pull them over himself as he said, “Can you become solid again?” Dev did under the blankets as the two of them looked at one another. Eli leaned over to snuggle Dev like how he wanted to hold Ms. Levinson. As they lay there holding each other his eyes met Dev's, “I’m glad that I met you Dev. Not because it got me closer to Ms. Levinson or anything else, but because I met you...”</p>
  <p>Dev leaned in closer till their foreheads were touching, “Me too Eli, without you I’d be lost like I was before. You’re the best big brother I could ever have asked for.” Within moments worn out from their first time exploring one another Dev and Eli fell asleep. Dev as sleep captured Eli slipped back into his brother so that they could share the same dreams, as usual it was dreams filled with thoughts of Ms. Levinson and Myra… the two boys yearned to be older looking and taller so that they could date Jessica and Myra, unaware that the women they wanted to be with liked them just as the were…</p>
</div><div class="js-selectToQuoteEnd">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The feeling of a hand roughly the same size as her own resting on her shoulders made Heather Davenport drop the night vision goggles she had been using while still holding them in her hand. A week in Atlanta already and she was feeling tired. They had hunted four demons that had led them to this man that they were now studying trying to figure out what he was doing. Until yesterday he had been on their parents trail, but her father had caught onto the man directing Heather and Henry to start following him while he followed them. There was something different about this man compared to other demons that she had encountered in the past. Right now he sat at a coffee shop across the street near eleven in the evening reading a newspaper like he lived in the eighties or nineties still.</p><p>“Well?” Henry asked as she picked the night vision goggles back up to look at the man some more. He had light blonde hair and dark penetrating brown eyes though in the night vision he just looked green like most everything she was looking at did. Earlier today in the afternoon she had gotten her first really good look at the man. He appeared to be somewhere in his forties, but most of his actions made her think that he was two decades older than that. He was clearly a demon, Henry had managed to get close to the man earlier this afternoon for a brief few moments and with his half-angel blood he could sense the demon lurking within. Yet he was also different than the two most common demons that they usually encountered, Wrath (violence really) and lust (sex really) were the two most common demon types in today’s world. Of course human society had evolved such a way as to cater to both of those things encouraging violence in the youth and both sex and violence in the adults.</p><p>As she watched him sip on his coffee she said, “What type of demon just calmly goes about his day like its a normal Friday?”<br/>Henry lay down on his back on one of the two hotel beds. They were in the room next to their parents, the demon that inhabited the body of a man named Richard Noctis was watching for her parents to come out of the hotel on their nightly patrol of the city. “Mom says he can’t be a type that’s encountered much in the modern world. According to the Demonology book there are three types of demons that can inhabit humans indefinitely depending on the balance. Pride, Sloth, and Greed, you’d think that Greed Demons would be more common in the modern world, but when only 1% hold most of the wealth its really hard for Greed to take over ones soul according to mom.”</p><p>Heather dropped the goggles sighing, “He’s not going to move till mom and dad are moving in another twenty minutes. I’d guess he’s been in that mans’ body for a long while, I’m betting he’s a Pride demon. Back before the rise in humans focus on violence Pride demons were the third most common according to the book right? Also leaders of other demons?” Henry laying on the bed gave a curt nod in agreement. “So if they’re in balance then he’s probably very prideful about everything in his life by now. Probably one of those humans who thinks that he’s better than everyone else and knows what’s right and always tells others what’s right even when he’s wrong.”</p><p>Her eyes rested on her brother, a part of her wanted to go over to where he lay and pull him into her arms to make her feel alive again. He was dressed as Heather, in a casual tee-shirt and jeans so that they would blend in as two kids on the streets. Being separated from Henry for two months had left this small empty place inside of her, now having him back she couldn’t help the feelings that developed. Since the age of eleven things with Henry had changed, the two of them had been unable to deny their feelings for one another Now it was just a part of who they were, but they both knew if their parents found out they wouldn’t hear the end of it especially from their father who would see it as wrong. She sighed turning back to look at the coffee shop across the street.</p><p>Noctis had put the paper down, just as she caught sight of him in the goggles again. He was checking his watch, then he picked up his cellphone and accepted a call. She watched how he casually leaned back in his chair. “We should have brought the mic so we could hear what he’s saying.”</p><p>Henry from the bed said, “Who cares what he’s saying. He’s probably talking to whoever hired him. I still say he’s a Greed demon according to grandmothers book they were the most common used demons for assassination missions of the Princes back in the ancient days.”</p><p>Heather turned to Henry, “Want to make a bet on what type of demon he is?” Each demon when pulled from the body had their own distinct look that you got to see for a brief moment before they were sent back to the spirit realm.</p><p>Henry sat up on the bed running a hand through his long blonde hair, it was still almost to his shoulders where Heather's was cut in a short almost boyish style. It was strange that her brother was the more ‘girly’ type compared to her more ‘boyish’ type. Though such archetypes were a thing that humans would be better off abandoning. Heather thought that it was stupid that because she was such a tomboy everyone assumed she wanted a penis, or that because Henry loved dancing and cooking that he wanted to be a girl. Henry loved that little part of him and Heather loved having it inside of her. Neither of them wanted to be the opposite sex.</p><p>“A bet huh? What would I get if I win?”</p><p>Heather smiled, “You could do to me whatever you wanted.”</p><p>“And if you win?”</p><p>“You have to fuck me while you wear one of my dresses...”</p><p>Henry chuckled, “You know that’s hardly a bet right?”</p><p>Heather looked down at her apple watch seeing that her parents would be on their move in five minutes, “So what you’re saying brother is that you don’t want to fuck me tonight?” She stood feeling his eyes roam over her slender preteen appearing figure. Sometimes the fact that she aged so slowly was a blessing, other times, well it’d be nice if she had even the smallest hint of breasts now that she was nearly seventeen.</p><p>Henry’s eyes roamed over body again then he just slipped off of the bed, “I never said that at all dear sister, but if I win who says that I’ll even want to fuck you tonight?”</p><p>Heather grabbed his arm pulling him to her, they were roughly the same height, though she had an inch or so on Henry in size. Her hand slipped between them resting on his crotch where she could feel her brothers small growth, “Oh I think you do…. I think you do every night.” Henry’s lips met her in an hungry kiss, the two kids letting their desire for one another take over for a moment before her watch beeped telling her that their parents were on the move with a simple text from her mom. She squeezed her brother’s erection loving the feel of the small nearly four inches through the jeans before saying, “Mom and dad are on the move.”</p><p>Henry gave a small nod then as they both quickly checked their demon hunting weapons they slipped out of the bedroom taking the elevator down to the first floor. Their parents were in the lobby already preparing to head out, but Henry and Heather stayed back with just a simple nod from their dad to let them know that he knew they were there. The goal was to follow Noctis while he followed her parents. They were trying to find out why the demon was so interested in them, he had started tailing their parents a few days ago after that group of Wrath demons had been sent back to the spirit realm.</p><p>The demons all kept saying that they knew an angel was on earth. Maybe this Richard Noctis thought that her parents were the angel bonded pair or that they could lead him to Jessica. Heather and Henry’s job was to take down Noctis, incapacitate him so that her parents could get the man to talk about what he knew. With how long he had been alive there was no way that he wasn’t aware of what was going on. Incapacitating a demon was a harder job to do than you would think, most demons would rather die than be taken alive. In fact when they sensed they were going to be captured they’d often kill the host to escape back into the spirit realm to start searching for a new host. If this Noctis was a Pride demon he’d never abandon the host like that. Wrath and Lust didn’t care who they consumed just as long as they were consumed with violence or lust.</p><p>The streets were cool this fall afternoon, though not so cold that Heather felt she needed a jacket. She let Henry track as he was better at it than her. The boy had a real sense for where demons were going. He often picked out a demon faster than her parents or Heather herself. He could use his half-angel side with great accuracy. Even though they were only direct descendants of a woman who had been born half human and half angel they still got the full half-angel powers as that was how it worked. As long as they were born with angel blood in them they were always half angel. Her father had belonged to another of the four remaining families, though paring between the four was almost impossible now with how intermingled the blood had become. That was the only other requirement, both parents had to be half-angel or the child born would be normal.</p><p>Heather pushed the thoughts of where her and Henry’s children would come from out of her mind for the moment as her brother gestured that the man had stopped ahead of them. Her mom and dad had planned for a split out here tonight as they were curious who of the pair that the man was following actively. Apparently it was their mother that was his primary interest as the man split off from her father following her mother down another street. Henry softly said, “Interesting.” On her watch Heather sent a quick message to her father letting him know that Noctis was now following mom only.</p><p>The streets that they walked on were older, this part of the city had not seen a revitalization like other parts had. They were only a few blocks away from the hotel, and a much nicer part of the city. Sometimes it amazed Heather how such a broken down part of a city could be so close to another part that was much more pristine. Just a few streets away everything looked new and well maintained, yet here things were falling apart. Of course the city planned on fixing all of this up just like they had for other parts, though when the revitalization was due to happen who could really say. Henry had a sense of the demon still as they stayed a good block or more behind him. They appeared to be two preteens just walking down a street. Yes that was a little odd, though they had passed a couple of kids that were only a little older than them a block back.</p><p>Henry put his arm out stopping her at a section of the street that turned down a back alley between two buildings. He indicated with a gesture that the man and their mom had both gone down that street. Their dad was no doubt circling around the other way, the thing about demons was that they were really good at sensing half-bloods like her and her parents. Even those that could be hired as assassins of hunters weren’t all that good at keeping their demon nature under wraps for long. Though Pride, Greed, and even sometimes Sloth demons could be employed to track down and attempt to kill a Hunter they were also at the end of the day demons. The truth was that the demon nature could not be contained forever.</p><p>A Pride demon had to give into his feelings of victory eventually, he was after all Prideful, he felt that he was superior to humans in every way. The human that he had once been had been so filled with Pride that he had been corrupted by the demon to become even more full of himself. The Sloth demon eventually gave into his apathy to the point that he would become bored with the tracking and just out right attack. Greed demons would attempt eventually to make themselves richer by giving into the base desire and try to convince the hunter that they could keep them safe for an amount of money or something else that they desired. All demons at the end only had one job: consume a human soul and move on. How much of the human that was Richard Noctis still existed would determine how much the demon was in control.</p><p>Henry gestured a Heather drew out one of her blades. It was designed to look like a carrying case for glasses, but inside was a small blade that could be extended to nearly a foot in length. It was so sharp that it could cut through nearly any type of meat and best of all it was quick if she needed it to be. Killing humans wasn’t something that any Hunter liked to do, making sure that the demon was all that existed before doing so was important. When a humans soul was dead there was no remorse that she felt for killing the thing that had taken control of the humans body. There was after all no soul to go into the afterlife left within the body by that point. It was nasty that demons could take the soul and destroy it.</p><p>As they stepped into the darkened alleyway she could hear her mom, “What do you plan to do with me.” The alleyway led into a back area behind a grouping of buildings, this was where the buildings all had their dumpsters. They stopped at the edge of the buildings looking in on the scene before them. Her mother was against one of the walls, her gun lay on the ground close by. Clearly the demon had disarmed her. He held a small blade in his hand resting against her mothers neck, like Heather’s it could be hidden easily on the body.</p><p>Noctis studied her then he spoke in a voice that was deep but filled with intelligence, “I just want the angel Hunter scum. I know you’re working with an angel, that’s the only way you could be so successful at taking down demons.”</p><p>Her mother chuckled, “I’ve been hunting demons since before you were even half formed within this human shell you now inhabit.”</p><p>Noctis chuckled, “Yes, no doubt you have been, but I have been hunting powerful humans for my master just as long as I’ve been alive. I know all of your weak spots and I will have you singing within a few hours.”<br/>From the other corner alleyway her father stepped out into back area. Heather moved to the other side of the alleyway that she and Henry were currently occupying. Henry had drawn his gun that he kept concealed under his shirt in a holster as his father spoke, “She’s not alone.” Her father had a gun drawn as well. This was where the risk came in, any demon even a Pride would try and escape if it meant death and they had not yet fully consumed the human host. Losing the soul meant that you lost yourself till you attached to another human. If this demon had lived a long time and been slowly consuming this host (Pride, Greed, and Sloth all took far longer than Wrath and Lust to consume ones soul) he wouldn’t want to risk loosing it. If he had already finished and was just using the body as a shell doing the bidding of another demon then he would not want to loose his body. True eventually the body would be unable to contain the demon but both Pride and Sloth demons seemed to be able to hold the body together for longer than other types.</p><p>The demon only gestured the blade nicking their mother’s throat, “You want you wife to die Hunter? Make one more step and she will. I can cut her down before you can take the body.” Well that was the answer, the demon was not fully in control yet, and if she was right he was also a Pride demon because this was something that only a Pride would say. Sloths would have already released her and taken off.</p><p>Her father said, “I could just kill you right now.”</p><p>The demon chuckled, “You’re a Hunter I’ve watched your kind for a very long time half-blood you won’t take the risk that the human soul still lives in this very body. You would rather exorcise me than take a human life if that is the case.”</p><p>When Henry moved to slip behind one of the dumpsters with his gun drawn her father gestured briefly which sent Heather down behind the same dumpster with Henry. They were to make their move soon she could tell as her father said, “You’ve clearly mistaken me for someone who values other human life over that of my wife.” The demon snarled pressing the blade more. Her father gestured and Heather moved around the dumpster coming out the other side blade drawn. Henry slipped out on his side of the dumpster gun ready as Heather moved quickly. Her half-angel blood did give her powers beyond what other humans were capable of, but it put her on about equal footing with a demon not higher than them.</p><p>Her fast speed active she came at the demon, slicing at his back as she ran past him turning back around blade ready to take him out as the man twisted surprised to find a third person in the alleyway. Her mother acted with the same quickness when the demon became distracted, reaching out to bring the demon down with her foot through his leg. He fell hard to the ground as Heather’s dad and brother both moved into the alleyway. When the demon fell to the ground her mom was on top of him a blade of her own pulled as she rested it to his throat. “Give me one reason to not finish your life demon?”</p><p>The demon only gave a small twisted smile, “well I think you’re going to be too distracted honestly.” From the third Alleyway three men emerged all carrying guns. Having seen more than one Wrath demon in her days Heather could tell that these men were fully consumed by the demon within them already. The first one fired before Heather could even reach him with her speed, the bullet missing her mother who twisted off of the demon underneath her. Within seconds they were embroiled in combat with the three demons. Her mother was still with Noctis the two of them with knives drawn looking at one another.</p><p>Heather moved quickly behind one of the dumpsters as a second demon fired in her direction. Within seconds her father and Henry were both on those demons, firing their own guns and taking two of them down with precise shots to their heads. Wrath demons weren’t known for precision when it came these kinds of situations. A lot of Wrath demons took over souls that were violently troubled, people that were driven to violence beyond normal human means. No doubt these demons had been hired by Noctis to keep an eye on things for him if they got out of hand.</p><p>If a human soul was still alive in any of these three men by this point they would welcome death to be freed of what was consuming their souls. With such they would take them down without hesitation. The soul would be freed just before it was fully consumed the demon having lost. Her father took down the third demon as her mother said, “Now where were we.” Turning to look at Noctis. Her parents had been dispatching Wrath demons since they were her and Henry’s age, they were predictable in the kinds of humans that invited them in, and they were known even among other demons to be the least bright of all the seven types.</p><p>Noctis chuckled, “I had forgotten how annoying Hunters were. My master will not be happy with my failure, but honestly returning to spirit is preferable to giving you any information human. He will find where the angel is hiding even without me.” Then he moved to attack her mom faster than Heather had ever seen a demon move. Her mother though was a lot more experienced at hunting demons than Heather, moving quickly as well to dispatch him with her blade, slicing through the neck of the human that the demon inhabited. Their angel eyes could see the demon for a brief moment before he went back to the spirit realm. Pride demons always had what appeared to be a crown of horns on their head with dark red bodies and dark black eyes. Heather smiled, a brief look at her brother as the demon went back fully into the spirit realm.</p><p>Her mother standing up over the dead body said, “Fucking Pride demons, they’re always so confident in their own brilliance.” She gestured at the dead bodies, “I’ll contact the guild...” She pulled her phone out of her pocket, “Kids please go back to the hotel.”</p><p>Henry said, “We can stay and help clean up...”</p><p>Their dad just grunted, “We know what you can and can’t do Henry, just listen to your mother please. One day you’ll have to do this part of the job, but for now we’re still your parents.”</p><p>Heather walked over grabbing Henry’s arm softly she whispered in his ear, “You just don’t want to put on a dress, little girl.”</p><p>Henry just gave her a look before taking her hand in his letting her pull him back down one of the alleyways. As they walked Henry said, “Why are demons so...”</p><p>“Stupid?”</p><p>Henry shook his head, “No so confident that they’re going to beat us.”</p><p>“Because its what they are. They were created to consume human souls by the real demons right?”</p><p>“You mean the Demon Lords? The six original demons?” Heather gave a nod as they walked, “I suppose, but why not make them smarter?”</p><p>Heather had thought about that too, even asked Myra about it. “Because they couldn’t. What grandmothers book says about demons as right. They’re corrupted spirits and spirits are not very intelligent unlike us. They’re driven by their base urges the ones that summoned them. Its just how it works. They eventually drive the human host insane to the point that they no longer act human. Its why they become like animals at the end because spirits are so much closer to that than they are to human. The soul is gone they can no longer act like it.”</p><p>Henry said, “So for a time like those three men the demon and the soul are trapped together in the body, the human intelligence is still there… but not all demons loose their intelligence.”</p><p>“Yeah, but that’s why Pride, Sloth, Envy, and Greed demons are so rare compared to Wrath, Lust, and Glutton demons. According to Myra back before the war ended Pride and Envy demons often lead the others. They often found highly intelligent humans as their hosts. Greed demons are even rarer because so few humans are truly greedy to the point that they would attract one. Demons are everywhere though Henry, mom’s not wrong they are far more common than they were just forty years ago when mom and dad were kids.”</p><p>Henry sighed, “What happens when the demons consume all human souls?”</p><p>Heather shook her head, “I’d rather not find out.” She had asked Myra the same question and Myra had refused to talk about it, only saying that the planets she had seen had all been less than pleasant. They arrived back at the hotel, with it nearing midnight the entire building had grown quiet, the lady behind the check-in desk only gave them a brief look before they got into the elevator heading up to the four floor where there room was.</p><p>When they walked into the hotel room that they were staying in Henry started for one of the beds with a large and very fake yawn, “Well I think I’m exhausted..”</p><p>Heather walking towards her suitcase said, “No way you and I made a bet. I won the bet, and I expect my payment tonight not tomorrow or any other day this week.” She started going through her suitcase to find one of the few dresses that she wore preferring jeans and tee-shirts over dresses or skirts. Yet there were times when she needed to dress a certain way and her mom insisted that she bring a dress with her wherever they go. She tossed the simple blue dress to her brother, “Go on and I expect a good ‘fucking’ too not some simple little oh I’m done...”</p><p>Henry caught the dress then said, “I am offended when have I ever just done simple with you?”</p><p>“Last week...”</p><p>“You’re the one who pushed me down onto the bed and rammed it in after the shower not me!”</p><p>“Still!” Henry groaned and Heather stuck her tongue out at him. As he walked with the dress into the bathroom Heather tossed him a pair of her panties too, “Those too, complete the ensemble.”</p><p>Henry closing the bathroom door said, “When I come out you’re getting a proper fucking.” Heather pulled her jeans and tee-shirt both off in one swift motion. She looked down at her slender figure, glad for once that her twin brother didn’t mind that she was undeveloped just like he was. She knew that Henry would love some breasts, she had seen him looking at girls with breasts before. Yet she knew he didn’t mind that she still looked like a girl of eleven. She left only her light blue cotton panties on not anything else while she waited for Henry to come out of the bathroom.</p><p>Heather picked up her phone as she waited, when the door opened and Henry stepped out she snapped a picture of him in the dress. Henry’s longer blonde hair fell down over his shoulders, where the thin straps for the dress hung keeping it up. Heather hated complex dresses so this was a simple one, it was light blue in color, tight along the top showing off her brother’s trim chest and stomach, he was a little smaller than Heather but he did have some muscular features to his chest that she didn’t have, even a little on his arms. The dress flared at the waist out to the skirt that went almost to his knees.</p><p>Heather smiled, “How are the panties?” Henry gave a dramatic sigh then lifted the dress showing them off. You could make out the bulge of his ball sack at the bottom of the dark red panties, there were little hearts all over them as well, but it was the stiff pole in the center pressing up with the head sticking out of the panties that made her smile the most. Henry dropped the dress only after she had snapped another picture for her own private folder. This was not the first picture that she had of Henry in a pair of her panties. Or a dress either, he could pretend all he wanted to not like it, but he had dressed in one of her dresses more than once.</p><p>Heather dropped her phone on the nightstand stepping over to where her brother was, “You make a much better girl than I do...”</p><p>Henry flushed, “Please you’ve got the pussy and I really don’t want to have one of those I like putting things in things not having things in me.”</p><p>Heather rested her hand on her brother’s chest gently running it down the front of the dress, “Well then I guess its good thing that I like having things inside of me huh?” Henry leaned over to kiss her lips then as her hand reached his stomach stroking lower. She felt his hands on her shoulders pulling her in closer for am embrace. Heather slipped her hand to Henry’s waist so that they could rest chest pressed to chest. She could feel one of his hand sliding down her back to grip her bottom through the panties shew wore while their tongues began to play with one another. While still in one each others embrace they fell onto the bed closets to the door, Henry on top of her one of his legs between two of hers as they continued to kiss.</p><p>The hunger in Henry’s kiss was undeniable as Heather returned it feeling her own need building within her as well. No one made her feel as alive as her brother, she had never even had the desire to be with someone who wasn’t Henry. Since they had been eleven and discovered one another there was nothing compared to him. His lips slipped from hers sliding down her neck with light kisses that he ran along it before they met the base of her neck kissing between her two collarbones. Heather rested a hand on her brother's head as his kisses went lower seeking one of her nipples. There was a clear hunger in how his tongue flicked over her erect nipple before his lips made contact with a gentle kiss to the entire thing sucking on the nipple and the areola around it.</p><p>Heather felt his hand stroking the side of her stomach as his lips made contact with her second nipple. She could feel his long hair brushing along her upper stomach as his lips played with her nipple, inside a roaring fire was growing in Heather. She let a small gasp of desire escape her lips as Henry’s began to kiss the middle of her chest going lower with each small touch of his lips to her smooth warm skin. Every kiss was like another electric shock sliding through her body as he went lower. His tongue traced around her belly button before dipping into the shallow depths of it while his hands stroked the sides of her stomach.</p><p>They gripped at her panties dragging the cotton material down her slender legs, then he was there between them. Heather gasped when Henry’s lips made contact with the outer labia, kisses running along the immature skinny lips as she moaned pressing up to meet him. She could feel his tongue now pushing into the cleft sliding along the inner folds as she rested a hand in his long dirty blonde hair. She began to buck her hips up to meet her brother’s tongue as it darted into her inner folds. His hands were the perfect size to slide along her inner thighs applying pressure as his tongue finally found her clit. Heather groaned her brothers name, “Henry!” As his tongue assailed that most sensitive part of her pussy.</p><p>His tongue darted from her clit down to the opening just below it, rubbing along the outer rim before dipping in and making her cry out again pushing her flat hips up to her brother’s mouth. There was no part of her body that Henry hadn’t explored before. No part of her body that he didn’t ache to touch and feel. His tongue darted into the inner crevice again as Heather moaned her one hand in his hair her other on her chest rubbing at one of her own nipples. When his tongue met her clit again she could feel her entire body ignite on fire from it.</p><p>She pulled Henry up from between her legs as she said, “Now for my prize.” She grabbed her phone putting the recorder on setting it up on the nightstand, “Fuck me like you mean it brother while in your pretty dress.”</p><p>Henry’s cheeks were flushed with desire just like her own as he sat up on his knees. Heather reached under the dress pulling the panties down which made his freed penis make a tent in the skirt of the dress that she rubbed a finger along the length of. Henry’s eyes met her as Heather slipped onto her hands and knees telling him exactly how she wanted him inside. He lifted the dress, but didn’t take it off well aware of what his sister wanted. When she felt the skirt of the dress rest on her back she knew what was coming. Henry’s hands were at her waist holding her there when she felt his erect roughly four inches push into her tight opening. She had been built for Henry, their size in perfect contrast with one another. “Harder!”</p><p>Henry held her tighter at the waist as he pushed fully back into her, their two bodies joined together in their own healthy lustful need for one another. Heather could feel it when all of her brother’s thin prepubescent shaft pushed fully into her tight pussy. She gasped with the pleasure of it pushing back onto him as he began to move faster, driving his little shaft harder into her as well. Heather could feel her orgasm building with each thrust of him into her, could hear Henry groaning louder as he pushed his entire rod of heat back up into her once more.</p><p>A rush of pleasure washed over her whole body as her first orgasm arrived, she cried out to her brother again, “Harder!” Henry pounded quickly into her tight pussy as she squeezed and milked him some of her juices flowing down one of her legs as he pushed fully back inside again. Another orgasm rocked the young girls body as she begged Henry to cum inside. Her brother unable to stop himself pushed in once more then unloaded what little he had as he came at last. She felt him still pushing into her though as his orgasm continued before the twins finally wore one another out and collapsed onto the bed.</p><p>Heather lay there a moment later her head on her brother’s chest the soft cloth of the dress underneath her cheek while his hand ran through the short hair on her head. She grabbed her phone hitting play on the video. While watching it she said, “You sure do look hot in my dress pounding my pussy.” The video showed it perfectly, the skirt of the dress up on Heather's back, the movement of their hips against one another, her moans coming in loudly right along with each thrust of his stiff penis back into her. The panties that he had worn were at his knees visible the entire time in the video as he continued to push into his sister.</p><p>Henry chuckled, “Another one for the collection?”</p><p>Heather put the new video in the secret folder on her phone then put the phone away as she snuggled back up to him. “Yeah, you’re not going to look eleven forever you know. Not that I’ll mind when you look older, but remembering what we looked like ten years from now would be nice.” She stroked his stomach with her hand as she felt him kiss the top of her head. “When dad finds out about us how freaked out do you think he’ll be?”</p><p>Henry sighed, “I’d rather not think about that, lets hope he doesn’t find out any time soon.” They snuggled together letting sleep capture them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He tossed the woman to the floor as the useless thing she was now. She crumbled there in a heap uselessly not even crying out as she started to crawl across the floor. Bel turned ignoring her as he stepped across the bedroom. He grabbed small glass at the bar, as light red lights came on underneath it to help him find what he was looking for. As he poured the bourbon out he saw that the woman had reached halfway across the bedroom. A trail of blood flowed behind her from where she was bleeding the wound in her stomach wasn’t deadly this fast, it would take time, but that was what Bel liked to see.</p><p>She had been a fun toy, like all the other human women that he had messed with over the last century, but she had become boring after an hour. That was when the knives had come out and the slices across the body started. Her legs bled as well from six different spots, her arms too, at first she had thought it was all for fun, but now she knew the truth just like the other women in the past. Humans were boring, and tiresome. He wanted this to be over, but they were troublesome too.</p><p>The presence of a demon in the spirit realm watching him was impossible for Bel not to feel, these spirits were just as tiresome as humans. Soon though he would find a way into Purgatory and he, Bel would achieve what his fathers had failed to do. He would remake the three realms into his own liking no longer did he care what his fathers had wanted. They had abandoned both the spiritual and physical realms to him and his brethren after the angles had taken the lives of two of them. They were weak and useless just like the very things that they had created, other Than Bel himself of course.</p><p>He used his powers to pull the two planes together for the moment, making the demon appear physically before him. The woman had finally stopped crawling across the floor, she hadn’t even made it halfway to the door such a shame. Well he would need a new secretary in a few days, what had her name been again? Who cared. She was pathetic just like all the other that had bored him. “So your human host finally expired?”</p><p>The demon spoke, “No, I was dispatched by a Hunter clan. You did not tell me that hunters were here as well.”</p><p>Bel waved his hand, “Hunters are pointless, they know nothing of how the world really works. They can’t even kill lower demons like you my friend now that they have lost the ability to make mystics, and thus they are pointless.”<br/>“I liked that body.”</p><p>Bel just ignored him walking over to where the dead woman lay. Theresa her name had been, almost pointless that she had even had a name. He flipped the body over until it lay on his back. The eyes were lifeless, the tits were still by far her most impressive asset, her beauty was still present but it had started to bore him. He stroked her cheek, “It was just a body, you are a Pride demon you live to serve us not to walk in the human realm. You spent too long in that body and grew clumsy find another one and take on a new identity. When you have your new host come see me and I will have a new job for you.”</p><p>He stood from the woman’s body as he dismissed the demon breaking his connection with it as he no longer cared to see the disappointment. In the end all demons were a disappointment. If he had it his way they would be so different than what his fathers had created. They had ignorantly thought that the corrupted spirits would be enough, underestimating how the angels would respond. Yet they had decided that the Princes were enough to break the balance, foolishly just like the six princes that sat in captivity in Purgatory. High Angels were true immortals, true thousands of them slept now in Purgatory, but they were still far more powerful than the Princes themselves. Battle Angels were more on the same level as the Princes, but almost all of them were long gone now having fallen during the last great war before the High Angels had sealed Purgatory.</p><p>Bel pushed a button on his apartment call pad, “Send a cleaning crew up to take care of this issue I have please.” He walked past the dead body again heading over to his bathroom where he started a bath. Yes relaxing would be nice for awhile, this body was frail but it had served him well for the past two hundred years.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: There is some disturbing sequences in the first part of this chapter.  If you don't like blood/gore and such please skip the moments with what Bryan does.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span><b>Seven</b></span><br/><br/><br/>He studied the body, the woman that had once been inside of it no longer existed. He smiled, this time had been masterful. The voices agreed, they had done what needed to be done. Mother had tried to come back again, like she always did. She had tired to hide, but he had found her once more. This time the world would know what she was attempting to do. He looked down at the dead body smiling. Her eyes had been a vibrant green, now the life was gone from them, but not before he had gotten his way with her. She had screamed, just like the other three, but her screams had been the most delicious. Especially when he had cut her arm off with her still alive. The blood splatter still arched across the wall beside him as he studied the arm less and legless body before him.<br/><br/>She hadn’t stayed conscious long after he had taken the second arm. All during the first and second arms she had begged him, talking about her baby and how he needed her. Funny how his mom had never cried about him, it was all for show, the woman wanted to live but Bryan knew the truth. The voices were right, they had always been right he had just never wanted to listen. She would keep coming back, but now he knew how to take care of her. He’d set an example and maybe she’d stay away. Maybe he should just kill all mothers to be sure. It’d be better off without a single one, and now Bryan had his own mission. Hal whispered to him: <em>That’s right we’re going to kill all of them, until they beg us to stop.</em><br/><br/>Bryan bent down to examine the body her blood had pooled around the corpse in a most delightful manner from the chopped off limbs. He felt more than human now, and Kal agreed: <em>We’re more human than any other human ever.</em> Bryan chuckled, “Like the song.” He cued up an old White Zombie song and began to sing along with it while he started to work on his clean up. Kal directed it as he always did, somehow Kal knew what to do and how to do it as fast as possible. The limbs were each put into their own sealed bags, then with the sharpest knife he had Bryan removed the tits a messy job as there was even more blood, but they were needed for the baby after all. He put them and her head after it was severed from the torso together off to the side of the room in a blanket. The rest of the body he marveled at with new eyes.<br/><br/>Hal remarked: <em>Beautiful, simply beautiful. We have managed to capture a true masterpiece with this one. Displaying is of most importance.</em><br/><br/>Bryan had fought Hal and Kal for months now, questioning his own sanity, but he knew for certain that they were right. Women had treated him like garbage all of his life, starting with his mom now it was his time to take out he trash by taking all the women of the world and making them just like this one, as worthless as they made him feel. He smiled as he carved one word into her torso: <em>Worthless</em> making both Hal and Kal cackle in his head before he gathered the torso into a large dark red blanket carrying it and the limbs all to the back of his car in the garage. The head and breasts he brought in last, but they were to be his first stop.<br/><br/>In the kitchen Bryan got a piece of paper and wrote: <em>I’m returning the only useful parts of your wife’s body so that the baby can continue to be fed, I sealed her mouth shut for you.</em> Then the voices in his head cackled as he used a nail to the eye to stick the note into the woman’s skull. Now with that taken care of Bryan got in his car to drive over to the woman’s home address. Bryan slipped on a dark black ski mask that hid his entire face and goggles for his eyes. He even remembered a new pair of gloves to make sure that the old ones weren’t compromised. It was now three in the morning and he had to hurry if he was going to display this all correctly. He slipped form the car with Kal directing him, carrying the head and breasts to the front door of the house.<br/><br/>Bryan sat them up with the head looking at the door the two breasts beneath it, he had even managed to keep the nipples fully intact! All of it resting on a blanket that he had purchased at a store two days ago with cash. He made sure the note was still there as he studied his masterpiece for a moment Hal spoke: <em>Well now that baby boy will have the food and no nagging. </em>Bryan almost cackled with Hal and Kal, but he was outside of the body not within the head. He moved back to the car taking off down the road. He parked at the front of the woman’s subdivision and arranged the rest of the body bags before the sign that said: Meadow Oaks.<br/><br/>Done with the deed Bryan felt better than he had in ages. Gloves removed he drove through a McDonald’s drive-thru and got a McMuffin and a coffee. Yes indeed as the sun began to come up Bryan knew that his next task would soon be upon him. HE drove back through the streets of the suburbs and arrived at his house parking the car just as the families on the street were waking up to go about their days. He checked on the For Sale sign in front of his house to make sure that it was still up with that dead Realtor’s name on it. Then he did laugh just slightly before heading back up towards the house. He had work late in the afternoon on the afternoon shift, schools needed to be cleaned after all.<br/><br/><br/>*<br/><br/><br/>Jessica sipped her cup of coffee as she tried to forget what she had just read. Every morning she checked the news sites on the internet, they were always faster at updating than television. This morning was the first time in a long while that she had been disturbed by something. Coach Senders had for all intents and purposes only been starting his trip down into debauchery and sexual abuse of teenage boys. The man that Heather had killed had only one plan to enact a murder/suicide with his wife and daughter. This though, this went far beyond that. Sitting on the kitchen counter Myra’s face was a little pale as well. “How did we miss this?” She asked again as she already had once before about five minutes ago.<br/><br/>Myra said, “We’ve been busy training Eli and Dev...”<br/><br/>“You mean falling in love.” Myra gave a small shrug, she wouldn’t argue the point that they were in love with the boys. In the past few weeks every time that Nathan had offered for her to stay over Jessica had been helpless and compelled to say yes. Spending more time with Eli, getting to have him snuggled to her side while they watched a movie or television show was all that she would allow herself. Maybe one day in a few years when he was legally of age (even if he didn’t look it) she’d go beyond the snuggles. By then though she figured that Eli would see their relationship as one of mentor and student only and their moment of connecting beyond that would be gone.<br/><br/>Yet she couldn’t stop dreaming about him, or Dev. Lately the demon boy had been in her dreams as often as Eli. Part of the reason Myra slept when Jessica did was to experience her dreams, in the dreams they could be with Eli and Dev. Looking at her again Myra jumped off of the counter as she said, “We cant help what we feel for the boys. They’re not like other boys.” Jessica didn’t argue with her about this point again. Eli was only eleven, well nearly twelve, regardless of how smart he was. It didn’t matter if he was bonded with an ancient demon prince that remembered none of his life before because of how long he had spent lost in the spirit realm. It didn’t matter that Eli was clearly far more mature than other boys his age. Just like it didn’t matter that he was the only boy or man ever in her life that had ever made Jessica feel happy and complete. At the end of the day he was a boy, and it would be years till he was a man. Entering into a relationship with him now was dangerous, and wrong, but her soul ached for him. Truly for both of them.<br/><br/>“It doesn’t excuse us from ignoring our job. Four that they suspect are all the same guy and two of the which most definitely are. This last one though,” She indicated the article on her phone, woman dismembered, torso, arms and legs found in front of the subdivision sign all in trash bags. Then the worst part of it, the part that sickened her the most. The woman’s head and breasts had been found in front of her house by her husband.<br/><br/>“I know, we should have seen it. If I had to guess its a Vengeance demon.”<br/><br/>Jessica closed the article, “We need to find him now, sever the demon from the host otherwise there’s no telling how many more women he’ll kill before they find him.” She stood up putting her cup in the sink, “Odds are good that its someone who works at the school isn’t it?”<br/><br/>Myra reappearing now dressed in a Nirvana tee-shirt and pleated skirt said, “Yes I would be tempted to believe so. I’ll start looking around the school today, maybe get Dev’s help he should be strong enough now to maybe sense them or feel if something’s off about someone. He told me once that he gave Eli a warning about Coach Senders. Not that the coach would have found Eli all that appealing based on his, uh, well tastes.”<br/><br/>Jessica sighed as she grabbed an orange to eat in the car, “Unlike my tastes which skew just a little younger.”<br/><br/>“Nothing wrong with being attracted to something. You still think I stayed looking this young for your benefit, or to annoy you, but the truth is I picked this same for with Nia as well. I like looking like this, and not just because its useful sometimes.” Nia had been her former bond, over a thousand years ago. She had died during the fall of the last great city before Myra had slept for nearly a thousand years only to be awoken by Jessica’s call. “Also you have no issue sleeping with adult men either.”<br/>Jessica chuckled, “Yeah only issue I had with them was how they treated me, but what did I expect dating frat boys.” She just shrugged it off again, “But we both know what I prefer.” She sighed deeply, “Worst of all Eli solves the problem… he’s going to grow up become an adult, but he’s still going to look like a boy when he does.”<br/><br/>Myra agreed, “He’ll find kids that he looks like boring, in fact Jessie he already does. There’s a reason why he and Dev don’t go out trying to make friends with the boys in his class. Its not because Dev is the only companion Eli needs. They don’t stimulate his brain the way that he needs it to be stimulated. Rather its the bond with Dev or if its something else I can’t say, but he’s not a typical eleven year old.”<br/><br/>Jessica pushed the argument away, “Lets not have this discussion again please Myra. He’s a boy and right now all he sees is his teachers and protectors. That’s what we are to Eli and Dev both, and its the line that we’re not going to cross. If in the future they come seeking us then we’ll figure things out. Right now our only job is to protect, take care of, and train Eli and Dev.” Myra gave a small nod of agreement though Jessica knew that they’d go back again full circle eventually as they had been having this disagreement for nearly a month now.<br/><br/>At the school as she was preparing for her first class after study period, Myra began wondering the halls of the school peeking in on other adults to see if she could read anything. Jessica was putting together the lesson plan when she felt them. For about a week now even when Myra was separated from her Jessica had found out she could feel when Eli entered a room. There was something about his presence that was different than other peoples.<br/><br/>He wore his preferred outfit, as he had told her a few weeks ago. The button up shirt was just visible with the vest over it and the tie of dark and light blues together in the middle. He wore slacks as well as he walked into the room. His dark brown hair that went to just below his ears was as usual a mess despite having been combed. His dark blue eyes met her eyes as he walked into the room with a smile on his face. They had not trained over the weekend, as she and Myra had left Eli and Dev to their own devices. “Hi Ms. Levinson did you have a good weekend?” His smile was gentle and beautiful as it always was. She could feel her desire just when looking at him. No other boy in the school affected her as Eli did. Jessica wanted to be with this boy more than she had ever wanted to be with anyone period, unless you counted Myra.<br/><br/>“I sure did Eli. How are you and Dev doing on your assignment?”<br/><br/>She noticed Dev standing next to Eli looking around the room with a little disappointment on his face. Dev was clearly looking for Myra, she often took him out on training exercises while Eli was in school. Just simple things to see how far he could get away from Eli before snapping back. He was getting better at it, and Jessica suspected that more than once they had done some silly things to humans that they met. Myra was a little mischievous and she knew from Eli’s ‘prank’ that Dev was as well. Though when you lived for hundreds of thousands of years or longer you probably got bored just sitting around waiting to fight.<br/><br/>Eli said, “Yeah! We uh managed to make Dev solid for nearly two hours on Saturday.” The boys cheeks heated for a second, “Your um suggestion worked.” Her suggestion, Myra had tried repeatedly on Friday not been able top stop laughing at the innuendo that Jessica had used to suggest that Eli and Dev should try to be intimate with one another. Looking at the two boys now she wondered just how far they had gone in being intimate. She remembered her older brothers at eleven or twelve, just how often they were “indisposed” in their bedrooms, or the bathroom. How her mom told her it was just how it was with boys at those ages.<br/><br/>“Good, I’m glad to hear it. If you keep that kind of bond in mind when you bring Dev into the physical realm then he’ll be able to maintain a physical body for much longer.” Again a look passed between the two boys, though he looked younger and was shorter than Eli in reality Dev was a lot older. He had probably been sleeping for thousands of years till he was awoken just like Myra. If so that would mean that Eli woke him because of reasons that Jessica did not yet understand, and may never.<br/><br/>Dev said, “Where’s Myra?”<br/><br/>“She’s off looking around the school right now, trying to find what we think is an Occurrence.”<br/><br/>Eli and Dev looked at one another then Eli said, “That’s when a demon takes over a human soul?”<br/><br/>Jessica nodded, “Well it can also refer to a bond like yours and mine, but yes we call them Occurrences instead of possessions as the demon doesn’t really posses the soul until its taken it over.” She changed subjects immediately when another student walked into the room, “well I hope that you finished all of your homework, hello Dennis did you have a good weekend?” Dennis gave a small mumble as he took his seat. Eli took his as well with Dev wondering out of the room to probably go find Myra. She smiled once at Eli then looked over at Dennis. The boy was still half asleep, but when Ian Fielder walked into the room he perked up. A lot of teachers would have probably missed the signs as with boys this age they weren’t quite so obvious, but she noticed. In the past few weeks Dennis had started paying really close attention to Ian anytime he did anything in the classroom. The boys eyes would often get that dreamy look in them. It was kind of cute honestly, though she doubted that either sixth grader was even aware that the other one liked them. Yes she was almost positive that Ian liked Dennis as well.<br/><br/>The rest of the class filed in just as the final bell rang. Jessica studied all of the students as they went to work on projects they hadn’t finished over the weekend. Study hall at the beginning of the day was an interesting concept, though she had discovered that most of the students did indeed use it to study. Sometimes she forgot that Jespson was an elite private school, only kids with a certain GPA got into the school. Well, they let in students with a lower GPA if their father was a legacy, but the GPA still had to be higher than the average. If you got too far below it they would kick you out of the school regardless of the family legacy.<br/><br/>Though there were only two kids in the class that were as smart as Eli, Ian and surprisingly chubby and rude Samuel. They boy was really gifted mathematically and since breaking from Vicktor he had actually stopped being such a menace to the other kids. Eli wasn’t as good at math as either Ian or Samuel, but he was very good with the written word. It was clear that he was talented, had been before merging with Dev as well. At first she had thought it was just her crush on the boy that had made her think his papers were really good, then she had seen what he wrote for history class and how even his science teacher loved his clear passion about certain things.<br/><br/>As Study Hall ended she gave Eli one small smile while he went off to his next period. She knew some of the other teachers were aware of her taking Eli home after school. They all figured that she wad dating his father, in reality Nathan was still a wreck over the loss of his wife and she could tell that he had no desire to start dating someone right now. It would take a really special girl to come along, and Jessica was not that girl. Her entire soul was fixated on one pair of people and sadly they weren’t ready for the kind of relationship she wanted with them.<br/><br/>As the second period rolled around Myra re-appeared to let her know that she had nothing so far. Also that Dev was walking around the school too looking for any signs. By lunch time there was still nothing. Just the usual dark cloud that seemed to hang over the school because of the void that was growing on it. Myra had started looking at students by then though she wasn’t finding anything of interest with the students. About halfway through fifth period as she was going over the different aspects of Romeo and Juliette there was still nothing. Though as fifth period filed out of the classroom Jessica noticed at the same time as Myra that there was a strange miasma around Vicktor. With kids such things were not uncommon, rarely did a demon invade a kids soul, and most definitely the one they were looking for had not. She made a note though to keep an eye on him.<br/><br/>About halfway through sixth period after she had gone over the themes of the story Romeo and Juliette she had the kids working on their vocabulary words when Myra appeared beside her. A second later Dev appeared in the room as well sitting down on the windowsill that looked out onto the school. Myra said, “Dev found him. I was up on the second floor and Dev was checking out the principal's office area when he saw him and came to get me.”<br/><br/>Jessica gave a small nod looking at Dev, the demon boy looked a little disturbed. In her head she spoke to Myra: <em>Did you tell him something about the man?</em> She assumed it was a man most serial killers of women were.<br/><br/>Myra spoke back: <em>No, but he knew, said that when he got close to the man he saw a flash of him cutting off an arm, scared the boy. He’s got a different ability than me… I can see the demon attached to the soul, and I saw it a very ugly and powerful vengeance demon. Dev though can’t see the demon, when he gets close to them he sees what they've done. Like an echo of their past.</em> That was interesting, but looking at Dev she could tell that he didn’t like it at all. The idea of seeing from the Point of view of someone like that could leave you haunted forever. When the final bell rang and all the kids rushed from the class she moved over to where Dev still sat on the windowsill. Only when the last boy was out of the classroom other than Eli did Dev become solid. Jessica pulled him into her arms with Myra coming in closer as well. Eli had perhaps sensed that something was wrong with Dev as he hurried over. He sat down next to Jessica, who pulled her other arm around him to hold him too, so that he was looking at Dev.<br/><br/>Softly Dev said, “It was so ugly… he was just cutting her arm off and laughing…”<br/><br/>Eli squeezed Dev’s hand tightly, “We’re here Dev…” Then he leaned over past Jessica to hug Dev tightly, as he did the two boys kissed once then Dev melded into Eli as he closed his eyes. For a moment all was quiet then Eli said, “We’re going to be okay…”<br/><br/>Jessica hugged Eli again, this time knowing that she was hugging both boys together as he clung to her. When she stood back up she said, “Well now we know who it is and Myra and I will take care of it.”<br/><br/>Eli reached out to grab her hand, “W-we want to help… we need to help.” Jessica studied the boys eyes, for a moment she saw Dev’s red eyes emerge as well blended with Eli’s dark blue. The two boys were there together, clearly they had talked already in Eli’s head about what they wanted to do. She looked at Myra who gave a small nod, they could protect Eli and Dev if things got out of hand. The boys were good enough now at summoning the saber that they could definitely sever the demon from the soul.<br/><br/>She squeezed Eli’s shoulder, “Okay, then you can come help. The only rule Eli is that you and Dev listen to Myra and I, what we say goes. If we tell you to duck, or run, or go back to the car you do it? Right?”<br/><br/>Eli gave a small nod then said, “Dev needs to do this, its the only way we’ll be okay.” Jessica hugged him once gently understanding. The first time she had encountered a demon that wasn’t possessing her brother she had felt the same way when she had seen what it was doing. The only way Dev and Eli would be able to sleep at night was to take care of this man before he harmed someone else.<br/><br/><br/>*<br/><br/><br/>Eli held Dev inside of him, his younger brother shuddered with memories that Eli had now seen as well. He hadn't wanted to see the arm being cut from the body or hear the woman’s screams when it happened, or her begging for him to stop, or that she had a son, but he had. Dev had tried to keep them back, but Eli told him to let them come. They had to work together, it was only right that Dev and Eli would share the same visions. He felt sick in his stomach honestly, like he might never want to eat again, but the memory was slowly fading becoming fuzzy the longer that it was there. Dev said: <em>Its not really our our memory so we can’t hold onto it. We’ll always remember what we saw but the details are going to disappear.</em><br/><br/>Eli held tighter to Dev as he responded: <em>Its not right that someone can do that to someone else. Ms. Levinson said that the demons only attach themselves to someone who is already doing bad things, and makes them start doing even more bad things… why do people have to be bad in the first place?</em> Dev didn’t have an answer just like Eli knew Ms. Levinson and Myra didn’t either. The universe was set into motion by a God of some kind but he was absent, unconcerned with how people treated one another while living. Myra said before the demons came humans who were bad died and on their journey to the great cities learned how to be better people. Then the demons came and feasted on bad souls most of them becoming full demons in the spirit realm seeking more souls to feast on so they could become part of a creature Myra called a Greater Demon.<br/><br/>Dev slipped out of Eli becoming solid again as they sat in the back seat of Ms. Levinson’s car. He moved to put his arm around Dev’s shoulder holding the smaller boy in his arms, as the two of them tried to think about anything other than where they were going. According to Myra the man worked from twelve to five in the afternoon cleaning the school then came home. She had gotten his home address from his wallet so that was where the four of them headed now.<br/><br/>They would wait for him in the house and sever the demon from the man. As Ms. Levinson parked the car across the street from the house with its For Sale sign in the front yard Eli said, “Dev and I want to try… we need to try to do what you do.” He could feel it inside of his body, through his connection with Dev they had to try and stop this demon from doing more harm. Though he knew from talking with Ms. Levinson that not all humans that did things like this man were infected by demons, but most became infected by doing such things.<br/><br/>The house was an older one, in fact the entire street looked older, though very well maintained. Large trees were in the yards of all of the houses other than the one that they were looking at. A For Sale sign had been put up in front of the house from Re/Max with the picture of a smiling and very nice looking lady on it. The sign swung in the light breeze that had picked up this afternoon as they walked across the street towards the house. Ms. Levinson said, “Myra is going to go inside to try and find us away in without having to break into the house.”<br/><br/>A few minutes later Myra reappeared in front of them, “I managed to get the back door unlocked, he’s got no security at all and the house is an absolute mess inside. He hasn’t bothered to clean anything for weeks if I had to guess.” Her eyes went to Dev and Eli as she said, “I think they should stay out here keep watch or something.” The look of worry in them was all Eli needed to know that she had seen something in there that wasn’t all that nice.<br/><br/>Ms. Levinson looked at him and Dev then looked back up at the house, “She’s right, this isn’t something that either of you should have to see.”<br/><br/>Still within him Dev softly said: <em>It’ll only make our thoughts of what it is worse if we don’t see.</em> Eli understood what Dev was saying, that they’d imagine all kinds of things with dead bodies or worse so he softly said to Ms. Levinson and Myra, “I-is there a dead body in there or pieces of bodies?” Dev shuddered inside of him at the sudden unbidden memory of what the man had done hitting them again. Myra shook her head so Eli said, “Then we’d like to go inside please. I-if its too much we’ll leave, but if we don’t go in we’ll just come up with imaginations of things way worse.” A look passed between Ms. Levinson and Myra before she rested her hand on Eli’s shoulder then gave a nod of acceptance.<br/><br/>Myra dissipated back to the spirit realm again as he and Ms. Levinson went around to the back of the house. She opened the back door letting them into the old house. The back door led to a kitchen that smelled as if someone hadn’t bothered to clean it in weeks. Piles of dishes were in the sink, next to the fridge were cartons of milk and other drinks that had just been left to rot. There were take out containers that had half eaten food in them on the kitchen table. They walked past this room with Eli holding his nose and Dev inside him saying: <em>Ugh it smells like sour milk.</em> Eli could only agree.<br/><br/>Beyond the kitchen was a living room with furniture that looked like it was more than a decade old. This was where they saw the first bits of blood, there was blood on the sofa itself and some on the floor. It looked like someone had cleaned up a big puddle of the stuff from the middle of the floor, but had only bothered to do it halfway as it had clearly dried and stained the wood. As Ms. Levinson and Myra started to look around for good spots to wait Eli went over to the wall by the stairs. Here pictures were hung of a family. There were the school pictures of a boy through the years, one of a mother, father, and son. The glass on top of that picture had been broken, someone had scratched the mother’s eyes and mouth out.<br/><br/>He thought about going upstairs, but within him Dev shuddered at the thought of getting too far away from Jessica and Myra. They turned back to go over to where the other two were standing. Often when looking at Myra, Eli would forget that she wasn’t a girl that was the same age as him now. She acted older than other girls her apparent age, sure, but that was part of why Eli had such a hard time making friends as he didn’t get how to be a sixth grader. That was maybe why he found the idea of being with Ms. Levinson, an adult woman, more appealing than being with a girl or even a boy his own age. Though the thought of touching Dev again did make him smile internally. Dev smiled too, on Saturday they had experimented some more trying to see for how long they could just lay on their bed kissing each other. He didn’t know what his dad would think about Eli and Dev kissing. It wasn’t like Eli wanted to date other boys either. Kissing Dev, touching him, holding him felt like he was just playing with himself.<br/><br/>As Myra went to go look out the front door to keep an eye now that five was approaching Eli decided to ask Ms. Levinson the question that he had been about to ask her at school before Dennis walked in this morning. “Ms. Levinson?”<br/><br/>“Is this too much Eli? Do you need to wait in the car?”<br/><br/>Eli shook his head it wasn’t as bad as he had imagined in his head, “No its… not so bad its creepy.. but that’s not what I wanted to ask you… um.” He hesitated till Dev said: <em>ask her, if she laughs at us or says its wrong we’ll tell her we’ll stop.</em> They wouldn’t though, touching each other was a lot more fun than touching yourself. He cleared his throat, “D-do you and Myra… um do you well… kiss and uh touch each other?”<br/>Ms. Levinson’s eyes went to the front door then she directed her attention back to Eli, “Myra and I are very close Eli. For a long time she was the only person I had and the only person I trusted. What we do when we’re alone though is private for us. Just like what you and Dev do alone.” In his head Dev said: <em>They kiss… wow that would be so cool to see Myra and Ms. Levinson kiss… almost as good as them kissing us.</em> Eli agreed but didn’t push Ms. Levinson to say anymore. He was about to apologize for asking when Myra appeared and silently nodded. That was all the conformation needed to know that he had gotten home.<br/><br/>A moment later the sound of a car door slamming and a key in the front door lock was enough for them to all move into the living room. Quietly Ms. Levinson said, “Stay behind us, when I distract him I want you to come in with Dev and slice right down the middle of his head, that will sever the demon from the human host. Then Myra will take him down in the spirit realm before he escapes.” Eli nodded as Dev and he both prepared to form the lightsaber.<br/><br/>The door opened then with the man who owned the house stumbling in while grumbling about the door sticking. He was a lot taller than Eli had thought he’d be, somewhere above six feet. When he saw Ms. Levinson standing in the center of the room he said, “What the fuck… how did you get in here?”<br/><br/>Jessica stepped around the couch gesturing once at Eli telling him to move around the other side as she turned to the man. “Well Mr. Neworth the school sent me to talk with you about your behavior lately.”<br/><br/>As Eli watched for a brief second he saw something otherworldly when the man growled, just for a split of a second, a strange creature of dark black with horns of even darker black seemed to appear over the man’s body. It was almost like Bryan Neworth was this small human stuck within the frame of a much larger almost eight foot tall creature. “Ohhh I see how it is, a man gets a little bit of power and figures out how to put women in their place then suddenly women want to take him down.” He stepped towards Jessica with a visceral growl. Eli was almost certain the man didn’t even comprehend that there was someone else in the house. In a deeper almost guttural voice the man spoke again: <em>“Oh I know you, I know exactly who you are and you can’t stop me.</em>”<br/><br/>Ms. Levinson just calmly said, “Unfortunately Mr. Neworth we must stop you, I cannot allow a demon to continue to plague the school or draw more demons to it.”<br/><br/>Eli and Dev together willed Dev to become a Lightsaber. The sound of it coming on in Eli’s hand was enough to turn Mr. Neworth right to Eli. <em>“Sneaking up on me little whelp.” <br/><br/>“</em>Now Eli!” Ms. Levinson said as he started to slice at the man that was now thundering towards him. Suddenly the huge demon shape appeared out of the man growling as it manifested in the physical realm for a moment. Eli and Dev lost all concentration, their fear the only thing that the two of them could feel as they fell back against the wall in the living room. The man that wasn’t a man had eyes that glowed darkest of red now, as he came for Eli pulling a long knife from his pocket in one swift motion. Just as quickly as the man lunged for Eli with the knife out Ms. Levinson was there. She barreled into Eli the two of them falling to the ground hard with Eli’s butt hitting the floor with a thump. He grunted with Ms. Levinson landing hard on top of him. She twisted though in a heartbeat or less, as the man growled and raged about having his revenge a gun appeared in Ms. Levinson’s hand that she fired.<br/><br/>Eli and Dev both watched from where they still lay on the floor just behind Ms. Levinson. The demon was pushed out of the man and dissipated a second later into the spiritual realm. Then just as suddenly Ms. Levinson was there leaning over him, with Myra right by her concern filling both of their eyes. “Eli, Dev are you okay?” Ms. Levinson asked the concern in her voice echoing what was in her eyes.<br/><br/>Eli managed a small nod then he saw the knife that the man had pulled sticking out of Jessica’s side. “M-ms. Levinson t-the knife...”<br/><br/>She looked down at it then back at him, “Its okay, Myra can heal it.” She rested a hand on his chest though touching him still concerned, “You’re sure you are okay? He didn’t get you? Or Dev? Is Dev okay?”<br/><br/>Dev appeared next to Eli slipping out of him, “I-I’m okay Ms. Levinson.” The look of relief on both her and Myra’s face was obvious.<br/><br/>Softly Ms. Levinson said, “I shouldn’t have let you come to this one… I should have found a safer first mission… I’m sorry Eli if you had gotten hurt… or if Dev...” She gently touched his cheek, “I’ll be more careful next time...”<br/><br/>Eli was surprised to see a tear in one of her eyes as he said, “I’m okay Jess-Ms. Levinson, and y-you can’t always protect us, w-we should protect you too...”<br/><br/>Myra slipped back into Jessica as she sat up and pulled the blade out holding her side with one hand, a small glow appeared for a second as she leaned back against the couch. “You’re just learning Eli, its not your job to protect me. Your mom gave Myra and I one directive, protect and take care of you, and that’s what we plan to do.”<br/><br/>Eli moved to sit next to her, Dev inside of him again as well. He could feel Dev’s fear of what had just happened, his own mixing with it as he admitted their feelings to Ms. Levinson. “But we want to protect you too, we want to be your partner not your student.. not forever...”<br/><br/>Ms. Levinson turned looking at him, her hand gently touched his chin turning his head up to look at hers. She pushed a strand of hair out of his eyes where it had fallen as Eli reached up to touch her cheek as well. “One day Eli you’ll do that, you will be our partner, but right now you’re the student.” She rubbed her thumb over his cheek, “When you’re ready to be our partner Myra and I will be waiting for that day that we can stop protecting you and you can stop working with us so that we protect each other… And I will wait Eli… I’ll wait for you to be ready if its a month from now or a thousand years...”<br/><br/>He couldn’t even register it till after it happened, but it was then that Ms. Levinson leaned down and gently kissed his lips. It was a soft warm kiss, not like how a mom kissed her son, or how a sister kissed her brother. Her lips pressed to his the same way that he and Dev had practiced only this was a thousand… no a million times better. He could feel Myra in the kiss as well, and knew that Dev could feel the two of them through the bond. As her lips played against his own Eli felt her thumb still stroking his cheek. Her dark green eyes never left his either, and for the first time in his young life Eli understood… really understood what it meant to have your feelings of love for someone returned.<br/><br/>When she pulled back from the kiss Eli felt like he had lost part of himself. Inside Dev said: <em>So that’s what it feels like to kiss someone else…</em> They had kissed each other, but it felt like he was kissing himself so Eli agreed. His heart thumped so quickly in his chest as Eli’s eyes still stayed on hers. Softly the boy admitted his and Dev’s feelings, “We love you and Myra.”<br/><br/>Ms. Levinson smiled, “Eli… Dev…” Her saying their names was all they needed to hear. Eli knew it was complicated and when she continued he knew that for now the kiss was all they were going to get, the journey was just beginning, “When you’re ready to be more than a student Myra and I will be waiting… we’re not going anywhere and our feelings are as complicated as yours.” Then she kissed his forehead before standing up, “For now though you’re our student and that means that we protect you and care for you.”<br/><br/>As they stood Eli said Dev’s thought out loud, “What happened to the Demon?”<br/><br/>Jessica looked over at the unconscious man on the floor, “It escaped into the Spirit realm. It will go find another host, or seek which ever demon prince it serves to let them know that an angel is here. Myra and I have never let a demon escape before...”<br/><br/>Eli softly said, “Sorry..”<br/><br/>Jessica turned back to him resting her hand on his shoulder, “Nothing to be sorry about Eli. I should have known you and Dev weren’t quite ready yet for this big of a job, but I also knew that if you didn’t come you’d never escape the memories that it can create. You needed to see that the man isn’t the demon just like I did at your age.”<br/><br/>Eli looking over at the man said, “What happens to him now?”<br/><br/>“When he wakes up it will be too much for him to take, but by then the police will be here. Myra went to use a neighbors phone to leave an anonymous tip.” She took Eli’s hand, “Come on lets go we need to leave before they arrive.”<br/><br/>“Won’t the demon try to take him again?”<br/><br/>Jessica shook her head, “No his soul is going to be too filled with regret and sorrow for a demon to return. The man was probably never a good man Eli, some men aren’t. Yet he was also never as bad as the demon made him be. So now he will be unable to fathom the horrors that he did, but he will have full memories of them for the rest of his life.”<br/><br/>When they were in the car a few minutes later pulling away internally Dev said to Eli: <em>They kissed us Eli… really kissed us. I think Jessica and Myra like us exactly how we like them. Tell them.</em> Eli looked over at Ms. Levinson… no Jessica. “Ms.- Jessica?”<br/><br/>She turned her head to look at him for a moment, “yes Elijah?”<br/><br/>“Dev and I… we know we’re not going to get any older…. But we’re going to get older anyway...” She smiled as he trailed off letting Eli know she knew what he meant, “But we’d really like to date you and Myra anyways one day. Even though we know you probably wish we were older or when we got older that we looked older..”<br/><br/>Myra appeared in the back seat, “We don’t care how you look Eli.”<br/><br/>Jessica agreed, “Listen Eli, you’re only eleven, well nearly twelve. Lets take things slowly huh? How you look physically doesn’t matter to Myra or I. Believe me you and Dev are exactly what Myra and I have been looking for these past ten years. Someone that can be our equal in all things, someone we can tell all of our secrets to and share all of our love… but there’s no reason for us to rush things.”<br/><br/>Eli understood that, Dev appeared int eh back seat with Myra looking at her as he and Eli said together, “So could we go on dates then?”<br/><br/>The two girls both chuckled then as Jessica squeezed his shoulder Myra hugged Dev as Jessica said, “Well, if you really want to go on a date then Eli you’re going to have to ask us. Take some time, think about what you really want. Find the right time, then ask us. We’re not going anywhere.”<br/><br/>Myra agreed, “We were willing to wait because we know you’ll get there… Maybe this little test was a good thing after all… even if it was a failure...” They all sat there silently for the rest of the drive home. Eli and Dev in bed that night couldn’t believe it, they were actually going to try and date Jessica and Myra. Yes they were older than them, yes they were both aware that it wasn’t exactly legal because of the age differences. It didn't matter, this was Jessica and Myra the two most incredible girls in the world. One day Eli wanted to marry Jessica and fight the demons with her. Dev hugged his brother agreeing with him, marrying Myra and Jessica was going to be amazing. If the girls didn’t care that they looked like little boys forever then that was all that mattered, the rest of the worlds thoughts on their relationship didn’t matter at all. Now the only thing that remained was actually asking them out on a date… how did you ask a girl out?<br/><br/><br/><span><b>End of Part 2<br/><br/>Up Next Part 3: The Coming of Bel</b></span><br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b><span>Part 3: The Coming of Bel</span><br/><br/>Interlude</b><br/><br/><br/>The penthouse apartment overlooked the city of Atlanta, it wasn’t one of the grandest apartments in the city, but Bel wasn’t really looking for something grand at the moment. Things like that made you stand out, and right now in this city he was not looking to stand out. The sound of the rain hitting the windows, as he let one of the better known works of Bach play seemed to compliment the music almost perfectly. His brothers might enjoy some of the other more grand cities, but Bel found this one to have charms of its own.<br/><br/>He turned to the sound of rustling sheets, upon the bed three women rested, all of them far from human. Once they had been humans, their souls trapped within the earthly flesh that humans, and all other living creatures seemed to hang onto for dear life as if it was all that there was. Then again many humans, just as many other intelligent species that he had inflated over the years of his existence, had not known for sure that an afterlife really did exist. Of course now that afterlife was as dangerous as the living one he and his brothers had seen to that.<br/><br/>Now the three women who all sat up on the bed as he turned to return to it were full fledged Lust demons, almost ready to fulfill their destiny and become a part of the Void so that Bel could continue his assault upon Purgatory. More than a thousand human lifetimes ago their fathers had birthed the twelve demon princes, gave them life and purpose. That purpose to wage war with the Angles across the cosmos and take the throne of God for their fathers so they could remake the universe in their image. For all intents and purposes they had won the war, the angels were trapped behind the twelve gates of Purgatory all of them sealed but one.<br/><br/>Of course the war had cost the Princes dearly, six of them were trapped within Purgatory caged for all eternity and the other six had stopped working together over a thousand years ago shortly after the last of the great angel cities had fallen. Bel had made it his duty to continue the assault on Purgatory from here on earth where the last gate remained open. Demons, even Princes could not use the gate, only angels and pure souls could enter it. Instead they sent Greater Demons against the city itself trying to break down the walls of light that surrounded it with the darkness. It was a futile and useless endeavor but it was all that Bel knew. Ye the no longer fought to free his brothers, or to help his father’s remake the universe in their own image. No, Bel fought to remake the universe in his own image now, he had abandoned the fathers to their slumber long ago.<br/><br/>His thoughts left such things as the three women all smiled beckoning to him with the sheets now around their waists. They were quite beautiful, all had been women who spent their days on stage performing for men, all had been consumed by their own lust eventually which had opened them up for the lust demons. Bel had sent these demons on purpose, had helped guide these women to these demons so that they could all be his for a time. It was the one simple pleasure on this rock he had, at least human women were nice to fuck. He dropped his robes, the body he had picked had been that of some average farmer, but it had been his size that had impressed Bel the most.<br/><br/>He went to the women, smiling at them as he climbed into the bed. Now he throbbed and ached to have them, to feel their lust filled bodies as he mounted them. He took his impressive organ pushing it between the legs of one of the women as the other two rubbed their bodies on either side of his. He was close to competing yet another moment of orgasmic bliss for this woman below him when he sensed it. At first Bel thought to ignore the demon that had arrived then when it growled he dropped the woman hard the other two still rubbed their bodies up and down his on either side as he pushed them away as well looking at the demon that stood in the darkness of the room.<br/><br/>Vengeance demons were particularly ugly when they were fully formed and out of the body of a human. This one was strong enough that he could make his presence known from the spirit realm to the real one. Bel slipping off of the bed grabbed his robe again, “Come out of the darkness brother.” The demon growled again stepping from the shadows fully into the room as Bel used his ability to draw the demon into the physical realm with him since Bel could not visit the spiritual realm while stuck in the body of a human. This human was so old that if he left the body even for a moment it would decay and die within seconds.<br/><br/>The demon growled, “I was near the end of my feast till an angel came.”<br/><br/>Bel sighed walking over to the windows again to look out upon his city. He had risen two voids here in the past fifty years, violence was a common thing in large cities and easy to exploit. Demons couldn’t attach to every human, some even the most violent of them had resistance to demons. Their souls fought back to the bitter end. Yet without a completed feeding the demon couldn’t become strong enough to join the Void and raise a Greater Demon. It took thousands of demons to do the job, and he could gather them from all over the country but Bel liked to concentrate a large amount within one city to make it easier. Naturally the closer to a forming void places were the more likely humans would succumb to a demon as well. “You’re certain it was an angel?”<br/><br/>The Vengeance demon’s voice was all growls as Bel turned to look at him now that he was out of the shadows. “Yes my prince I could smell Purgatory upon her.” It was dark black, as pitch as night, the eyes glowed red and the horns were four times longer than most other demons. It was larger than the lust demons, more muscular than rage demons as well as it stood there in the room. Bel could feel the lustful desire of the three lust demons for this other demon. Demons that had fully taken control of a human body often lusted for other demons, and sought them out. Though their hosts never lasted long once the demon had consumed the soul the body usually followed a few weeks or months later at the most.<br/><br/>Bel nodded, “Of course, and she managed to separate you from the body but you still live?”<br/><br/>“There was another with them, a child that they protected, he was able to summon a blade of light somehow though I didn’t see the angel that was with him.”<br/><br/>Two bonded pairs? Bel had not heard of a second angel being down here, but often in the past before almost all the War Angels had fallen and the High angels had retreated to purgatory they had fought in pairs. Two angels and two humans working together to take down demons and try for a prince as well. “Well… now that is interesting. Where did the human that you infected work?”<br/>“The middle school, within the young void my master.”<br/><br/>Bel clicked his tongue at this rate he would never finish this void, he couldn’t continue to try and force his way into Purgatory. He needed to get through that last gate, to find a way into the city and right now the Greater Demons were the only way he knew how to. One of his captured brothers it was said knew of a secret way in, but he had been caught long ago so Bel had no way to find out his secret. Three of his other freed brothers had long ago abandoned the fight against Purgatory, they all just sowed chaos on earth working with Bel but also not really. The most powerful of those still freed was insane so Bel did his best to ignore that brother. The sixth, currently no one knew where he was, but Bel had a feeling he was watching everything.<br/><br/>“Should I return Master? Perhaps take another host? I am prepared to do what I must Venge-” Bel moved in one swift stroke, the blade from his desk close to where he stood coming with him. He was faster than the demon, faster than the human eye as he pushed the blade through its chest then sliced downwards sending the demon back to dust.<br/><br/>“No you worthless shit you failed.” Demon spirits couldn’t actually die unless one of the Six Eternal blades were to strike them down. The six blades that could incapacitate a demon prince or lord as well, that was how six of the demon princes had been captured. “Looks like I’m going to have to get a closer look at this fucking angel after all.” He sighed putting the blade away, looked like he was going to be paying Jespson Middle School a closer look. It had been too long since he’d had a real challenge. An angel even a newly bonded one would be a change of pace for certain…<br/><br/><br/><br/>*<br/><br/><br/>The sound of the microwave going off made Henry pause the game that he was playing before he headed into the kitchen which was right by the living room. After they had taken down the Pride demon his parents had decided that they would be staying in Atlanta for a long while so they had gone out and rented a house in a nice subdivision that was actually not all that far away from where Heather and their mom had been staying back in the fall. It made more sense than using up their money on renting two hotel rooms for an extended stay in the city.<br/><br/>Henry walked with his plate of warmed up Pizza rolls back into the living room putting them down on the table by the controller that he had left there. You were supposed to cook them in the oven, but who really listened to that suggestion. His parents were out of town for another two days and Heather was somewhere upstairs sleeping still. They had finally met Jessica and Myra, they were a little strange to him, but Heather really respected them. Myra had mentioned something about teaching her how to be a Mystic once they were done training the boy Elijah. Henry had been curious about meeting him, but he hadn’t been with Jessica.<br/><br/>He was eating one of the pizza rolls when Heather emerged from the back of the one story house. His character in the game sort of kept walking right off the edge as he tired to eat while playing, but also admiring Heather. There was no girl, no woman, no one period that was as stunning to Henry as his twin sister. She wore nothing but a simple tee-shirt and a pair of dark green panties that hugged to her middle area. Henry could even make out the shape of the lips of her outer labia wit how tight they panties were. The shirt stopped right at the top of her panties as well, hugging tightly to her flat chest and stomach. Henry felt his penis respond to the sight of his twin, as it always did and had since he was eleven. Heather’s hair was a little disheveled as well, which only added to the beauty of her. “So that’s what I smelled.” She eyed the plate of microwaved pizza rolls sitting down on the couch next to him before grabbing one while also putting her other arm around his shoulders. “Junk food should be outlawed its so good.”<br/><br/>Henry just grabbed his plate pulling it away from the center of the table as he said, “Go make your own pizza rolls these are mine!”<br/><br/>Heather reached over trying to grab another one which made Henry move the plate even more, almost dropping it off of the table as he tried to get it out of her reach. As he tried to keep the plate away from her, Heather reached down and dug a finger into his side making him giggle as she tickled him. That made Henry drop the plate onto the floor turning over so that the pizza rolls landed on the tiled living room floor. Heather leaning over him to tickle him more said, “I guess you’ll have to make some more now!”<br/><br/>Henry groaned then Heather pressed her lips to his and the young boy forgot all about pizza rolls as his penis began to harden with the kiss. They had been sleeping together for nearly six years now, there was no pretense, no need to slowly build to the moment. Last night they had spent a few hours snuggled together on the couch watching some of their parents favorite old movies that they had shown the kids over the years. Then they had gone to bed together to make love, this afternoon his sister was not in the mood to make love. She was in the mood to have sex, and Henry could tell the difference as he always could with her.<br/><br/>He let her press him down onto the couch flat on his back as she leaned over him. Her hands rested on his chest as she spread her legs to press their middles together. Heather’s tongue dipped into his mouth as she rubbed her panties against his boxers where his boner had made itself fully present now. Though neither of them appeared to be teenagers, looking more like fifth or sixth grade kids, they were as horny as any other teenager out there. Heather rocked her hips grinding her mound to Henry’s stiff penis, sending a wave of pleasure up through the preteen boys body.<br/><br/>Breathlessly she broke their kiss, “Fuck me Henry.” The words were all the boy needed to drive his desire. He grabbed hold of Heather, twisting on the couch until she was underneath him now his hands going down between them pulling at her panties getting them off in one quick motion. Heather sat up to grab at his boxers one of her hands lovingly rubbing along his penis before she pulled them down. She lay back on the couch spreading her legs open, inviting Henry into her depths. He could see the thin outer lips of her prepubescent labia spread open showing the inner flower of her peach as his penis twitched at the need to be buried in her.<br/><br/>There was no slow dance here unlike last night or any of the other nights where they had lain in bed together slowly exploring one another. Henry pushed into his sister, feeling that tight tunnel enveloping the head of his erection as he drove deeper into her. All thoughts of anything other than pleasuring his sister were driven from his mind as he sunk deeper into her tight depths. He could feel Heather around him, squeezing on every inch as he pushed fully into her with one penetrating thrust. Heather moaned, “Harder Henry!” He pulled out then dove into her harder grinding his pubic region to hers making his sister cry out his name again as she wrapped her legs and arms around him.<br/><br/>The dance of need and desire bloomed within the two young siblings as they continued to meld their bodies together. Each thrust back into Heather’s warm inviting tunnel sent another wave of pleasure up through Henry’s body. He could feel her surrounding him in her velvety tightness. Feel each tie that she squeezed on him as her hands held onto his shoulders tighter and she moaned his name. There was this fire in Heather’s eyes that Henry knew matched his own as he could feel that need to release building inside of him.<br/><br/>He pushed into her as his orgasm arrived telling his sister, “I love you!” Heather only moaned her love for him back at Henry as she pressed up to meet him, her own cum arriving as he twitched within her. The feelings of her increased pressure squeezing on him sent Henry over the edge again as he was already so close to it. He could feel Heather’s arms and legs wrapping around him tightly as she whimpered and begged, “more Henry!” He continued to pump into her as his orgasm slowly faded while Heather’s tightness continued to milk his prepubescent penis.<br/><br/>Their moment of ecstasy and need for one another was suddenly punctuated by one simple sentence from a very deep voice, “What the fuck is going on here!” A voice that Henry had known all of his life, just like his sister voice and his mom’s voice. The voice of a man who had always shown his kids deep care and understanding.<br/><br/>Another voice followed it, “Oh…well how about that…” A voice that he knew just as well as the first. Henry pulled off and out of his sister in about the same speed as she pulled away from him as well both of them looking at their parents who had entered the living room from the front door and were staring at the couch. For a moment until Heather pushed a blanket over both of them the fact that they were nearly naked didn’t even occur to Henry. All he could see was his mom’s surprise and his dad’s clear anger.<br/><br/><br/>*<br/><br/><br/>Heather could feel her heart pounding in her chest from more reasons than just her orgasm as she sat next to Henry on the couch in the living room. Their parents had decided to rent a house instead of staying in two separate hotel rooms a few weeks ago. Heather had thought it was a nice idea, as she liked the idea of having a bigger bedroom that was just hers. Yes she wanted to marry Henry one day and even have kids with him. Yes she knew that her parents who were second cousins would be very mad and disturbed by that choice. Yet there was a part of Heather that didn’t care how her dad and mom reacted because she knew that she wanted to marry Henry and be his wife for the rest of her life.<br/><br/>Their parents had gone out of town for at least a week with her mom even telling her that they shouldn’t expect them to be back till Monday. Today was only Saturday. So as she sat there on the couch naked from the waist down with her brother next to her all Heather could process was the shock of them coming home and catching her and Henry together. The thought of getting caught had never even entered her mind because they had always been very careful. Heather and Henry had talked many times about how their parents would react to them being together. They knew that they wouldn’t take it very well. Especially her dad who had always had a problem accepting such things, and had almost not married their mom when he had learned they were second cousins.<br/><br/>Their dad paced in front of the two of them the television behind him was still paused with the game that Henry had been playing. “How long has this been going on?”<br/><br/>Heather holding her brother’s hand under the blanket answered for them, “since we were eleven.”<br/><br/>Cal Davenport stopped his pacing looking at both of them then grunted, “Since you were eleven? What did you just expect to keep going around behind our backs till you were adults?”<br/><br/>Henry said, “We were going to tell you.”<br/><br/>Their mom didn’t speak, she was studying her husband and didn’t appear to be angry at all. Her dad grunted, “What when you were adults and you had started seeing other people? It was just going to be some family history?”<br/><br/>Heather pulled her and Henry’s hands out from under the blanket entwined together, “We’re not going to stop seeing each other dad. Henry and I are in love, we’re going to get married one day and have children too.” Henry’s fingers squeezed her own.<br/><br/>Their dad grunted, “That’s ludicrous you’re brother and sister. You realize what kind of problems that can cause for your children? Its incest, and not the distant almost related kind that your mom and I have. This is real incest you’re brother and sister you have the same mom and dad. On top of that you’re twins! Its… not right… and you…”<br/><br/>Their mom gently rested a hand on his arm, “Sweetie its okay. Its all going to be okay. Look at them. Think about all the things that they have gone through together. How close they have always been to each other.”<br/><br/>Cal grunted again, “Its not the same thing Stephanie, they’re brother and sister. We can’t let them keep sleeping together. I know that its still probably ten years or more till they can produce children, but when they can…”<br/><br/>Stephanie Davenport moved to stand in front of her husband blocking his view of their children for a moment, “Calvin, this isn’t some kind of game, look at our children, really look at them and see how they are with each other. They’re not playing at this, come on you saw how they were moments ago, how they are with each other even when they’re not doing that kind of thing. Who would treat Heather better than Henry? Who would protect Henry better than Heather?”<br/><br/>Their dad set his jaw, “Steph, this isn’t… its not that simple. I’m worried about them, about how this will look to the rest of the world. How their kids might end up. I don’t want our…” he swallowed, “I don’t want them to suffer the kind of stuff that my uncle and aunt went through.”<br/><br/>Henry said, “That won’t happen dad. You’re forgetting that Heather and I are protected by the angel blood that flows through us. Great Uncle Davis and Aunt Alva didn’t have that kind of protection because one of them wasn’t of angel blood. Look at Grandma and her brothers all three of them were born without problems even though great grandpa and grandma were brother and sister.”<br/><br/>Heather interjected with what Myra had told her, “Myra is confident as well that our kids would be born with angel blood and that it would protect them from any defects. Its one of the properties. Also you have to think about where you and mom come from as well. Uncle Davis was from a different part of your family that had problems already from his mom being outside the family. We’re going to be fine dad. All of us.”<br/><br/>When their mom squeezed his hand again Calvin Davenport sighed, “I just… I’m going to have to adjust to this, its a lot to take in. You really love each other?” Heather and Henry together nodded yes. “I’ll figure it out then somehow.”<br/><br/>Then their mom turned to look at both of them, “Now you can stop running around in secret all the time.”<br/><br/>Heather felt her eyes widen, “Y-you knew?”<br/><br/>Their dad said, “Wait… you knew about this Stephanie?”<br/><br/>She shrugged, “I suspected that they were fooling around with each other, didn’t know just how serious it was until today.” She walked over leaning down to kiss both of their foreheads, “My little angels.” She turned back to her husband, “I personally think its a wonderful thing Calvin, they are perfect for each other.” Then she looked at them again, “Though I think in the future I would prefer if you don’t have sex on the couch, especially not at a rental house.” She smiled as she started for the back of the house, “oh and one of you really needs to pick that plate of food up off of the floor.” Heather, Henry, and their dad all looked at one another in bafflement. It made perfect sense though Heather had to admit, her mom had always been very good at keeping secrets.<br/><br/>Their dad just grunted again, “kids… your mom is right. Also we need to pack, I got a call yesterday that’s why we’re here. Your mom talked with Jessica and she understands. We’re going to England, Great Grandmother Edna passed away the whole family is gathering for the funeral.” he started for the back of the house as well. Heather looked at her brother. Great Grandmother Edna was the one that they barely knew, their father’s grandmother who had lived for nearly two hundred years. She handed Henry his boxers then after they were in their clothes again she helped him clean up the mess before they went to pack.<br/><br/><br/>*<br/><br/><br/>“Twenty years hunting men like this and I’ve never seen one confess so quickly and with such vigor and repentance.” Detective Harold Garner stabbed his cigarette out on the ashtray before him as looked at the paused recording of the confession on the computer monitor. Four days ago they had arrived at the house of Bryan Neworth after a tip from a neighbor they had expected it to be another false lead. They had already gotten more than a few, but this woman had said things that were too compelling for them to not come and seek out. After no one answered they knocked the doors down going in with probable cause only to find a man unconscious on the floor, and more than one place where blood had stained the same floor.<br/><br/>Forensics was still working with the blood, CSI was still going through the house with a fine tooth comb, checking for any other proof of the murders, but they for sure had him on two of the four victims that the man claimed to have killed. His partner Detective Richard Lovell tossing a ball up at the ceiling said, “The guy is clearly off his rocker, the way he speaks its like he has more than one personality or had more than one.”<br/><br/>Harold grunted hitting play on the video again to watch the rest of it once more. IN the video Bryan Neworth sat at a table his hands and feet both handcuffed just to be sure he didn’t become violent. He was docile though almost like a puppy as Harold asked him, “What are confessing to exactly Mr. Neworth?”<br/><br/>“I killed them, Rebecca Lentswoth, Monica Miller, Janet Klein, and Barbra Walkerson. I could tell you again how I did it, even though I didn’t... I didn't do it. It wasn’t me at the time… not the real me...”<br/><br/>In the video Harold leaned over studying the man, “What do you mean you didn’t do it Mr. Neworth? Either you killed them or you didn’t.”<br/><br/>Neworth pulled at the cuffs but he didn’t do it in a violent way like he was coming for Harold instead he seemed to want to hurt himself. “They made me do it, the demons. Demons are real Detective, they are so very real and they want to eat our souls.” The video went on with the man spouting off about how a demon had taken control of his body, how he he had watched in horror as it had done unspeakable things. Harold though stopped it there not wanting to hear the man talk about what he had done while a ‘demon’ was in control of him.<br/><br/>Harold opened up another video from a few weeks earlier, Coach Jonathan Senders sat in the same chair his hand and legs cuffed. Harold fast forward through the video before finding what he was looking for, “...I know it now! I have seen them, demons are real and they wish to consume us. One almost had me, it made me do such vile disgusting things that I…. I … NO I shouldn't’ have… they were just boys I only wanted… NO!” He started breaking down in tears. If Harold went back to play Neworht’s video in a few minutes he’d be broken as well.<br/><br/>His partner Richard said, “You’re not going to find some kind of magical answer listening to those two sick men talk about demons. The sickest ones always try to get off on claims of insanity, the demons made me do it, and all that shit. One’s a fucking child rapist and the other murdered moms that reminded him of his own mom who mentally abused him when he was a kid. Books are open and shut Harold. Why did they confess? Because something broke inside of them when they got caught like all the other fuckers before them. Demons? Next you’ll be believing in the bible.”<br/>Harold chuckled shutting off the videos as he said, “No.. I’ve seen too much shit these past twenty years to believe in that shit. What I find strange Rich is the fact that both of these men were employed a the same school. They both grew up only twenty minutes away from it. Something odd about that if you ask me. Makes me wonder if there’s any other sick men just hanging around that school, or if its like a magnet for them.”<br/><br/>Richard chuckled, “You’re thinking too hard about that one there Harold. Remember five years ago when we caught those two perps that both killed a family only a few blocks away from one another within a week of each other? People are just sick, and the more over crowded the planet gets, the more we don’t get people who are clearly suffering from mental problems help the more that we’re going to keep seeing shit like this. Move out of the city if you don’t want to see it or quit...”<br/><br/>Harold sighed, “Maybe you’re right, still its one strange fucking coincidence.” he stood up stretching, “Want a snickers from the snack machine?”<br/>Richard grunted, “Yeah sure, I gotta call my ex and see if I’m still getting Charlie this weekend.” Harold grunted in return, ex’s were the worst. An hour later he had almost forgotten about the strange coincidence at the school, until he saw the report on another cops desk about the dead man at an apartment that had been planning to kill his wife and daughter but had offed himself instead. Again he had worked at Jespson middle school… Harold just couldn’t shake that feeling of something creepy going on there…<br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="message-userContent lbContainer js-lbContainer">
  <p></p>
  <div class="bbWrapper">
    <p><br/>The feeling of a hand shaking him woke Eli from what had been a pretty nice dream of him kissing Jessica again like he had a few days ago during the mission that had gone so wrong. Well Jessica said that it hadn’t gone all that wrong, but Eli felt pretty sure that it had not resulted in a win for their side. After all if a demon escaped that would be called loosing wouldn’t it? He wasn’t really sure, the hand shook his shoulder again. Eli groaned trying to roll over in his bed and go back to sleep. It was Saturday why was his dad bugging him. Then the voice that spoke was not his dads, but Dev, “Eli come on get up!” Dev was getting better at being solid in the physical realm. He could actually do it for hours at a time now as long as they weren’t doing something that was very exhausting.</p>
    <p>Eli grunted pulling his pillow over his head, “Leave me alone Dev I’m sleeping.”</p>
    <p>“Its nearly noon! Did you forget we’re going out with Jessica and Myra tonight.” Yesterday Eli had asked Jessica if she’d really go on a date with him. Thinking about it now he realized why Dev was so excited. Eli finally rolled on his back rubbing at one of his eyes. He could hardly believe that he had actually asked her out. Eli had known she’d say yes, but it had still been scary to ask her out. He knew after the kiss that she felt something for him, but she had told him more than once after that how she viewed things. He was still a kid, and she was still his teacher and protector. So Eli had figured that meant that she wouldn’t let them get beyond that till he grew up, but then Myra had said something to him when Jessica was busy with something that had led him to ask.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>*</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>Friday’s training session was different, they all had been different since the previous Tuesday when they had tried to take down the demon that had been inside of Mr. Neworth. Ms. Levinson- no Jessica- still treated him the same, but when she looked at him Eli sometimes got the feeling that she wanted to say more than she was saying. The feelings that he had for Jessica, the fact that she returned them was exciting but complicated. He knew that Jessica was eleven years older than him. He knew that she had seen more and was an adult too. AT the same time they had so much in common with one another as well. He was a week away from turning twelve, but sometimes now he felt a whole lot older than that age.</p>
    <p>Eli knew that part of it was the bond with Dev, and the things that he had seen since then. Even the fact that he had stopped aging physically still affected him. According to Jessica though that didn’t mean that he stopped aging mentally. At first Eli hadn’t been sure what she meant by that, but the more he thought about it the more he got what she meant. It was like when his mom got really sick, she had been the most important person in Eli and his father’s lives. They had both loved Nancy Iring with their entire being and as such her getting sick hurt both of them. Watching his mom slowly die had changed Eli, it had made him more withdrawn, easier to become sullen and quiet during his entire fifth grade year.</p>
    <p>The changes really had started during the past summer with the trip to Disney with is dad. The Eli that had come back from that trip was not the Eli that had left on it. He had enjoyed Disney, but he hadn’t enjoyed it in the way that he would have before his mom’s death. It was the same he realized even now, his life was different since his mom had passed, but it was becoming something even more than that. These new feelings for Jessica, the bond with Dev and his feelings for Myra. All of it was making Eli into someone else. The Eli from before his mom’s death would have liked Jessica, even been attracted to her, but he would never have had the maturity to actually understand what it all meant. That same Eli would never have bonded with Dev either, he’d never have ended up alone in that bathroom that afternoon. That Eli would have been an eleven-year-old boy who was happy and still shy, but more open to other kids his own age.</p>
    <p>The Eli that had started school this fall had not been the same Eli that had suffered at the end of fifth grade with his mother’s death. It wasn’t that he had gotten over her death, it was that the summer trip and moments with his dad had helped him put into focus things that his mom had always told him. Taking risks, getting out of your comfort zone, he had done all of that because his mom had told him that life went on even when she was gone. The trip with his dad had shown him that it did, then meeting Dev had shown Eli that he could do amazing things. Not because Dev and he had powers together, but because he was his mom’s son.</p>
    <p>His mind was brought to the present when Jessica handed him a bottle of water, “How are you feeling?”</p>
    <p>Eli took the bottle, within he could feel Dev recovering as well. “Why is it harder to keep Dev in the physical realm when we’re just playing around, but easier when we’re.. um… well...” He didn’t want to say it.</p>
    <p>Jessica smiled at the small flush on his cheeks, “Intimate with each other?” Eli gave a small nod, “I don’t know, but it was the same way for Myra and I for the first few years before our bond was stronger. She still has problems entering the physical realm for a long period of time without being really close to me, but she says that eventually once we’ve been bonded long enough she’ll be able to do it for days without much excursion at all. Angel’s aren’t supposed to be in the physical realm without also being inside of a human’s body. Just like demons, but the bonds make it possible for us to go beyond that because of how deeply we care and protect each other.”</p>
    <p>Myra appeared next to Jessica, “There’s definitely been an uptick in demons in the city. I was just meeting with Heather before her family left for England. When they get back I really do need to start training the girl to see if she has the abilities to be a Mystic. She told me about this club, demons all over the place, the family took care of the ones they could. We’ll have to keep an eye on it now that they’re out of town for awhile.”</p>
    <p>As usual the moment that Myra appeared no matter how exhausted he was Dev would slip out of Eli and become his own person again. Myra of course noticed, more than once now Eli had wondered exactly what the two of them talked about when they were off on their own together. Dev still struggled with getting too far away from Eli, but Myra didn’t seem to mind hanging around the school either. Dev said, “You’re being careful right?”</p>
    <p>Myra smiled at Dev, “Of course you don’t have to worry about me Dev I’ve been doing this kind of stuff for a really long time.”</p>
    <p>Dev disagreed, “Well someone’s gotta worry.” His personality was changing as well. The more often that Eli and Dev separated during the day the more that Dev began to explore himself. Going off with Myra was clearly helping him find out who he was when he wasn’t with Eli. Yet when they were together Eli could feel the changes and understand them. It wasn’t that he and Dev were becoming different people, it was that they were becoming more complex the more they experienced not just the world as two entities, but time with Myra and Jessica.</p>
    <p>Jessica said, “I worry too Dev so don’t feel bad about worrying. Myra would charge head first into danger if I let her.” Myra stuck her tongue out at Jessica who pointedly ignored her as she said, “You and Eli did really good today in your training. Summoning the blade is becoming almost second nature now. I feel more comfortable letting you go on a second mission when we find one. I’m still going to protect you, but I think you’re going to find it a lot less of a problem unlike the first time.”</p>
    <p>Eli looked at Dev the two of them knew that this was the right time to ask. He looked back at Jessica and said, “Uh M-Jessica,” they weren’t in school anymore, “Myra… we’d like to um take you out on a date… I um saved up my allowance and we want to take you out somewhere nice...”</p>
    <p>Of course maybe he had misunderstood what Jessica had said last week after the kiss. This was after all very new and kind of complicated for a nearly twelve year old boy to understand. It wasn’t that he couldn’t handle it, or that he didn’t want it, more that all of it was so brand new. Dev as well had been nervous about this when they had thought it up a few days ago after Myra had hinted they should ask. Boys were supposed to ask girls out on dates not wait till the girl asked them out. That was how it was done in all the movies and shows. Still even so Eli was pretty nervous about doing it.</p>
    <p>He started to get afraid when Jessica didn’t answer right away, “I-its okay i-”</p>
    <p>Jessica touched his knee once, “Don’t back down Elijah. You really want to take us on a date?” They both nodded together. Then she smiled, “Okay, so where would you take us?”</p>
    <p>He looked at Dev then said, “Uh there’s this really nice steak restaurant that our dad took our mom to when we were younger… its um called Perry’s Steak House… its not that far away.”</p>
    <p>“That sounds good, and when would you like to go on this date?”</p>
    <p>Eli looked over at Dev then he said, “Saturday night. U-unless you have other plans… and I’d have to ask my dad to make sure he’s okay with me going out… for dinner. I can’t really tell him that we’re going out on a date I suppose so maybe...”</p>
    <p>Jessica stopped him from talking with a finger to his lips, “You’re going to start going in to circles in a moment Eli. A date sounds wonderful on Saturday night. You ask your dad if I can take you out to dinner. We won’t let him know that you asked me out on a real date. Tell him its for doing such a good job training.” She smiled then moving her finger away as she said, “I’m glad you finally asked us out.”</p>
    <p>Myra agreed, “Yeah we’ve been waiting for the past week hoping you’d do it.”</p>
    <p>Eli felt his cheeks flush just as Dev’s did before he said, “W-we were thinking we might have to wait till we’re older.”</p>
    <p>Jessica rested a hand on his shoulder, “We’re going to take this at your pace Eli, you and Dev’s. Let you discover for yourself how far you want this to go and how quickly. Myra and I are in no rush for anything to happen beyond spending time with you.” She stood up then as Eli’s eyes took her in, he really did think that Jessica was as beautiful as his mom, though he felt totally different about her compared to his mom. “Now I think its time that I get you home, and don’t forget tomorrow at school...”</p>
    <p>Eli flushed, “I know call you Ms. Levinson not Jessica… I didn’t mean to slip I promise.”<br/>She just chuckled then ruffled his hair before squeezing his shoulder, “I know you didn’t Eli I was just messing with you. You do realize that most every student in your class thinks that I’m dating your father right?”</p>
    <p>Eli softly said, “yeah… but you’re not. You’re dating me.” He looked up at her which made Jessica smile and pull him closer to her. When she kissed his lips just for a second while bending down Eli felt like he was really in heaven. It was a wanted kiss, like all of the ones that she gave him. He wished that they could do more, but he knew she was right. Likes most boys his age he wanted to have sex, but he wasn’t really ready for it yet. Jessica was going to make sure that he was ready for all of it before they went that far. It was after all what a good teacher who was also the adult in the relationship would do. One day after Eli was on the same level in both ability and also understanding how a relationship worked he’d be able to lead at times. For now he was willing to let Jessica guide him in both matters. One day he’d be her equal and Eli could tell that Jessica would trust him as much as she did Myra once that day came.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>*</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>Five in the afternoon arrived far faster than Eli thought it would on Saturday. He had thought the day would drag on forever with how badly he wanted to go out on a date with Jessica. Yet five did arrive as he stood in his bedroom examining the outfit he had chosen to wear. His dad had said he looked sharp, but Eli worried he still looked too much like a little boy. Dev stood next to him in the same clothes though his colors were a different pallet. Eli wore a button up dark blue dress shirt that brought out the blue of his eyes. He had combed his hair as straight as he could though as it dried the thick soft curls had returned anyway. He wore slacks that were dark black and just a little too big on his skinny frame. The belt that he wore kept them up, he had even put on nice dress shoes, and a lighter blue tie that hung down the middle of his chest.</p>
    <p>Next to him Dev wore the same outfit, only his shirt was a light red almost pink color, with a dark red tie. They really brought out the strangeness of his eyes, but Myra had told Dev once that she liked his red eyes, her own being purple and just as unique. He looked like a smaller version of Eli other than the dark red hair and red eyes. From the doorway of his room his dad said, “Well I see that someone really wants to impress someone tonight?”</p>
    <p>Eli felt his cheek flush as Dev said, “Uh its not like that dad..we just want to look really nice for Ms. Levinson and Myra.”</p>
    <p>Eli cleared his throat, “Yeah they’ve been really good to us these past few weeks… and now they want to take us out somewhere nice to celebrate because we’ve gotten so good at the summoning.” That was the excuse he had used, thankfully his dad had thought it was nice of her to do so. Also thankfully their dad had not wanted to tag along, that would have ruined the entire date. Nothing worse than his dad hanging around when he was trying to get to know Jessica.</p>
    <p>The sound of the doorbell made his dad leave the doorway. Eli checked his tie one more time just as Dev did the same both of them flushing. From the front of the house his dad called out, “Boys your, ahem, dates are here.” They looked at each other then walked out into the living room. Eli had seen Jessica in a dress before, but he had never seen her in one quite like this one. Her auburn hair had been slightly curled flowing down over her shoulders. The green of her eyes came out even sharper as she had added eye shadow that brought it out more. She wore a simple dress, but it hugged to her slight curves. The top had two small shoulder straps with a square cutout shape showing off her shoulder blades and part of her upper chest, though there was no real cleavage. The top did hug to the breast and the rest of her slender figure. The dress was a dark blue in color, almost matching the tie that Eli wore. His mom had always bought him dress up shirts that were blue because they had brought out his eyes more. Apparently Jessica had worn a dress knowing that Eli would probably wear a shirt that matched.</p>
    <p>Next to her Myra stood fully in the physical realm for right now just like Dev. She had clearly come over because she wanted to show off what she had chosen to wear for the day. Sometimes Myra did that, she’d go walking around in the physical realm like a regular girl her apparent age. Tonight though she was clearly in the physical realm for the time being to show off her dress to Eli and Dev. Myra wore the same dress though it was a dark red in color as opposed to blue. Eli got right away what Myra and Jessica were saying with their statements. His dad though was clueless or at least Eli hoped he was, “Well you all have fun and when you get tired of the boys you know where they live.”</p>
    <p>Jessica smiled, “Indeed, though I think Eli will enjoy what we have planned.”</p>
    <p>As they started out of the house Myra said to Dev, “You look really handsome. You too Eli.” She looked over at him standing next to Dev. In the car Dev and Myra both melded into the two of them, so that it was just Eli and Jessica sitting in the car. This was the strangest part of their aspects. When Dev was inside of him he could feel the second personality melding with his own. The stronger that Dev got at being able to interact in the physical realm also translated to a clear definition of the two of them in Eli’s head. It was like he was two people living in one body. He could even give Dev control of the body for a time, but that wore Dev out so quickly that they didn’t like doing it.</p>
    <p>He knew it was the same for Jessica, when he talked to her he wasn’t talking to Jessica only when they were like this. He was also talking to Myra also who was within Jessica. The best thing about this was that it let them have a four way conversation without all four of them speaking at once or someone getting jumbled over someone elses words. What he said was what he and Dev were both thinking, and if Dev had a different thought Eli would respect that as well. Together they could analyze things far faster than Eli could by himself. Often for homework Dev would join with him because he could sometimes see things that Eli missed or vise versa.</p>
    <p>As Jessica checked the mirror then pulled out Eli said, “Jessica can I ask you something private?” Dev could see where he was going and wanted an answer as well, this was something that they were both really worried about.</p>
    <p>“You can ask me anything you want to ask Eli.” She looked over at him briefly, “by the way you look very handsome tonight, you dress up really well.”</p>
    <p>He flushed but asked the question, “H-how often are you and Myra… um… well.. i-intimate with each other?”</p>
    <p>Jessica looked at him, then Myra appeared out of her standing in the car right in front of Eli who almost jumped out of his seat. She pointed a finger at him, “You do not ask such questions, those are private matters young man.”</p>
    <p>Jessica chuckled at the stern lecture before Myra melded back into her. “She’s not wrong. What you and Dev do in privacy is between the two of you just as how often you do it is.”</p>
    <p>“Oh.. sorry we didn’t mean to make you mad at us.. Its just… its… like well Dev and I really love each other, but its kind of strange...”</p>
    <p>Jessica nodded, “It can be a little strange to explore a new thing Eli.”</p>
    <p>He shook his head, “No its not because its new… its because… we feel like we’re one person even when we touch each other. It feels like I’m touching myself… even though Dev is a totally different physical body at those times… its strange.”</p>
    <p>Jessica was quiet for a moment apparently focusing on driving but Eli could tell that she and Myra were talking about things internally. Finally Jessica said, “Well technically you and Dev are one person. You are two separate souls that have fused together. Angels, humans, and the demon lords and princes all have souls. Unlike a demon spirit a soul is truly alive. Think of a demon spirit like a virus, and Dev and Myra are like parasites.”</p>
    <p>Myra appeared in the back seat, “You’re the parasite.”</p>
    <p>Jessica just continued ignoring Myra who stuck her tongue out at the back of Jessica’s head, “Not all parasites are bad, some are beneficial to the host, some animals even need certain parasites in order to live. Dev and Myra have fused to us, they’re a part of us just as surely as we are a part of them. When your bond with Dev becomes powerful enough you will be able to do what he does but in the spiritual realm.”</p>
    <p>Eli and Dev both felt shocked. Eli said, “I’ll be able to enter Dev like he does me? Be the passenger instead of him?”</p>
    <p>Jessica nodded and Myra said, “Yes but its more dangerous for you as your physical body gets left behind in the physical realm and can still die while your soul is away from it.”</p>
    <p>Eli thought for a moment then said his and Dev’s other thought. “Is there a way for me to physical enter the spirit realm?”</p>
    <p>Myra hissed and Jessica calmly said, “No, that’s forbidden Eli, that’s what the demon lords did when they did that they changed… you don’t want to enter the spirit realm with your physical body. There’s not even a reason to do it.”</p>
    <p>Eli nodded looking at Myra, “Sorry I just…wanted to know.”</p>
    <p>Myra became solid resting her hand on his shoulder to squeeze it, “I know sweetie, but Jessie is right you can’t ever do that. It would destroy all that was you. Humans are not meant to exist in the spiritual realm, not until they pass on and the soul leaves the body.”</p>
    <p>As they pulled up to the restaurant and parked Jessica said, “Now we’re going into a restaurant lets talk about things other than spirits and demons and all of that okay?”</p>
    <p>Eli agreed with a nod as he opened his car door and said, “Wait right there Jessica!” He ran around the car to get her door like the boyfriend was supposed to do at least according to how his dad had always gotten his mom’s door. Jessica smiled as she lipped out of her car and squeezed his shoulder before she then took his hand. Eli was nervous so he took it back for a second wiping the sweaty palm off on his slacks as he put it back in her hand, “Sorry.”</p>
    <p>Jessica just squeezed his hand, “I was fine with it the way it was sweetie, I know you’re nervous, there’s no reason to be. Its just a date and we already like each other so there’s no pressure okay?” A few minutes later as they were seated at a table Jessica looking at him from across it perhaps still sense his nervousness as she said, “Here, lets make this a little easier, who’s your favorite of all time Star Wars character?”</p>
    <p>Eli had no reason to hesitate it was one of the reasons why his light saber was green. Dev though in his head said: <em>Mine’s Han you know that!.</em> Eli could feel Dev remembering the fight in Revenge of the Sith and also the fight in A New Hope. Eli said, “Mine is Luke Skywalker and Dev’s is Han Solo.”</p>
    <p>Jessica nodded, “Makes sense. I was always a Leia fan myself, so that does explain why when you summon the light saber its green. Your mom loved Star Wars huh?”</p>
    <p>Eli agreed with a nod, “Yeah it was mom’s favorite thing other than my dad and I. She often said there were three things she couldn’t live without: me, dad, and Star wars.” He smiled a little taking a sip of his water. “Even though I got to say a real goodbye I still miss her sometimes.”</p>
    <p>Jessica rested her hand on top of his at the table, “That’s okay Eli, we’re supposed to miss those that we love that passed on. Myra still misses Adriana her last bond at times she can be really sad knowing that the woman is long gone. I still miss my father. He taught me a lot about the world and how it worked. Taught me how to respect others, and most of all he and I loved a lot of the same things.”<br/>Eli said, “What about your family? Will I ever get to um meet them?”</p>
    <p>“Well other than my oldest brother the rest of the family is back in Texas. Ivan my oldest brother moved to New York for work. So right now no you won’t be meeting my family, but maybe one day.”</p>
    <p>After the waiter took their food orders Eli said, “I’d like to meet them. I think its what the boyfriend does eventually...”</p>
    <p>Jessica chuckled, “Eli remember what I told you?” He gave a small nod knowing what she meant about moving too quickly. “Lets just enjoy each others company for now huh? Besides Language Arts which I know exactly how good you are doing, how is the rest of the second semester going?”</p>
    <p>Eli shrugged, “Okay… I’m doing better at math, but neither Dev nor I are very good at it though we’re really trying.”</p>
    <p>“I know you are. You know why I teach language arts and not math?” He shook his head, “Because like you I struggled at it all of my school years. You’d think having an angel that is thousands of years old helping you would be a benefit but Myra’s one weakness is school apparently.”</p>
    <p>Myra appeared in one of the other empty chairs at the table the blueish outline showing that she was in the realm between realms. “I was too busy fighting demons and saving souls to worry about math.”</p>
    <p>As the waiter brought their food Dev in side Eli's mind said: <em>Eli.. look over there.</em> Eli turned to look across the room at a young man somewhere in his thirties with dark black hair and skin almost as dark. He had stopped eating and appeared to be listening to someone else speak at the table, but his eyes kept going back to Myra. When Eli blinked suddenly the man was no longer a man but something large and hulking with long horns appeared in his place for a split second. Softly Eli said to Jessica, “Uh Jessica… there’s a demon four tables over staring at Myra.”</p>
    <p>Myra turned looking in the direction that Eli was looking then dissipated just as suddenly as she had appeared. Jessica softly said, “We can see him too, but we can’t act here. I guess our date is turning into a mission instead sorry Eli...”</p>
    <p>Eli shook his head, “I-its okay Jessica…” He figured that this was what life was going to be like for him. Jessica had told him that often when she went out to public places in crowded cities she’d stumble upon a demon. It was part of the job, and if Eli was going to do the job he had to accept that his dates with Jessica were going to get interrupted sometimes. Plus: <em>I Want to try again Eli.</em> He agreed with Dev, “C-can we try again Jessica?”<br/>Jessica reached over and squeezed his hand, “First we need to figure out where he’s going if he saw Myra he might try and run demons are naturally afraid of angels when they sense them. Keep an eye on him and be ready, if he runs from the restaurant that’s when we follow him.” Eli nodded feeling his heart thumping at the thought of action. He wanted to do this, but he was also slightly afraid of doing it.</p>
    <p>Dev stayed within Eli ready to act, and Myra clearly had gone back into Jessica so that she was prepared as well. The man was in the restaurant with a group of people so when he excused himself to leave Eli let Jessica know, “He’s going towards the bathrooms.”</p>
    <p>Jessica gave a small nod, slipping a hundred dollar bill into the check thing after one quick look. Eli started to say something but she just said, “You can pay me later, we need to move now.” She slipped from the table, and Eli followed a second later. They moved towards the back of the restaurant where the bathrooms were. Jessica gestured the man had clearly gone into the Men’s room so they started for that door. Jessica stopped before the door, “When you step in summon the Dev-Saber immediately don’t wait. I’ll be right behind you.” Eli had started calling it the Dev-Saber because both him and Dev finding it funny, and Jessica went along with it.</p>
    <p>He spoke to Dev quickly: <em>Ready?</em> Dev just gave a mental thumbs up to Eli letting him know that he was ready. Eli wondered how much two weeks of training since taking down the Neworth man would pay off. He felt nervous, his heart pounding in his chest. He slipped into the bathroom just as the agitated black man turned to the sound of the door opening. His eyes glowed once a deep red that Eli knew he could see because of his connection to Dev. He called upon Dev, the demon that was a part of his soul emerged in his hands as a Saber glowing brilliant green like Jessica’s eyes, but also Luke’s light saber.</p>
    <p>The demon that had possession of the man clearly sniffed, “Angel scum!” He moved forwards just as Jessica stepped into the bathroom with a gun in her hand. The demon possessed man stopped for a moment taking her in then he suddenly tried to turn to escape through the window that he had been trying to get open. Eli walked up to where he was and when the demon saw him coming turning back to attack Eli, he struck with the Dev-saber. This time Eli stuck his ground he didn't back down as Dev sliced through the man, only he didn’t slice so much as sever. The demon that had possession of the mans’ soul was ripped from the man as the man collapsed to the bathroom floor.</p>
    <p>In a second the gun in Jessica’s hand disappeared as on the other side within the spirit realm Myra was taking down the demon that had appeared there. Dev didn’t have a form in the Spirit realm, his power was the same as in the physical so far anyway. Jessica and Myra both were pretty positive that Dev just hadn’t found his Spiritual power yet. That he did have some kind of weapon he could use to harm demons. Myra had seen demon princes harm and even kill regular demons when they became useless to them.</p>
    <p>A few heartbeats later Myra appeared standing close to the door leading out. The man lay unconscious on the floor as Jessica leaned down to check his vitals. She looked at Eli, “You both did wonderful.” Eli and Dev inside of him both flushed with the praise as she said, “I’m going to go tell someone that you found this man unconscious when you came in here, then we’ll get out of here.” Eli nodded as Jessica walked out of the bathroom. A few minutes later the four of them were in Jessica’s car driving. “You did good tonight boys, perfect actually.”</p>
    <p>Eli said, “I-I didn’t think it was so easy...”</p>
    <p>Myra said, “That was a lust demon, they focus on one thing and one thing only, they’re not the brightest and they are often the easiest to take down. They prefer flight to fight, so we got lucky. I think there was one more somewhere close to it, but I couldn’t sense them when we went back through the restaurant.”</p>
    <p>Jessica turned off of the main road driving down an older road then pulling off into a large empty field that sat off of the highway but wasn’t private property. She drove through the field coming to a stop at an area with four trees just sitting off in the distance. When she turned the car off Eli said, “Uh Jessica what are we doing here?”</p>
    <p>As she opened her door Myra said, “Jessie needs to blow off some steam… she was worried about you even if it was a lust demon.” Eli climbed out of the car as well looking at Jessica as she went to the trunk to get something. She came back holding a small caliber rifle with a sight on it going to the front of her car and sitting down on the hood.</p>
    <p>Eli following her said, “Uh Jessica?”</p>
    <p>She was checking the gun as Eli climbed up onto the hood next to her. “You know when I was a kid my dad used to take us hunting every fall. Usually deer, but sometimes rabbits. You ever been hunting Eli?”</p>
    <p>Eli shook his head as Dev climbed up next to him with Myra on Jessica’s other side, “Um no aren’t guns dangerous for kids to use?”</p>
    <p>“Guns aren’t dangerous, people are. Its all about intent I’d never point a loaded gun at a person.” She lifted the gun, cocked it then fired Eli covered his ears though it wasn’t as loud as he thought it would be. “My brothers… they never really got into it, but my dad and I it was how we bonded. When he realized that I loved guns as much as he did...” She shrugged then looked over at Eli, “You’re disappointed? Shocked to see that I’m not exactly who you thought?” He could tell that she was trying to figure out the look on his face.</p>
    <p>Eli shook his head, “No… I um I guess it never occurred to me that girls could like guns as much as boys.”</p>
    <p>Jessica smiled, “I also liked climbing trees, getting muddy, riding four wheelers, being outside from first light till the sun went down. You want to try?”</p>
    <p>Eli looked at the gun then said, “I… I’m not too small?” She shook her head, “um I-I don’t know how to.”</p>
    <p>Jessica put the rifle down then she slipped off of the car. She gestured once for Eli to come with her. “Here, stand right here.” She moved to stand behind him putting her hands on his shoulders as she squeezed once then she got the gun coming back with it. “Here go ahead put it in your hands.” She helped him get it set up then she leaned down to rest her head next to his, “Now see this right here,” She indicated the sites. Eli had played with Nerf guns before and even a pellet gun once when he was nine, but never a real rifle. He gave a nod as she rested her hand with his on the bottom of the gun, “Line it up with your eye, take aim for that tree right there. Then when you’re ready pull the trigger. It’ll have a little recoil, but not a lot.” She moved back squeezing his shoulders once, though she stayed behind him. Eli felt nervous until he pushed on the trigger. The gun did recoil but he only stumbled back into Jessica who squeezed his shoulders again, “Good, want to try again?” Eli gave a small nod, this time lining the site up on his own, then he fired once more. Even so he still missed the spot he was aiming for. “Better. I think with practice you could become pretty good.”</p>
    <p>Eli put the gun down as he said, “I-I don’t know if I could hurt something that’s alive.”<br/>Jessica took the gun walking back to the trunk to put it away. She came back with a large jacket that she put on the hood of the car as she climbed back up gesturing for Eli to join her. He wondered where Dev and Myra had gone to. He couldn’t feel Dev inside of him, just that hew as out somewhere close by. Eli lay down on the car his head resting beside Jessica’s as they looked up at the stars. “You don’t ever have to hurt something if you don’t want to Eli.”</p>
    <p>The stars were pretty clear out here as they both lay back on the car staring up at the night sky, “I didn’t know that you liked stuff like guns and all that...”</p>
    <p>When Jessica found his smaller hand with hers Eli felt comforted, he also felt his heart start to beat faster as she said, “Well that’s part of getting to know me Eli. Myra drew upon what I knew to make the gun that she appears as. Just like your saber she can’t actually hurt a human, the bullets that she fires can only harm demons. We’re protectors of humankind not out to harm them.”</p>
    <p>“I know… but what about I mean when you hunt animals...”</p>
    <p>Jessica’s fingers threaded with his own as she said, “We need to eat to survive right?”</p>
    <p>“Yeah.”</p>
    <p>“Look at this way Eli, animals, plants, even this car they’re all part of the spirit realm as well as the physical one. That means that when a deer dies it returns to that realm where its reborn as something else that’s living. Just like our souls go back to the Other realm the spirits of animals are reborn here on earth to become other animals. The cycle of life continues for all living things. Humans, Angels, and higher demons like Dev all have souls. We’re not spirits, were part of something greater. The demon lords and princes want to break that cycle because they’re selfish. When I kill a rabbit or a deer its not because I’m having fun or doing it for pleasure.”</p>
    <p>Eli looked over at her as he did he saw Jessica turn to look at him too. “I think I get it, you wouldn’t kill hundreds of rabbits because that’s not the point.”</p>
    <p>“Exactly. I don’t hunt to hurt. The point though isn’t that I hunt at all, its that I’m not going to be perfect Eli. There are going to be parts of me that you don’t like. The question is how do you feel about me even with my flaws? That’s what you have to discover as we get to know one another. You know you’re not perfect either right?”</p>
    <p>Eli flushed, “Yeah I know… I’m short, skinny, and look like I belong in fourth grade.”</p>
    <p>Jessica smiled resting a hand on his cheek, “Oh sweetie that’s all stuff I find endearing about you. Those are not flaws to someone like me. I like that you are the age you are Eli. That’s one of my flaws.”</p>
    <p>“H-how is that a flaw?”</p>
    <p>Jessica sighed looking troubled, “You’re not the first boy your age that I’ve felt physical things for Eli. You’re just the first one that was actually mature enough that I wanted to get to know him more. I’m not only attracted to boys your age, but it is my primary interest. The fact that you aren’t going to age much more… Eli you would never have to worry about me finding you physically attractive, I already do and have since that first day that you bumped into me in front of that store.”</p>
    <p>Eli felt his heart thump even more as he said, “Maybe that's not a flaw then, maybe you were made that way because… well because we were supposed to be together. Not just you and me, but all four of us…you, me, Dev, and Myra.”</p>
    <p>Jessica's hand gently stroked his cheek, “Yeah sweetie I think so too… my feelings for you, Eli they’re not going to go away. I fear that yours for me might as you gain more experience about the world around us.”</p>
    <p>Eli could see a bit of sadness in he eyes as he reached out to touch Jessica's cheek. Then as he looked away he said softly, “I don’t feel like I’m eleven…”</p>
    <p>“Well you’re nearly twelve sweetie.”</p>
    <p>He shook his head rolling back onto his back to look at the stars again. The moon was now visible as it transitioned across the sky. “I don’t mean that… its like ever since my mom got really sick I felt like I wasn’t like other boys my age. Like… I had to grow up because my mom wasn’t going to be there to help me grow up.” He was quite for a bit getting his thoughts together, glad that Jessica didn’t interrupt, unaware that she was watching him with her heart aching for him. “I went back to fifth grade a few weeks after she died and all the stuff before felt different. I still liked playing games and watching Star Wars, but the rest… felt like I didn’t belong there...” he shrugged not sure how to explain it.</p>
    <p>Jessica rested a hand on his chest, his eyes looking at hers as she said, “Your not wrong to feel that way Eli. Something like that changes someone. We all grow up at our own paces and go through our own discoveries. Every person even people as close as you and I are becoming still experience the world differently than everyone else. We’re all in this journey together, but we’re also seeing it differently. You are a kid still, but you’re also not a kid. I’m an adult, but a lot of times I don’t want to be one. For me it all changed when I was eleven. That was when my oldest brother went insane.”</p>
    <p>“T-that’s how you met Myra right?” Eli wasn’t sure if this was something else or the same thing.</p>
    <p>Jessica nodded, “Yes.” Her hand had moved to rest on his stomach her eyes still watching his. Eli wanted to kiss Jessica again, but he had a feeling she was trying to make him see something about her so he listened instead, “At first my parents and even my other brother didn’t notice how different he was. They thought it was just the pressure of college. After all its not easy, though most of life isn’t easy. He came home for the summer but he was different, darker… not the brother I remembered.”</p>
    <p>Eli softly asked, “Was it scary?”</p>
    <p>Jessica stroked his stomach gently over his shirt, “Yes it was the most scared I had ever been in my life. He’d rant about things that made no sense. One night he came at me with a knife.” Her hand stopped rubbing his stomach as she said, “I ran into the night, terrified, crying, somehow that was when Myra heard me. Our souls spoke of the same pains and fears. It why she awoke after a thousand years of sleep. She saw what my brother had become, told me we could save him. Because she was so experienced we were able to do what took you time. Though it only lasted for a few minutes compared to how we can last hours now. After that my brother was different… he’s still not the same person he was before college, but then again since I became one with Myra I haven’t been the same either.”</p>
    <p>Eli said, “So its not wrong that I don’t want to be a kid anymore?”</p>
    <p>Jessica leaned over till her face was inches from his, “No Eli, you’re who you are, special like me, but you are still a kid. I don’t mean because of your body, I can see it within you still. When I look at you I see someone who’s stuck between being an adult and being a kid, but that doesn’t mean you have to grow up anytime fast. I like who you are, I like that you’re both a kid at times wanting to play games and sleep till noon, doesn’t clean his room and has messy hair. In fact I hope you don't loose some of your traits for a really long time… but I like the young adult you’re becoming as well. You’re an amazing person Eli, your mom and your dad did an incredible job, but like she said you were who you were even before she passed on. You were always different than other kids just like I was as well. I love who you are Eli, even with your flaws.”</p>
    <p>When her lips brushed his Eli felt a fire flow through his entire body. Kissing Dev was nice, but Jessica was amazing. Her lips were larger than his own, though not by a whole lot. Her hand stroking his chest felt comforting. He could feel her breath on his upper lip as her lips played with his own. When her tongue tapped the middle of his two lips Eli’s heart fluttered, but he slowly parted them letting her tongue invade inside. The young boys entire body felt like it was coming alive as Jessica’s tongue and his gently tangled together.</p>
    <p>He could taste their dinner still lingering on her tongue as it played with his own. When her tongue brushed along the bottom of his top teeth he felt his heartbeat increase even more. Jessica continued the kiss, her hair brushed his shoulders as she leaned over him. Some of it tickled one of his cheeks as Eli reached up to push the hair back from the side of her face. Jessica’s eyes never left his, and though Eli felt like closing his own the passion and desire written in her eyes caused him to keep them open. Their first kiss two weeks ago had been nothing compared to what fires this one awoke within the young boy.</p>
    <p>Slowly Jessica pulled back ending their kiss. Her lips leaving his made the world stop for a moment as his eyes stared back at hers. Even the sounds of insects had disappeared in the moment. Jessica stroked his chest gently with her fingers, “How was that?”</p>
    <p>Eli softly said, “The best thing to ever happen to me.”</p>
    <p>Jessica stroked his cheek as Eli rested his own hand on hers, “For me too Eli. You’re exactly what I needed too.” Then she slowly sat up after one last kiss, “Come on I’d better get you home.” As they started to slip off of the car she took his hand pulling him back to her. When he was in her arms looking up at Jessica she caressed his cheek, “Its only the beginning Eli, we’ve got a lifetime to see if these feelings go away.”<br/>Eli was a little bold reaching out to erst his hand on Jessica’s chest between her breasts where he could feel her heart thumping as well. He looked up at her face, “I’ll get good enough so that I can protect you as much as you protect me.”</p>
    <p>Jessica smiled, leaning down once more to kiss his lips with a gentle caress, “I know you will Eli.” She grabbed the jacket to throw it back in the trunk as they got ready to head back to his house. A few minutes later Dev and Myra appeared with Dev looking as flushed as Eli felt.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>*</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>He had known the moment that he joined with Eli that his name was Devrestan, he even had vague memories still of his time just floating through the spirit realm looking for someone, anyone that was like him. Elijah’s soul had called out to his, the pain and the rejection, the loss and humiliation all felt so similar though Dev could no longer remember what his life had been like before he had floated in the endless empty spaces of the spirit realm. All he knew as he sat on the edge of the highway watching cars drive by was that he hated the demon princes and wanted to see all of them dead. When he noticed a small turtle trying to cross the busy highway Dev quickly ran out there grabbing it. He hadn’t wanted to see it get hurt, “What are you doing, you’re gonna get killed out there.”</p>
    <p>He knew he was different than the other Demon Princes, and it wasn’t just his bond with Eli that had made him different. Eli had brought him back to himself, opened him back up to what he had been before the endless wondering. He gently set the turtle down as a beautiful female voice said, “There you are. I was wondering where you had gotten off to when I didn’t see you within Eli anymore.” Dev turned to look at Myra. She still wore that very pretty dark red dress that hugged to her slender prepubescent figure. Her silvery hair flowed down over her shoulders done in curls just like Jessica’s had been as well. She was roughly four or so inches taller than him, so Dev had to look up at Myra as she came closer. She was the most stunningly beautiful person that Dev had ever seen. Even more so than Jessica. Yet she was Jessica, as sure as he was Elijah.</p>
    <p>He gently put the turtle down as he said, “It looked like they wanted to be alone.”</p>
    <p>Myra moved to come and sit down next to Dev as he tore off a piece of grass and fed it to the turtle watching it eat made him smile. “Do you want to be alone?”</p>
    <p>Dev looked up at her, “Not from you ever.” He tore off another piece of grass watching the turtle eat was kind of cute actually. The way that it grabbed at the grass then took a bite of it. It took only very little effort to make his hand solid, and animals could see them even when they weren’t solid as animals existed in both the spirit and physical realm at once being made of spirit. “Sometimes I just have this feeling that Eli and Jessica want to be just them, not us with them.”<br/>Myra gently rested her arm around his shoulders, like a big sister would though her touch did not feel sisterly at all. “Well sometimes I want to be away from Jessica. We share one soul, but we are two different people. We have a lot in common, then again we have somethings that are unique to each of us. You like Jessica. I like Eli. Yet my feelings for him aren’t like my feelings for you.”</p>
    <p>Dev felt his cheeks heat. Strange how he wasn’t a physical thing yet he could still feel physical even when he was in the realm between spirit and physical he felt things. Angles and demons were just like humans, creatures with souls within them. They were souls as such they were alive, though so were spirits just in a different way. Everything lived, everything died, all of it eventually returned to the one, the singularity that was all life before once more expanding into a new universe again. When Jessica had explained it Dev had remembered it and remembered how it disgusted his brothers.</p>
    <p>“Thinking about them again?”</p>
    <p>Dev softly rested his head on Myra’s shoulder. She was only a little bigger than him like Eli, not a lot bigger like Jessica. Yet when Myra held him it felt like how when Jessica held Eli, they both comforted and cared for the two lost boys in a way that no one else ever could. “Yes. When I saw that demon today at the restaurant… I felt the same revulsion I did upon seeing the vengeance demon attached to the man at the house.”</p>
    <p>“Neworth.”</p>
    <p>“Yeah… him… I feel like I can almost see the spirit that they used to be before they were corrupted by my brothers… Did I go against our nature even back then or was I born different for a purpose that I don’t yet know?”</p>
    <p>Myra’s head rested against his, “You were born to be you Devrestan it doesn’t matter what your fathers intended you or any of the other princes to be. Once your soul is born its your soul not there’s. Your brothers choose to be what they are, they enjoy what they do. You got to choose to be different and Dev I like who you are, don’t you?”</p>
    <p>Dev turned looking up at her, “Myra… would the other angels kick you out for loving a… demon?</p>
    <p>Myra gently rested her hand on his cheek inside Dev could feel those feelings that he got when he and Eli touched, but these were about a thousand times stronger. “I don’t care what the other angels want to do. They can all rot in purgatory for all the good it will do them. They’ve given up on humanity, just like they did on all the other worlds as well. Once the spirit realm was filled with billions of small villages of souls that weren’t ready to depart to the other realm. Those villages connected to the great cities… the angels let it all fall, they ignored the signs till it was too late, they left the battle angels to all slumber in the spirit realm. My sisters and brothers Dev are all still asleep somewhere out there. One day… we need to find humans that want to fight. Kids like Eli and Jessica… but first you and Eli need to become one like Jessica and I are.”</p>
    <p>Dev looked down, “W-what if we can’t...”</p>
    <p>Myra brought his face back up to hers, “My sweet little devil you for sure can.” Then she leaned down and kissed him. For a moment Dev hesitated then his lips returned the kiss. He could feel the warmth and love radiating from Myra. The feeling of her tongue pressing to his lips as she gathered him fully into her arms. They fell to the grass beside the turtle who hid in his shell afraid they were going to roll on him. Dev lay underneath Myra, her flat chest pressed to his own, one of her legs between two of his as their tongues continued to dance together first in his mouth then in hers. Dev could feel her desire for him, every dip of her tongue back into his mouth ignited another fire within.</p>
    <p>He was breathless when she finally broke their kiss slowly sitting up. Neither of them spoke as Dev sat up as well moving to once more sit next to her. “I love you Myra a-as much as Eli loves Jessica.”</p>
    <p>Myra’s head touched his own again, “I know Devrestan I can feel your soul and see your love. I love you the same, but I also love Eli and Jessica… just as you do, and not just because we’re bonded.”</p>
    <p>Dev looked out at the cars driving by on the freeway, “If you and Jessica hadn’t been there that afternoon that Heather attacked us…” He let his thoughts trail off. How afraid he had been that day how afraid Eli had been as well. They had planned on stopping her no matter what if she started down those stairs. He had seen Eli’s heart then, Eli would give his life to protect Dev’s. In turn Dev would give his to protect Eli. He had been born a demon, but inside he yearned to be an angel.</p>
    <p>“We were there Dev, just like we were supposed to be. Come on, lets return to Eli and Jessica they’re probably worried about us.”<br/>As they stood Dev said, “Do you think that any of them know?” He gestured out at the cars.</p>
    <p>“Most have no clue Dev. Humans like it better that way. They believe in something after even though they have no proof, because the soul knows there’s more than this. Yet they also don’t actually believe it can be as easy as you live then you die and move on. They believe in tests and that if you’re a bad person you go to hell. They don’t know that hell is what you make… that God doesn’t judge good and bad, he just accepts and forgives… we’re all apart of him, so if we’re flawed he’s flawed as well. So no they don’t know what comes after its better that way….” She paused looking at the cars that sped by once more, “the children though, some of them can see far more than the adults, their eyes are open because they’re not programmed yet.”</p>
    <p>“You mean they’re innocent?”</p>
    <p>Myra shook her head, “Children are unlearned.. not innocent. No, what I mean that society hasn’t beaten them down to the point where they no longer believe in the magical. Children can see beyond still, its why we bond with them so easily, its why the angels always chose children as their bond mates back when we were fighting the war. Like how I trained Jessica these past ten years, we did the same for hundreds of children during the war. Eventually we’ll have to do it again if we want to stop the rest of the princes...”</p>
    <p>Dev said, “I’ll fight by your side Myra. I don’t imagine Eli wanting to ever stop, he’s determined to protect Jessica… even if he’s smaller than her.”</p>
    <p>Myra smiled, “He doesn’t have to be bigger to protect her. He just has to be there, same as you. Come on lets go.” Dev took her hand, their fingers tangling together. Life was strange, life was complicated, but life was the best when you found that special someone… for Dev he had three really special people and he’d do everything in his power to protect them.</p>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="js-selectToQuoteEnd">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The male lust demon smelled of fear as Bel sat behind his desk looking at the human body it inhabited. “You are certain that you saw two angels?”<br/><br/>The lust demon softly rasped, “Yes Lord Bel, one had a strange glowing blade and the other was an angel over six feet tall in the spirit realm. The first must not have entered the realm but the second did to kill my brother. I ran to you… I did as you wished right?” He had put out the word to all the demons that he wanted any sightings of an angel or a demon hunter brought to him. Yet this was more disturbing than he had thought. If there were two awoken battle angels that could spell a lot of trouble for his little enterprise here in this city. A void could easily be destroyed by two angels. “One of them was still a child so the bond must be very new my lord.”<br/><br/>Bel nodded, walking over to his desk, “Yes indeed that is very true. Did the woman seem to have full control of her abilities?”<br/><br/>He gave a small nod, “Yes my lord.”<br/><br/>Bel smiled, “Hmm, this is worrisome. I had hoped that she might still be relatively new to her powers perhaps a teen still. Yet you’re confident she was an adult woman?” The demon made a small nod within its human host, “I see, then this is indeed going south. Even if the other is only newly awakened I feel I have relied too long on the easy route to create Voids. I shall have to change tactics if angel bonded pairs have returned. You may leave, I may yet have need of you again so do not go too far.” The Demon bowed its head as he gestured for it to leave the room. When it was gone Bel sighed in frustration then he softly said into the empty room, “How long are you going to watch.”<br/><br/>“<em><b>Till I grow tired of watching little brother.</b>”</em> The shadow was formless, it shifted from spirit realm to physical then back again. “<em><b>The fathers still sleep, but I nearly have found a way to wake them. I just need a key to purgatory, a way inside.</b>”</em><br/><br/>Bel leaned back in his chair resting his feet on the desk. “You know as well as I do Asmodeus that there is no way for a demon to enter Purgatory. We are everything that the angels are not, and we cannot walk through the gate without being imprisoned first. From which there is no escape.”<br/>The shapeless blackness almost coalesced into a person then it shifted back into nothingness, “<em>It is not impossible, nothing dear brother is impossible. “<b>There is a way for us inside. We just have to find it, and I have all the patience in the universe.</b>”</em><br/><br/>Bel grunted then said, “You spend half of your life just floating around in nothingness Asmodeus. You have become as lost as the fathers. They will not help you if they awaken. Have you forgotten what they want?”<br/><br/>“<em><b>To remake, to bring order to chaos little brother I think it is you who has forgotten what we were sent here to do.</b>”</em><br/><br/>Bel sat up, “I forget nothing, I choose to not follow in their foolish footsteps. I want to destroy Purgatory for the same reason I want to destroy this pathetic planet its all useless and pointless. The whole universe could be remade in my image not our fathers. Fuck them, they abandoned us as much a the angels abandoned the physical world and God abandoned the spiritual one.”<br/><br/>Asmodeus floated for a moment then again he coalesced as he spoke in response, “<em><b>He has not abandoned all little brother. He yet works through the realms. I can feel his presence just as I can feel our fathers. Both pull at me in different ways. You are blinded because you spend all of your time consumed by human emotions. You and the others have lost your way, you have grown as weak as the humans and angels. When the fathers awaken you will pay just as our other brothers now trapped in Purgatory pay for their arrogance. I will awaken them, putting them to sleep was foolish and misguided.</b>”</em><br/><br/>Bel waved his hand, “Leave me alone Asmodeus you voiced your opinion a millennia ago and we all disagreed with you, eleven to one. The fathers had become insane, just like the angels had become bothersome flies. The war is nearly over, leave the fathers in their slumber, join us and help us finish this.”<br/><br/>Asmodeus for a moment become solid blackness in the physical realm, “<em><b>I will not abandon the fathers, they gave me life, and I will see that they awaken. The universe will not be remade in your hollow image Belphegor.</b></em> <em><b>You are lost in your own greed and lust just like our brothers. Live now, for soon the Fathers will waken and you will tremble at their might.</b>”</em><br/><br/>Then the formless smoke was gone and Bel chuckled, “Oh brother how lost are you...” He turned back to loo out at the city below him. Yes tomorrow he’d go to Jespson himself and start looking around. An angel bond shouldn’t be too difficult to find then he’d find the right demon to take them on and if that failed well then he could always fight them himself. It had been too long since he had been in a good fight… far too long…<br/><br/><br/>*<br/><br/><br/>With his door halfway open Vicktor could hear his parents downstairs arguing again, well really his mom berating his father for yet another thing she perceived that he had done wrong. He got up in the middle of her yelling at his father and closed his bedroom door though that only muffled the noise it didn’t make it go away. His mom was loud when she was angry and tonight she was more angry than Vicktor had seen her in a long time. <em>She deserves to be shown her place.</em> The voice of reasoning was getting harder not to listen to as the weeks went on. Spring break had arrived and passed quickly. School was back tomorrow, and all that Vicktor wanted to do was stay in his room and play games. This time last year he had been the king of fifth grade, the boy that all the others feared and ran from. Now he was nothing, a looser with a small penis that everyone still laughed about, even his supposed friends.<br/><br/><em>Eli, he deserves to pay for making us the school joke.</em> Again the voice wasn’t wrong, and he was finding it harder and harder to ignore its advice. It would feel good to give into what the voice wanted, Vicktor knew that much for certain. His mind went back to the beginning of the break, to his own moment of standing up to his father. He had been in the study again, the one room that he wasn’t allowed in again. His eyes once more on the gun case, the voice within his head telling him to take one that he was more powerful with a gun than without. His father had walked into the room with his usual, “I’ve told you a hundred times before Vic and I’m tired of telling you this, my study is off limits.”<br/><br/>Vicktor had turned to his dad then, “You’re a pussy faggot. You’re not going to do anything to me. I’m not afraid of you anymore, you’re just mom’s punching bag bitch.” The look on his dads face in that moment had almost made Vicktor regret his words. Words that he hadn’t even felt were coming from his own mouth. Yet he had been unable to stop them as the voice within his head had said: <em>This is it were finally standing up to the asshole.</em> His father’s face had gone red making Vicktor hurry his way out of the study before the man could explode. Later that same evening over dinner his father had not spoken a word to Vicktor, and afterwards it had started an argument with his mother which Vicktor had escaped from to go upstairs.<br/><br/>Tonight was worse, something his father was supposed to have done at work hadn’t been done, and her father had called her about it. Vicktor thought about grabbing his headphones to listen to something when the front door slammed shut finally and the house went quiet. <em>Now is our chance to do what we need to do. School is back tomorrow its time to make Eli pay for what he did, isn’t it Vic? Shouldn’t we make him pay.</em> Vicktor grinned, yes he should make Eli pay that would finally make him powerful again wouldn’t it? All the kids at the school would stop laughing at him. They’d see that once more he was not someone to mess with.<br/><br/>Vicktor opened the door to his bedroom walking to the end of the upstairs hallway to look down the stairs. His mother was no longer in the living room as he headed down the stairs quietly. In the living room he walked over to the window by the front door looking out at the driveway. It was his father’s car that was gone not his mothers. Vicktor felt the voice within his head smile which in turn made Vicktor smile as well. He walked from the living room into his father’s study. His father was unaware of just how much exploring Vicktor had done in this room the past few weeks. He walked over to the desk opening the bottom drawer.<br/><br/><em>Yes!</em> The voice anticipated as he pulled out the false bottom then grabbed the key to the gun display. Vicktor’s heart pounded in his chest as he started towards the display. Twice already he had turned away key in hand with nothing to afraid to open it. Tonight the voice compelled him far stronger than ever before: <em>This is it Eli will pay and then if they keep making fun of us we’ll make them all pay. We’ll make mom pay for how she treats us, dad for how much of a weakling he is. They’ll all pay for their crimes against us!</em> Vicktor loved the sound of it, he wanted so badly to make the world suffer as he suffered. The voice was right, it was after all apart of him wasn’t it? The voice wanted to take care of him. <em>I will protect you Vicktor, if you listen to me no one will ever make fun of us again.</em> He believed the voice as it was always there with him now whispering, and encouraging when no one else would.<br/><br/>He stopped before the gun case, his eyes roaming up and down the length of it. His one hand touched the clear glass as his heart thumped faster. He slipped the key into the slot feeling nervous as he turned it and the case opened. He could smell the guns, almost taste them as he licked his lips. There was his dad’s hunting rifle, another rifle that he owned as well because he liked the feel of it. There were his hand guns, and there in between the handguns was the one that was hidden in the back where his dad wouldn’t notice it was gone. <em>That’s the one Vicktor, small and easy to hide. Its what we want.</em><br/><br/>As he reached for it his fingers trembled, yes this was the solution, the only one. Make Elijah Iring pay for his humiliation become the top dog of sixth grade… no this time the entire school. Make all of them even the teachers fear him! Make his parents fear him, and in the end they’d all pay for what they had done to him. He slipped his hand around the gun holding it gently in the palm of his hand. He felt alive, he felt powerful, he felt like he finally had the answers! <em>Check it, don’t forget the bullets.</em> Vicktor popped out the magazine at the bottom, seeing that there were no bullets within he found the right bullets for this gun.<br/><br/>For years he had watched his dad clean guns, Vicktor had even fired them, been told he couldn’t touch them without his dad’s supervision. Somehow his mind had retained information that it would need for today. The bullets in the magazine he clipped it back into the gun then slipped the gun under his shirt. Vicktor closed the cabinet returning the key to its spot before he silently slipped from his dad’s study. The house was still silent as he headed back up to his bedroom. He knew his father’s schedule with such things, knew that he wouldn’t even check the gun cabinet for another few days. <em>We’ll never have to listen to him or mother again once this is taken care of. They’re going to be too afraid of us to ever hurt us again.</em><br/><br/>Victor smiled as he slipped the gun out from under his shirt. He ran a hand along the length of it admiring the simple beauty of such a marvelous thing that so many were afraid of. Well everyone would be afraid of him after tomorrow. He slipped the gun into his backpack, not concerned about it being checked as Jespson had never had reason to think any of their students at a prestigious private school would bring a weapon. <em>Tomorrow we become the top dog again, and if anyone tries to make fun of us we’ll shoot them down like they deserve. </em><br/><br/>Vicktor tried to shake the reasoning behind that out of him. He didn’t want to shoot anyone, he just wanted to scare Eli until the boy pissed his pants or something like that in front of the whole school. That was what he wanted to do, not anything else. <em>We need to set a real example, make them fear us! </em>Maybe the voice was right, maybe they did need to. Eli deserved whatever came to him for the way that he had treated Vicktor. They all deserved to be punished for how they had treated him. He smiled to himself, yes this was going to be exactly what they all deserved. His hand rested on the backpack, “starting with Eli of course...” He said to himself the voice inside agreed: <em>Yes he started this we will finish it.</em><br/><br/><br/><br/>*<br/><br/><br/>For the past few months they had tired a lot of different people to replace Coach Senders, but so far no one had quite fit for what Dean Harold Sesser was looking for in a coach. David Senders had been one of the best that the school had ever employed, and up until the incident the man had been no problem at all. Harold sighed, he was used to teachers slipping up, after doing this job for twenty years he had seen more than one student teacher relationship that shouldn’t be allowed, but he had quietly let slip after finding it to be consensual even though he should have stopped it. Senders though, that man had been sick, and Harold had not seen it which made him more mad than it should have. There was a difference between taking a boy out for ice cream and dating him compared to taking a boy to your house and raping him.<br/><br/>The man’s confession had been borderline strange though, almost like he hadn’t known what he was doing. Harold had never heard of something so bizarre, and he had seen abusers before as well and taken care of them quietly. The difference between an abuser and someone that cared for a student were so stark that it was impossible to miss if you saw it. Yet Senders hadn’t come off that way at all when he was hired. The man had seemed decent even if he was attracted to teenage boys, hell half of the teachers at the school were attracted to the boys in the school or some other type of “deviant” attraction. He sighed feeling frustrated by not seeing it, usually he caught the ones that would go over the line far before they did it. Maybe he was getting old and tired, maybe he would finally have to admit that it was time to step down.<br/><br/>The intercom brought the man out of his reflection, “Dean Sesser Mr. Thomas Marks is here for you.”<br/><br/>Yes the interview from up north. A coach that had come with a lot of recommendations that he couldn’t ignore. <em>“</em>Show him in Flo.” As Harold stood the door to his office opened. A man who was just shy of six and a half feet stepped into the office. He was far more handsome than he had any right to be. His eyes a deep brown, his hair dark black in color, yet when he smiled there was this instant brightness brought to his face even if it didn’t quite reach his eyes. Harold felt transfixed as he said, “Mr. Marks?”<br/><br/>“Dean Sesser it is so good to meet you.” When the man’s hand touched his own Sesser felt drawn into this wonderful person. He was clearly warm and kind exactly what he needed to fill the seat of Coach Senders. They needed a real coach not one of the teachers here at the school filling in as a coach, this man would be perfect. Harold felt it to his very core as his eyes never left the charming man’s face. “I want to thank you again for interviewing me dean. I know its not an easy thing to take a new coach on this close to the end of the school year.”<br/><br/>Harold taking his seat gesturing for the man to do the same said, “It is not the way that I would chose to do it either, but it is what it is and I need to have someone in place before the football season starts in August. I can’t believe that you would want to leave your old school though this close to the end of the year.”<br/><br/>Mr. Marks just smiled which made him even more charming, “The truth is the moment I heard this opening was available I jumped at the opportunity. I’ve always wanted to teach here, my father, may he rest in peace, went here when he was in middle school. I grew up thinking that I might go to school here as well, but our family moved out of Georgia when I was four. I only came back when opportunity led me to another school here.”<br/><br/>Harold nodded still feeling a smile on his face strange how the world turned really. “Well we would love to have you on board.” Had he even interviewed the man? Surely they had talked for hours already? It felt like he knew everything about Thomas Marks. Had felt that way from the moment the man stepped into the room. His charm was so overwhelming that Harold could find no fault in the man at all. He was the kind of coach that would inspire the boys to achieve their goals already Harold could tell that. Yes this was exactly the type of coach that they would need for the future of the school. He relaxed realizing that he was still at the top of his game, he could still tell the bad teachers from the good ones. After all he had hired that wonderful new Language arts sixth grade teacher as well. Almost all of Ms. Levinson’s students had remarked on her being their favorite teacher.<br/><br/>Mr. Marks leaned forward with another charming smile, “I would love to come work for you Dean Sesser, who knows maybe in ten years I’ll have your job.”<br/><br/>Harold Sesser laughed with the man as he stood, “Oh yes well its always possible, you seem like the perfect fit for the school honestly Mr. Marks. I look forward to seeing you on Monday. I’ll have Flo draw up the paperwork right now. Then when you come in Monday morning I’ll have a badge ready for you and show you around the school. You can start working on getting the boys back into shape. I fear that for the past six months the replacement coaches have been less than helpful.”<br/><br/>Mr. Marks once more smiled at the doorway, “Yes I imagines so. Oh and Dean Sesser one last question if I may. Since I’m new I’d like to get to know the other relatively new teachers at the school as well. Would you be able to help me with that?”<br/><br/>Harold nodded that seemed very reasonable. “Well we hired five new teachers for the fall session last year, three in the eighth grade, one for seventh, and one for sixth. Almost all of them have been impressive as I am sure that you will be as well. I’ll get you their names so that you can all get to know one another that seems like a good way of bonding if I’m honest.”<br/><br/>A few minutes later Mr. Marks had his information in the school system. Once again he let Dean Sesser know that he looked forward to starting on the Monday after spring break. Yes they finally had a coach again for the boys PE. Best of all Harold could already tell that he was the perfect candidate. As the man was leaving Flo said, “He sure was a sweet man wasn’t he Dean Sesser?”<br/><br/>Harold agreed, “Yes indeed he was Flo I don’t think I’ve met such a charming man before in my life.” He moved back into his office, “You know he said that his father went to school here, but I don’t remember anyone with the last name of Marks in the past twenty years.”<br/><br/>Flo said, “Strange, perhaps his father had a different last name, maybe he was adopted? I don’t feel like Mr. Marks is the type of man to lie.” Harold agreed it had to be something like that. Mr. Marks was far too of the honest type to lie. Just looking at him you could tell that he was a good man. No that felt a little wrong, more like he was a great one. He was the type of coach that would inspire students to do better at sports and that was exactly what the school needed right now.<br/><br/>Harold went back into his office to grab his coat, “Well I suppose that we should call an end to the day today after all we’ve still got a few days left of spring break.” Was it strange that he had set up this interview for today? Was it strange that Flo had agreed to come into work for it? All of it was a little strange. He could barely even remember the interview, but he knew that it had gone really good as why else would he have hired the man?<br/><br/><br/>*<br/><br/><br/>Nathan Iring sat at the small table in the diner trying to keep his mind from drifting around to the places that it usually went to at times like this. Yet as he waited for the other person that he was meeting to show up his mind couldn’t help but drift around his own life. The past six months had brought so many changes that he could hardly keep up with them any longer. His son was so different than he had bee just a year ago now. He would never say that Elijah was fully happy, the boy still clearly at times missed his mother, but he had regained that step he had been missing that Nathan had tried to bring back with their summer vacation.<br/><br/>Nathan remembered the day twelve years ago now that Nancy had come to him to tell him that she was pregnant. They hadn’t even really been trying yet. They had only been married for a year, and Nathan’s job was taking up a lot of his time as he was still new at it. Nancy was still new at teaching as well. She loved being around her students, but neither of them had been really ready to to tackle parenthood. Yet when he saw that ultrasound for the first time Nathan had felt that his life had real purpose. He had loved watching their son grow in Nancy. They had talked often about giving the boy that they had named Calvin at the time (because of Nancy’s love of Calvin and Hobbs growing up) a little brother one day. How he would be an amazing big brother, but how they’d wait a few years maybe even six before having a second child so that Nathan’s job would in a more secure place.<br/><br/>Then he had come into the world, a perfect boy. When Nancy had held him for the first time she had told Nathan that the name didn’t seem right. That he wasn’t a Calvin. She said he was special and needed a name that was as special as he was. Where it came from Nathan still didn’t know, but he suggested Elijah. Nancy looking at the newborn had said the name to him. The moment she said it she had agreed that was his name, he wasn’t a Calvin, he was an Elijah. You could see it, the name just fit him perfectly, there was no denying it.<br/><br/>Eli did things before other boys his age, before he was even two he had shown how smart he was, by two he was potty trained. He could even count to twenty by then as well. He just seemed to be the brightest bulb in the pack compared to the other boys around him. He struggled though to make friends. It was when he was three that Nancy felt sick for the first time. She beat the cancer, of course she did, but she lost her ovaries to it. The amount of tears and heartache that she went through with him holding her still tore at Nathan’s soul at times.<br/><br/>After all he knew how much Nancy had wanted a real family. Like him she had come from a broken home, but they had both known they’d spend their lives together raising wonderful children. Now that seemed out of reach and it broke Nancy just a little. She was too consumed at first to even consider adoption, though Nathan had figured she’d come around to it in the future. They could still give Elijah the little brother that she wanted to give him.<br/><br/>A year after the loss they began thinking about adoption. By then Elijah had become their world and both parents felt that they were ready to adopt. They just had no idea how long of a process it wold be when they began it. Though they never showed Eli their struggles with what they were going through somehow the boy knew. Somehow he would spend extra moments just snuggled between them.<br/><br/>By then Elijah was creative, loved everything about the world and seemed driven to consume as much as he could. Nathan feared that the boy was like that because he was short for the world, but it wasn’t Eli who he should have worried about. Nathan had known for years by the time that Nancy got sick again that she was Eli’s world. It wasn’t that he and Elijah didn’t love one another, it was just that Nancy’s love was stronger, and the two of them had far more in common with one another than Nathan did with Eli. It was just how it was, and his boys world was shattered when his mother got sick for the second time.<br/><br/>All that Nathan had wanted to do was make Nancy better not even for himself, but for Elijah. He had never thought he’d see something so painful in his entire life as watching his son deal with his wife dying. Nancy had told him before she passed that Elijah was the greatest thing she had done with her life, but it was his turn to finish raising the boy. He had thought the test would be easy, Eli was smart and able to work through things. He kept going even though he was sad because as he told his dad it was what his mom would have wanted him to do. Nathan though saw the way his son suffered and he worked very hard over the summer to help alleviate some of that suffering. He had never anticipated where the healing would actually come from.<br/><br/>The one struggle of Eli’s life had continued after his friend Jeremy had moved away, he had never really made new friends. Some of the boys in his elementary school picked on him because of his brain, but the ones that didn’t also didn’t really go out of their way to befriend him either. Then the fall had come and everything that Nathan had thought he knew about his son had changed forever. He still found the entire ordeal that fall afternoon at the school in October to be the hardest thing he had gone through other than Nancy’s death.<br/><br/>To learn that his son was bonded with another strange boy that looked like a younger version of him only with red hair. To learn that angels and demons were both real. That they were really at war with one another for human souls. Yet since then seeing how Eli and Dev were with one another Nathan had been unable to stop himself from feeling love for the strange demon boy. He was clearly not human, but he was also so innocent and new to everything that you couldn’t help but want to help him.<br/><br/>Yet Nathan was a parent so he worried for both of his boys as he had come to think of them. There was no way that the bond wasn’t somehow important for the future of not just this world, but the rest of them as well if what Jessica had told him was true. Still Nathan wanted to protect his sons from harm. He knew that them learning how to protect themselves was necessary, but he still feared that they’d come to harm. Eli though wasn’t the same boy now that he had been at the start of the school year. He was growing up, and like reading before it, or walking, or talking, he was doing it all faster than a boy his age usually did.<br/><br/>The diner door opened as the man that he had come here today to meet walked into the diner. Strange how life works sometimes, the man was named Calvin Davenport a name that they had once considered for Eli before he was born. He was a handsome man looking years younger than he really was as well. He smiled at Nathan as he took his hand, “Nathan Iring?”<br/><br/>Nathan nodded then gestured as they took seats. Jessica had arranged this meeting hoping that talking to another father of gifted children would maybe put him at ease. She didn’t really know Mr. Davenport, just his daughter, but she had been right this might help him. “I just wanted to thank you for agreeing to talk with me Calvin.”<br/><br/>The man chuckled, “Please call me Cal, if my wife didn’t love the name I would have changed it a long time ago.”<br/><br/>Nathan smiled feeling at ease, “We briefly flirted with naming our son Calvin.”<br/><br/>“Well glad it was a brief flirt.” They both chuckled then Cal said, “Its strange that a woman I’ve only met twice wanted to arrange a meeting between the two of us.”<br/><br/>Nathan nodded, “I was the one who asked about it. When I learned from Jessica that the girl Heather had parents well… she’s gifted with supernatural powers just like my son and I wanted to talk with another parent. Jessica thought it might help me deal with what my son is going through.”<br/><br/>Cal ordered a water from the waitress then said, “I can understand that. My kids were born gifted with their angel powers. Your son acquired his from something even older than that a bond, but its essentially the same thing.”<br/><br/>Nathan after sipping on his coffee said, “How do you deal with it… I mean they’re just kids and they’re doing all these dangerous things.”<br/><br/>Cal leaned in slightly as he spoke, “I don’t. I mean on the outside I’m impressed with how amazing they are. I grew up with the gift as well so I figured that I’d not worry, but I do every day. My parents worried about me too I’m guessing now that I’m on that side of it. They’re gifted, but they’re still my children so I worry that they're going to get hurt when we send them or take them on missions.”<br/><br/>“Yet you still do it?”<br/><br/>Cal shrugged, “I can’t not do it. We’re in a loosing war, if we give up and don’t use our powers then the demons win. Some already say that they have one, two of the four remaining clans stay hidden in the shadows afraid to even move against demons because our numbers are so low now. Yet my kids won’t stop because they know giving up isn’t an option.” He chuckled, “Steph and I didn’t even instill that in them, they were born with the personalities that they have. They’re the type that doesn’t give up. Just like their mother, and that’s why I love all three of them and worry about them just as much.”<br/><br/>Nathan was quiet for a moment reflecting on that, “Nancy, my wife who passed, she would often say that Eli was special. You could see it too, even before all of this happened you could tell that he was one of those kids that would either go on to do great things or… well pass tragically before his potential was met… at the end she saw something, tried to tell me something… and now I guess I know what it was.”<br/><br/>Cal was quiet as well for a moment, “We all have our own gifts and burdens to bear. I will tell you that I know nothing about your son, but I know one thing if his bond is as unique and as unheard of as an angel bond then there is a purpose for it. I don’t know if I believe in fate or divine gifts, but I do believe that we’re in a war that we can still win if the right pieces of the puzzle all fall into place.” He paused for a moment, “Your son will see dangers, he will be put in dangerous situations, there’s no way that he won’t. Even if he tried to stay out of the fight something would draw him in eventually rather it be a demon discovering him or someone he cared about getting harmed. Its not about accepting it, its about supporting him and knowing that he’s got people around him who will take care of him. My kids have their mother and I, but also each other. I trust them because I know what they're capable of, but I still worry about them because I’m a parent. Yet I still send them into danger because I know that they can handle it. The truth is Nathan, its a dangerous world out there. You can protect your son all you want, but in the end if you don’t let him protect himself or those he cares about you’re just going stifle his growth into an adult of his own.”<br/><br/>Nathan put his cup back down again, “I know what you mean, but it doesn’t mean that I’m not terrified for him. He’s growing up faster than I like, I thought we’d get years before I had to worry about him like this…”<br/><br/>Cal nodded, “Sometimes we’re dealt what we’re dealt.”<br/><br/>Nathan sighed, “Nancy would know how to handle all of this, she’d probably have told me that it was why he was born special. She’d probably be at his training sessions encouraging him every step of the way. She’d probably have orchestrated the whole thing that’s starting to develop between him and Jessica proudly...” Yes he could see how much his son loved the young woman, and how much she returned it. There was no way to stop that one either though. He could feel the need they both had for one another, and she was an incredible woman who would live for a very long time just like his son would. Stopping it would be foolish especially since it was clear that Jessica was not going to let it go further than Eli was ready for.<br/><br/>Cal said, “Steph and I are ten years apart though we met when she was sixteen and I was twenty-six. My clan and hers wanted a match so that some new Hunter blood could be born, but we weren’t forced together. We dated for a long while before we finally married and started our family. Now I’m dealing with my own issues from that. Steph thinks its just fine, but well I’m not so sure I’m fully on board yet with Heather and Henry’s choice, but I love them so I will grow to accept it.”<br/><br/>Nathan chuckled, “I already love Jessica like a daughter that I never had. I’m not worried about that part of it really. Nancy would have not worried about it. Its clear Jessica is struggling with it, but in the end Eli will win he always does. If he wants something he always finds a way to get it, and I think that his bond with Dev has only made that ability stronger. The boy got up on stage last week right before spring break. He preformed in front of a couple hundred or so parents and teachers. He’s never been one to do something in front of so many people, yet even with his nerves he did it. Of course Jessica was there, and his mom would have been as proud of him as I was.” He sighed again, “Kids always grow up, I imagine my parents felt the same way about me when I grew up. I just wish that I had gotten a few more years of him being a kid...”<br/><br/>Cal smiled, “He still is a kid, just not the same kid he was before the bond. He’s not an adult, but even adults are still kids to their parents. Just ask my mom if I’m an adult or not even though I have two kids of my own. She’ll tell you that I’ m still her little boy.” Nathan couldn’t argue with that he imagined it was how most parents felt. Strangely enough though this talk did help him, he felt better about things now. He knew his son could handle the changes coming, that he would be stronger because of them. Still he worried, as a parent that was what you did… you worried that your kid was going into danger. Yet his kid really was, Eli had been born for a reason and Nathan suspected this was the reason, to bond with Dev and fight back the darkness…<br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of the first warning bell for third period made Jessica look up from her desk computer as the kids began to file into the classroom. The fourth period was the class that she watched the most closely now as Vicktor was one of the students. The boy was different than he had been six months ago. Since the day where Eli had pulled his regrettable prank the boy had been friendless just like Eli. Usually she wouldn’t worry about a boy being friendless, as some kids just didn’t make friends at school. Yet she worried because of how the other kids all shunned him, before he had been the class bully. Clearly that had left the other kids all deciding that they didn’t want to be his friend. With Eli she wouldn’t have ever seen it being a problem, but with a boy like Vicktor it could be a warning to something worse. He didn’t even try to mess with other kids anymore.</p><p>She knew just based on how often Eli had apologized to the boy that he still felt sorry about what he had done, but if he hadn’t done it someone else would have. Vicktor was the type of boy who eventually got put in his place by other kids. The problem was that clearly his home life was also not conductive to healing either. At the parent teacher conference before spring break she had met with his mother showing her just how close the boy was to failing out of her class which was one of three classes that he was failing. Failing at Jespson was not an option, the school required you to maintain a nearly perfect 3.8 GPA if you fell below that you would not be allowed back the following school year. They wouldn’t kick you out of the current year with a paid tuition, but they would not allow you back the following.</p><p>Eli for example was sitting at a 3.95 GPA, he thought that he was struggling in math, and while he did have problems with it he was nearly too smart for the grade he was currently in. On average most of the boys in her sixth grade class had a GPA of 3.85 to 3.89. So Eli’s GPA was very impressive, and despite their relationship she had never given him a break on an assignment. Most of the students loved how engaged she was in teaching them as well. She had been voted as the sixth grade’s favorite teacher this year. Before it had always been Coach Lesser the very lesbian young woman who directed the sixth grade boys in all of their activities and also ran the school’s soccer team. Coach Senders had been in charge of the eighth grade and the school’s football team. They had yet to actually replace the man though she had heard over spring break Dean Sesser had hired someone. She just hoped it wasn’t someone who was infected like Senders had been.</p><p>As the students all took their seats she studied Vicktor, he fidgeted a little in his seat as perhaps he felt her eyes on him, but then he touched his backpack and fidgeted again almost nervously. The boy had been acting strange for weeks now, she didn’t imagine that spring break had been all that kind to him. A part of her ached to reach out to the boy, but every time she had tried to talk to him he had just told her that he was fine and he’d get his work done. He was troubled clearly by something, but so far Myra couldn’t sense a demon in him.</p><p>Though she had admitted that children infected were harder to read. With an infect child usually it would just manifest suddenly without warning taking over for short periods of time. He could have something eating at his soul and not even know it right now, but even Myra wouldn’t be able to sense it because of how different a child’s soul was compared to an adults. The truth was that demons could hid in children, but not fully emerge until they were adults based upon things that they did while they were kids. Other times they emerged before puberty, but only in extreme moments of pain or violence. If a demon had attached to Vicktor’s soul it was so new that it probably couldn’t influence him much except for in small bursts. So it would be years till it fully emerged probably. Or it could suddenly explode and become a full personality within him, and no one would know it till it was too late.</p><p>Jessica sighed as she stood when the bell signaling the start of class rang. She couldn’t save every kid from their own internal struggles. She tried really hard, and Eli had kept trying to apologize for the same reason when she had explained to him why Vicktor was so different than before. It didn’t take a demon to make someone break, humans were fragile things. Demons though loved to feed on that. They loved humans weaknesses and some humans were just naturally weaker than others mentally. Easier to seduce and consume. Like Coach Senders, the man’s desire for teenage boys hadn’t been wrong, his actions towards those boys had been. The demon had seen his weakness and attacked it finally breaking the man after nearly ten years of him being good.</p><p>“Today we are going to continue the project we started before spring break. I hope you’re all ready to get to work on writing your own short story. Remember the theme is Fantasy and I want you to imagine that you’ve been transported to one era in the distant past that you’ve learned about this year in World history. What I want from the story is at least one important event from the time period you pick, and six vocabulary words per each page that we’ve gone over this semester so far. We’ve been working on paper structure for the past six months, its time to put that to the test. Tomorrow we’re going out into the courtyard. We’re going to play a really fun game with your vocabulary words.”</p><p>Stephen one of the boys in the front raised his hand when she gave the okay for him to ask his question he said, “Are we going to play the same game that we played last semester?” Jessica gave a small nod and more than a few kids chirped up with excitement. She had made up a vocabulary game where if the student used the word the right way that they got to pick another student to use the same word in a different way. More than that there were prizes and other little fun bits to the game where the students got to ask her questions. At least one boy in each class had asked her if she had a boyfriend last time. Well she couldn’t exactly tell them she had a boyfriend even though she did.</p><p>As they got to work on their papers she let her mind wonder for a moment again. The difference between her and Senders was clear, especially after talking to Ryan the first student that Senders had been with back at his previous school. Ryan was the only student that the police and schools didn’t know about. Senders hadn’t mentioned him as it had been nine years ago during his second year of teaching. Jessica had asked the man about the boy because Myra had figured that was where the demon had invaded his soul and started him down a darker path.</p><p>Ryan had been frank when she talked to him, he had been fifteen at the time and had broken it off because he had found another boy that he liked more than the man. Ryan had broken it off, not Senders. That was what had sent the man down a spiral of depression, he had never been in a relationship with a teenager as an adult. Had forgotten how fickle they were about relationships in general at that age. Ryan had seen the handsome young coach as a conquest just like the boys he dated after him. He hadn’t cared about Sender’s feelings or even the other boys that he slept with during high school. Myra had suspected correctly that it had broken something in Senders and the man had given into the demon eventually as a means of revenge on all teenage boys for being so… well teenage boy.</p><p>For a second she wondered if Eli would be that way when he reached fourteen then she almost laughed at herself. Eli was not a normal boy, and not just because of his extremely slowed aging. It was hard to say if he’d ever look older than eleven even a hundred years from now. According to Myra the human bodies that demon princes took over would last centuries before they decayed, but princes didn’t form bonds they devoured souls. Eli and Dev were bonded, they would be like her and Myra until the bond was broken Eli would live just as Dev would.</p><p>Her mind went back to their first date right at the end of spring break. The boys had captured her and Myra fully. Myra had admitted it to Jessica she had never been in love with someone that wasn’t her bond-mate. Bonding with a human always ended up in love, her previous human had been her lover till she died. Myra unlike other battle angels had always bonded girls, preferring them to boys, until she had joined with Jessica. It was Jessica’s desires for preteen boys that had grown Myra’s interest in them as well. Not the other way around, Jessica was the child lover. Myra said she had been born with the sexuality, just like most child lovers.</p><p>She studied the boys as they worked. She didn’t find all the boys that she taught attractive, some were too overweight, some were too.. well not appealing in ways that she liked. Most humans had tastes and hers in particular usually fell to boys with brown hair and that were a little small for their age. In college she had dated men who were shorter than her, some of them had even liked that she was taller, but the last two had broken it off when she had been too ‘motherly’ as they called it. She liked holding the boy not the other way around, and most men wanted it the other way around. They liked how youthful she looked, but not how she was in bed.</p><p>The feeling of Myra joining her gave her a small smile as she spoke with her internally: <em>Dev finally bore you?</em> Myra replied back: <em>Hardly, but he and Eli are in math right now and they’re trying to concentrate there’s some surprise quiz that Mr. Harley dropped today.</em> Jessica chuckled inside her head: <em>Oh Eli’s probably freaking out right now.</em> Myra only said in return: <em>Poor boy he might need a really big hug…</em> Jessica sighed, her thoughts filtering to more than a hug. She wanted more than a kiss now as well, but she didn’t feel a need to rush Eli through all of that. They had years or more to figure out all of that. <em>I can feel your thoughts, I bet they have cute little penises.</em> Jessica sighed in reply: <em>We’re not rushing things Myra. Eli and Dev aren’t ready for us to just jump into bed with them.</em> Myra agreed: <em>Plus the longer we wait the more amazing the first time will be with all the building anticipation.</em></p><p>Jessica couldn’t argue with that. She was in love with Eli not just his body. Of course the physical attraction was there, he was the perfect preteen boy to her. Now though after all of this time it was more than physical. Eli was the most amazing boy that she had ever met, and he had been before his bonding with Dev though she hadn’t been aware of it. She felt like a foolish teenage girl in love for the first time every time she looked at him. Her heart would flutter faster, her desire grow with each small look that he gave her. She was actually grateful that school was close to being over, and more than that they were a week away form Eli’s twelfth birthday.</p><p>Her thoughts were filled with Eli still as the bell for the end of third period rang. The kids all began to file out for lunch. Watching them she had to admit that more than a few were attractive boys, but strangely her desire was muted compared to how it had been at the beginning of the school year. Myra said: <em>Cause you’re in love dummy, no other boy compares now.</em> Jessica just smiled at Myra’s observation it was the truth, and surprisingly she knew she wouldn’t even care if Eli did grow up though he wouldn’t. That was another problem, he wasn’t going to grow these next few years, after seventh maybe eighth grade he’d have to consider home schooling as most high schools wouldn’t believe that a boy who looked eleven was really fourteen or fifteen.</p><p>Jessica started to gather up a few of her things before heading down for lunch herself. Myra wondered off to find Eli and Dev again. She liked bothering the boys during lunch time. Jessica wished that she could bother them as well, but knew that the school would frown on her flaunting her close relationship with one of her students. Dean Sesser and a few other teachers had made it obvious that they thought she was dating Eli’s father, she just hoped that none of them figured out the truth.</p><p>She was preparing the classroom for the period after lunch when there was a knock on her open door, “Ms. Levinson?” Jessica turned to look at the man who stood in the doorway. It was rare to see a man much taller than her, but this one was a good seven or eight inches taller. He was dressed in a simple button up shirt and slacks, his hair was dark black going down to his shoulders which surprised her on an adult at Jespson.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>His smile as he stepped further into the room was almost instantly disarming as he put his hand out, “I’m Thomas Marks, the new eighth grade coach I just wanted to introduce myself to the teachers here since I imagine we’ll all be working close together the next few years.” Jessica took his hand shaking it as she did she could feel the warmth and strength of his handshake. His eyes smiled with his face, though you could feel his intelligence in how he looked at you. It was almost disarming honestly if not for the fact that she didn’t find adult men that were taller and larger than her all that attractive she might have been totally disarmed by his simple smile and the way he talked too, “Its nice to see someone around my age all the teachers I’ve met here have been a little… well long in the tooth.”</p><p>Jessica chuckled, taking her hand back still feeling like he was charming, yet feeling like the charm was somehow false. She could see beyond it to find a man that was cold and calculating. She studied him as she said, “Well there’s Barbara as well, though she’s a little stuffy despite being so young.” The man chuckled looking around her classroom, he stopped before the board where she had hung up the students best works for the school year.</p><p>“Very impressive. I always knew that Jespson had a lot of smart students, but seeing them in action these past few days...” he smiled again with the charm, but Jessica could feel an almost calculated coldness behind it as he continued, “So how long have you been teaching Ms. Levinson?”</p><p>“This is my first year actually. I graduated over the summer, I was actually surprised when the school hired me.” She still wasn’t sure why Dean Sesser had hired her honestly, she and Myra couldn’t pull tricks to get hired angels didn’t have such powers at there disposal. So she had debated more than once on asking the man straight out why he had hired her, but she had never felt a desire to actually do it.</p><p>Mr. Marks smiled again trying to lay on the charm, “Well I think it will be nice working with you Ms. Levinson. I heard that a few of the newer teachers got together after school once a week to talk, but none of the others that I’ve talked with said that you ever attended the sessions.”</p><p>Jessica closing down the computer on her desk said, “No I’m usually too busy on the day that they do that, I have other commitments outside of school.”<br/>
Now she knew the type of man he was, slimy charm was the best way to put it as his smile brought no warmth to his face. Though Jessica could see how others couldn’t see behind how fake it was. Maybe something with being bonded to Myra let her see falseness in others. Or maybe it was that fact that to her this man wasn’t all that attractive. “Other commitments?”</p><p>Here this time Jessica smiled, “Yes namely to one of my students and his father. If you’ll excuse me I only get so much time for lunch and I’d like to eat.”</p><p>Mr. Marks smiled, “Oh of course, sorry… Mrs. Peterson did say that you were dating the father of a student, I guess that confirms it.” Jessica only gave a curt not. She didn’t look back at Mr. Marks as she left her classroom. There was still something creepy about him, but she was pretty sure it wasn’t the same kind of creepy that a demon produced. He was just a man that thought his charms could get him through every moment of his life and they probably had too. Jessica headed down to the back courtyard to eat lunch. She not surprised as she went to sit down on one of the benches when Dev appeared before her. For the past week now she and Eli had been talking through Dev and Myra at lunch time. The four of them could talk to one another, Dev like Myra had the ability to connect to Eli over a short distance and share thoughts. Right now Eli was sitting only about ten feet away on a bench while other kids played around him. This was about the limit of their ability.</p><p>“Hey Dev.” She said as she picked at the salad before her more than actually eating it.</p><p>The boy sat down at the bench across from her, “Hi Jessica. Eli had pizza for lunch today.”</p><p>Jessica smiled, “Well that’s nice, a girl has to watch her figure though. Especially when she has a boyfriend or two.”</p><p>Dev smiled back really big, “Yeah, um Eli wants to know if we’re going to do anything this weekend?”</p><p>“Well you tell Eli that we most definitely will if he wants to. I was thinking that we could do something he and you wanted to do. What would you boys like to do?”</p><p>Dev flushed slightly as he said, “Uh well… we’ll talk about it after school.” Jessica smiled, boys were boys after all even special boys and she knew that Eli and Dev were exploring their connection the same way that she and Myra had at their age. It had made the bond stronger somehow and Myra had said she had a similar connection with her previous soulbond as well. Yet the connection that Jessica really wanted after a few stolen kisses was one with Eli not Myra. IN her head Myra said: <em>Eli said that his math test went okay, asked if Dev was behaving himself.</em></p><p>Jessica chuckled: <em>He is.</em> To Dev she said, “Your brother seems to think that you wouldn’t be behaving yourself.”</p><p>Dev looked across the yard to the recess area then said to her, “I told him that I wanted to try something this morning and he wasn’t sure if it was a good idea or not.”</p><p>“What did you want to try Dev?”</p><p>The demon boy turned back to her, “Um well… I wanted to see if kissing you felt the same as kissing Myra.”</p><p>Myra laughed in her head: <em>Eli has the same thought… he just asked me if it would be the same or not.</em> Jessica sighed then said to Dev, “Well Dev there is only one way to find out and that would be to kiss me and see what it was like. If you want to?”</p><p>Dev said, “I do, but only if you and Myra are both okay with it. I don’t want to um make you two uncomfortable… and neither does Eli, but we both like both of you.”</p><p>Jessica smiled as she said, “Well Myra and I like both of you as well Dev. When I spend time with you its just like spending time with Eli, and I know Myra feels the same way. Now how about before you go back to Eli you come with me back up to my classroom?” Dev gave a small nod in agreement. Jessica put her salad away then started to walk into the school again with Dev beside her. Myra in her head said: <em>What are you doing Jessie?</em> Jessica replied back: <em>Taking Dev up to my classroom for a kiss, you should find a place like the boys bathroom for you and Eli to try a kiss too, you know for scientific reasons.</em> Myra shot back: <em>You just want to kiss a second preteen boy who looks even younger than the first.</em> Jessica just sighed: <em>I happen to love both Eli and Dev and so do you, so shut up and go see what kissing Eli is like.</em> In her mind Myra sent a mental image of her sticking out her tongue at Jessica.</p><p>Up in the class room Jessica closed the door as she sat down on her desk chair. “Come here Dev.” The boy walked closer so that he was standing before her, then when she reached out to put her hand on his shoulder the boy willed himself solid. He had been getting better at slipping fully into the physical world with each passing month since learning that he could do it. She knew that him and Eli experimenting with one another was helping, though she suspected that they hadn’t gone beyond touching still. She touched his cheek, his skin was soft and just as warm as Eli’s. His dark red eyes no longer bothered her, they were like Myra’s purple making him look exotic. He had the same small slightly thin face that Eli had. Dev having never actually existed on the physical plane had formed his body to match Eli’s just slightly smaller. She supposed that he could pass for any age between eight and nine based on his height alone.</p><p>Jessica looked at her apple watch, only a few minutes remained before the end of lunch break. She leaned over to lightly kiss Dev’s lips. The boy was hesitant for only a second before his lips pressed back as firmly as Eli’s did. They were slightly smaller than Eli’s but only barely, his kiss was just as firm yet with a gentle softness to it as well. She stroked his cheek drawing him in closer as her tongue nipped his lips. She wondered if the boys tongue was any hotter than Eli’s, but she found as she touched it a second later that it was just like touching Eli’s. In fact despite the slightly smaller figure kissing Dev felt like kissing Eli. She could feel her desire to do more than kiss surging in her body as she slowly pulled back from their tongues connecting catching her breath.</p><p>Dev opened his dark red eyes again, breathing in. Demons like Angels had no real reason to breath other than they needed to move oxygen to speak, but they still did it automatically as their physical bodies were just like a humans physical body. He had a heart, lungs, blood, all the organs. The difference was that Dev could go back into the area between realms and no longer be solid, while she and Eli could not. He slipped back into the world between the two realms as he said, “Y-you kiss like Myra.”</p><p>Jessica laughed, “Well you kiss like Eli.” Dev laughed too then the bell rang for the start of next period. “Go on back to Eli, tell him I love him.”</p><p>Dee smiled, “We love you too Jessica!” She watched as he disappeared. A second later Myra appeared in her head fully having joined back with her. Softly the angel sighed: <em>He kisses just like Dev, I swear I could have sat in that bathroom stall kissing him for a whole class period.</em> Jessica chuckled inwardly as she said: <em>Well that’s not something that Eli needs, he’s got school work to do.</em> Myra just sighed again like a love sick puppy. Jessica had to admit that she felt very similar about Dev, it would have been easy to just keep kissing him all afternoon long.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Eli walked with Myra through the halls of the school he had to hold his student badge up once for Kareem who was the hall monitor this afternoon. Kareem was an eighth grader, and was on the schools football team. Eli knew that because Dev had went into the boys body to find out one afternoon. Dev liked doing that, going around to other kids and sitting in their bodies. He said there were only four kids so far in the school that he couldn’t sit inside of and hear thoughts. Vicktor, Rob who was another sixth grader, but was always missing school because he was sick a lot. The other two were both eighth graders, one who was the boy that had been kidnapped by Coach Senders. Eli wondered if being abused or having a sickness were the reasons why. Dev wasn’t sure, but he had said that Myra was keeping an eye on the boy that had been kidnapped.</p><p>He went into the boys bathroom, not the ideal place for a kiss, but Myra could easily disappear in the stall if someone came in. As they stepped into the bathroom Eli looked Myra over, she wore an outfit that he found a little strange today. The jeans were nice and tight on her slender legs, but when she had suggested the bathroom for kissing she had changed her top to be a half top that showed off her flat stomach which had an inward belly button. The top was tight on her chest as well showing off how flat it still was compared to Jessica’s not that Eli minded, he liked both breasts and no breasts on a girl he decided looking at Myra.</p><p>Myra though was different than Jessica in one big way she was the same height as him. When they stepped into the bathroom she became solid the bluish outline disappearing as she said, “Come on in here.” Gesturing for him to follow her into the last stall. Myra was more forward than Jessica which might be because she was so much older. Yet as they went into the last stall which was the handicap one he saw a flush on her cheeks when she turned to look at him. One of her hands reached out to touch his cheek, the caress felt like when Jessica touched his cheek. “You’re so cute Elijah.”</p><p>Eli flushed, his eyes meeting Myra’s purple as he said, “As cute as Dev?” Myra gave a small nod then just like Jessica would she leaned over to kiss his lips. One second he was feeling her hand on his cheek, the next her lips were pressed to his. They were the same size as his own unlike Jessica’s which were a little bigger. Yet it felt the same as kissing Jessica, the way that her tongue shot out and pressed into his mouth was just like how Jessica had done it the few times they had kissed now. How she pulled him in closer to her till they were almost touching was just like how Jessica did it. When one of her hands rested on his chest stroking where his heart beat that was just like Jessica’s as well.</p><p>Finally after a minute that might have been eternity Myra pulled back from their kiss. “Well how was that?”</p><p>Eli still felt flush, and his penis had gotten hard during the kissing as Myra knew how to make him feel good, “Amazing… as good as Jessica…”</p><p>Myra stroked his cheek, “Well you kiss just like Dev… a little hesitant at first than full of fire. I hope you don’t ever loose that shyness with us, but I’m sure you will after we’ve kissed you a million times… which we will because we love you.” Just as the bell rang Myra went ghost like again, “See you after school Elijah.” Then she disappeared.</p><p>Eli leaned back against the wall for a second then after composing himself he stepped out of the stall ready to go to his next class period. The sound of the bathroom door opening as he stepped out of the stall surprised Eli. He was even more surprised when he saw Vicktor stepping into the bathroom. For a second Eli didn’t think there was anything wrong, he was about to ask Vicktor how his day was going, “Hi Vi-” When the other boy slipped his hand under his shirt and with trembling fingers wrapped around it he pointed a dark black gun at Eli. “Vicktor uh…”</p><p>“Shut up!” The boys hand trembled holding the gun. He put his other hand on the gun as well to steady it but that hand trembled also, “JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP! I’m tired of you apologizing to me!” He stepped further into the bathroom, “I’m tired of all of them laughing at me...”</p><p>Eli could feel his own fear building inside of him as he stepped back from the bathroom sinks. Vicktor walked more into the bathroom. With his hands up Eli felt tremors of fear sliding through his own body as he tired to think of what to say, “Wh-why do you have a gun...”</p><p>“Because I’m going to show all of you who I really am. No one, Elijah. No one! Is ever going to make fun of me again after today. Least of all you.”</p><p>Eli hit the back wall of the bathroom, “I-I don’t m-m-make f-fun of you Vicktor...”</p><p>Vicktor’s hands trembled on the gun again as he used one of them to cock it. The sound echoed across the entire bathroom, “No you just make the others make fun of me. Well no more.. no more Eli… no one’s going to be laughing at me after today...”</p><p>As he finished cocking the gun Dev suddenly appeared right in front of Eli, “Hey we’re supposed to be...” the demon boy turned to see Vicktor just as the gun fired. The sound of the gun firing echoed off of the entire bathroom, out into the hall. It was a matter of seconds, but Eli’s mind played it all as if it was hours long. He could see it as the bullet left the gun, hear Dev trying to warn him, see the bullet go through Dev’s spiritual body that was right in front of his own as it came barreling into Eli himself. He felt the bullet enter his stomach, felt it pierce his flesh as he grunted with the pain of it. At the same time Dev disappeared with a look of worry and pain on his own face.</p><p>Vicktor standing in the bathroom close to the door dropped the gun, it clattered loudly on the floor as the larger boy with a trembling voice said, “w-what- I – I didn’t…. Eli..” The boys face looked confused for a moment as Eli grabbed at his stomach trying to stop the bleeding. He fell back sliding along the bathroom wall hitting it before sliding down the wall till he was on the floor. Eli tried to move, to call out, he could feel his life slipping out of him as he watched Vicktor in a panic run from the bathroom.</p><p>Eli pressed a hand to his stomach as Dev suddenly appeared before him, “Eli? ELI!” Dev tried to become solid to hold him but either Eli was too weak or Dev was too much of an emotional wreck. Suddenly as Dev kept trying to touch him Myra appeared. The angel girl studied the scene only for a moment then said something to Dev. Eli tried to understand what she was saying, but everything was fading away so quickly. The demon boy looked at her confused then she said something else. That was when Dev suddenly disappeared. Eli reached up to Myra and for a second he saw a pair of golden white wings on her back then suddenly he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore. As they drifted closed he saw more people coming into the bathroom, with Jessica at the front of them…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Dev could feel the bullet as it tore through Eli as if it had torn through him as well. He could still see Vicktor running from the room after dropping the gun on the floor. Even hear the sound of the gun going off once more as it replayed in his mind. Eli was holding his stomach looking at Dev trying to make sense of what had just happened. Dev couldn’t get his mind to work correctly either, Eli was supposed to be immortal as long as they were together wasn’t he? That was one of the things about them being joined that Jessica and Myra had told them. He tired to reach for Eli, to hold him but he couldn’t make himself solid.</p><p>He felt too angry, too sad, too everything else at the moment to even try and come together as a physical being. There was this strange feeling of a great weight coming over him, he could feel something snapping within pulling him towards Eli’s body as Eli’s life drained away. The boy tried to say his name and Dev tried to reach for him again saying, “Eli! ELI!” That was when Myra appeared beside him coming into the room almost instantly. He turned to her, “I t-think Eli’s dying I thought he couldn’t die…”</p><p>Myra was much calmer than he was as she said, “Eli cannot die, that doesn’t mean he can’t be injured. If he continues to bleed like this though his soul will transition to the other side, and it will be difficult to pull him back into the body. You might be the only one left holding it if that happens like the other Demon Princes. You need to get in there and save him, heal the places that the bullet tore though but not the hole it went in from. There’s a lot of people coming right now this blood… he’s going to have to go to the hospital.”</p><p>Dev looked a Eli, “I-I have to heal him?”</p><p>“You can do it Dev, hurry before its too late I can tell he’s already slipping he’s lost way too much blood that bullet had to have hit more than a few vital organs. When you’re inside you’ll be able to see what I mean.” Dev wasn’t sure but when his eyes rested on Eli again he could see the light going out of the boys vibrant blue eyes and knew he needed to save his brother. He loved Eli and couldn’t loose him ever! He slipped into Eli’s body joining him as one person again as he felt Eli slipping into unconsciousness. For one moment as he looked out of Eli’s eyes he saw Myra surrounded by a golden glow, small angel wings on her back. Then Eli closed his eyes fainting and Dev began working.</p><p>At first he didn’t know what to do. Myra was there kneeling down by the body, “just feel where it hurts Dev. With Eli unconscious you should have full control of all of the body. Feel the hurt and pain.” Myra’s suggestion was a good one he thought, but he couldn’t really figure out what she meant until he fully grabbed control. He wasn’t even sure how he did it, just that he took that bright spot that was Eli’s consciousness and pushed it aside. Usually Eli was far too bright and strong for him to do that, even when asleep he was always aware. Right now though it was as easy as anything. He held onto that small brightness though with one of his mental hands caring for Eli trying to bring calm thoughts to him. HE could sense just how sad Eli was about leaving behind everything.</p><p>Then he felt where the pain was coming from, and that was when he realized he could stop it. Eli couldn’t, he wasn’t a demon after all, but like angels he had the power to heal the physical body with his spiritual one. He sought for the places where it hurt the most almost all of it was in the stomach area. He could feel the bullet now, how it had ripped through Eli’s stomach, through some other vital organs around it. Dev began to heal them, telling the blood to stop first, then he told the places that the bullet had torn through to start closing back up. It felt like it was taking a really long time as Myra said, “Don’t heal the wound all the way, just the vital stuff Dev, Eli’s on the way to the hospital right now. If you seal the wound they’ll start asking lots of questions.”</p><p>Dev didn’t know when enough was enough though because Eli still felt so weak. He kept healing but stopped when he realized that the only pain left was from where the bullet had first torn through the flesh. “I stopped the bleeding like you said… I-I can’t talk to Eli though… he’s… he’s… he’s…” Myra reached over pulling him into her arms holding him tightly for a moment before Dev felt the need to go back to Eli again. He slipped back into his brothers body afraid that he had missed something. He found one last place that blood was still flowing from and began to heal it.</p><p>Again he slipped out of Eli’s body when he realized that they were in an ambulance with the sirens going. Myra and Jessica sat in the back of the ambulance close by. A paramedic had put a bandage over the wound and an IV in Eli’s arm. They were racing to a hospital to keep Eli alive. Dev seeing Jessica and Myra said to Myra, “Eli is so tiny inside now…” He didn’t know how else to describe it.</p><p>Myra said, “go be with him, hold him to the body… Its going to be okay Dev. You did the most important part, but Eli lost a lot of blood so he’s going to be weak for a little while.” Dev looked at both of them again once then with Jessica’s smile and her hand taking Eli’s he slipped back into his brother’s body. He found Eli’s consciousness again and held it gently telling Eli that he was going to be okay. Somehow that seemed to relax the entire body though Eli didn’t speak back to Dev at all. He was just like Myra suggested too weak to even be aware of what was going on around him. Yet he was still in his body, he had not abandoned it and Dev had healed the bad parts so he was confident that Eli would be safe. He was so tired now he realized as he slipped into sleep unaware that the reason why he was so tired was that they had give Eli something while they operated.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>Vicktor ran from the bathroom after dropping the gun. Inside he screamed at himself: What have I done! As he ran down the hallway away from other students and teachers coming out into the hall after hearing the gun go off. He had just wanted to scare Eli not shoot him. Put the fear back in Eli’s mind. Yet suddenly that had seemed like the only option, the voice in his head had told him it was the only option. He had to act now, not later. Eli deserved to be punished for what he had done, and he had the gun. Yet Vicktor had not felt like he was in control as the gun fired, he hadn’t cocked it someone else had taken control of his body in that moment not him. That was the only possible explanation!</p><p>He felt tears of shame and terror on his cheeks as he ran down the hall away from the bathroom. He ran down the stairs then out one of the side doors of the school. He stopped running then, there had been so much blood in the bathroom, so much blood! He had seen it coming out of Elijah like it was a river, just blood pouring over the bathroom floor. He hurled his lunch then the entire pizza from this afternoon coming up onto the ground right by the sidewalk he stood on. As he wiped the spittle from his lips he sank to the ground next to his throw up. “What did I do… what did I do...” He could feel tears streaming down his cheeks. The voice in his head spoke: <em>What needed to be done we did what needed to be done and it was glorious see how beautiful it was!</em></p><p>Vicktor shook his head wanting to deny the voice, “No it was horrible…” the voice was trying to tell him it wasn’t, why had he been listening to this new part of him. Why had he let it make him get that gun, he hadn’t wanted to hurt anyone. “I didn’t want to hurt him..” The voice spoke again: <em>of course you did Vic its what he deserves, its what they all deserve.</em> “No.. I ..”</p><p>The feeling of a hand resting on his shoulder made Vicktor turn to see a man that he had never seen before bending down beside him. “Are you okay son?” The mans voice was as warm and inviting as was his smile, his dark eyes seemed to glimmer with acceptance as he studied Vicktor.</p><p>Softly Vicktor said, “I did something terrible...”</p><p>The man had a coaches whistle resting against his dark blue shirt, he looked like one of those handsome leading men that you saw on television. “No, you did something wonderful young man.. something that needed to be done.” The man stood, “Come with me.” The sound of ambulances and police cars could be heard in the distance as the man said, “I think I have a job for you, what’s your name son?”</p><p>“Vi-vicktor sir… but shouldn’t I… the police… I-I shot someone...”</p><p>The man waved his arm. “Oh no, that’s nothing important Vicktor, can’t you hear it? That’s not the sound of your glory? That’s pathetic, there’s so much more that you can achieve.”</p><p>The voice in his head agreed: <em>WE can achieve it all Vic, we can make them all see how great we are can’t you feel it?</em> Vicktor said, “M-more?” The voice and the man both seemed so compelling, he could feel himself getting lost as the man gently squeezed his shoulder reassuring him.</p><p>“Yes, your parents don’t see your worth Vicktor, but I do and so does that part of you that now talks to you. Listen to the voice and listen to me Vic. You’re better than all of these scum. That boy deserved what he got, they all deserve what they get. Come with me, lets go visit your parents. You and I Vicktor we’re going to do great things… great things here at Jespson...”</p><p>Vicktor felt compelled to follow the man, the voice within said: <em>I told you Vic we are destiny.</em> Vicktor wasn’t sure at all how he got into the mans dark red car or even how they got to his parents house, but the entire time he heard the man talking about the great things that he would do, about how Jespson Middle School would be remembered as just the first great moment in Vicktor’s great new life. The moment that he became better than all the rest, he was going to be remembered for all of eternity just as the voice had promised, if he just listened to the man sitting next to him. “W-what’s your name sir?”</p><p>The man smiled once at him then softly said, “Well most call me Coach Marks, but for you my dear boy, you can call me Bel. I promise you Vicktor I will take great care of you, far better care than your parents ever did...”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Maybe a minute after the sound of a gun shot went off every classroom in that part of Jespson Middle school had kids under desks and teachers locking doors. Jessica up on the second floor didn’t hear the gunshot, but the lock down protocols of the school went into effect on her floor as well with one simple alarm being pressed by one teacher on the first floor. The appearance of Dev in front of her a second later, “Its ELI!” Was enough to send her into action. She spared only as second to have one of the students lock the door behind her before she took off for the first floor. She arrived as a few other teachers were heading towards the same bathroom, she pushed past them into the boys bathroom her eyes taking in the scene within seconds and her entire body feeling numb.</p><p>Eli lay on the bathroom floor, his blood soaked his school uniform, there was some on the bathroom tiles as well. Dev was nowhere to be seen, but Myra was there kneeling down beside Eli. The gun that had shot him lay on the ground close to the entrance way. Jessica stepped over it going to Eli her mind not thinking. Someone behind her said, “Call 911.” The systems in place would have already sent for emergency dispatch, but Jessica’s mind was only on Eli. She moved to kneel down beside him as Myra said, “he’s going to be okay. Dev listened to me in time.”</p><p>Jessica reached out to touch Eli’s face, she rested a hand on his neck feeling his pulse. It was weak, but it was still there. Other teachers were trying to get students back into classrooms apparently someone had realized that it was just one shooting, and kids along with teachers in one or two classrooms had come to see what had happened. Jessica looked back Eli lifting his shirt up, there was a small hole in his stomach where the bullet had pierced him. It was a lot smaller than it should have been, and the bleeding had fully stopped by now as well. She whispered to Myra “Everyone’s seen this… if he’s fully healed...” Dev appeared beside Myra.</p><p>“I stopped the bleeding like you said… I-I can’t talk to Eli though… he’s… he’s… he’s...” Myra pulled Dev into her arms as Jessica realized what Myra had told Dev to do. She was as smart as Jessica after all, realizing that no one could miss this amount of blood or the fact that at least the entire first floor west wing had heard that bullet go off. It was about then that the paramedics arrived. Jessica moved out of their way letting them lift Elijah up onto the stretcher. Within minutes he was on his way to the hospital with Jessica in the ambulance with him while she called Nathan to let him know that Eli was going to be okay, but he needed to get down to the hospital.</p><p>Myra appeared inside of her: <em>Vicktor, it was Vicktor the police matched the serial number to a gun registered to the boys address they’re on their way there now… </em> Jessica watched as the paramedics checked on Eli. Apparently the bullet had missed all of his vital organs (or more correctly Dev had healed those back so that he’d stop bleeding to death). She replied to Myra: <em>I don’t care right now. I won’t care till I know Eli is okay</em>. Myra only agreed with a mental hug to Jessica. Dev appeared across from her, “I can’t talk to Eli… he’s… still…. he’s… what if he’s….”</p><p>Myra slipped out going over to Dev then she rested her hand on Eli’s forehead as the paramedics worked not even seeing her, “He’s still in there Dev, you just have to be patient, we all do. He’ll wake up.” Dev looked worried, but let Myra hug him, all Jessica wanted to do was hug Eli, pull him into her arms and know that he was going to be okay. A few minutes later Dev went back inside of Eli to hold onto that bit of him that the boy said he could still feel. She could see the pain and sadness on Dev’s face, but she knew that he would be okay. They were both going to be okay...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Everything was strange here, it was all so white, the light seemed to fill everything, then slowly it started to dim as he heard a voice: <em>Eli?</em> The voice came again a moment later: <em>ELI!!</em> This time it was a little more insistent but Elijah still wanted to ignore it. He was tired, why was he tired? His mind tried to work through why and found the answer, the memory of Vicktor pulling the gun on him, the feeling of a bullet hitting him, tearing through his stomach, his own blood all over the floor. Falling, he had felt like he was falling for a long time, then suddenly he had stopped, and like a rubber band being snapped he felt like he was back where he had started at.</p><p>He groaned, the white light was over head and it hummed too. He blinked his eyes a few times so it took him a moment to realize that it was a florescent light he was seeing. There was the sound of machines beeping, then a face that he knew as well as his own was leaning right over his. He felt a small smile on his lips at seeing Dev, the boys red hair fell to the sides of his face, “Eli… there you are finally its been hours.”</p><p>Eli tried to move then grunted with sudden pain. “W-where am I?”</p><p>A voice from beside the bed that he knew as well as he knew Dev’s spoke, “Memorial Hospital, you’re going to be discharged tomorrow the hospital can’t hold you as they didn’t even have to preform surgery despite all the blood you lost. They’re still talking to Jessica and your dad about the miracle of it, unaware that Dev did it all.”</p><p>“Dev did?” He turned from Myra to look back at Dev.</p><p>Dev nodded proudly, “Yup, I went inside of you with Myra instructing me. It was scary too, I didn’t know what to do at first, but once I understood I figured out where to stop the bleeding at.”</p><p>Myra said, “The doctors were convinced that it was some kind of miracle that the bullet missed all of your vital organs, and that all you needed was six stitches which you won’t even need once you leave here as Dev will finish healing you then. You’ll be a little weak for a few days, but you’ll be fine once the healing is done.”</p><p>Eli softly said, “Why did he do it?”</p><p>Myra said, “No idea, maybe a demon, maybe not I won’t know till I look into it, but Jessica and I weren’t going to look into anything till we were sure that you were okay.”</p><p>The door to the room opened and Jessica stepped in. Seeing her Eli gave a small smile. As she came into the room Jessica sat down on the edge of the bed gently stroking his cheek, “How are you feeling?”</p><p>Eli said, “Better… I… I thought I was dying...”</p><p>Jessica said, “Without Dev you would have or you would have spent years in recovery. You’re okay though.” She stroked his cheek again then leaned down and kissed his lips once, “I was worried for a moment there…. Eli…”</p><p>Eli smiled, he reached up and touched Jessica’s face, the young boy could see the worry in her eyes still. “I love you Ms. Levinson.”</p><p>Jessica chuckled, “I love you too Mr. Iring… get some more sleep.” Eli nodded closing his eyes as he felt Dev nestle within him again the two of them using the sleep to recover themselves. As he fell sleep Jessica turned to look at Myra. She only nodded once then disappeared a few minutes later she was back shaking her head. The news was not good, and Jessica saw it a moment later on the television, Vicktor had killed both of his parents in a rampage. He had taken all of their guns and set the house on fire. It was anyone’s guess where he had gone, but Jessica had a feeling as did Myra that this was the work of demon, a demon had possession of the boys soul.</p><p></p><div class="js-selectToQuoteEnd">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the penultimate chapter of the story, chapter 18 is the conclusion and there's one final little bit in an afterward that closes out the tale.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
The feeling of a weight on top of him woke Eli a few hours later. He could still hear the machines in the hospital room, for some reason hospitals always had to put monitors on you no matter what. Eli had hated hospitals ever since his mom had gotten sick the first time when he was younger, yet now he found he really didn’t anymore. Like most things that revolved around his mom’s passing they seemed distant and not as important now. He had gotten to say goodbye to his mom after all, and that was more than most people ever got. More than that Eli knew for certain that there was a world after this one, that life went on and he would see his mom again. So there was no reason to be sad anymore. She wouldn’t want him to be.<br/>
<br/>
The weight moved and a small hand touched his cheek, “Hey there. Morning.” Eli was surprised to see Myra laying beside him. She was a solid as Jessica who was sitting in a chair with a laptop computer open doing work. Myra’s purple eyes met his, inside he could hear Dev: <em>Morning.</em> Eli smiled as Myra stroked his chest then the angel leaned up and kissed his lips once sending a wave of pleasure up through Eli’s body, “How did you boys sleep?”<br/>
<br/>
Eli had to clear his throat, which made Myra sit up and reach over to a tray sitting by the hospital bed. She wore a simple tee-shirt with the band Nirvana on it and dark tight blue jeans. She looked beautiful though Eli was certain it was both his and Dev’s thought not just his alone. “We slept okay.” He took the cup from her taking a drink, as Jessica looked up from where she was working on the laptop. Eli’s eyes rested on her, the young woman had a look of concern for a moment then a soft smile as he said, “Where’s my dad?”<br/>
<br/>
Jessica closed the laptop, “Your dad had an emergency at work, something about financial reports going to to the wrong department. Apparently some employees seeing what the company was planning in restructures this fall… he had to go cool it all down, fly out to Florida.” She stood up coming over to the bed. His eyes took in Jessica’s beauty, she wore a simple tee-shirt and jeans today, like Myra the outfit hugged to her figure. Unlike Myra Jessica’s figure included two small breasts that a part of Eli really liked looking at. Though the more time he spent with Myra the more he liked looking at her even without breasts. Dev agreed: <em>Yeah they both look so pretty today.</em> Jessica leaned over pulling the covers back slightly. Eli realized then that all he wore was a hospital gown and his boxer-briefs. When Jessica started to pull at the gown Eli grabbed her hand stopping her. “I just want to take a look at your stomach Eli...”<br/>
<br/>
Eli flushed red, “B-but uh I only have on underwear.”<br/>
<br/>
Myra giggled, “We already saw that.” He closed his eyes and flushed more, but didn’t stop Jessica. Thankfully he was too embarrassed to have a boner at the moment. When Jessica put the blankets back over Myra softly whispered in Eli’s ear, “Your Rebellion boxer-briefs are really cute.”<br/>
<br/>
Eli groaned and felt his penis start to grow with the soft feeling of her breath on his ear and the words from her mouth. Then Jessica said, “Now its time to see if your acting chops can pay off or not. I’m going to let the doctor know that you’re awake so that they can come release you. At least pretend you’re a little sore?” Eli gave a small nod as she left the room.<br/>
<br/>
Myra moved to sit in the chair that Jessica had left when she checked on him, “Did you sleep with us all night?”<br/>
<br/>
Myra gave a small nod, “Jessie wanted to climb up in bed with you too, but she was too big and there might have been questions if a nurse came in. I was ghostly until I went to wake you up.” She had that light bluish outline again now as she sat on the chair. In his mind Dev spoke: <em>I’m glad you’re okay Eli. I was so worried about you when he shot you.</em> Eli mentally hugged Dev: <em>I’m okay, you’re okay, you saved my life.</em> Dev disagreed: <em>Myra saved your life, she told me what to do. I wanted to heal you all the way once I knew I could, but so many people heard the gun shot and there was so much blood… Myra told me only to heal what was making you die, I was scared and almost did it all, but once I was inside I could see what was hurt… or no... more like I could feel what was hurt… so I healed that then slept because I was so tired.</em> Eli still mentally held Dev in his arms: <em>You did the hard part Myra just told you what to do. Without the bond I would have died.</em> Dev sadly said: <em>Without the bond you’d never have been in such a situation.</em> Eli hugged him tighter in his mind: <em>I wouldn’t want to live in a world without you Dev so don’t say such things.</em> The demon boy hugged him back through their mental bond, like souls gripping onto one another.<br/>
<br/>
The door to the room opened again and an older man with a receding hairline came into the room with a clipboard. Jessica stood to the side as he examined Eli’s vitals, touched his stomach which Eli tried to wince at, but did a pretty horrible job at. Then the man jotted something down on the clipboard before saying, “Well I don’t see any reason to hold you here, you’re a fast healer young man. Those stitches should be absorbed into the body in five to ten days when the wound heals, other than that you’re good to go. You’re one very lucky young man, and it looks like you’ve got a really good nurse to take care of you at home.” He gave Eli a small wink then walked out of the room telling Jessica to check out with the front desk when they left.<br/>
<br/>
Jessica dropped a pair of jeans and a tee-shirt on his bed as she said, “I’ll leave you to get dressed, your dad brought you a change of clothes.”<br/>
<br/>
As Eli took the clothes and Jessica started to leave the room he said, “Y-you can stay if you want to...” Jessica turned back to look at him and Eli flushed as he finished his thought, “I-I mean you’re my girlfriend… g-girlfriends see boyfriends in just their underwear right.”<br/>
<br/>
Jessica smiled and leaned over to kiss his lips once, the monitor that was still on his chest began to beat faster as the young boy felt blood rushing to one part of his body in particular. “They do Eli, if you’re sure you want me to stay?” He gave a small nod which made her stand back up again going over to put her stuff in the bag she had brought with her. Eli slipped from the bed his feet touching the cool floor of the hospital room.<br/>
<br/>
He pulled the gown over his head, Myra whistled, Eli flushed red and Dev appeared in front of Myra becoming solid trying to block Myra’s view. Myra giggled and pulled Dev into her arms for a hug as Eli grabbed his shirt. He did feel Jessica’s eyes on his backside not just Myra’s. Two months ago he would have wished he was taller, now he just wanted to feel Jessica’s lips touching his own and maybe more. Shirt on he grabbed his jeans then pulled them on as well. When he turned back around Myra was still hugging Dev who flushed when she kissed his lips then Jessica said, “Myra’s not wrong your Star Wars briefs are very cute...”<br/>
<br/>
Eli flushed, “T-they’re not too uh… kiddie?”<br/>
<br/>
Jessica came over to where he was, her hand gently ruffling his hair as she leaned down and again kissed his lips, “Eli there prefect and I liked seeing you in them… and I like you just the way you are. If you want to keep wearing clothes that boys your age wear all the time I would like that very much. But if you want to wear more grown up clothes I’d be fine with that as well.”<br/>
<br/>
Eli tried to puzzle through that then said, “Jessica?”<br/>
<br/>
“Hmm?” she responded while slinging her bag over her shoulder.<br/>
<br/>
“When did you start liking me?”<br/>
<br/>
Jessica seemed to debate about something a look passed between her and Myra then she said, “Well probably the first time I met you, but I really started to like you the day that you walked into my classroom.”<br/>
<br/>
Eli felt his cheeks flush then he said, “I thought you were a teenager...”<br/>
<br/>
Myra snickered and Jessica started for the door, “Well Eli I sort of still am, I mean I stopped growing physically at sixteen and Myra’s bonding means that I don’t age at all so I still have the body of a teenager.”<br/>
<br/>
As they started to walk through the hospital floor heading for the elevator Eli said, “So you liked me before Dev and I were one person?” He didn’t know why this was important, but a part of him felt that it was very important to understand Jessica.<br/>
<br/>
Jessica as they got onto the elevator said, “Yes Eli I liked you before you and Dev were one person. I have a certain type of guy I like and you pretty much fit that type exactly.”<br/>
<br/>
“So you like short boys, but you’re really tall?”<br/>
<br/>
Myra snickered again and said, “Jessie’s gonna kill you Eli.”<br/>
<br/>
Jessica eyed Myra then said to Eli, “First, I’m not going to kill you.” The elevator opened and they walked out. She didn’t answer him until after they had checked out at the front desk and were walking to her car. “I don’t like short boys Eli, I like… well I like boys your age. I was born that way, not something my bond created, or something that Myra did. I kind of explained it to you before, but its okay if you want to ask me about it in more detail.”<br/>
<br/>
Eli thought about that as they got into the car and he buckled up in the passenger seat, “So you like sixth graders? But you’re an adult….”<br/>
<br/>
Jessica nodded, “Yup, and as such I’m cursed liking something I can’t have, well that was until I met you.”<br/>
<br/>
He was smart enough to get what she was getting at, his mom had once explained to him when he was about six about what was and what wasn’t a good touch. That was like what had happened with Coach Senders, he had been doing things that boys didn’t like. “Its not wrong that you like boys my age, its wrong if you make them do things with you… don’t get consent.”<br/>
<br/>
Jessica looked over at him then looked forward again, “Yup, that’s it exactly Eli. Being attracted to something isn’t wrong or bad, acting on it without consent is. Of course that’s where the double edged sword comes in, boys your age can’t consent by law so I’m not allowed to be with you. There by I can never have what I truly desire.”<br/>
“But you kiss me… and I’m your boyfriend so we’re going to do more eventually...”<br/>
<br/>
Jessica nodded, “Yes, when you want to, when you’re ready not when I am.” She briefly looked at him, “Its different with you. What is happening between us is something we both want isn’t it?”<br/>
<br/>
Eli agreed, “Yeah, I want to be your boyfriend and Dev wants to be Myra’s.”<br/>
<br/>
“Exactly. There is no boy like you Eli, you’re eleven, but you’re also older than that. You’ve been through a lot of things. Seen things that boys your age don’t usually see, but even before that you were more mature than other boys your age.”<br/>
<br/>
Eli could understand that, he often didn’t feel like he was nearly twelve, he felt older than that. He had even before he had encountered Dev. “So you really won’t care that I don’t um get taller?”<br/>
<br/>
Jessica looked at him for a second before turning back to the road ahead of her, “No Eli I won’t care if you get taller or not. There’s just one thing about it all that you need to understand Eli, there is no one else for me. I might find other boys attractive, but I won’t ever want to be with someone that isn’t you.”<br/>
<br/>
“What about Dev?”<br/>
<br/>
From the backseat where he was sitting, “Yeah what about me?”<br/>
<br/>
Myra hit his shoulder, “Dummy you and Eli are the same person.”<br/>
Jessica agreed, “Yes I want to be with Dev as well, but that’s because he’s you Eli. You’re one person just like Myra and I. Just like I know that you want to be with Myra also.” Eli felt his cheeks heat slightly, the truth was he had thought about being with Myra more than once, though usually when him and Dev were combined together.<br/>
<br/>
As they started to turn into an apartment complex Eli said, “Where are we going?”<br/>
<br/>
“My apartment, I’ve got all my work stuff there so I can work from the apartment, and I feel safer leaving you here than at your house when I go back to school on Monday.”<br/>
<br/>
“Uh its only Wednesday right now what about tomorrow?”<br/>
<br/>
Jessica parked the car in front of a building, “Well the school is closed Thursday and Friday, they are being cautious because of what happened. They still don’t know where Vicktor is.”<br/>
Eli’s mind suddenly went back to that moment, the feeling of the bullet entering him wasn’t going to go away. “I don’t get why he did that… is he… infected?”<br/>
<br/>
Myra from the back seat said, “We don’t know for sure yet. We won’t know till we find him. He disappeared after going back to his parents house.”<br/>
<br/>
Eli turned looking at Jessica, “He was really scared… when he fired he didn’t even realize that he had done it… then he just ran in fear.”<br/>
<br/>
Jessica reached over to touch his cheek gently, “We’ll figure it out Eli, how are you doing with it?”<br/>
<br/>
He shrugged, “I’m okay, I’ve got you, Myra, Dev and my dad. I-I don’t think Vicktor has anyone Jessica.”<br/>
She agreed, “Yeah Eli, I don’t either. Come on lets go inside.” Jessica went to the back of the car taking out one of Eli’s suitcases, “Your dad packed you some things.” Eli went over taking the suitcase from her. She started to say something, but perhaps she saw the determination in his eyes because she just nodded letting him carry it up the stairs to the second floor apartment. Eli felt a little strange as he stepped into Jessica’s apartment, like he was looking into a new part of her that he had never known. The apartment was sparsely furnished with a couch, a table, a desk in one corner, that had papers up on it, and a television that sat on an entertainment center. The kitchen was small and clean with a fridge and a small room next to it for a washer and a dryer. “You can put your bag in the bedroom right there.”<br/>
<br/>
Eli went over to the open door stepping into Jessica’s bedroom. She had a large queen sized bed in here, the blinds were closed letting in just a little light, as the curtains were open. There were two other doors one led to a closet and the other to a spotlessly clean bathroom. As he put his bag down by the dresser Eli turned to look at Jessica, “Uh there’s only one bedroom where am I going to sleep?”<br/>
<br/>
Jessica smiled, “On the bed, I’ll take the couch.” She walked back out into the living room with Eli following her. In his mind Dev said: <em>We should let them have the bed, that’s what the gentleman does right? </em><br/>
<br/>
Eli agreed with a small nod as he said, “I’ll sleep on the couch, its your house.”<br/>
<br/>
Jessica sat down on the couch as she said, “Yes but you’re the guest and you were injured as well.”<br/>
<br/>
“I’m not hurt anymore.”<br/>
<br/>
“Well its still my apartment, and I’m sleeping on the couch so you take the bed.”<br/>
<br/>
“But-”<br/>
Myra appeared and interrupted both of them, “Why don’t the two of you just stop going around in circles. Just get to the part where you agree to both sleep in the bed together like you’re going to eventually. Its a really big bed.” Eli felt his cheeks flush as Myra looked at both of them with her arms crossed on her chest.<br/>
<br/>
Eli softly said, “I could do that… I uh don’t kick in my sleep. I don’t snore either.”<br/>
<br/>
Dev chimed in, “Me either.” Myra shot him a look and Dev stuck his tongue out at her making her stick her tongue out right back. Somehow when Myra was around Dev she really did become a preteen girl.<br/>
<br/>
Jessica studied Myra and Dev for a moment then looked at Eli, “Okay, you win we’ll share the bed tonight. Now how about I order us a pizza for dinner? I didn’t know I was having guests and there is nothing to eat in this apartment.” Eli agreed with a nod as Jessica pulled out her phone sitting down on the couch. He sat down next to her as she asked him what he wanted on the pizza. Neither Myra nor Dev actually needed to eat food though Dev loved to get inside of Eli so he could experience what it was like to eat certain things. Being this close to Jessica, Eli had to admit was nice. There was a uniqueness to her smell that filled his senses as he rested his head on her shoulder. When she finished placing the order Jessica said, “You still tired?”<br/>
<br/>
Eli resting his head on her shoulder said, “No I just like being close to you.” Dev and Myra had both disappeared. Eli could sense that the demon boy wasn’t inside of him so they must have gone off somewhere to talk which they had been doing a lot of lately.<br/>
<br/>
Jessica said, “How about I put on a movie and we can lay on the couch and watch it.”<br/>
<br/>
“Together?” Eli felt a familiar feeling starting in his jeans, the thought of snuggling with Jessica was enough to produce it.<br/>
<br/>
Jessica put her arm around his shoulders, “Absolutely.” They went through a lot of choices then settled on a movie that Jessica liked a lot, but Eli had never seen. As the movie started Jessica moved on the couch laying on her side pulling Eli down in front of her. When her head was resting above his on the pillow a moment later he realized that he could feel Jessica’s small breasts against the top of his back, her hand rested on his stomach as well. At first it was above the shirt, but then as the movie got past the credits it slipped under his shirt. He could feel Jessica’s chin resting on top of his head, as her hand softly rubbed his stomach. It was almost like his mother, but it also wasn’t. There was something far more intimate about the way that Jessica held him compared to how his mother did. Also he had a boner which he was positive he’d never have gotten from his mom touching him.<br/>
<br/>
When her hand went lower on his stomach right to the top of his jeans Eli felt all those sensations from when he touched himself or when he and Dev did their light exploring flood through his body, only stronger than usual. He felt his heart beat a little faster as he softly invited Jessica, “Y-you can go lower i-if you want to.” Her hand rubbed over his bellybutton gently going up instead of down lower. For a moment Eli thought he had said something wrong, then her hand started moving lower again.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
*<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Having Eli in her arms was intoxicating. The kisses from their date and a few times after had been amazing. Even sitting with him on the couch at his house watching movies had been moments of desire mixed with deep growing love for the boy. Her depth of feelings for Eli seemed to keep growing and ever expanding. In a short amount of time he and Dev had become her and Myra’s entire world. They would risk their lives to keep the boys safe, yet she knew that Eli and Dev would do the same for them. It was a real partnership between them and that was what she had always wanted. She smelled his hair, he needed a shower, but honestly Jessica loved the smell of the boy rather he was clean or dirty. She could feel his smaller frame pressed to her own on the couch while they watched the movie.<br/>
<br/>
Her hand rested on his shirt at first, but the desire to touch him more intimately was too tempting, so slowly her hand slipped under the shirt until she was softly rubbing his stomach. Eli had barely any fat on his stomach, but what little he had did prove that the boy wasn’t all skin and bones. His skin was warm and soft to the touch as her hand rubbed his stomach. She slipped down to the lower part of his stomach just below the belly button. Her fingers brushed across the top of the boys jeans. A part of her wondered if Eli had gotten an erection from all of this. Boys his age typically got them pretty easily from what she knew about them. Add on top of that the fact that the woman he was in love with was touching him, “Y-you can go lower i-if you want to.”<br/>
<br/>
Jessica smiled in the boys hair, her heart beat increasing with the invitation. Her thoughts that he was liking this as much as she was had been right. She was hesitant though, he was a boy still, even if he was more mature than other sixth graders. She should wait till he was of legal age in six years. Wait till he was an adult before she touched him in any way other than this. After all she’d still desire him even when he was legal as he’d still look like a boy. Yet she had kissed him, wasn’t that already stepping past the line she had tried to set up? No kisses were just… she was lying to herself, the moment she had admitted to her feelings for him she had stepped over the line. The truth was she wanted Eli now, not six years from now. Not because he was still really eleven either, but because she loved him so deeply and knew that he was capable of consenting to this.<br/>
<br/>
She kissed his head, “You’re sure?”<br/>
<br/>
Eli shifted slightly so that he was more in her arms on the couch, “Yeah I want you to, if you want to, you don’t have to.” The way he said it was fully Eli, he wasn’t going to push her anymore than she would push him. He was still giving her an out, but a part of him knew that she wouldn’t take it just like Jessica knew she wouldn’t. Her hand went lower again, one of her fingers played with his belly button making the boy giggle slightly, his laughter was music to her ears. She hoped that he could still do it fifty years from now or a hundred. Her hand went lower again, brushing across the boys jeans then she did something she swore she’d never do to a preteen boy as an adult woman, she unbuttoned his jeans with the intent to slip a hand inside.<br/>
<br/>
Eli’s breath stopped for a second when she pulled the jeans open making the zipper slide down about halfway. Her hand rested again on the bottom of his stomach just below the bellybutton but above the waistband of his underwear. Quietly Jessica said, “I’m going to go lower now.” Eli breathed in as her hand slipped over the elastic band. Jessica’s heart pounded in her chest as she moved it down lower. Years of desires were sneaking their way up to the surface in her mind. How often since she was sixteen had she wanted to touch and be intimate with a middle school boy? How many had she found desirable, but knew were off limits? All of it lead to this moment, this first wonderful touch of what she knew she desired.<br/>
<br/>
Her fingers brushed where the boys penis was making a tent in his underwear. It was so very obvious that it was hard when her fingers rubbed over the length of it. The little organ twitched delightfully as she explored the length of it. He was roughly four inches, his thickness more than she had expected, but still not anywhere near adult girth. She could feel herself getting wet as her body fully caught up to her realization that she was living her fantasy. Eli’s breathing increased as she rubbed the length of his little stiff penis through the boxer-briefs. It was about then that they were interrupted by the sound of someone knocking on the apartment door.<br/>
<br/>
The sound shocked Eli making him jump slightly and Jessica pressed her hand to his middle as she softly said, “Its just the pizza.” She hated the idea of moving, but she slipped from the couch her hand loosing its grip on Eli’s most private place as she headed over to the door. She took the pizza and signed the receipt then closed the door. Eli was still on the couch when she came back but he was laying on his back. The jeans were still undone and for the first time she caught sight of what she had been touching. Eli’s preteen erection was obvious in his small boxer-briefs with their Star Wars Rebel logos all over them. The tent it made pressed lovingly in the underwear, yet she could see how when he was soft it would disappear mostly.<br/>
<br/>
She sat the pizza down on the living room table as Eli sat up, this made the tent a little more obvious. When the boy saw where her eyes rested his cheeks went red while he put a hand over it. “Sorry.”<br/>
<br/>
Jessica laughed as she sat down next to him, “Sweetie nothing to be sorry about. I’m sorry we got interrupted.” She gestured at the pizza, “So do you want to eat or want to finish what we started.”<br/>
<br/>
Eli looked at the pizza for a moment then looked right at her, “Finish what we started.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
*<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Dev sat on the top of the fence of the second story balcony his legs dangling over the side of it. His fear of Eli dying had ebbed away now and he had also learned more about how his bond with Eli worked during all of that time. He could feel Eli fuzzily in his mind at the moment inside the apartment. For some reason Dev had an erection, he wasn’t really sure why other than he usually got them when Eli got them. Jessica must have been making Eli feel really good. He was going to let them explore together, he had his own exploration. Sitting next to him was Myra, the most beautiful girl in the entire world. Both in regular and angel form as far as Dev was concerned. Myra’s feet swung back and forth just like his. Even though she appeared to be a girl all of eleven, she was roughly five inches taller than Dev who was small and didn't appear much over nine if that. “Jessica is giving into her desires for Eli… she was so scared when she saw him like that. I think it broke down the last barrier.”<br/>
<br/>
Dev said, “I don’t understand.”<br/>
<br/>
Myra moved so that her shoulder brushed against his. “Humans have strange rules about sex in this time period. Something about age of consent and kids not being able to understand if they want sex or not. Like a kid saying no isn’t good enough or something. Last time I bonded to a human if kid said no or showed they didn’t want it the adults would usually stop, but I guess things change.”<br/>
<br/>
Dev didn’t know about that kind of stuff, he had spent so many years just floating as nearly nothing in the spirit realm. After his brothers had hurt him then cast him out he felt like nothing. He had not had anywhere to go so he just wondered getting lost even losing who he was for a time. The centuries had passed with him unable to find a human that he was compatible with. He had never wanted to kill humans that much he remembered even from back then, but he had been so afraid that it was all he could do. “I don’t get it, Eli loves Jessica shouldn’t they just be able to be together if they both want it?”<br/>
<br/>
Myra put her arm around Dev’s shoulders, “Yes they should Dev, but that’s not how humans operate. Of course it creates its own problems. Putting up barriers like that actually helps the demons because humans see it as deviant behavior. So suddenly they see themselves as dirty and Lust demons love dirty humans, just like Wrath ones love violent humans.” She jumped then landing on the ground two stories below without any sound. Dev followed her down he loved how it felt to just jump from really high up places. He knew now that if he was inside of Eli he could actually make Eli jump from four stories up and land without a single broken bone. Maybe even higher up now that he knew about the accelerated healing. Yet for Dev he could be up a thousand stories and fall without hurting as he wasn’t really physical unless he and Eli pulled him across the realms.<br/>
<br/>
When he landed beside Myra he said, “Where are we going?”<br/>
<br/>
Myra just grabbed his hand pulling him with her into one of the apartments on the lower floor. They walked into a living room where a man was sitting watching television, then Myra led him through a wall into another room where there was no sound. There were posters from video games and movies on the walls as Myra said, “This is Hayden's room, he’s a really sweet boy. I often come watch him play with his games and sometimes he plays with himself too. He’s ten but he’s not always here his dad and mom got divorced and he only sees his dad sometimes.”<br/>
<br/>
Dev said, “You watch boys do private stuff?”<br/>
<br/>
Myra shrugged, “I watch everyone do stuff. I did it too back before the fall of the final city. I like watching humans, though I will admit that the kids usually interest me far more than the adults. Especially the boys. I think that bonding with Jessica made me like watching boys, before when I was bonded to my previous bond-mate I never really thought about watching men. Men were and kind of are boring honestly, but boys...” She stepped closer to Dev then resting her hands on his shoulders. “Boys are cute...” Dev felt his penis twitch. His eyes met Myra’s as she leaned down and kissed his lips, “And you Dev, you’re a boy aren’t you.. not just because Eli was one either...”<br/>
<br/>
Dev flushed as he said, “Y-yeah… I’m like Eli I don’t know anything. I remember a few things about being a demon, but… everything else is new. Why do you think that if we’re from a different plane of existence do we have you know...sexual desires?”<br/>
<br/>
Myra stroked his cheek, “Because Angels get bored just like humans. You know most every intelligent species looks like us? I think evolution only takes one form because angels were meant to interact with the living. People look like us Dev because when they pass over they want to see something familiar…”<br/>
<br/>
Dev said, “But why do I have sexual desires? I-I’m a demon… not a person or an angel.”<br/>
Myra leaned down to kiss his lips, “Because you’re meant to be my lover and I want you to have them.” Dev smiled at that letting her lips press to his again as she pulled him over to Hayden’s bed. The two of them fell down on the bed with her underneath Dev. He could feel Myra’s slightly larger body under his own as their tongues tangled together, their energies of blue and red started mixing while they kissed. Myra with her lips an inch away from his said, “Can I touch you Dev? Can I make love to you? Jessica is going to with Eli tonight and I want to be with you...”<br/>
<br/>
Dev felt his desires for Myra, there was no denying how much he wanted her and he could feel Eli’s own desires mixing with his even though they were an apartment away now. “I’ve never had sex.”<br/>
“Well we’re not going to have sex...”<br/>
<br/>
“Oh...”<br/>
<br/>
Myra kissed his lips again, “We’re going to make love.” Dev felt his penis twitch as he realized what Myra was saying. Her hand stroked his cheek, “So can I? I want to be with you Dev, for all of eternity I want to have only you and Eli in my bed… share the two of you with Jessica till all four of us are nothing but dust...”<br/>
<br/>
Dev flushed and said, “Yes.” It was the only word that the demon boy could think of to say as Myra twisted them until he was underneath her now. Her hands rested on his cheeks stroking them. Then she leaned down and kissed his lips harder than they had ever been kissed. His entire body shook with his desire as he pressed up to meet her. He could feel Myra’s slender prepubescent figure pressing to his own as she hungrily pushed her tongue into his mouth. He could see how their auras were mixing together the more that they melded, then her hands were on his shirt which disappeared into non-existence when she pulled it up and off of him. It was after all only a figment of his mind.<br/>
<br/>
Myra sat up on his stomach taking his hands to her own tee-shirt giving Dev the invitation that he wanted. The shirt disappeared just as his own did, the only real part of Myra just like Dev was her body not the clothing. She took his hands guiding them to her flat chest, “Here rub my nipples.” Dev did, his fingers running over the little erect nubs as she leaned over to kiss his lips again. Dev could feel his desire for Myra growing. He knew that though she looked close to him in age Myra was a lot older and more experienced. Her lips parted from his as she started sliding down on him. “I’m going to make you feel amazing now Dev.” He felt her fingers on his jeans, the feelings of growing pleasure made it hard for him to keep the clothing physical so he was not surprised when his jeans and the underwear he wore both disappeared the moment Myra touched them.<br/>
<br/>
Myra laughed as she took in his now suddenly naked body. Dev flushed, “S-sorry.”<br/>
<br/>
Myra said, “Oh its so cute..” her finger brushed his erection as Dev looked down at where she was sitting. Eli’s penis was bigger, by about an inch when erect, they had measured them once. Their thickness though was roughly the same, more than a pencil but not quite as much as a marker. Myra ran a finger along the length of it, “So cute… I just want to play with it all night long.” Then she leaned down shocking Dev when her tongue snaked along the length of his shaft. His penis jerked involuntarily as he felt pleasure slide along his whole body. Inside his head he felt Eli’s pleasure as well mixing with his own. A moment later Myra’s lips made contact with the head of his erection sending a new wave of pleasure through his whole body. Dev had a feeling that Eli was getting the same treatment in the apartment above this one.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
*<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Eli’s hand was in Jessica’s as she led him into her bedroom. He didn’t know how it was going to happen, but inside he knew that he wasn’t going to leave tonight a virgin anymore. His penis twitched in his boxer-briefs as Jessica stopped in the center of the bedroom with him standing before her. She reached for his shirt pulling it up over his head before she stepped backwards two steps and sat on the edge of the bed. Her hands rested on his waist and as Eli looked into her dark green eyes she asked, “You’re okay with me touching you? Seeing you?”<br/>
<br/>
Eli feeling his breath catch in his throat said, “Yes.” Jessica stroked a hand up his stomach then she slipped it back down pulling at his jeans with both hands till they were at his ankles. Her face was inches from his boxer-briefs like this, her eyes taking in his little boner. Eli no longer felt that he was too small for her. If anything after learning what Jessica wanted he was proud that he was still as small as he was. Her fingers ran along the length of his erection through the boxer-briefs again then she leaned over to gently kiss his stomach once before her hands pulled his underwear down. He stepped out of them along with his jeans. He looked back up at Jessica as he got them off, and noticed that her eyes were glued to his little boner standing up pointing at his chin.<br/>
<br/>
Her hand reached out to circle around it as Eli breathed in deeply from the first touch. The look in Jessica’s eyes were one of reverence for him as she stroked his erection. Her lips touched his stomach again as she switched from using her hand to using two of her fingers. She slowly pulled the foreskin back revealing the head. Then her tongue brushed along his glans making Eli’s penis twitch with sensitivity. “Sorry.” She said, but Eli just flushed resting a hand on her head letting her know that she could keep going. In the back of his mind he could feel Dev just slightly, something incredible was happening to Dev as well. Eli knew then that Myra was making Dev feel good too.<br/>
<br/>
Jessica ran her tongue along his stiff nearly four inches, licking the entire pole as Eli gasped from the new feelings. Then her lips were on the head, slowly drawing him into her mouth, and those sensations increased by about a thousand fold. He groaned pushing up into her mouth by instinct when she took all four inches fully in. Eli again rested his hands on Jessica’s head as her mouth sucked on his boner while move up and down the length. The feelings were intense and growing with each press up into her mouth. Eli had never known that his penis could feel this good, that his whole body could. The things that he and Dev did together didn’t compare to what Jessica was doing now.<br/>
<br/>
Her tongue brushed over the head while he was still buried in her mouth. Her fingers were playing with his small sack stroking the balls as Eli felt that same feeling of an orgasm building in his body. It was like she was touching every part of him that made him feel good all at once. Jessica sucked harder, pulling him into her mouth with growing speed as he began to feel those feelings slide all over his body. He gasped pressing up into her mouth with one full thrust as he said her name, “Jessica!” That was when his body was rocked with the intense feelings of an orgasm. It didn’t stop there as Jessica continued to suck on him. Then slowly her mouth slipped off, as she leaned back on the bed again. Jessica took his hands pulling him to her drawing him down so that she could kiss his lips again.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
*<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
She had lived thousands of years, and never in all of that time had she ever desired a boy, or a man, or even a woman, or girl as much as she did this one boy. Myra slipped her mouth off of Dev’s erection, in the back of her head just fuzzily she could feel Jessica’s desires for Eli getting met as well. They had feared for these boys yesterday, it was only natural that they would want to make them feel alive. She looked at Dev laying on the bed his body recovering from the orgasm that she had give him. His little penis was more desirable than any of the men or teenage boys that she had ever felt inside of Jessica, and it wasn’t about the size. Myra wanted Dev, she felt it was her destiny to be this demon boy’s lover. She had been born to love Dev as surely as Jessica had been born to love Eli.<br/>
<br/>
She took Dev’s hands guiding them to her own jeans. When the boy touched them she let the jeans disappear so she was only in a pair of dark red panties. Myra loved red, it was the color of passion and that was why she loved Dev’s eyes and hair so much. She saw his eyes looking at her panties before she took his hands and said, “Take them off Dev.” The feeling of his small hands pulling the panties down made her keep them from fading away, she loved seeing the look on the demon boys face when her vagina came into view. There was this moment of pure worship in them. With her panties off Myra leaned back on the bed, opening her legs as she said, “Now its time for you to taste me Deverestan.”<br/>
<br/>
The demon boy looked between her legs, she took his hands resting them on her thighs inviting him to touch her. IN the back of her mind she could tell that Jessica was having Eli undress her as well, the time of hesitance was over it seemed. Tonight these two boys became their men for all of eternity. She would hold Dev in her arms until they were all nothingness again. One of his fingers stroked over the outer lips as she coaxed the boy down between her legs. “Here, lick here...” She ran his finger along the outer lips once. Then Dev leaned down to run his tongue over them. In her mind at the same time Jessica gave a small moan. Dev’s tongue was perfectly warm as it licked over the outer lips. “Now here Dev, lick here..” She used her fingers to spread them open more, showing the boy her inner secrets, pointing him to the clit just below the hood. Dev was a good boy, his desire plainly written on his face as he leaned down to lick her clit. The shudders of pleasure it sent through Myra’s body shocked her.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
*<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Jessica was aware of only a small part of her saying they should stop this. The rest of her knew that tonight was all about her and Eli. The desire and love written on his face matched her own, they weren’t hurrying into this. If anything after all the stuff the four of them had been through this was the perfect way to seal their relationship for all time. Her eyes still lingered on his stiff pole, the little thing twitched with Eli’s orgasm as she could see her saliva still coating it. The feeling of him pushing into her mouth still lingered in her thoughts as she stroked his waist with one of her hands. Then she reached out taking his hands as she said, “Here… I want you to undress me too” She guided him to her shirt resting his hands on the hem as she kissed his lips again.<br/>
<br/>
Their tongues played with one another though the boys was more hesitant as he wasn’t fully mastered at kissing yet. When she broke the kiss Eli’s hands still rested on the shirt playing with it. Jessica just gave one small gesture making the boy flush, but he started pulling the shirt up and off. She wore a simple white bra that hugged to her small breasts. Jessica had always sort of felt her breasts were too small, more than a few of the college boys she had dated had surely thought so. Yet the look on Eli’s face was one of pure desire for her as she took his hands guiding them to the bra. He stood there resting his hands on her breasts through the bra. Lightly they played with her breasts through the bra. Jessica had to admit that his small hands rubbing and squeezing felt amazing<br/>
<br/>
She pulled Eli back in for a kiss again while also pulling him onto the bed so that they fell together with him on top of her. His small hands pressing to her small breasts as her tongue played with his in the space between their mouths. She could see Eli’s desire in his dark blue eyes, feel his need for her that surely matched her own for him. In the back of her mind she could feel Myra’s own growing desires, clearly her bond-mate was getting what she wanted as well. The thought that she and Myra were both going to be taking these boys virginity at the same time only drove Jessica more towards that end.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
*<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Eli fell on top of Jessica, his hands still gripping at her breasts as her lips touched his. When he had pulled the shirt off Eli had been too shocked to even speak. Jessica’s breasts were the most perfect set of breasts that the boy had ever seen. Well he had never actually seen breasts, but he knew that they were. The white bra she wore pressed them to one another, the tops of the breasts barely exposed and right now his hands were on them still pressing to the two mounds as Jessica's lips met his own. He felt the bra get looser suddenly as Jessica said, “Here sit up for a moment.” Eli sat up slightly watching as she pulled the bra off and his eye feasted for the first time on a woman’s breasts. They weren’t as big as they usually were because Jessica lay on her back, yet they still fascinated his young mind.<br/>
<br/>
Eli reached out again not asking for permission as he knew that Jessica wanted him to touch her. His hands gripped at the two small breasts, rubbing over them. Her nipples grew erect under his palm as his hands squeezed the firm mounds of flesh. For some reason he had always thought breasts were really soft, while they were soft they were also well... fleshy might have been a better word. Jessica dragged him back down to kiss her again, her tongue playing with his then she said, “You can try sucking on them if you want to. I know boys like that...”<br/>
<br/>
Eli flushed he had been thinking that very thought. He moved down, looking at her breasts again. Then he brought his lips to one of the nipples like Jessica had suggested to try sucking on it. At first Eli wasn’t sure that he was doing it right as he had never sucked on a girls nipple. Then Jessica’s hand was on the back of his head indicating that he was dong a wonderful job, as her fingers traced through his long hair. He sucked harder on the nipple making Jessica give a soft moan as her other hand went to run down his back. He loved the feeling of the hard nipple with the softer areola around it, best of all his hand could still hold the other one while he sucked on the first one.<br/>
<br/>
Jessica softly said, “Do you want to see the rest of me Eli?” Eli felt his penis twitch at the thought of seeing Jessica fully naked, of being inside of her. He wanted this tonight, he knew where they were going how there was no stopping it. Jessica would be his first, and other than Myra or the stuff he did with Dev she’d be his only. He sat up between her legs as Jessica undid her jeans, Eli reached out to hold the jeans then pulled them down her legs with Jessica helping by lifting her butt. She wore white cotton panties that were simple and matched the bra she had worn as well. Eli took in her slight hips. Also the way that the tiny panties hugged to her slender figure.<br/>
<br/>
Then his hands were on those as well gripping to pull them down. When the rest of her came into view Eli’s eyes feasted on his first naked woman. He felt lost in the magnificence of what was Jessica’s naked body. Her vagina was the first one that Eli was really seeing, the first time that he had lain eyes on such a thing and to him it was perfection. The outer labia was plump with her maturity, the lips shaved bald so that you could see the entire shape of them. They were bigger than Eli had expected, but looking at them the young boy felt a desire to sink between them. As Jessica opened her legs Eli leaned down even closer not needing her to give him permission. The inner folds came into his view, they were delicate and dark pink in color. Jessica used her fingers to spread them open wider and felt his penis twitch with desire. “Here Eli, put your tongue here...” She ran a finger across a small nub at the base of a hood.<br/>
<br/>
The thought of putting his tongue there for some reason didn’t scare him. No if anything he needed to pleasure Jessica as she had him. He leaned down and this close the scent of Jessica filled his senses. He felt his heart beating faster as he brushed his tongue over that small nub. Jessica softly moaned then as she guided him, showing him where to put his fingers. Eli knew enough about sex to know that the opening he was slipping his two fingers into was the same opening that his penis was supposed to go inside of. Between his legs his erection throbbed with the thought of pushing into Jessica. He could feel the tightness of her tunnel as it pulsated around his fingers. The two fingers were roughly the same thickness as his own erection, after all he was small all over not just between his legs.<br/>
<br/>
Jessica guided him with words, telling him to push his fingers in deeper, to run his tongue over that small nub again. Eli inhaled the scent that was Jessica, his entire body hungered for her. He tasted his fingers when he pulled them out looking at the slick wetness on them. His instinct was guiding him, but also he could feel that Dev was guiding a little as well. He caught a glimpse of Dev doing the same to Myra at her instructions. His eyes met Jessica’s as she said, “You can feel them too huh?” Eli gave a small nod from where he sat up between Jessica's legs. She sat up now as well her hand resting on his chest, “Do you want this Eli?”<br/>
<br/>
Eli felt his entire body ache with his desire. Inside he knew what he wanted, without a doubt there was nothing more that he wanted than to be with Jessica forever. “Yes.” Jessica smiled leaning over to kiss his lips again.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
*<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Dev sat up from between Myra’s legs, the angel lay on her back smiling at him, the heavenly scent of her still filled Dev’s nose, yet he knew that this was only part of the goal. His penis twitched as he thought about being inside of Myra, of completing their union. She softly said, “I want it too Dev...” He leaned over her, in his mind he could feel that distant connection with Eli just an apartment above them. The other boy was feeling something just as intense in this moment as Dev moved to slip on top of Myra. Her fingers were there, holding his erection, “Here let me help you inside the first time.” Dev flushed but didn’t argue with her letting her guide him. The truth was that he was nervous about messing this up, and could feel Eli’s nervousness as well.<br/>
<br/>
He wanted this, they both did, but the woman and angel were the ones in charge of making it go right. After all they were the experienced lovers. Dev like his brother was new to all of these sensations. He was afraid of messing it up even though he wanted it more than he had ever wanted something in his life. He felt it when Myra pressed the head of his prepubescent erection to the small immature slender lips of her pussy. Instinct drove him to push between them, to feel the outer and inner labia both slipping open around his stiff three inches. The boy felt his penis twitch and slip up through the inner folds instead of inside. In less than a heartbeat though Myra’s finger were there quickly guiding him back down.<br/>
<br/>
When the head rested against her opening his eyes widened as he realized how small it was. His girth was not impressive really. He was after all by appearances a boy of around eight or nine years of age. Yet this tunnel was small and tight it’d be like going inside of a glove that was a little too small. He pressed to it with Myra’s urging and as he pushed he felt his erection slip into her. At first it took Dev a moment to realize what was happening, to realize that his penis was pushing into her. Then he felt it as she surrounded the first few inches. He was driven by his desire to feel her all around his erection so the demon boy pushed in deeper until all of his three inches were sunk into her tight pussy.<br/>
<br/>
He could feel the pulsating tunnel around him as Myra underneath him softly said, “Your in.” Dev agreed, his eyes meeting hers as they were roughly the same height like this. She pulled his mouth down to hers kissing him tightly on the lips before she said, “Lets see if you can move.” At first Dev wasn’t sure how to move, but after a few times of Myra moving under him he got the feeling of how their bodies were supposed to be joined together. In the back of his head Eli buzzed, the other boy was feeling something just as incredible in this moment. Dev moved inside of Myra, driving all of his three inches back in as she rose to meet him and the young demon boy gasped at the wonderful feelings that it provided. No wonder humans loved sex so much.<br/>
<br/>
Myra ran her hands down his back, resting them on his bottom as she began to urge him in his movements. The two supernatural beings lay on the bed of a preteen boy together, their bodies joined as one now. Dev pushed into Myra’s tightness with growing urgency and need of release. He looked into Myra’s eyes, the purple meeting his dark red as she pulled him down again to kiss her lips hard. Each thrust back into her tight tunnel made him gasp as he climbed closer and closer to orgasm. His whole body was driven by the need for release now. He had never imagined that he would want something as much as he did this joining. He could see their auras bleeding together everywhere they touched, red and blue becoming a dark purple that was even darker than Myra’s eyes.<br/>
<br/>
Dev was driven by Myra, her body was pressing up to meet his in ever increasing movements making the young demon boy realize that something was about to happen. He could feel that same build up of pleasure from her sucking on his stiff penis moments earlier coming again. He groaned telling Myra, “Its… going to.. I’m going to...” Myra just held onto him tightly telling him to cum already. When it happened Dev felt more alive than he ever had before. For a moment as he pushed into Myra with her joined to him they both became solid. Their bodies melding together as he felt his penis surge and his orgasm arrive. This one was more powerful than the one before it. His whole body felt more alive than he could have ever imagined. He could feel each thrust back into Myra’s squeezing tunnel as intensely as the first. He felt so alive with Myra underneath him calling his name telling him to give it all to her. She wrapped legs and arms around him to hold Dev in place as he finally fully collapsed on top of her feeling spent.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
*<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Eli felt Jessica’s hands on his shoulders, sliding down his arms then between the two of them her fingers wrapped around his erection as she lay there on the bed looking up at him. “You sure you want this Elijah?”<br/>
<br/>
He gave a nod then said, “Yes Jessica.”<br/>
<br/>
Her fingers stroked his erection, “Let me guide you in.” Eli nodded, he was nervous about this as it was his first time. He wanted it more than anything else ever in his life, but he was still worried about messing it up. Jessica’s fingers stroked him fully again drawing the foreskin back as far as it would go before she gently guided him. “Here lean over me sweetie.” Eli leaned over her, resting his hands on the bed on either side of her torso. Her other hand went to his waist as her fingers held his shaft still guiding him between her legs. The feeling of the plump lips of her outer labia bushing against the head of his erection sent a wave of pleasure up through Eli’s body. His instinct was to push and he did, the head slipping between those lips. “Push again Eli..” he pushed again driven by Jessica as the head pressed through her inner folds as well to rest against that opening he had felt with his fingers earlier.<br/>
<br/>
He pushed again as Jessica moved her hand out of the way, his penis slipped inside then. It took Eli a second to realize what had happened, the feeling of the warm wet tunnel surrounding the head of his erection was shocking. Then it was the single most amazing feeling he had ever had. He pushed more sliding all of his boyhood fully into his teacher’s warm place. Jessica under him gave a small moan of release. He felt her tunnel pulsate around his erection seemingly trying to draw him in even further. Eli felt her hand on his waist pushing him down to her. He realized that joined like this his head was about even with her beasts. He moved to put his hands on them for leverage which helped him push into Jessica again.<br/>
<br/>
She smiled up at him, her fingers trailing along his cheek, “How is that?”<br/>
Eli flushed, “Incredible...” Jessica smiled moving her hips which made Eli move to keep up with her driving back into her warmth. It was like being nestled within and all that Eli wanted was to stay in there, yet rocking his hips made the pleasure of it all the more intense. He could feel a rhythm building as he moved within Jessica’s squeezing warmth. “Ooh…”<br/>
<br/>
Jessica agreed, her hand sliding down to squeeze his bottom driving him to go faster, “I feel it too Eli...” Her eyes stayed on his, her other hand resting on his shoulder then stroking his cheek as he stayed on his hands with them resting on her breasts. His little hips rocked faster again as Jessica said, “I love you Elijah...”<br/>
<br/>
“I… I...I love you too Jessica!” he felt it then, like a thousand fireworks going off inside of him as he pushed into Jessica once more. The feeling of her squeezing on him as he drove all four inches back inside was enough to send Eli over the edge a thousand times. He kept pushing back into Jessica’s wetness feeling her squeezing on his entire four inches with each full thrust. Her moans filling his ears as she pulled him down on top of her. His head was nestled between her breasts now while she wrapped her legs around his middle holding him to her. He had felt orgasms before, but none had ever been as intense as this one. His whole body hummed with each new thrust into Jessica making it last longer and longer. He could feel her all around him now, not just all around his erection which was still twitching slightly inside of her warm tunnel. Her arms and legs held him, one arm on the back of his head running through his hair the other on his back. One of her legs wrapped with one of his, the other one up on his lower back above his bottom the foot resting there as she held him tightly.<br/>
<br/>
Elijah felt exhausted as he lay there catching his breath in Jessica’s arms. A long while passed as he let Jessica just hold him. Then he felt it when Dev joined with him again. The demon boy was as exhausted as Eli, even though he wasn’t supposed to get exhausted. Jessica softly began to stroke his back and Eli figured that Myra had probably joined with Jessica again too. Softly in his mind Dev said: <em>That feels so nice…</em> Eli agreed snuggling more into Jessica’s arms and closing his eyes. He never wanted to leave this embrace. Tiredly to Dev he said: <em>I guess we’re not virgins anymore.</em> Dev agreed: <em>Yeah that was incredible… tell them for us Eli. </em>Eli snuggled warmly in Jessica’s embrace said, “We love you.”<br/>
<br/>
Jessica ruffled his hair with one of her hands, “We love you as well boys.” It felt nice to fall asleep in Jessica’s arms. It felt right to have her holding him while his penis was still buried within her. This was where he belonged. Others might spend an eternity looking for the one that they belonged to, but Eli knew that this was the one and only he belonged with. He could feel her heart beating against his ear as he snuggled in her arms. He felt at home especially with Dev inside of him again. The two boys drifted off into sleep in the arms of the two women who loved them.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
*<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Jessica watched him… no them sleep. Hours had passed since the moment that he had entered her and made Jessica feel more alive than she had ever felt before in her life. Myra inside of her agreed, the boys had completed both of them in a way that they could never have imagined. For a few hours he had slept nestled in her arms, but after a bit she had gently moved so that she could hold him in a cuddle as the smaller spoon. That hadn’t lasted, like most boys his age he had moved. Now he lay on his back with one arm above his head. Jessica admired the simple beauty of the sleeping boy she loved. His soft curly hair was a mess on his head, his eye lashes were longer than she had realized resting on his soft cheeks. He looked younger and more delicate than his nearly twelve years when he slept.<br/>
<br/>
She stroked Eli’s stomach, his little penis had softened to its usual roughly two inches and looked adorable. Gently she pulled the blanket back over him so that he wouldn’t get cold. He had pushed it off when he shifted earlier. Internally to Myra she spoke: <em>I could watch him sleep for an eternity.</em> Myra responded back: <em>yes, he is adorable… they both are. We’re going to protect them forever.</em> Jessica agreed: <em>Yes, but they’ll do the same Eli’s not the type of boy to let me go into danger alone… </em> Myra said: <em>neither is Dev. They’re going to be something amazing once their fully trained. Best of all Dev’s powers and mine compliment one another, he can see into people by slipping into them. We can find more demons with his help.</em><br/>
<br/>
As if summoned Eli’s eyes blinked as he opened them a few minutes later. They were the most beautiful blue eyes in the world. “Hey,” She said softly stroking his cheek feeling her love for him boil over into desire to hold him again.<br/>
<br/>
Eli smiled shyly, “Hi.. I’m hungry.” Jessica laughed and kissed his cheek. She slipped from the bed coming back a moment later. She had not gotten dressed so when she walked back into the room she could feel Eli’s eyes studying her naked body. It almost felt like four eyes were on her. “Dev says you’re beautiful.” The appearance of the tent under the sheet he had over his body made it obvious that he wanted her again. Inside Myra said: <em>We should take them again. </em>Jessica ignored her for now, putting the pizza box down on the bed. Eli sat up on the bed as she opened the box. Jessica moved to sit behind him. Myra got what she was doing almost immediately. Eli grabbed piece of cold pepperoni and sausage pizza taking a bite. “I like it better cold.”<br/>
<br/>
Jessica laughed, “Oh really?” Eli shrugged then took another bite, his appetite obvious. Jessica grabbed her own piece as she said, “I think I like it fresh and just out of the oven the best, but cold isn’t bad either.” She let him snuggle more in her arms as he finished his first piece of pizza. His head resting against her breasts. “How was it?”<br/>
<br/>
“Cold.”<br/>
<br/>
Jessica pinched his side, “Not the pizza little man.”<br/>
<br/>
Eli flushed, and that little tent in the sheet twitched, “Oh… that was amazing Jessica.”<br/>
<br/>
Jessica kissed the top of his head, “Well Myra and I loved it as well, I guess now that you know all about sex its not as interesting huh?”<br/>
<br/>
Eli flushed then said, “No Dev and I would love to do it a thousand, no million times if we can.”<br/>
<br/>
Jessica chuckled, “Hmm I think that can be arranged.” He grabbed another piece of pizza as he started to eat it she said, “I just don’t know what we’re going to do about your dad.”<br/>
<br/>
Eli put the second piece down with just two bites taken, “Wait till I’m eighteen then tell him?”<br/>
<br/>
Jessica smiled, “Maybe so. I just don’t know how I’m going to keep these feelings for you hidden around him for that long. Its been hard already as it is, every time I see you I want to kiss you.”<br/>
<br/>
Eli turned his head looking up at her. “You want to kiss me now?” There was a bit of pizza sauce on his cheek next to his lips.<br/>
<br/>
She leaned down and licked it off which made him giggle, “I want to do more than kiss you right now.” Eli flushed then leaned into the kiss as she drew him back on top of her with the boy twisting to lay facing her fully. She could feel his little erection pressing to her stomach as their tongues played with one another. Inside Myra was already giving her instructions on how to get the boy back inside. They broke their kiss as Eli moved to slip inside of her. One of her legs kicked the pizza box sending it off of the bed as the two of them joined together once more. Only this time Dev and Myra were along for the ride. Every moment of pleasure as Eli pushed into her was felt as intensely by Myra as it was by Jessica.<br/>
<br/>
She held tightly onto Eli when he started moving faster inside of her. Somehow she could sense Dev as well as the two boys worked together to drive her and Myra’s pleasure. “Eli… faster… baby… faster!” Eli did as she wanted pushing into her with all the force that the nearly twelve year old boy could mange. His little body pressed to hers as the adult woman wrapped her arms and legs around him again with the arrival of her orgasm suddenly washing over all of her just as it did Myra. The boys joined together as one collapsed on top of Jessica as spent as she and Myra were. The four of them together succumbed once more to sleep. Later they’d wake again and eat more pizza, even shower perhaps. For now all she needed was this feeling of being complete for the first time in her life. She felt the boys love for her and Myra even now as they snuggled in her arms. This was what it was like to have someone. Jessica had always worried she’d never find someone she could feel this way about, and now she’d do everything in her power to protect Eli and Dev till the day she died….</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jessica slowly pulled the car into the teacher’s parking lot looking up at Jespson Private Middle School as she said, “You don’t have to go back yet Eli, I could still take you back to the apartment.” She looked over at her young lover sitting next to her in the car. He wasn’t any bigger than he had been a week ago, or even when she first met him. He was two days away from turning twelve, but he was not the same boy that had started the school year back in September. As his dark blue eyes met her lighter green her mind went back to the past weekend and the moments that they had spent together. Giving into her desires had not felt wrong with Eli. Every moment she had spent with him those days had felt right to her. Even right now looking into his eyes she could feel her need to once more have him inside of her.<br/><br/>“I have to Jessica, I can’t really explain it, but Dev and I need to do this. Just like with taking down that first demon after what we saw. We can’t let fear win.” Jessica smiled gently before she touched his cheek which made him flush. A part of her wanted to lean over and kiss his lips as passionately as she had this morning before sending him off to his shower. Saturday and Sunday they spent most of the day in bed together, or on the couch with him cuddled in her arms while they watched a movie or shows. They had made love more than once, usually with Dev and Myra joined with them. Sometimes the angel and demon were both gone to be alone with one another. Yet more often than not Myra and Dev wanted to be a part of Jessica and Eli. The relationship was a joining of the four of them and eventually she could see Eli and Myra sharing moments alone with one another while she shared moments with Dev.<br/><br/>“I understand Eli, I just don’t want you to feel like you have to come back until you’re ready to.” She slipped from the car with him following her. She looked over at him once watching while he shrugged his backpack on. He wore his school uniform which she had watched him put on this morning, seeing him get dressed she had been impressed to learn that the boy tied his ties himself. As they started for the school she said, “There’s about forty minutes till the buses show up you want to walk around the school or sit in my classroom?”<br/><br/>Eli reached over to take her hand as he did she thought about telling him not to while they were in school. Then she remembered the conversation with Dean Sesser when he had called her at the hospital. Basically the dean had flat out asked her about her relationship to the boy. So she had covered with what everyone assumed, that she was in a relationship with Nathan Iring. The dean had not been angry, a teacher dating a students parent was not against any rules, just like there were two students in the seventh and eighth grade who were kids of a history teacher who had taught both of her kids. Plus there was only two weeks left in the school year now. Soon Eli wouldn’t be her student at all.<br/><br/>As they walked into the school she could feel Eli’s nervousness through his hand being held in hers. Something was happening between the four of them that none of them could understand. Eli’s bond was different than Myra’s in more than one way. Not only did it stop the aging process instead of slow it to almost nothing, he also had abilities that Myra did not have. Myra could sense demons by looking in the spirit realm, Dev could actually enter human bodies and hear their surface thoughts and feelings. The angel and demon wanted to try and see if they could join together to use their powers to find new ways to separate demons from hosts and save the soul.<br/><br/>They headed up to the second floor where her classroom was, when they passed a couple of sixth grade teachers they were both a little surprised to see Eli. He just smiled and said he was feeling lots better when they asked how he was doing. Apparently just from the look on one of the teachers faces it had gotten out to the whole school that she was ‘dating’ the boys father. If they knew the truth she’d be run out of the school and behind bars for sleeping with a boy. Well Jessica no longer really cared what others thought, she was in love with Eli and he was in love with her. She had a feeling that it was the kind of love that would only grow stronger as the years went on.<br/><br/>In the classroom she started to get things ready, loading up the computer on the desk that had all of the things she needed for the years curriculum. As she was loading it up Eli said, “I always wondered why teachers had to show up to school so early, or why you don’t always get the same holidays.”<br/>Jessica smiled, “We do have to get prepared for the day, there’s six periods of teaching and I have to make sure that I’m ready for the challenges that each class brings.”<br/><br/>Eli nodded, “Every class is different even though you’re teaching the same stuff?” Dev was sitting on top of Eli’s desk now listening as well as Eli asked the question. Myra was as usual Jessica knew walking the halls of the school looking for any infected teachers or staff. They had not found as many troubled staff members as they had feared they would. Jessica and Myra now knew that Heather and her mother had dispatched a few demons before the incident with Eli and Heather.<br/><br/>Jessica chuckled, “Yes Every class is different Eli, after all the students are different in every class. There’s only one class with a real trouble maker though.”<br/><br/>“Oh?” He asked curious and falling for the bait.<br/><br/>“Yeah sixth period. I just can’t get this one short kid to stop talking or writing about Star Wars.” Eli looked at her, then before he could say anything she grabbed the boy and pulled him down to her for a kiss quickly. He flushed as she pulled back from the kiss, “I’m messing with you.”<br/><br/>Eli softly said, “I wish you could mess with me more.”<br/><br/>Jessica stroked his cheek once then went back to her work, “Tonight, speaking of which on Wednesday your dad comes back so you’ll be going back home...”<br/><br/>Eli sighed, “Yeah I know… I wish I didn’t have to.”<br/><br/>Jessica said, “I wish the same Eli, but you’re not an adult yet. In other news though this summer Heather and Henry are going to be living really close to you.”<br/><br/>Dev looked up from his desk as Eli said, “They are?”<br/><br/>Jessica nodded, “Yup two streets over from yours. They have their own training to do if Myra can find an angel in Purgatory that can tell her how to train a mystic.” Explaining everything to Heather and her mother had taken days. Jessica still was in contact with the Davenport family, they had managed to eliminate a few nasty demons in the city itself, but they were staying away from the school doing their own thing. Currently they were in England dealing with the passing of a family member. They were due back next week. Myra was still trying to find a way to help the last few remaining demon hunter clans as they had lost what she referred to as mystics.<br/><br/>Basically every clan back in the days before the fall had members that traveled in a group, one hunter and one mystic who together could pull a demon from a humans body (as long as even part of the soul existed) to perform an exorcism that trapped the demon long enough for an angel to come and dispatch it in the spirit realm. Mystics like angels had disappeared from the clans, something had changed in the centuries that Myra slept. She suspected it had to do with the clans loosing contact with the angels. They didn’t know how to train new mystics because it had been the job of angels, but Myra hadn’t been one of the angels that trained mystics. She was going to work on trying to figure out how to this summer.<br/><br/>Eli said, “That’ll be pretty cool. I like Heather, even if she did try to kills us.”<br/>Jessica sighed, “She was just doing her job, best she could.”<br/><br/>Dev sitting on the desk still said, “We forgave her, but we’ll never forget!” As he finished saying he started giggling and Eli smiled. For that moment Jessica saw the little boy that Eli was coming through as he and Dev laughed at the little joke. She smiled herself seeing how the two boys were with one another. They had been through a lot this school year, and were clearly growing up faster than most boys did. It was good to remember that they were still boys sometimes. She looked at Eli for a brief moment, memories of last night and the day before coming back into her mind. Seeing him naked, feeling his smaller body pressed to her own as he entered her. He was exactly the kind of lover that Jessica had always craved. It wasn’t just his size or his age, yes both of those would always be a part of her desire for Eli. It was who he was, unique in all the ways that Jessica had sought.<br/><br/>She was thinking about that when Myra appeared, “Who is this new Coach Marks?”<br/><br/>Jessica answered her, “The new eighth grade coach that replaced Senders, why?”<br/><br/>Myra said, “I just watched Dean Sesser talking with a detective who was trying to figure out why Vicktor was seen getting in the mans car, and a neighbor at Vicktor’s house saw the same car in front of it moments before what happened there happened…”<br/><br/>Jessica felt a small chill go up her spine as she said, “There was something off about that man when I met him the same day… A couple of teachers had said that he was the most charming and caring man they had met in a long while. Something about him seemed false to me… but he didn’t feel like a demon, then again you weren’t with me at the moment because it was lunch period and you were off with Dev...”<br/><br/>Eli sitting on the desk next to his with Dev still on top of his said, “Would a demon help another demon?”<br/><br/>Jessica shook her head, “not likely, unless they were the same type of demon or being pushed to it by a Prince for some reason. Though even without Myra directly with me I can usually sense a demon when I see one. There was something off about the man, but it wasn’t the same as him being a demon.”<br/><br/>Myra sighed, “Well then we’ll have to keep a look out for him as well, maybe he’s just gotten infected. Or maybe he’s one of those humans that just like chaos and wanted to make some.”<br/><br/>Dev said softly, “Or maybe he’s like me. You didn’t know I was connected to Eli until our connection had gotten strong enough for me to help him do tricks...”<br/><br/>Myra and Jessica looked at one another then Jessica said, “A prince would help demons wouldn’t they?”<br/><br/>Myra agreed, “Yes especially if they were the prince that was building the void to summon the Greater Demon. I would imagine that us coming here and disrupting his void would not have been something the prince liked.”<br/><br/>Jessica sighed, “So we keep an eye out for him. If he is working with Vicktor that means that he’s going to try something...” Her eyes met Eli’s for a moment, “Probably something here at the school...” She stood up and said, “I’ll be right back Eli, I need to go talk to Dean Sesser, the other kids are going to start coming in soon...”<br/><br/>Eli nodded, “I’ll let everyone know that you went to talk to the dean if you’re not back by then.” Jessica smiled as she kissed his forehead quickly before walking from the room. She wasn’t worried about how the other kids would respond to seeing Eli again. She was almost positive that most of them would be really happy to see that he was okay, but she was worried that they might press him about Vicktor too much. Troubled kids was nothing new at schools, sadly school shootings were all to common these days, and it wasn’t always demons. This one though clearly had been, according to Myra it was a pretty aggressive Wrath demon as well.<br/><br/>She walked down to the deans office stopping at the door when she saw the man talking with two other men who were clearly detectives on the police force. One was taller with a full head of light brown hair that was cut short and showed only a slight sign of receding though he was clearly somewhere in his forties. He wore a dark gray suit that gave him that classic police detective look and feel. Especially when you added in the tie and the badge on the belt at the waist. The other was a smaller and more pudgy man who was bald and looked like he was probably always angry at everything.<br/><br/>As she stepped into the front office Dean Sesser saw her, “Ah Ms. Levinson, how is Eli doing?”<br/><br/>“He’s good, he’s actually back at school today. His dad and I wanted him to stay home all week, but he insisted and his dad gave in.”<br/><br/>The dean smiled, “Well that’s good he is one of our brightest sixth graders for sure.”<br/><br/>The taller of the two detectives said, “That’s the boy that was shot in the stomach? Elijah Iring correct?” The dean gave a nod, “Fast recovery.”<br/><br/>Jessica said, “It looked far worse than it was turned out a lot of blood loss, but no major organs damaged. He’s been out of the hospital for four days now.”<br/><br/>The man nodded looking at her curiously, “And do you keep tabs on all of your students this closely Ms. Levinson?”<br/><br/>Jessica shrugged, “I would if they got shot like Eli was, but it does help that I’m one of his caregivers at the moment.”<br/><br/>Dean Sesser trying being helpful said, “She’s dating Eli’s father.” The pudgy detective only grunted as the taller one wrote something down on his notepad.<br/><br/>Jessica could feel this going away from why she came down here so she brought it back to that, “What are you doing to secure the school? Vicktor is still out there… I didn’t tell Eli but I do watch the news and I know that boy killed his parents with someone helping him get away.”<br/><br/>The detectives looked at one another then the taller one said, “We’ve got officers here on campus today out in the parking lot keeping an eye out. Right now we’re trying to figure out who this Thomas Marks is as he appears in none of our databases. He’s the man that helped the boy get off campus according to Dean Sesser when we saw the security cam footage. Apparently he came with high accreditation, but when we looked into the references provided none of them came back with anyone knowing a Thomas Marks. If you would keep your kids safe in each class and watch out for signs of any of them being troubled by this we’d appreciate it.”<br/><br/>Dean Sesser said, “We’re only going to have about half of the students this week, a lot of parents opted to keep their kids away for the last two weeks of school and I gave them the tools to finish at home schooling.” The sound of the first bell ringing made Jessica remember her classes, Dean Sesser said, “go on Ms. Levinson we’ve got this taken care of.” The detectives only agreed. Jessica wasn’t so sure that they did, but she was in no position to argue with them. She wanted to ask why they didn’t just cancel school at this point, but she had a feeling that Sesser wasn’t going to do that. He seemed like one of those men that would say we can’t let fear win. Or some other bullshit like that. Jessica had a really bad feeling about today and it was expanding quickly in the pit of her stomach.<br/><br/><br/>*<br/><br/><br/>The voice had taken full control in the moments that followed the shooting. Inside Vicktor felt trapped now, like he was in a small box in his own mind. He tried to scream to be let out, but the voice was far better at ignoring him than he had been. It felt like he was slowly suffocating, as if his entire existence was being snuffed out. He tried to tell the voice that it was wrong what they were doing, but the voice only listened to the strange man in the dark suit with the dark hair now. It didn’t even bother to speak to Vicktor in his head just telling him to be quiet when he tried to voice his opinion. Vicktor had tried to take back control of the body, but it hadn’t let him. Somehow the voice had grown stronger than Vicktor, and it wouldn’t let him have his own body back.<br/><br/>He tried to close his eyes as the memory of him going into his house surfaced again. In the memory the man named Bel just looked right at him saying, “You go in there and put your parents in their place Vic, you’re the ruler now not them.” He had tried to tell the man he wouldn’t do it, but the voice had been stronger than him by then. The moment Vicktor stepped across the threshold into the house the voice had fully taken over. He had watched in horror trying to stop the voice like he had been able too every time before, but it was like a force had taken over his body.<br/><br/>The voice had broken into the gun cabinet faster than Vicktor could comprehend. Taken out the two shot guns from within. Then it had loaded both of them with the crystal clear memory that Vicktor had of watching his dad do it hundreds of times. He then turned as the sound of someone coming into the room surprised him. It was his dad who was telling him to put the guns down, that they needed to talk, that the police were on their way. Vicktor had wanted to stop then, but the voice was in control. It was too late he realized as he watched in horror. The gun was lifted up to the man’s face. He watched as his dad stepped back in horror trying to talk. They were only a few feet away from his dad, and the shot was right at the head.<br/><br/>Vicktor wanted to get sick from the memory, but he wasn’t in control anymore. The voice actually liked the memory, and how uncomfortable seeing his dad’s face implode from a shotgun bullet had left Vicktor. He could barely remember the shots that followed as the voice killed his mom and kept firing into her dead body before Bel showed up. How Bel and the voice had gone around the house starting fires. How every time the voice had seen his dead mother’s body it had started laughing. The Bel had pulled him from the house telling him that they were going to get friends to help Vicktor show the school he was the alpha. That had been days ago, days that Vicktor could barely remember. Inside he cried about what the voice had made him do to his parents and to Elijah. He hadn’t wanted to kill the kid, just scare him, but the voice had wanted noting more than to kill him.<br/><br/>The dark black car that they drove in was the same one that they had used to escape from his parents house a few days ago. Now it drove down a street that Vicktor knew really well, it was on its way to the school as Bel spoke, “Now I’m going to make sure that you can get into the school Vic, but the rest is up to you. We need to create as much chaos as possible, show them that we aren’t going to take the jokes anymore. You are the top rooster now and everyone even Dean Sesser is going to listen to you.”<br/><br/>The voice spoke not Vicktor, “Yes that is what I want, I want the whole school to fear me like they used to.” Inside Vicktor screamed: <em>Please stop I don’t want to do this!!</em> The voice only laughed at him and internally replied: <em>Of course you do Vic, its what we were born to do.</em> Vicktor tried to take control of the body then, but the voice was far too strong now. Vicktor was barely left within his own mind now. He could feel himself drifting away, feel the voice taking control fully and soon what was once Vicktor would be nothing. The voice began checking its guns again. He had five guns in total all but one were in a backpack at the moment that he would carry into the school. He had fashioned it so that the two shot guns fit on either side of the pack with a few hand guns inside. He carried an assault rifle that Bel had gotten for him from the men that were following them in two blue vans. Those men scared Vicktor, but they made the voice very happy for some reason. The voice delighted in violence, it seemed to feed off of it. Vicktor had let it do so in the early days by playing violent games, but now it needed more violence and revenge on those that had wronged Vicktor. <em>Soon Vic this will all be over and you will be free wouldn’t that be nice?</em> Vicktor didn’t think he’d ever be free, he was pretty sure he was dying and the voice was taking over his body.<br/><br/><br/><br/>*<br/><br/><br/><br/>Eli sat in study period watching Jessica, he tried really hard not to just stare openly at her, but it was really hard to do so. First off she was right in front of him sitting at her desk trying to do work, but clearly distracted. Secondly she was so pretty and every now and then she’d see him looking and she’d smile just for hi. Thirdly his mind was still filled with the past weekend and how they had spent so much time together. Memories of the two of them snuggled in bed after making love filled the young boys mind. He had never felt something as amazing as the moments with Jessica, being inside of her was one of the best feelings in the world. He had never thought he’d ever actually be Jessica’s boyfriend, yet now he was. He had surely never thought that they’d get beyond kissing until he was a lot older, but they had. Though if Vicktor hadn’t shot him they probably wouldn’t have gotten as far as they did so suddenly.<br/><br/>He would take back being shot if he could because it had hurt a lot even with Dev’s ability to heal. Also Eli hated seeing Vicktor in so much pain. It was clear now that the other boy was being taken over by a demon like how Coach Senders or the others they had freed from demons had been. Eli wanted to make the demon leave Vicktor, to return the boy to who he was. True the real boy that was trapped inside of the demon now had done some really mean things in his life, but he was still a human who was being consumed by a demon spirit. Eli didn’t like Vicktor, but that didn’t mean that he wanted the boy to die. Not everyone liked everyone else, that was just how life worked. He still wanted to save Vicktor’s life though before the demon consumed his soul.<br/><br/>As study period ended Eli got up with the other nine students that were at the school today. He waited till the last of the other kids were out of the school before walking up to Jessica’s desk and saying, “I’ll see you in sixth period.”<br/><br/>Jessica smiled and squeezed his hand, “Yes you will Eli.” He felt his cheek flush as she squeezed the and once more before he headed out of the classroom. Inside his mind Dev said: <em>I like that we have a secret relationship with Jessica.</em> Eli could feel his brothers happiness, it mirrored his own after all. The truth was that Eli felt happier than he had ever in his life. Yes his mom had always made him happy as had his dad, but what was happening with Jessica was beyond that. The young boy knew that this relationship was different than the one he had with his dad, or the one he had always had with his mom as well. Jessica was more than just a girlfriend it felt like they were made for each other, and he knew she felt it as well.<br/><br/>First, second, and third periods were the same as study hall, very few kids were in the school and there was a sub for his first period class as well. Apparently a lot of students parents had opted to not send their kids back to school for the last two weeks after the shooting. The sixth graders that saw Eli all asked him how he was feeling and if he was scared of Vicktor now. He just said he felt sorry for Vicktor and that he was doing fine, but he didn’t really want to be any of the other students friend still. They hadn’t wanted to be his friend before the Vicktor thing, so he knew that none of them were being really genuine in their offer of friendship.<br/><br/>After the third period bell rang it was time for lunch. Eli was looking forward to talking to Jessica again, even if it had to be through Dev. That was when everything changed suddenly. He was walking to the cafeteria when Myra appeared before him, “He’s here Eli, and he’s not alone this time. The school is going into lock down, stay where you are. Let Jessie and I handle it this time.”<br/><br/>Eli as the warning sound went off sending kids scurrying to classrooms instead of the cafeteria said, “But we can help...”<br/><br/>Myra moved closer resting her hands on his shoulders, “You will help us in the future Eli, you’re still training, you’re not ready for… well sh-” she disappeared before she could say what she was going to say. Then the sound of gunfire in the distance beyond the school made Eli run that way instead of to one of the classrooms. If Myra disappeared like that it might mean that Jessica was in trouble, and Eli wasn’t going to let Jessica get hurt. Inside Dev said: <em>We’re going to protect them and all the kids here at the school too</em>. Eli agreed as he ran towards the front of the school. He could tell that was where the gun fire was coming from.<br/><br/><br/><br/>*<br/><br/><br/><br/>Jessica tired to concentrate on the last period before lunch, but with only four students it was hard to really remain focused on the lesson plan. Eventually she let the four of them do some independent studying while going around to each kid talking with them and making sure that they were doing okay. She had just been relaxing when the bell for lunch rang and everything changed, she was getting ready to meet with Eli when Myra appeared, “The black car is on the edge of the school property coming this way. The cops tried to stop them, but a group of demons got out of one of the blue vans that was following the and shot the two officers. The chatter between the detectives and the cops out front says that they’re in front of the school to protect it. This has to be a prince, hes brought a small army with him.”<br/><br/>Jessica stood up heading out of the classroom, “Go tell Eli to stay safe. Then meet me down in front of the school.” Myra gave one nod then disappeared, as Jessica headed down the hall at a hurried pace.<br/><br/>She was just getting down to the front doors of the school when she saw one of the two detectives, the taller man with the dark hair talking on his phone. “I don’t care, we need more police officers here. I don’t know what’s going on but there’s two officers down, and there’s a whole gang of them with guns out there heading towards the school.” Jessica started to go past the man to step outside when he reached out grabbing her arm, “You can’t go out there Ms. Levinson, the whole school needs to be on lock down. There’s a shit ton of crazy men out there with guns.”<br/><br/>Jessica pulled her arm from his grip, surprising the man with how strong she was no doubt, “I’m aware of that and I’ve got a job to do. Namely protecting you from that horde.” She started for the doors as suddenly Myra snapped back inside of her: <em>Jessie… he’s here, I saw him.</em> The detective tried to stop her again, but Jessica shrugged his hand off of her arm: <em>Who is here Myra?</em><br/><br/>Myra appeared before her, “ Belphegor one of the six remaining demon princes. That’s who’s been building this void, and he’s the one that whisked Vicktor away.”<br/><br/>Jessica nodded, then as the Detective said, “Listen lady you can’t go out there, that’s not a student trying to shoot up a school its a whole gang of psychos that he somehow got involved..” she told Myra: <em>Lets get to work</em>. Myra appeared beside her in the physical realm as the silver haired preteen girl that she always appeared as only this time she had her wings though they weren’t as big as they were in the spirit realm. Her sudden appearance made both the detective jump with shock at seeing her. Dean Sesser who was coming out of the front of the office to talk as well seemed shocked by the sudden appearance too.<br/><br/>Myra turned to look at both of them and said, “We’ve been absent for roughly a thousand years, in that time you’ve let the demons consume your souls. Giving into them time and time again gentlemen. I think its time that I woke my brothers and sisters with a simple message.” Jessica knew what Myra’s thoughts were, taking down a prince might be the wake up call that other angels needed to start the return. Yet Jessica had a feeling it was going to take more than that. None of this would be happening if not for Eli and Dev, without them it might have been years or longer before Bel even showed his face.<br/><br/>The detective didn’t try to stop Jessica as she walked from the front door with Myra beside her, “You do realize that no human has seen an angel in over a thousand years right?” Myra only shrugged and Jessica said, “How far do your protections extend?”<br/><br/>Myra said, “For you as far as I need them to right now. Lets just hope that all the kids stay where they are safe and lets save that boys life.”<br/><br/>Jessica nodded, “We’ve got to find him first.” Out in front of the school four police cars had been pulled into the area where parents usually parked to pick up their kids, six officers were behind the car trying to not fire at a group of ten men that were all armed far more than the officers and starting towards them. She could see the two large blue vans that they had gotten out of back in the distance. They didn’t want to ram into the police cars that had been set up with the cops behind them. No they wanted cause as much chaos as possible. Wrath demons weren’t the brightest, but more than likely this was what the prince wanted as well. A huge spectacle with a lot of death would feed a void just as fast as possessions. Jessica walked down past the police cars, one of the officers tried to shout at her to stop even grabbing for her. His words died when Myra walked beside her glowing white with wings of brilliance. One of the demons, clearly a wrath demon broke from the others when he saw Myra running in the other direction. Others started looking uncertain as Jessica used the extension of power to summon her gun. Myra projected a part of her will onto Jessica, she was expending a lot of her strength to appear in the physical realm, but they could recover tonight. Jessica fired the gun at the demon that was running away. The human fell, the demon escaped back into the spirit realm, but Myra didn’t go for the kill, they were after Bel today not anyone else. If a prince had shown his face then they’d try to take him down.<br/><br/>As another pair of demons started to advance towards them Jessica fired, the demons staying back were clearly Pride demons as they were usually the leaders of these kinds of groups. When she and Myra took down the pair one of the pride demons stepped forward, “Lord Bel has been waiting for you to show yourself ang-” She cut him off with a single shot sending the demon out back into the spirit realm as the human fell to the ground unconscious. Where was Bel at? <em>We need to take more of them down.</em> Myra said in her head. How long Myra could retain both her form and the gun was a test that they had never tried before, but they needed a show for the police and the school. A show to draw Bel out to face them. She could feel Myra’s hesitance at where he was, Bel was the very prince that had put her to sleep with the death of her last human bondmate.<br/><br/><br/><br/>*<br/><br/><br/><br/>Eli didn’t run towards the front of the school, he knew that people would stop him there. Instead he ran for one of the side exits. He had to help Jessica that was all that mattered right now. Myra had disappeared so suddenly that he was afraid Jessica was hurt. So he ran through the hallway of the school heading towards one of the exits that were used for emergency only. He was almost halfway to the emergency exit door when the sound of a shotgun going off sent Eli skidding to a stop. The door had just been blown open from the outside so that it could be pulled open. Walking inside was Vicktor with a gun out and more guns clearly in his backpack.<br/><br/>Eli stood there looking at the other boy feeling shocked, but he didn’t have a lot of time to think as two men stood with Vicktor both of them seeing Eli started to pull up guns. Eli didn’t even think, his training from the past six months combined with the fact that Dev was currently within him made him react. The light saber appeared in his hands glowing dark green like Jessica’s eyes. He used another part of his powers to move faster than he could usually, slicing one of the demons down in a flash of light. Then the other one almost as quickly. Both the men that they had been invading fell to the ground unconscious.<br/><br/>He turned looking at Vicktor the demon that held the boy spoke, “Lord Bel has been looking for you angel… so that’s how you lived, we had wondered...” Angel? He wasn’t an angel and who was Lord Bel? The saber wavered and disappeared as in his mind Dev whimpered: <em>Belphegor m-my b-brother the meanest of them to me… Bel… he used to… used to… tie me up and make me… watch as he…</em> Eli pulled Dev into his embrace within his mind as Vicktor started to point his gun at them, “I’ll take you down for Bel.”<br/><br/>As the bullet started to fire Dev appeared in front of Eli going solid, his entire body becoming a shield as he said, “You won’t harm Eli!” The bullet penetrated Dev, but because he was a demon prince and not a human it didn’t harm him. Instead he moved towards Vicktor and became ghostly again before slipping into the body. A second later Vicktor fell to the ground screaming holding his head as Eli watched transfixed not sure at all what to do. He could feel Dev in his mind, the demon prince was doing something but Eli had no idea what it was until Dev reappeared holding a small dark black crystal in his hand that pulsated.</p><p><br/>*<br/><br/>The moment the name was out of the lips of Vicktor, Dev felt his entire soul ache with painful memories. He tired to keep them at bay, tried to not think about the horrors that Belphegor had pushed onto him, but they started flooding his mind. The times that his brother had tied him up and made him watch as he consumed humans and demons alike while laughing at the horror on the boys face. Dev remembered his life now. It just appeared to him in sudden clarity.<br/><br/>He was only a couple of centuries old. He had been born of an experiment that two demon princes had done to see if they could make their own prince. They had gotten Dev and had been disappointed in the results. They said that he was too human, made fun of him, tortured him, until finally they discarded him into the spirit realm. He realized now that he had a soul, he had been made like the princes with a soul of his own. That was why he had been able to meld with Eli, it was why he was able to do the things he could do.<br/><br/>When Vicktor turned to fire Dev did what he had to in order to protect his brother and soulmate. He stepped in front of the bullet and took it, though it did not harm him as he wasn’t human. Then before Eli could tell him not to he stepped into Vicktor. Inside he could hear the boy screaming: <em>No.. don’t… not again.. don’t kill the boy.. I didn’t want to.. I didn’t want to hurt Eli just scare him. </em>Dev ignored Vicktor’s cries to the demon. Instead he found the demon that had taken over most of the boys soul and reached for it. The demon howled as it said: <em>You can’t have me angel not like this. </em><br/><br/>Dev smiled and stood before the demon within the mind of the boy, <em>Oh but I’m not an angel.</em> Then he reached out and grabbed the demon, pulling it from the boys body. Dev didn't just pull the demon out, no he twisted it, making it cry out in agony as he pushed it into a small sliver of Vicktor’s soul that he pulled off of the whole. The small sliver was about the size of the end of a thumbtack and the rest of the soul was left intact and as pure as before. Dev slipped out of the boy holding the small thumbtack that had once been a demon, and was now a dark black crystal glowing.<br/><br/>He turned to Eli holding it up, “I think I know how I can kill demons now.”<br/><br/>Eli moved to hug him and Dev became solid to hug Eli back. They held each other tightly then softly Eli said, “Jessica and Myra...” Dev only gave a small nod as he and Eli looked down at the unconscious Vicktor. Then they turned to run out of the door to the front of the school. As they stepped outside Dev gripped Eli pulling him down to the ground as a bolt of fire came there way from somewhere. As he looked up the demon prince saw his brother… no uncle he supposed was a better way of putting it as he was the son of two princes not a prince himself… standing on top of a pair of cars locked in battle with Myra but neither of them looked like they did usually…<br/><br/><br/>*<br/><br/><br/>Detective Harold Garner stood at the doors that led out of the school still feeling as shocked as he had a moment before. He had thought the woman was crazy until the little girl with angel wings suddenly appeared beside her. He watched in shocked awe as they stepped outside walking past the cops and their cars. His shock becoming even more awe as he watched her start to dispatch men with a gun that had appeared out of nowhere. Yet he saw no blood or any signs that the men were dying. He had watched with Dean Sesser standing next to him the man’s eyes filled with just as much awe. This was like something out of one of those cartoons his daughter watched all the time.<br/><br/>When the men went down each time a strange creature would manifest for a second before disappearing. Their shape and size reminded him of demons honestly. Harold figured if angels were real then demons had to be as well. The angel girl stood next to the woman directing her to turn in different directions when she saw another man coming for them. Then just as the last of the men went down another man stepped forward, the very man that he had been looking for since the security camera footage had shown him helping Vicktor escape. The man spoke, “I knew if I let all hell break loose here that I would find you angel. So angels are bonding humans again. It matters not our plans are nearly complete, Purgatory will fall.”<br/><br/>Purgatory? Harold shook his head as he felt compelled to step out of the front of the school going down the steps to join the other officers, pulling his gun out. Ms. Levinson stood next to the angel, but when she spoke it was like two voices speaking together, “We won’t let that happen Belphegor you will be joining your brothers in prison today. Then once the other Battle Angels that sleep see what we have done here they will start The Return and your brothers will all fall as well.” What in the hell was a battle angel? And why were they sleeping? Harold shook his head while trying to get his mind around what was happening here. Angels and demons were real, it was like all that stuff from catholic Sunday school came rushing back to him. Why did the name Belphegor sound familiar? A moment later he knew why.</p><p><br/>*<br/><br/>Jessica stood with Myra, the demons had all fallen including the two pride demons leading the charge. Now as they studied the fallen bodies the man they had been looking for came to stand before the four cars that the downed bodies surrounded. He looked like any other human in this moment. Jessica knew him right away as he was the very man she had met only a few days ago, Coach Marks. His smile was otherworldly as he stood there before them. Now Jessica knew why his charm had felt so slick, he was a demon prince after all. They could affect human minds if they got close to them, but hers was protected by Myra. As Myra finished talking about the return Jessica drew the gun again that Myra projected. She fired at Bel who just moved to the side dodging the bullet as he said, “Come now you know that won’t harm me angel I am not some pathetic spirit playing at humanity.”<br/><br/>Myra through their connection said: <em>He’s right I have to fight him here by fully coming over so I can summon Everent. This is going to be uncomfortable.</em> Jessica replied: <em>Do what has to be done Myra I trust you.</em> She did, everything that they had been training for the past ten years was all about this moment. Proving that Myra’s theory that if she could just take down one demon prince the rest of the battle angels would return to finish the fight.<br/><br/>Myra transitioned then, the feeling of her coming through fully into the physical realm sent Jessica down to her knees in pain, as Myra had to use their connection through the soulbond to pull herself through to the physical realm. This was something that could cost Jessica her life, it was how Myra’s former bondmate had died when an angel transitioned fully into the human realm through the bond they couldn’t heal their host or protect them from harm.<br/><br/>The area blinked with a white light for a moment then Myra was there fully before Jessica as she appeared in the spiritual realm. Her wings glowed a brilliant white, the span three times as large as Myra herself. She stood over six feet tall, dressed in battle armor this time and a second later a sword that was roughly eight feet long appeared in her hand. The police around Jessica all stared in awe, behind her. She heard someone drop something and turned for a second to see the detective go down on his knees. No doubt sudden conformation that angels were real was enough to make you believe in everything you only halfway believed in before.<br/><br/>It was then though that Belphegor made his full transition as well, the body that he had resided in for the past few centuries crumpling around him as he emerged from it. Twisting like a mass of flesh he slowly resolved into the demon that he was. An ugly one at that, with long dark horns on a head that had no hair, a beard that went down to his waist that was dark black hair. He stood monstrous over seven feet tall a tail behind him and wings that were dark black which he unfurled. For nearly a thousand years no one had seen a Demon Prince in their true form. Princes couldn’t survive in the physical realm for long in this form. Yet it was the only way that he could destroy the soulbond between her and Myra. Today for the first time in over a century humans saw a demon prince in its true form and cowered in fear. Jessica and Myra stepped forward, the bond propelling them onward. Myra struck at the demon with Everant. Just before the blow connected a sword appeared in his hand as well as he deflecting it.<br/><br/>Jessica was there with Myra, helping her stay within the physical realm, already though as the battle went on she could feel herself weakening. This was not something that you attempted very often according to Myra, but it was the only way you could take down a prince as they wouldn’t cross back into the spirit realm where they were weaker without a fight. The swords met again then Bel turned to look at her behind Myra. They locked in battle again, but this time the prince tried to get around Myra to go for Jessica instead. This was the weakness of their paring, for an angel the human bond was required to come into the physical realm. This was how Myra’s last human partner had died while Myra was in battle with a demon prince… this very prince.<br/><br/>“Your weakness is still present angel. Victory shall be mine once more!” He started for Jessica with his other hand while he deflected the blow from Everent with his own blade that had been forged to protect against the six holy swords. His hand came swiping at Jessica as she tried to step back, someone grabbed her from the shoulders pulling her out of the way of the swipe as she realized it was the detective who had done so.<br/><br/>Myra fell back also in that moment. Her blade barely able to protect her from a swipe that the demon prince made with his own. It was then that Jessica’s entire world stopped in one heartbeat as she heard a voice she hadn’t wanted to hear, had hoped to not hear. “Jessica, Myra, we’re here...” She turned looking to see Eli just as Bel turned to see him as well. The prince smiled his sword deflecting Myra’s blade just as Dev appeared physically beside Eli looking as small as the other boy…<br/><br/>Myra tried to attack but her concern and Jessica’s as well for the boys was too strong, the demon prince defected the blow then sliced at Jessica with one of his clawed hands slicing open her stomach as Myra dissipated unable to hold physical form while Jessica started to bleed to death. She felt the detective pulling her back further out of the prince’s reach. Myra retreated inside of her trying to stop the bleeding, but she was so weak now, so very weak. Her healing powers weren’t strong enough pulling Myra into the physical fully had left a toll on both of them, it took days to recover from such an endeavor.<br/><br/><br/>*<br/><br/><br/>Eli didn’t know what he and Dev were going to do. He stopped for a moment in awe watching as a huge angel was battling a huge demon in front of two sets of cars. Eli knew he had to do something, he couldn’t let Myra and Jessica fight alone. He and Dev were their partner now! Myra looked tired he realized watching her deflect the demons sword. When they had come out of the door he had seen Jessica being pulled back by the older man beside her.<br/><br/>Then the demon prince named Bel had tried to swipe at her instead of Myra. <em>That’s Bel he was always the meanest to me… teasing me because I didn’t want to hurt humans.</em> Dev was remembering things, the moment that the wrath demon infecting Vicktor had mentioned Belphegor a whole lot of memories had started to flood Dev’s mind. He and Eli were processing them as quickly as they could while they ran to help Jessica and Myra.<br/><br/>He stood with the eyes of Bel falling on him, the demon prince looked how Eli had always pictured a demon would look. Nothing like how cute Dev looked in his demon form. No this demon was grotesque as he turned his eyes to look at Eli. Dev slipped out and became physical as he stood there next to Eli. For a moment a shocked look appeared on Bel’s face then he laughed, “The child returns, and he’s bonded a human how charming. I told Astaroth how useless you were and now here you are sharing a soul with a worthless human, sickening!”<br/><br/>Jessica screamed at them, “Run Eli, Dev! Get out of here!”<br/><br/>Bel turned his attention back to Jessica for a moment, she was standing on two shaky legs Eli noticed, a man behind her was trying to hold her back as she held a hand to her stomach, blood covering her blouse. Myra was gone now making Eli realize they were loosing, “This little farce of playing angel is over Deverestan you are a demon prince just like me. Take the boys soul and join me in taking the angel down.”<br/><br/>Dev shook his head his hand found Eli’s holding it as he said, “I won’t. You’re not nice Bel and you’re supposed to be nice to people. Mom taught me that...”<br/><br/>Bel laughed, “MOM? You have no mother Deverestan you were made by two of us and you were an utter failure!”<br/><br/>Eli could feel Dev within him, the connection between them stronger than it had ever been in this moment as Dev said, “But I did have a mom, the moment I bonded with Eli. I had a mom and she along with Eli taught me how to be a good person. You’re not a good person Bel you’re mean and you deserve to die for all the mean things you’ve done to humans, angels, and spirits.”<br/><br/>Bel cackled then, “I cannot die, I am immortal you little shit.”<br/><br/>Dev stepped into Eli then, and he heard Dev say: <em>I don’t know how I know this Eli but I know what we need to do.</em> Eli swallowed and agreed he knew what they needed to do as well though suddenly he had no idea how he knew. He stepped the last few steps to where Jessica was. Then he reached out for Jessica’s hand. He found it easily gripping tightly, as he did Dev and Myra joined together through the bond that he and Jessica had formed with one another. Jessica stood dropping her other hand from her stomach then. She moved in closer pulling Eli into her arms holding him tightly as Bel stepped back staring at what had appeared before him.<br/><br/><br/><br/>*<br/><br/><br/>Detective Harold Garner felt the woman slip out of his arms, as she went to where the boy stood to protect him. He knew that this must be the boy Elijah, but he didn’t know who the other boy that was with him was. The demon spoke something about the other boy being a demon as well, but he disagreed and disappeared into the boy, the two of them reaching for Jessica. What happened next was unlike anything that had come before it. Myra appeared again in full glory, she glowed even brighter but the blade in her hand was no longer the same sword from before. Instead it was a glowing blade of green energy that resembled a light saber from the Star Wars movies that Harold had seen many times.<br/><br/>The demon laughed, “Pathetic!” Then he started to strike at the angel girl again, but she deflected the blow as if it wasn’t even there. On the ground behind her Ms. Levinson still held the boy Eli in her arms tightly the two of them seemingly connected to one another, a strange purplish glow surrounding both of them as the angel struck at the demon again. “I will sever your connection to the humans angel. Then I will bring Deverestan back to his fathers to show them just how pathetic their creation really is.”<br/><br/>The angels voice was different, almost like it was four voices speaking at once, “I don’t think you will Bel, this is your ending.” Then the angel seemed to glow with the same purple glow that surrounded Eli and Ms. Levinson. The blade in her hand sliced thought the demon’s sword like it was nothing making it turn to ash. Then just as suddenly it went through the demon’s chest pushing though it like a light saber did to a door in those movies. The demon looked at his chest where a huge hole the size of a basketball was left behind.<br/><br/>He touched it, the blade in his hand falling and disappearing into nothingness as he said, “huh… so that’s what it feels like...” Then suddenly he began to burn as if he had caught on fire. It was a sudden fire that ended just as quickly. Within seconds he was nothing but ash that blew away on the wind. The angel suddenly disappeared and the glow surrounding the woman and boy disappeared as well. She stood looking at him for a moment then holding the boys hand she started walking towards the teachers parking lot. As she got into the car the other police officers around Harold started acting strangely, they put their guns away first then one of them asked what they were doing there. The men that had been unconscious on the ground by the other cars all started standing up looking around confused as well. Then they put their hands up trying to confess to crimes that they had done days or weeks ago.<br/><br/>Soon the cops were busy trying to arrest all the men, including the ones that they found with the boy Vicktor who was confused as to why he was at the school and kept asking if the boy Elijah was okay. Harold asked a few cops, even Dean Sesser about the angel and they all looked at him as if he was on drugs. No one remembered seeing a seven foot tall angel battling a nearly nine foot tall demon with a huge laser sword and making him dust. He was just starting to think he was crazy when a girl with silver hair and light purple eyes appeared before him while he was walking to his car a few hours later. He jumped slightly when he saw her as she said, “Why do humans always do that.”<br/><br/>Harold said, “Because you appear out of nowhere… so you are real?”<br/><br/>She nodded, “Sorry, we had to take their memories of the moment. It wouldn’t be a good idea yet to have the whole world know that angels and demons are real.”<br/><br/>“Did you come to take mine as well?”<br/><br/>The angel girl shook her head, “Jessica wouldn’t like that, we’re probably going to need the help of some humans. There’s a war coming, what happened today will draw the attention of other demons. The remaining five princes will know now that they can be killed not just imprisoned, Dev is a new wrinkle to them, unexpected but we both felt it when we connected.”<br/><br/>Harold shook his head, “I don’t understand.”<br/><br/>“You don’t have to, all you have to do is keep your eyes out for strange occurrences. If the other Princes make their moves you’ll start seeing more and more humans going crazy. We just ask that you keep your eyes out. Jessica will come talk to you in a few days, she and Eli need some time to recover.” Then like that she was gone as quickly as she had appeared. Harold sat in his car pulling down the visor and looking at the picture on it of him holding his daughter when she was younger, before her mother had divorced him. He rarely saw Erin now, her mother had remarried and the girl was ten now and had her own things. Now though suddenly he felt a need to reconnect with his daughter, he had left it for too long. He had let work consume him after the divorce, and it was clear now that there was far more to life than work…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Afterward<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
The old Ford car that had been hers since her sixteenth birthday had seen better days, it was getting close to time for a new one. Jessica had promised herself that she’d get one if she got the job at Jespson, but then real life had stepped in and now the car was on its last legs. Somehow it had survived a whole school year, and she wasn’t about to replace it yet. First she’d have to see if she still had a job come the fall, more tan that though there was real work to do. As she drove away from the school she could still feel a smaller hand resting in her own. She could still feel the moment that the four of them had just experienced together a well. It was like how it had been when all four of them were in bed together. Just as powerful but in a different way.<br/>
<br/>
Eli sitting next to her watching as she pulled off of the freeway said, “Where are we going Jessica?”<br/>
<br/>
“Out of the suburbs, just away from everything for awhile.” That was what she needed, some time away from all of it after what she had just done. She felt exhausted, tired, but also more alive than she had ever felt before. What they had just done had somehow changed everything she could feel that in her very soul. “I thought that Prince’s couldn’t die?”<br/>
<br/>
Myra sitting in the back seat was holding Dev’s hand in hers. Where their aura’s mixed you could see a purple haze instead of blue or red. “No one thought that sending a Lord through the Other Gate would kill them, but it did.”<br/>
<br/>
Dev said, “Angels and demons aren’t supposed to mix, our powers are different, yet similar. When Myra and I joined together it felt like we were becoming one. I think we might have formed a new type of bond between the four of us.”<br/>
<br/>
Eli looked back at Dev and Myra then his hand grabbed Jessica’s again holding it as he said, “When we were together like that I felt… I felt all three of you, how much we all loved each other… I don’t think that demon liked how we felt.” Jessica nodded as she tended to agree, it had been their connection to one another that had brought the power out somehow. She turned the car down another road, then down an old dirt path just off of it. She had been out here before, this was where her father when she was younger had often taken her and her older brothers to go shooting. The land was owned she was sure, but whoever owned it didn’t live on it as there were no houses built.<br/>
<br/>
The road was an old dirt road, the car didn’t like the potholes she was sure, but it had survived worse and would survive this too. Jessica pulled to a stop just after a small clump of trees coming out into a clearing. Her memory went back to a short time ago when she had brought Eli out here after their first date. That had been late at night, today it was still early in the afternoon, and in the spring now. She parked the car turning off the engine as she slipped out Dev said, “What are we doing out here?”<br/>
<br/>
Eli and Myra both got out as well, Jessica knew that Myra could feel her mood. It was a mood that up until recently she and Myra would have taken care of alone. Now as Eli came over to where Jessica was she pulled the short boy into her arms leaning down to roughly kiss his lips. She hoped she didn’t scare him, but her desire to be close to him, to have him in her arms was so powerful in this moment she couldn’t help herself. Eli’s lips touched her own and she felt the boy responding with a hunger that matched hers. His tongue pressed out as Jessica pulled him with her until she was resting against the side of her car with Eli’s tongue and hers playing. She could feel his hands sliding up from her hips along her sides. She took them guiding them up under her blouse.<br/>
<br/>
Eli got the message right away because his hands moved quickly up under the shirt to squeeze her breasts through the bra she wore. Jessica felt Myra inside of her, breaking the kiss with Eli she saw that Dev was clearly inside of Eli as well now. A moment of passion shared between the four of them. Jessica went to the trunk of her car her hand still holding Eli’s as she opened it pulling out a few blankets. Eli said, “What’s that for...”<br/>
<br/>
Jessica spread one of the blanket out dropping the other one beside it. Then she grabbed Eli’s hand pulling him down onto it until the boy was flat on his back the breath being knocked out of him slightly as Jessica said, “I want to make love to you Elijah...” His cheeks flushed as she kissed his lips again hungrily while leaning over him. She felt more alive than she had ever felt before, and she wanted to feel that alive with Eli. She needed to have the boy inside of her again. As their tongues played her hand moved down between them to the slacks that Eli wore as part of his school uniform. Jessica opened them running her fingers along his stiff pole thorough the boys briefs. This morning she had watched him get dressed putting on the white cotton underwear. She had hungered then to take them off, but now that hunger was about a thousand times stronger.<br/>
<br/>
Her fingers trailed along his stiff member, small and perfect for a woman with her desires. She broke their kiss sitting up so that she was straddling Eli. Jessica in one swift motion pulled her blouse up and over her head. She undid her bra just as quickly watching Eli’s eyes widen at the sight before him. She took Eli’s hands placing them on her breasts before she leaned back over and kissed him again. When her tongue met his, Jessica felt his hands squeezed her breasts tightly. She pressed her middle to his, feeling his stiff penis even through her skirt and his briefs. In her mind Myra said: <em>Get him inside Jessie</em>! Jessica didn’t need her soulbond’s encouragement, but she took it anyway.<br/>
<br/>
She broke their kiss slipping off of Eli as she reached under her skirt pulling her panties down quickly while she said, “Get your briefs off Eli.” The young boy only flushed as he pulled his briefs and slacks down to his ankles. Jessica’s eyes feasted on the boys stiff four inches. His little preteen penis was perfect in size as she watched it twitch between his legs. Jessica took hold of him stroking the four inches, thin and perfect in size for her. She guided him up between her legs, as she sat on his pole feeling it as all four inches were pushed up inside of her again.<br/>
<br/>
Every day she ached to feel Elijah inside of her, and now once again he was. She pushed down on him as the boy brought his hands up to her breasts squeezing them tightly. Jessica moaned softly, “Eli… Eli...” His eyes were on hers as she leaned over to kiss his lips pressing down on his middle driving his four inches back up into her. The preteen boy moaned as she squeezed him, he wasn’t too small or too big, he was just right as far as Jessica and her desires were concerned. She began riding him faster feeling that little stiff penis pushing up into her with each thrust of their bodies meeting one another. She could feel her hunger for Eli and Dev both as she rode him, see it reflected back at her in his eyes.<br/>
<br/>
“Jessica!” He said her name passionately as she rode the boy faster. She could feel Myra inside of her moaning with the same need calling out to the boys and knew that Dev was feeling the same while buried inside of Eli. Then as he pushed into her and his orgasm arrived Jessica felt not just Eli and Myra, but Dev as well. She could feel the other three all within her as her orgasm arrived while riding Eli. She kept pushing down on his erection as the boy kept pushing back up into his adult lover. Their bodies joined together, but with Myra and Dev their souls as well. She could feel Dev’s orgasm, feel Myra’s, her own, and Eli’s all compounding together as the boy arrived inside of her. Then exhausted she fell on top of him ragged and out of breath after more than one rise of pleasure.<br/>
<br/>
She lay there on top of Eli her body pressed to his fully. She could feel his warm breath on her neck as the boy’s hands rested on her back holding her to him. Jessica turned to look into his eyes then she kissed his lips still hungrily for a few moments. The feeling of a cool spring afternoon breeze sent a shiver across her body. Within a second the other blanket was falling over them as she looked at Myra who had gone physical long enough to throw it over them. She also handed Jessica a third blanket that she put under her and Eli’s heads so they could use it as a blanket. Then Myra was within Jessica again feeling as tired as Jessica felt. In a gentle quiet but tired voice Eli said, “I love you Jessica...”<br/>
<br/>
Jessica smiled stroking his cheek, “I love you to my little warrior.” He snuggled closer to her facing her as she kissed lips once while the boy closed his eyes. Then within seconds Eli and his bondmate within were sound asleep. Jessica marveled at his beauty as he slept. Gently gathering hi in to her arms so the he was snuggled in her embrace as the smaller spoon. She was close to drifting off herself as she softly in her head Myra said, <em>they’re so beautiful.</em> Jessica stroked Eli’s stomach responding back: <em>they are and we’ll protect them forever.</em> She kissed the top of Eli’s head smelling that scent that was her boy letting herself drift off into sleep as well finally.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
*<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
He woke about an hour later, for a moment Eli had to remember where he was as he stared up at the blue sky. A few clouds lazily moved across the sky, some of them blocking the sun creating shadows across the car for a few moments before the sun once more shone perfectly down on the car and the grass field that it was parked in. Eli Iring rested on the ground in front of the car with a blanket as a pillow under his head, next to him he could feel Jessica’s head resting against his own as they watched the clouds lazily move across the light blue sky. A large blanket covered both of them which was a good thing because underneath they were nearly naked after having made love in this very field. The preteen boy could close his eyes and still remember the moment of Jessica undressing him, her lips on his, their bodies pressed to one another.<br/>
<br/>
Then she had been there on top of him, as he pushed up into her, feeling like he belonged within again. Their souls connected now in a way beyond anything before it. Within both of them Dev and Myra had been joined as well. The four feeling every moment of passion that happened between them. They were joined as one whole when Eli entered Jessica all having the same orgasm at the same time when he and Jessica had fully given into their passionate need for one another. Now a few hours later he lay next to Jessica his hand in hers while they stared at the sky enjoying the peaceful moment. The sun was setting in the distance, showing that they had slept for a few hours.<br/>
<br/>
Dev from where he sat with Myra on the hood of the car said, “I wish I knew how I knew what I needed to do in that moment...”<br/>
<br/>
Myra’s head rested with Dev’s the same way that Eli’s did with Jessica’s, “Divine intervention? Does it really matter? The important thing is that you realized what you could do, that both of you did… that we all did.”<br/>
<br/>
Eli said, “Maybe its because of our connection...”<br/>
<br/>
Jessica next to him said, “Eli Iring if you’re talking about having sex...” Eli flushed as she chuckled then said, “Of course you are, boys...”<br/>
<br/>
Myra agreed, “Yeah boys. Although...”<br/>
<br/>
“Not you too!” Jessica groaned then sighed, “It doesn’t matter how you knew, or even if our closeness is the reason why it happened. All that matters is that we’re together.”<br/>
<br/>
Eli agreed with that, “Yeah… I love you all.” They all chimed in with agreement as Jessica turned to kiss his cheek then his lips once. He could feel her body next to his and the kiss made a reaction happen that as a boy he was helpless to stop. “S-so what happens next?”<br/>
<br/>
Myra up on the car said, “Well I think we started something. I can feel my brothers and sisters stirring, not all of them, but if even a few awaken we could have bonded pairs again within a few years. Then we can start training them when we find them. Then we take on the remaining five princes. At least three of them are still very active according to the high angels in Purgatory. The other two remain hidden. That said the only one I really worry about is Asmodeous my teacher used to call him the worst of the princes.”<br/>
<br/>
Softly Dev said, “He is, what little memories are returning to me all seem to focus on two of the princes that hated me the most. Asmodeous and Bel, both seemed to really hate that other princes created me but for different reasons. Bel hated that I was weak and tortured me...” Eli wanted to hold Dev when he heard the sadness in his voice, but he knew Myra was holding him. “And Asmodeous said that I was an abomination that shouldn’t exist. After all it was two princes that created me not the lords..”<br/>
<br/>
Jessica held Eli which through the bond meant that she held Dev as well when she said, “You’re not though Dev. You’re a gift and you’re amazing the way you are. They don’t know what it means to be alive really, but you do. You’re one of us now and we’re going to stop them. Right?”<br/>
<br/>
Dev agreed, “Yeah, all of them. Maybe they didn’t make me…”<br/>
<br/>
Myra pulled Dev into her arms, “Maybe they did, maybe they didn’t, maybe they thought they did but someone else really did. All I know Deverestan is that I love you...” Then she kissed him when she did Jessica kissed Eli too. A second later he let her pull him on top of her and guide him inside again as he joined with Jessica. While up on the car Dev joined once more with Myra and the four of them felt complete, as if they belonged with one another…<br/>
<br/>
<b>The End of The Occurrence<br/>
(One day I hope to write my idea for the sequel: Angel/Demon: The Return)</b><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>By now those of you that have read this story to the ending can tell that this ending isn't an ending. It is an ending for this story, but its not an ending for this idea I had based around the myths and legends I created in this story. I do not know if or when I will write the sequel any time soon.  I plan to one day hopefully as I have sort of etched out where it goes in notes. I just need a break from something this complicated regarding myths,legends, angels, demons and all the such.   Maybe I will return sooner rather than later who can say at this point.  </p><p>I am glad that I wrote this and tried to figure it all out. Originally I hadn't even planned on Eli and Jessica sleeping together in this story, just some kissing and light fondling. I went another route when I realized that I might not ever write the sequel. I am glad that people found this, I wish that more had given it a chance, but I know straight shota and loli/shota isn't as popular as other mediums. I also know that it was far too lore heavy at the beginning and probably a little confusing for people when it didn't look like sex was going to happen any time soon or that it was going to be a love story between an adult woman and a boy (even though there was also another boy and girl as well.) For those that went on this journey with me thanks. I hope others find this in the future. If i ever do write the sequel maybe it will compel those who missed the first to go back, who can say! Right now my focus is on three other projects. I hope to keep sharing my ideas and I hope people keep liking them!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>